Order of the Heavens
by SapphireMoons
Summary: With the Third and Fourth Year done, Toshiro Hitsugaya returns to the Halls of Hogwarts to assist the Golden Trio once more, all the while; questioning the role of which he must play for the Fifth Year's prophecy. SEQUEL - In The Dead Ice IS UP!
1. Busier Than Usual

Chapter 1: Busier than Usual

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society, stood within an overlooking room just above the interrogation ongoing below him as he watched, his expression as cold as the element he wielded with mastery. Donned in his usual shihakusho under his captain haori, the ice captain appeared no different than he had two years ago. Teal orbs obscured by his white bangs, the white-haired captain still wore his zanpakuto clipped to his back, a teal scarf over his neck as Soifon appeared beside him, just as unchanged from the two years prior.

It was a rare sight to find the ice captain in the Second Division as the Thirteen Court Squads rarely or even near the likes of never, interfered with one another whether they wanted to or not unless it was under the case of orders. This, however, was not an order.

"Do you still have it with you, Hitsugaya?" Soifon questioned, not harshly but not nicely neither as the ice captain nodded, holding out a sealed ebony box before her. Narrowing her grey orbs over the seemingly harmless music box, the assassin sent a skeptical look at her colleague.

"If you doubt it, Soifon, you would have little lose if it proves useless on your prisoners." Toshiro reasoned as the assassin pondered for a moment before conceding, as the ice captain unsealed the box.

"Very well, Hitsugaya." Soifon nodded before snapping her fingers, summoning a member of the Onmitsukido, issuing orders in a harsh tone. "Place this with the prisoner and no one except Hitsugaya and I are allowed to enter under any circumstances."

"Yes, Soifon-taicho!" And with a swift shunpo, the shinigami was gone.

"This is a Boggart?" Soifon questioned, her voice skeptical but expectant, trying the term on her lips as the ice captain nodded, explaining.

"It is a shift-shifter, for the lack of a better term." Toshiro elaborated, gesturing to the prisoner that Soifon had chosen for her test subject for seeing the effectiveness of the gift that the ice captain had brought for her division, the prisoner refusing to speak. "It takes on the form of the viewer's worse fear, whether it be a person, situation, or even fictional entity."

"And their power levels?" Soifon shot, as they watched the prisoner near the box that was set before him, looking at it curiously as the temptation to open it was glaring blatantly to both of the captains.

"Weak to near nothing." Toshiro answered. "However, their power levels are obsolete as their performances of the viewer's worst fear are often enough to counter that. Besides, if we are to use them on prisoners or for interrogations, it is not like they would have a weapon or anything to counter them with depleted reiatsu in the first place."

Nodding, the assassin gestured for him to continue.

"However, if the viewer has multiple fears; the Boggart will shift from each to the next." The ice captain pointed out as the two captains narrowed their respective orbs at the prisoner who reached for the box, which had been unsealed, free to be opened with a simple lift of it's lid.

"Explain, Hitsugaya." Soifon asked, as they kept their eyes on the prisoner, who's fingers danced over the lid.

Sighing softly, the ice captain obliged, adding an afterthought as the prisoner opened the box. "If the viewer were to have a worst fear of loved ones to be dead, then the Boggart would switch from loved one to loved one, like from a son to a daughter and so forth. And in the likeness before you."

With slightly widened grey orbs, the Captain of the Second Division watched as a killer that her subordinates had incarcerated in the outskirts of Rukongai trembled and cried in anguish before a dead woman who was revealed in the opening of the small box, her body mutilated and broken as her neck was obviously snapped. A moment later, the Boggart transformed.

Now, it displayed two small children who appeared to have tried to protect one another before their death, but only to have resulted in both of them dead in vain, their glassy orbs forever staring into the heavens. From the amount of blood that pooled before them from stab wounds in their small abdomens, the children were clearly dead.

A cry of anguish broke the assassin from her stupor as she turned to her colleague, nodding at the effectiveness of the gift as the prisoner bellowed yells of mercy and cries of surrender to inform them of the victims that he had held hostage for his freedom, causing both captains to raise an eyebrow at the prisoner. Soifon had said that the prisoner was resistant to her interrogation for days, and yet within thirty-eight seconds with the Boggart released, he was already breaking.

"It's effective." Soifon complimented softly as the ice captain made no comment, other than a ghost of a smirk as they shunpoed to the door, with the door beyond the room that they were just overseeing, both ignoring the soft sobs and cries within, already well too accustomed to them in their ears.

"But if you are unavailable, how will I place it back into the box?" Soifon questioned as they neared the door. "Won't it just perceive me as it's viewer?"

"Not exactly." Toshiro answered as he flicked out his wand. "The Boggart can only focus upon one viewer at a time, taking several seconds to shift. And within these seconds, you may use Kido to paralyze it and hold it over the box to which I have enchanted to seal when you do so. However, it is only applicable to you, Soifon. None of your subordinates will be able to do the same."

"I see." Soifon nodded as she readied a hand as the captains exchanged subtle nods, entering the room.

The Boggart immediately shifted upon the captains' entry, choosing the assassination captain as it's target as it shifted to a familiar purple-haired woman, who snarled at the Captain of the Second Division disgustingly, making her falter slightly at the degree of hatred in those golden orbs.

"Soifon! It is not Shihoin! It is a Boggart!" Toshiro snapped as he noted her reluctance before his words sunk in, her stormy grey orbs steeled as she incanted with a palm held out, her glare dark upon the faux Yoruichi who sneered at her as if mocking at how weak her Kido was.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam!_** "

Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy at her palm, the assassination captain drew an inverted triangle before her as the three points solidified into three small triangles, firing as the faux Yoruichi found herself pinned on the opposite wall, growling and shouting insults lined with venom. Placing the music box before it's face, Soifon glared daggers as she spoke.

"How dare you impersonate Yoruichi-sama, you scum."

And true to the ice captain's words, the faux Yoruichi bellowed a scream before it was sucked into the box, sealed with a satisfying clamp of the lid as the ice captain held his unsheathed zanpakuto before the prisoner, who had managed to somewhat collect himself, standing shakily before freezing at the blade at his jugular.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanaka; for your assistance." Hitsugaya said icily as Soifon snapped her fingers once more, two members of her squad appearing as they took the stunned soul out of the room. Collecting the box, the Captain of the Second Division smirked a ghost of one as she sent a blushed glance at the ice captain who merely rose an eyebrow.

"T-Thank you, Hitsugaya; for the gift and for assisting me with it." Soifon said shyly. "I will use it well."

"I know you will, Soifon." Toshiro replied as he sent her a questioning look at her blush, as they shunpoed out of the interrogation rooms of the Second Division; her being a tad faster than him.

* * *

"How are the Potions that I have made for you, Unohana-taicho?" Toshiro questioned as he entered the Fourth Division, having seated himself in the respective captain's office, who smiled her usual serene smile as she gestured to the cabinet behind her.

"They are very useful, Hitsugaya-taicho." She replied, before reading off a list from her desk. "But we are running out of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, the Calming Draught, Babbling Beverage, Dizziness Draught, and the Fatiguing Fusion. Oh, and also the Forgetfulness Potion."

Raising an eyebrow at the extensive list, the ice captain gave her a questioning look. _The first two, I understand. But the following four say something otherwise._

 _Maybe, the patients have too much energy? Or too clear-minded?_ Sephiroth offered in explanation.

"The Eleventh Division has been paying less and less visits after I have been administering your concoctions, Hitsugaya-taicho." Unohana smiled her terrifying yet serenely calm smile as the ice captain decided to keep it at that, putting the two and two together considering the potions that the Fourth Division had run out of.

 _Or too stupid._ Hyorinmaru snorted as they envisioned Eleventh Division members running around in fear at the sight of Unohana holding the listed four Potions. Rolling his eyes internally at the mental image, the ice captain nodded to the Fourth Division captain, standing to make his exit.

"I will send them to you when I finish brewing them for you, Unohana-taicho." Toshiro nodded as he stood.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho." The healer replied politely as she walked him out of the office, closing the doors behind him as he shunpoed out to his own division. Opening the doors to his office, the ice captain found exactly what he expected. Laid on the couch, Rangiku Matsumoto, his loyal — lazy — lieutenant, was currently sprawled out asleep among an outspread of her paperwork, a mere tenth of the large pile done.

Sighing, the ice captain cleaned up the mess, leaving her to sleep considering she had awakened early — well for her, at least — and trained the new recruits that they had gotten, showing them the barracks and the training courts, while he had visited Soifon to instruct her in how to use the Boggart for interrogations. Setting aside the paperwork into his ever-growing pile, Toshiro seated himself as he lifted his brush, beginning what would be a long series of hours of doing paperwork.

 _It's finally overrrr!_ Sephiroth cried, Hyorinmaru snorting at the younger dragon as Toshiro set down his brush with a sigh, the pile of unfinished paperwork now a pile of the opposite other than several exceptions, Matsumoto choosing this moment to awaken groggily.

"Are you awake now, Matsumoto?" Toshiro voiced monotonously as the strawberry blonde turned to him with a sleepy voice, half whining.

"Taicho?" She said confusedly, rubbing her pale blue orbs. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"The administration office is not your bedroom, Matsumoto." Toshiro retorted as she stood, looking over to her desk, only seeing five papers on it as he spoke. "Finish the rest of the paperwork, Matsumoto. And have Takezoe to deliver them to the First Division later when you have finished."

"You finished the rest?" Rangiku questioned surprisedly as she glanced at his finished pile. "But there was so much…"

"It doesn't matter." Toshiro brushed aside as if it were nothing as he stood, exiting the office when he paused at the door when his lieutenant spoke.

"And you, taicho?" Her voice lined with slight worry.

"I need to take care of some things." He replied evasively as the strawberry blonde narrowed her pale blue orbs scarily similar to her superior but nodded nonetheless as she understood the words of assurance behind his voice. "Take care of the division for a bit for me, Matsumoto; I will be back in a few hours after the Captains' Meeting."

"Yes, sir." She replied as she bowed, sending him a look as they met gazes, both exchanging silent messages.

 _Take care of yourself, taicho._

 _Look over the others while I am gone, Matsumoto._

* * *

Adding two measures of Standard Ingredient, which was a mixture of differing herbs, and four mistletoe berries into the mortar; the ice captain grounded the contents into a fine powder as he glanced at the _Magical Drafts and Potions_ text, assured that he was right on task.

Now a medium-fine powder, Toshiro pinched two servings of it over his cauldron, stirring five times in an anti-clockwise motion before flicking out his wand as the potion was completed, shimmering a wispy and cloudy white, the last of the supply he was to replenish for Unohana.

The ice captain poured the finished potion in several bottles, labeled with clear writing and sealed each, for only Unohana to open as the captains had agreed to allow Unohana and the ice captain to be the only ones to administer the Potions to anyone, the former for her expertise in the medical field and the latter for being the only one who knew how to concoct them in the first place, leaving out a rather grumbling Twelfth Division captain. However, the usage of the Potions was limited, for solely that reason as the ice captain had little to no time as it was, being a captain, to brew Potions.

Glancing at the time, Toshiro gauged that he had a little less than three hours until the Captain's Meeting that was scheduled to start.

Washing the cauldron and replacing his tools, Toshiro read the instructions given to him, before raising an eyebrow at it; reading from the _Advanced Potion-Making_ text after not finding it in the formerly mentioned one.

 _Draught of Living Death._ Toshiro read as he narrowed his teal orbs over the instructions and ingredients, something off on this particular potion as the ice captain sent a glance at the description. _The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution… This is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution._

Taking out the ingredients, the ice captain set to work.

Cutting up the Sopophorous Bean after throwing the silver knife at the fleeing bean with deadly accuracy, Toshiro poured the settled solution of measured water and African sea salt into the cauldron, setting the bleeding bean aside for the moment. Interchanging his hands with a scowl at the tediousness of the phase, the ice captain poured ten drops of Infusion of Wormwood, in three interventions. After much complicated chopping and precise stirring, the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs over the completed Draught of Living Death, a pale lilac color.

Inserting a silver of Valerian root, the potion soon became colorless.

Pouring it into a separate beaker, Toshiro took out the same ingredients as he narrowed his teal orbs over it, thoughts racing as the ice dragons sent pointed looks at their master.

 _Master? What's wrong?_ Hyorinmaru voiced, monotonously but tinged with concern. _Is there something faulty with the potion?_

 _No._ Toshiro replied as he collected himself, teal orbs narrow. _But this is a diluted version of the true Draught of Living Death, not one that the text describes. This one would most likely keep a mortal under for sometime but not as severe as the text describes._

 _I presume the author decided to place a less concentrated version as children would be attempting this._ Hyorinmaru noted as he scanned over the freshly brewed potion. _But how do you know that this is not as concentrated, Master?_

 _Tests._ Toshiro answered as he poured a ladleful of the said potion on a dish from the large beaker, throwing in a sprig of leaves. With a hiss, the leaves slowly died, becoming a wrinkled brown before it burst to flames, the ice captain remaining unmoved as he explained. _If it were truly the real potion in it's original concentrated form, the potion would have incarcerated the leaves without a moment to blink._

 _Then how would you make the concentrated version?_ Sephiroth questioned as the ice captain elaborated.

 _I would have to place twice or at least one fourth more of a certain ingredient to make it more concentrated. Or it maybe something as simple as adding another stir here and there._ Toshiro scowled as he scanned over the directions once more before glancing at the time, seeing as two hours had flew by, leaving the ice captain a little more than half an hour until his meeting. Deciding to finish the potion-studies for another time, the ice captain quickly cleaned up, set the potions that Unohana had requested into a wooden chest, placing it in his haori pocket as he shrunk the chest with a wave of his wand.

Throwing off his lab coat and replacing it with his haori, the ice captain shunpoed to the First Division from his laboratory, deciding to go by the rooftops rather than by walking, not wanting to see anyone as of late. Stopping by the Fourth, the ice captain was given a smile in gratitude as he handed the potions to the healer, having made more dosages as he had made them more concentrated than the previous.

And soon enough, the ice captain found himself once more in a Captains' Meeting, the lieutenants in a meeting themselves in a separate location as the captains were alined in the accordance of their division numbers. While Toshiro kept his face neutral throughout the meeting which consisted of the same usual banter of Kurotsuchi and Zaraki butting heads, Soifon following orders to the tee, Unohana reporting the casualties, and Ukitake giving his opinion in-between coughs, Hirako and Otoribashi along with Kensei with their expressions as bored as ever, Komamura just as studious to the Head Captain's every word, as Kyoraku appeared to be doing the exact opposite, leaving Byakuya doing the same as the ice captain, the meeting went on; until the Head Captain slammed his cane upon the floor boards, gaining all of the captains' attention once more.

"This meeting is adorned! All but Hitsugaya-taicho and Ukitake-taicho are to leave!" The Head Captain commanded as all but the mentioned captains shunpoed out of the room, half out of relief of the meeting being over and the other off to do the things that they deemed to be of greater importance as they left the First Division in their dust.

The two white-haired captains stood before their superior as they exchanged glances, both having a general idea of what their requested attendance was mandatory of after the meeting. After a short silence, the Head Captain cracked open an eyelid at his youngest captain in history, gaze expectant.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you may begin."

Bowing, the ice captain slipped out an envelope, the letter addressed to the other white-haired captain as he spoke. "In this letter from Dumbledore, the Headmaster expresses his disappointment in my absence the previous year, but has invited me back for my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"And the Horcrux under our surveillance?" The Head Captain addressed.

"Ever since Hitsugaya-taicho's discovery of the Horcrux, the captains have been interchanging, watching over the Horcrux to gauge what type of defenses, offenses, and now counters we are able to do with the use of Hitsugaya-taicho's Time-Turner." Ukitake reported as he frowned. "As far as the Horcrux is concerned, Bakudo and Hakuda are ineffective, but Hado and bursts of reiatsu, as long as they are powerful enough, Zanjutsu, Shikai, and presumably Bankai are also affective as reported by Hitsugaya-taicho through the use of his Time-Turner."

"Zaraki was the one to destroy it." Toshiro reported as the ice captain summoned the diadem of Ravenclaw, freed from the Horcrux, rested and gleaming on in a velvet box. "And from what the fragment was contained in, I would not put it aside that Voldemort had also placed other fragments of his soul in other artifacts of the founding Heads of Hogwarts."

"Leading to our discovery of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and the search for Salazar Slytherin's Locket." Toshiro concluded as he summoned another Hogwarts artifact, the said golden cup gleaming even when it was contained in several Kido Barriers and spells that the ice captain had rendered to make the artifact near impossible to locate.

The cup itself, symbolized it's master as it was small with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side of it, encrusted with several small onyxes that glittered as the light reflected off the gold body. The magical item possessed powers of food-relation as the cup was most likely able to conjure the Transfiguration of any object placed into it to become any type of food that the bearer desired.

"However, through Kisuke's newest invention, we would most likely be able to separate the soul from the artifact; unlike the resort in which we had undertaken for the first." Toshiro finished as he replaced the artifacts, teal orbs opening.

"Very well." The Head Captain nodded as he closed his orbs, the orders to the two white-haired captains as clear as day as they were issued, and all three disappearing without another word as they were issued.

* * *

Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore Apparated before the palace he had visited a year ago with Minerva McGonagall, only this time was accompanied by Severus Snape who sent the man a look as they both neared the wooden gates, the Headmaster rapping his knuckles on the wood. Echoing into the grounds, the professors merely awaited a moment before the gate was opened a thin crack, enough for the servant within to scan the guests.

"May I help you?" The servant voiced, his tone dark yet not unkind.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The said person smiled kindly as he gestured to his company who merely nodded stiffly. "And this is Severus Snape, Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin. We have come to see your Master and Young Master."

"I see." The servant nodded, before opening the gate for them to enter as he bowed; resisting his urge to draw his zanpakuto. "Please follow me."

After a familiar series of turns and twists of the palace chambers, the Seventh Seat of the Tenth Division had led them to pair of paper and wooden doors, leading into an inner chamber. Knelt before the doors, the servant spoke loud and clearly.

"Young Master. The Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts are here to see you. Shall I present them to you?"

"Enter." An icy voice answered, cold and indifferent.

Bending his neck and with a soft sound of acknowledgment, the servant nodded for the two guests to enter before he disappeared behind a turn of the palace halls. With a push of the doors, the professors entered.


	2. Familiar Conversations

Chapter 2: Familiar Conversations

Entering, the Headmaster and the Potions Master found two velvet pillows outlaid before a low desk, which the young Toshiro Hitsugaya was seated. Covering the shell encrusted desk, was an outspread of parchment held in place by two paperweights on either side, to the very right, laid an inkwell and a damp brush; recently in use. Seating themselves, the two professors scanned their student with slight surprise.

Dressed in dark navy robes, the boy's hair was longer and drooped slightly as he glared at them with his usual icy one, his teal orbs as brilliant and intelligent as ever. His usual teal scarf was replaced with a golden one, matching the boy's majestic robes as a golden dragon in mid-roar was woven menacing on the center, grasping a crescent moon in it's claws. With a golden belt with a chain going down to his ankles, the ice captain appeared exactly what he claimed to be and more so. But what had surprised the professors was however, that despite of becoming what would be fifteen, the white-haired transfer appeared to be no more than twelve, thirteen at the greatest estimate.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore greeted as the ice captain bowed his head, nodding as he quirked a white eyebrow.

"Headmaster, and Professor Snape." Toshiro nodded, going straight to business. "You have requested an audience with me and Ukitake. But unfortunately, he has succumbed to his illness this morning, and had to forego your visit, sending his regards. I hope you understand the circumstances."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded as he gave the boy a look of concern, while Snape merely quirked an eyebrow. "I hope he will get better soon, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"It is a minor mishap." Hitsugaya waved aside as he sent the both of them a glare. "What business does the professors of Hogwarts have with the Eastern World? I presume that this is no greeting trip that you have taken up upon; especially with the school year beginning in a month."

Dumbledore smiled in mirth as Snape merely narrowed his eyes as the former spoke, his eyes twinkling with a mixture of pride, amusement, and mischief before they grew steeled. "That is Mr. Hitsugaya for you. Correct as always, Captain Hitsugaya. But we have come with a warning."

"Oh?" Toshiro feigned ignorance as he was well aware of the warning.

"Lord Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore said as the former Death Eater flinched ever so slightly, not missing the ice captain as his teal orbs flickered over the Potions Master before going back to the Headmaster. "Last year, Hogwarts had housed the Triwizard Tournament…"

Dumbledore went on to explain the events of the previous year, that Harry Potter's name was placed in by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who was actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise, along with how the three tasks of the tournament ended up as a tragedy at the death of Cedric Diggory. Along with the grown power of Voldemort, in accordance to Potter, that the Dark Lord was resurrected through the use of his blood.

"And the Ministry of Magic's response?" Hitsugaya inquired, not condescending but not kindly neither.

"Cornelius is afraid." Dumbledore all but said as the ice captain held back a snort. _Of course they are. The Dark Lord is back and what do the mighty and proud Ministry of Magic do? Oh, hide behind their mother's cloaks and hope that the monster goes away and delude themselves that they don't exist. It's not even pathetic anymore, it's damn embarrassingly pitiful._

 _But they're afraid, Master._ Hyorinmaru sighed with a dark look. _However, they are simply being foolish now. That even when their 'Chosen One' claims that the Dark Lord has returned, and yet they continue to delude themselves._

 _Yes, but that is so because of their fear._ Sephiroth growled. _They are so afraid that they would forsake all warning even from their savior to keep whatever broken order that they could salvage. Acknowledging it would ensue panic that they do not want to deal or see through._

 _Fear is not an excuse for ducking their heads into the dirt like cowards._ Toshiro hissed internally as he rose an eyebrow at the Headmaster and the Potions Master in his external expression, appearing almost disinterested. "So, in other words, Minister Cornelius Fudge had put up a front that rumors of the Dark Lord's return is the delusions of a fourteen-year-old, all due to the fear that Voldemort has returned."

"Exactly." Snape commented with a note of snide.

"Which is why we have come to you as a word of warning and an offer, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled softly. "Would you like to come back to Hogwarts and help us combat against Voldemort?"

"You are well aware just as I what it is you are asking me, Headmaster." Toshiro snapped as he lifted his brush, finishing the last of his paperwork as he set the paper aside to dry. "However, luckily, my grandfather wishes for me to return to Hogwarts, within a reasoning; of course."

"And that would be?" Snape sniped as the ice captain set his brush down, his teal orbs meeting Snape's ebony ones only to flicker back to the Headmaster's twinkling ones.

"To continue my education and further interactions with the Western Wizarding World." Toshiro replied, as he sported a thin smirk, relaying implicitly of what his true orders were to the professors who sent looks of their own versions of mirth as he fingered his yew wand, hidden in his sleeve. _After all, what better place to build interactions and education than going to school in the midst of a terrifying panic?_

"Then we look forward to seeing you in the halls of Hogwarts once more, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled. "However, we would like you to keep an eye on Harry for us throughout the year. In our place, if you would, as how I would like to separate myself from the boy for a while."

"Potter has become quite reliant on you." Snape snapped, as the ice captain had to agree but said nothing as Dumbledore continued.

"But firstly, Mr. Hitsugaya, have you ever heard of the Order?"

"By the Order, I presume you are referring to the secret society in which you have set up to combat against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Toshiro stated, more a statement rather than a question as he received narrowed orbs and a surprised twinkle in response, as the ice captain elaborated with a soft sigh. "It would be idiotic of me and my grandfather to not research of whom was going to teach my education and be taking care of me for a near year. The Order of the Phoenix is only known by my society as a small army and nothing more. As far as the organization was concerned, after the deaths of the Potters, it was MIA."

Noting the slight flinch of the Potions Master at the death of the Potters, the ice captain merely folded his letter before inserting it into his sleeve, Dumbledore nodding.

"Yes, it was. But after Harry's proclamation that the Dark Lord has returned, I have decided that the Order must be brought back. Which brings us back to our offer, as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads, I would have offered you a place in the Order but you are in need to be of age." Dumbledore frowned, as if in the middle of a thin mishap. "And I would not risk an Aging Potion."

"That would not be a problem." Toshiro countered as he flicked out his wand, conjuring a transparent pair of dragons, one serpentine and of Eastern descent with the other of fearsome Western descent, the two of them curled over their master protectively as Toshiro undid the spell, smirking softly at the widened gazes of the professors, replacing the wand. "As you can see, the Ministry of Magic's Law of Underaged Wizardry has no jurisdiction over me as my Eastern magic and position as the heir of Yamamoto allows me leeway, if you will. And I, along with the rest of my adopted family for that matter, do not age as you do, due to our lineage of being spiritually aware and our practice of wandless magic, we are able to keep our youthfulness and appearance at one decimal. In a basic sense, I, for example, will not change appearance wise until I have reached the age of twenty and my 'father' will not change until he reaches a hundred and my grandfather until he is five hundred."

"Then dare say how old are you truly, Hitsugaya?" Dumbledore whispered, amazed as the ice captain rose an amused eyebrow.

"I am fifteen, just as Potter and his friends are; Headmaster." Toshiro smirked softly. "But I simply do not appear that way is all."

"Extraordinary." Dumbledore commented, before his gaze became hardened, as Snape scrutinized the captain with ebony orbs. "Then will you join us, Hitsugaya?"

 _Hook, line, and sinker._ Toshiro thought as he hid his gaze under his bangs, his smirk hidden as he answered with an affirmative. _It's just as easy as I remember._

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya Apparated with Dumbledore to find himself in a quaint yet cozy living room, the furniture musty but used regularly and the faint scent of cats, making the ice captain wrinkle his nose a bit, reminded slightly of his lieutenant. Snape declined outwardly to accompany them as the ice captain had excused himself to change, making several calls to the Head Captain and Urahara respectively, informing them that he would be leaving the palace, and what he had learned as of late in short, having sent Korihana a copy of the previous conversation to each.

Changed into an ebony button down shirt under a thin white tie and navy jeans over his legs, the ice captain sighed as he fixed the sleeves of his white jacket, his combat boots laced over his feet, teal orbs scanning his surroundings as he turned to his company with a risen eyebrow.

"Where are we, Headmaster?" Toshiro voiced as a woman entered the living room, her expression surprised.

She was a petit and fairly aged, her grizzled grey hair caught in a neat hairnet as she was dressed in a rosy warm dress that grandmother's seemed to take a liking to wear, holding a cup of freshly brewed tea, it was obvious that the old woman had just entered her own home, keys and grey purse in other hand. While she glanced at the ice captain with a questioning look, she appeared to know the Headmaster who greeted the woman who nodded the same.

"Mrs. Figg." Dumbledore greeted as the ice captain held his tongue. "I apologize for intruding upon your home but I have a request of you."

"Oh, Dumbledore." Mrs. Figg whispered timidly. "It's no problem. But who is this young child?"

Bristling at the child comment, the ice captain bit back a retort. Granny taught him better than to snap at aged grandmothers who only wanted to help.

Smiling, Dumbledore gestured to the ice captain, introducing the captain as a member of the Order and a more than qualified student to defend himself, despite the worried looks that the woman had sent. In the midst of the conversation, the ice captain had addressed another topic internally.

 _I doubt that the Ministry of Magic will simply allow Potter to continue spouting words that they would rather him not._ Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs, as the ice dragons in his Inner World nodded. _If the Ministry of Magic is indeed run by the same personnel, especially if it is Fudge, then they will try to silence Potter. Whether by peaceful or violent terms. The latter being the Central 46._

 _Then your decision, Master?_ Sephiroth voiced.

 _Nothing yet._ Toshiro decided as he glanced to the house that currently housed the subject of their conversation, from the window. _We cannot move recklessly if there is politics that are in play. If worse comes to worst, then I can negotiate otherwise to keep them at bay with Dumbledore. However, I would like to keep my interactions with the Ministry of Magic to a minimum._

 _Then we will have to simply stop the Ministry of Magic in making Potter break any laws that may make them have the leeway to silence him._ Hyorinmaru growled as Toshiro bit back a frown. _Meaning, follow the boy everywhere._

 _I hate politics and this Wizarding World in general._ Toshiro hissed as he followed Dumbledore up to his temporary bedroom, having caught the gist of the conversation of how he would watch over Potter and Dumbledore sending an occasional member to assist to Mrs. Figg's insistence. After the two had seated themselves, Toshiro on the edge of the bed and Dumbledore on the single armchair, each nursing a small teacup of which Mrs. Figg had brewed for them; Toshiro narrowed his orbs over the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, there is something I must inform you." Toshiro began, his voice icy and cold but the ice captain made himself falter at the end a tad to display anxiety. _Let the interrogation begin._

Picking up on the boy's rare display of hesitation, the Headmaster smiled assuringly as he gestured for the boy before him to continue, who nodded. Breathing a small breath, the ice captain set his tea cup with a soft clink, before reaching in his pocket, revealing a shrunken velvet box.

" ** _Engorgio._** " Toshiro commanded with a pointed spell of his wand, as the velvet box grew in suitable size as the ice captain ordered, the curiously twinkling orbs of Dumbledore watching carefully. Opening the box with a soft crack, the ice captain presented it to the Headmaster, who blinked and hitched his breath in surprise at the box's contents.

It was the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

Polished until the point it gleamed, Dumbledore's reflection back at him, the diadem glowed softly with ancient magic as the raven outspread its diamond wings, in the center, its sapphire body, glinting in radiating setting sun. Placing a terse hand over the tiara, the Headmaster paused, looking up to the transfer student in awe.

"Where did you find this, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Dumbledore questioned in wonder, as he eyed the diadem with an experienced eye.

"I-It was by accidental circumstances, really…" Toshiro mumbled before making his expression flush a bit as he played out his lies. "I was using the Time-Turner to stop by the dormitories in the Seventh Floor Corridor when I found the diadem appear before me, velvet box and all, unopened as if it was waiting for me. At first, I had thought that it was something that someone had left behind, but then after a closer inspection, I realized what it was."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded as he seemed to grow darker, his gaze fearful for the ice captain rather than anything else. "Mr. Hitsugaya, did you sense something off with the diadem when you encountered it? Anything strange or that was not right?"

Furrowing his white eyebrow, the ice captain internally smirked as he allowed a fearful look to flicker his external expression, before in contorted to slight shame, not meeting the Headmaster's eyes. "A Dark presence did seem to arise when I touched it. However, it was for a mere half-second, therefore, I was unharmed."

"Then why is it now that I am informed of this?" The teal orbs flicked up to find relief and mischief playing in those twinkling orbs, unnoticed by the latter.

"Confused as to what to do with it, I had decided to take it to my father, seeing as at the time, the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts were unknowns and enigmas at best to me." Toshiro explained as he allowed more blood to flush his cheeks.

"I understand, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled finally as his gaze turned to the diadem. "But did your father or grandfather inform you of what that foreboding presence was?"

"No. They did not." Toshiro looked up with iciness as he answered, his childish expression gone as his indifferent expression rose an eyebrow. "It was the reverse. It was I, who informed them that the diadem contained a Horcrux."

Dumbledore met the ice captain with a look that consisted a mixture of shock, awe, and sympathy; a familiar one that the captain had seen others wear when they found out he was a captain. And a damn good one at that, dammit.

"A Horcrux, you say?" Dumbledore spoke as he regained his composure, gesturing for the ice captain to explain. "How did you find such knowledge to be able to identify that, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"In the library, Headmaster." Toshiro replied, as he met the Headmaster's scrutiny. "Within the Restricted Section, manuscripts and texts are littered with excerpts on Horcruxes. Putting the readings and what I felt from the diadem, I had conjectured that perhaps, if there was a student who had done the same before me, then it maybe…"

"…Have you ever heard of being too perceptive for your own good, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Ignoring the laughter from the two dragons in his Inner World, the ice captain merely smiled a ghost of one, as the Headmaster explained the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his later and more infamous title, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

It was in the wee hours into the next morning when the Headmaster had left, Mrs. Figg dropping off dinner and Butterbeers for both of them which Toshiro declined in the midst of their conversation. Bidding the ice captain good night, Mrs. Figg was a suitable host. She never bothered the ice captain and he didn't with her, therefore, they shared her home comfortably after he offered to assist her with the dishes.

Seating himself in the guest bedroom, the ice captain scanned the contents once more, teal orbs calculating and planning. A twin bed with a thin white canopy overhead, with transparent curtains; a bedside table and an armchair by the window as a desk was placed beside the door.

 _Perfect._ The ice captain smirked as he placed his usual defenses over the curtains, window, and door; taking no chances. Writing a full report to the Head Captain for Korihana to send, who did so with look, that was similar to the one the ice captain had whenever he rose an eyebrow, eyeing the heavier than usual letter before she took off.

Eyeing the home of 4 Privet Drive, the ice captain seated himself on the velvety blue armchair, his teal orbs icy and darkened. _Now, then. Let's watch how well you can screw up before school starts, Potter._

 _Master, Dumbledore has explained well as to who Voldemort is, but do you believe it to be valid?_ Sephiroth questioned as he and Hyorinmaru solidified themselves behind their master in their humanoid forms; Toshiro's gaze fixed to the home as they continued to speak mentally.

 _Yes._ Their master replied. _The Headmaster has no reason to lie to me, he already has his hands tied with the Ministry of Magic, Potter, and the Order for that matter. Not to mention the repercussions that may escalate if he did, he is well aware that they are not ideal if he feeds me lies._

 _Then what do you make of Voldemort's history?_ Hyorinmaru questioned.

 _Idiotic._ Toshiro growled, as he narrowed his teal orbs. _Orphaned and then suddenly, he was a wizard. Filled with self-importance, he tried to find a way to escape the eventuality of death, by severing his soul into damnation. As if that would save him._

 _But haven't we heard this story before, Master?_ Hyorinmaru inquired as the ice captain nodded as all three turned to the desolate boy who wandered listlessly in his bedroom.

 _If Potter had been sent to an orphanage, perhaps he would have turned out like Riddle, however, another similarity concerns me._ Toshiro voiced, his teal orbs flickering to his own hands. _My own cover story is not that far off from Potter's and Riddle's for that matter. So, how the hell do I fit into this scene as the Master of the Ivory Wand? And this Elder Wand for that matter?_


	3. Checkmate

Chapter 3: Checkmate

It was on Friday that two reiatsus appeared in the ice captain's radar, one familiar while the other accompanying it was new. Having just finished in fixing a small meal for Mrs. Figg who awakened at a later hour than him, the ice captain shunpoed himself to the window, spotting two figures standing before the Dursleys' home. Narrowing his teal orbs, Toshiro exited his gigai, whispering an Invisibility Spell as he stood before the two, a suitable distance away in mid-air but not out of earshot.

The man was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Appearing slightly more haggard than the ice captain had recalled, Toshiro presumed that the previous two years had been an eventful one, considering the work needed to convince the Western Wizarding World that the Dark Lord had not risen and that the Boy Who Lived had gone mad. Oh, so busy.

Beside the minister was a short woman who was only taller than the ice captain by the volume of her mousy brown hair, adjourned with a pleading ebony bow that seemed to call out for help in the typhoon of which was the woman's hair. Her face was broad and flabby, orbs a sickly green, her fat lips colored with a rich pink. But it was rather, the woman was covered in the color. From her dress, coat, shoes, purse, and even fingernails; it was all pink.

 _She reminds me of the wads of bubble gum that Yachiru would spit out when she discovered that they weren't candy._ Toshiro thought as he scanned the woman, who smiled widely. _Fat, sticky and disgusting._

 _Normally, I would scold you for thinking such a thing of a lady, Master._ Hyorinmaru began as he sent a glance at the woman. _But I think I'll let this one slide. She looks like a swollen thumb…a really big one…_

 _Let me see!_ Sephiroth cried as he got a look at the woman. _…I don't think even my magic can fix that… my eyes…_

 _Enough._ Toshiro silenced his ice dragons, although mirth colored his eyes as he turned to the two before him, which began to speak.

"I-I'm not sure about this, Dolores." Fudge spoke as he gazed past the ice captain and to the house. "W-What if others hear of this matter? I would be run out of my office if we are found out, Dolores!"

"Cornelius." The woman which the captain presumed to be Dolores, her voice sickly honeyed, as if sweetened to the point of it being poisoned. "If we can pull this off effectively, Mr. Potter will not speak of the nonsense he has been spouting all this time. Then it will be easier to resolve this mess."

Sighing for moment to contemplate, the minister conceded with a nod.

"Very well, Dolores." Fudge sighed as he replaced his bowler hat. "Release the Dementors later into the day, we cannot allow Harry Potter's words to outspread any longer."

 _Dementors?_ Toshiro thought as his glare intensified. _How dare you go against our orders, Cornelius Fudge. Do you wish to plunge all of your world into the depths of Hell so easily over your fear of a mere insect?_

 _Calm yourself, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled, as he too was angered with a just as furious Sephiroth, indicated with a low growl. _We cannot make the first move. If we do, the move may be too costly for us at the moment._

Biting back his anger internally, the ice captain continued to watch in silence.

The woman grinned evilly, as she nodded, sickly green orbs glinting as if to say 'glad that you see things my way', unaware of the icy teal orbs that watched her closely. "Yes, Cornelius."

And with a loud crack, the Minister of Magic was gone. Following a moment later, the woman too made herself scarce.

 _So, she is the true 'minister' of the Ministry of Magic._ Toshiro thought as he shunpoed away, back into his temporary bedroom and his gigai. _If there are others like her in the Ministry of Magic manipulating Fudge like that, then it's no wonder that he is a bumbling fool that nods yes whenever he is threatened. He is worse than a figurehead._

 _I agree, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled. _If he was a figurehead, then we could have done away with him easily. But he is not without personal gains, only too ignorant to see past it._

 _Ignorance is death._ Sephiroth hissed as an idea seemed to occur to the ice dragon as the Master and the elder dragon sent him surprised but approving glances. _But, perhaps we can use that to our advantage… after all, we are adverse at teaching these young souls of what a mistake it may be to hole themselves in such a delusion… correct, Master?_

In a smile that would have sent a chill down the Head Captain's spine, the ice captain agreed only too whole-heartedly. _I believe the Head Captain would not mind if I reaped more souls than usual_.

* * *

Toshiro was dubbed the ice captain for several reasons. The most obvious, was because of his zanpakuto which was the strongest ice and water zanpakuto in Soul Society, one that he wielded with pride. Another, is one that his lieutenant can account for was his impression and behavior towards anyone other than select few. Indifferent, icy, and merciless; the ice captain was indeed exactly that. A captain-class shinigami that embodied the very element he wielded. But the most obvious inquiry anyone could have taken was, apparently, not very obvious to the wizards.

Cursing in a multitude of languages, Toshiro glared darkly at the enormous yellow star in the sky that everyone called the sun, which blared it's rays blithely, seemingly oblivious to the ice captain's darkened mood.

 _I hate summer._ Toshiro snarled, as he donned a collared ebony polo with torn navy jeans, finished with his favored pair of boots; his bone-white locks drooped lower than usual, only obscuring his teal orbs even more. _Why anyone would want to be outside at this weather is either a madman or a moronic lunatic. Potter, being Exhibit A._

Sending a look to the fifteen-year-old boy who was seated on a swing despite the weather reaching the mid-90s, not that any temperature below freezing was what the ice captain had considered comfortable or anything; Toshiro spotted a group of boys near Potter, the largest and fattest one in the lead, with a ridiculous sneer on his face.

 _So, this is the infamous Dudley Dursley that Potter had so kindly informed me of._ Toshiro thought as he rose an eyebrow, not that he had asked the question in the first place to be informed of such. The initial subject was Granger's question as to how many siblings, if he had any, the ice captain had in his large family. In consideration of the topic, the ice captain replied with having two sisters, considering Hinamori really was his adopted sister and Yachiru, who appeared even younger than him. But the subject had led them through the household of Weasleys', then the empty Granger's, then Potter's dreadful cousin.

Apparently, Dursley spouted insults of Potter's nightmares, then only to trail off into the topic of his mother and her death, effectively making Potter snap to the point of pointing his wand at his cousin, although the ice captain could only note that the revered 'Chosen One' was as oblivious as ever.

As if the venomed barb of his parents was not obvious enough.

But there was no time for such thoughts as the weather suddenly grew dark, much to Toshiro's relief, as if to say 'finally.' Noting the white figure that was nearing him from the cumulus clouds that seemed to form out of nowhere, the ice captain paid no heed to the sudden downpour as he shunpoed to where he sensed the Dementors, finding himself under a cement bridge, the passageway lit by a row of aged road lights on the opposing walls.

 _Two of them._ Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs as he gauged the distance that Potter and his cousin were from him. _I have two minutes, more than enough._

Undoing the invisibility spell, the ice captain allowed his reiatsu to leak slightly, as the Dementors appeared, the scent of the captain's reiatsu too tempting to pass up in. "Let's finish this quickly."

Lifting a hand, the ice captain incanted with almost sardonic ease as he pointed with two fingers. " ** _Way of Destruction: No. 31: Red Fire Cannon._** "

And with a lithe twist of his wrist, the other Dementor was just as easily snuffed out, leaving a rather large collection of souls, a majority of them going through hollowfication as the ice captain merely sighed at the number.

 _It seems that this Dolores woman really has it out for Potter._ Toshiro grumbled as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru, throwing the crescent blade at the nearest hollow, breaking it's mask immediately. _Sending the two most hungry Dementors at a fourteen-year-old. That's like sending Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi to discipline a Fourth Division member that spilled coffee. Simply downright cruel._

 _Says the one who gave Soifon a Boggart._ Hyorinmaru poked playfully as Toshiro visibly scowled slightly as he kicked another Hollow, breaking through the mask with ease as he sent his limb into a roundhouse kick, taking down another three hollows.

 _And the one who sent a Howler on their own lieutenant just to yell at her._ Sephiroth noted as well, as if it had nothing to do with him, a playful tone echoing in his icy voice as Toshiro backflipped away from a Hollow that grew a little close.

 _Tch._ Toshiro tsked as he sent a silent Kido spell at the last Hollow, annoyed as he replied. _I was merely assisting my fellow colleague in her field of work and disciplining Matsumoto for not doing her paperwork._

 _Yes, Master._ The ice dragons said in unison with ample mirth as the said master growled.

"H-Hitsugaya?"

Turning at the sound of his name, the ice captain found a rain-soaked Harry and Dudley, who looked at his cousin stupidly confused as to who Harry was talking to; whether it was due to the fact that he was a Muggle or that the fat oaf lacked the reiatsu to see much of anything. Smirking lightly, the ice captain took a good look of the Boy Who Lived and his cousin before speaking, sheathing Hyorinmaru.

"It's been two years, Potter." Toshiro said, as a ghost of a smirk remained on his lips. "I presume they have been eventful ones?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry replied dumbly as thoughts raced in his mind, blurting one immediately. "What are you doing here?"

The ice captain considered for a moment before replying.

"That is irrelevant at the moment, Potter." Toshiro replied as his small smirk disappeared, replaced with his usual stern and indifferent glare as two dark reiatsus entered his radar once more. "You and your cousin need to get out of here. Now. And Potter, whatever happens, you are not to leave your cousin's house."

Grabbing both boys, the ice captain ignored their protests, effectively silencing them with his usual icy glare that only Potter was able to see, Dudley nonetheless silenced, as he Apparated them to their summer home, both boys dropped in a disheveled heap, the fatter one a bit harder than Potter, as the latter turned to face the ice captain only to find an icy wind in his stead, ignoring his wailing cousin who landed on his 'handsome' face.

Within the home across the street, the ice captain, returned into his gigai, turned slowly to Mrs. Figg who had undoubtedly came to call him to have dinner, freezing in her steps as the boy before her spoke in a stern and commanding manner.

"Mrs. Figg, may I ask you accompany me for a moment?"

 _That was not a question._ The elderly Squib realized as she nodded, taking the ice captain's outstretched hand as they disappeared from the house, leaving nothing to indicate their disappearance other than the outspread of freshly made cookies and warmed tea.

* * *

Lupin sighed as he appeared with the rest of the Advance Guard in the dead of night, landing quietly as he dismounted his broom, the others doing the same as they gathered to the front lawn of the Dursley family home, which was void of all but his former student. Smiling softly at the memory of students, the werewolf found himself on a student he hadn't seen in two years, and from what others have told him, neither had anyone else.

Despite helping them, the transfer known as Toshiro Hitsugaya was an enigma. Other than his origins of being from an Eastern representative, Lupin was saddened to say that he did not know anymore than then he wished of the boy, other than what he wanted him to know, which was less than what he currently held knowledge of.

Shaking aside the past, Lupin focused upon his current task.

With Moody in the front, they all neared the home, only to find themselves repelled back with a electrifying shock of yellow sparks, Moody and Tonks receiving the brunt of it as the werewolf and Kingsley pulled them back, taking in some sparks. Before the four of them could even compose themselves to figure out what the hell they ran into, the six of them found themselves pinned to the cold pavement they stood on moments before, held down by a soft ruby light as a figure appeared before them, with familiar teal orbs that Lupin knew well.

With crossed arms, the icy transfer appeared no different than he did two years ago, to the werewolf's surprise as he called out, recognizing those teal orbs anywhere. The said orbs narrowed over him as the transfer had donned simple clothing under a black hood that seemed to cloak over his shoulders that ended at his midsection, an ebony button-down over a pair of torn faded, grey jeans ending with combat boots, as a loud snap was heard; the weight over the six wizards and witches lifted.

"Well, this is an unexpected arrival." Hitsugaya deadpanned, as he found four wands pointed at him, not even sending them a glance as he studied the members of the Guard carefully.

One of the women was a quiet woman with a spark of ferocity in her light brown orbs, donned in velvety violet robes, her shoulder-length frazzle of hair held back by several ebony headbands. _Emmeline Vance._

The other woman was a young one, her orbs dark but twinkling with mischief, face heart-shaped as spiky purple locks jutted from her head. Dressed in dark robes, the ice captain noted the many colored beads and exotic jewelry, concluding that the woman was by no means simple, but rather playful if anything. _Nymphadora Tonks._

Beside her was a tall black wizard, his shoulders broad as azul and deep purple robes hung over his frame, a beaded hat over his bald head. _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

The last to wield a wand at him was an aged wizard, his head bald other than the white tufts on his temporal, a dark frown marring his face as he wore dark robes like the others. _Elphias Doge._

Turning away from the wands with a soft snort, the ice captain found the knowing orbs of an odd wizard and the shocked orbs of a Remus Lupin on his form, the ice captain merely regarding them with fractionally narrowed orbs.

The werewolf had not changed much in the previous years, other than the fact that the ice captain was able to note several other thin scratches on his face and the thin mustache he currently sported. Narrowing at the other wizard who appeared to be to leader, Toshiro regarded him carefully. Covered in what Toshiro could only identify as battle scars having received his fair share, the blonde-haired man had a chunk of his nose ripped off once upon a time ago, however, was taken off in attention to the wizard's eyes. One small and darkened grey, the other was a eccentric electric blue, held in place with a leather strap and a gold socket over his face. Dressed ruggedly, the ice captain merely rose an eyebrow at his appearance, noting the wooden leg.

 _Professor Lupin and Alastor Moody._ Toshiro identified. _Otherwise known as 'Mad-Eye' by his peers. He's the only one not surprised to see me. Dumbledore must have informed him that I was here. And yet, he didn't bother to send me a heads up, did he?_

 _I think you can forgive him with what you did to the wizards and witches here, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled playfully as the ice captain allowed a ghost of a smile to color his face. _After all, you were the one who had asked Dumbledore to provide you with a list of the members of the Order._

 _It was more like demanded._ Sephiroth corrected as the ice captain huffed.

"You must be the boy that Albus mentioned to me before we left, aren't you, son?" Moody said, as he neared the boy who darkened at the choice of words, as the wizard nodded off the wands. "Brilliant and smarter than any student that he was ever seen, adverse in magic from both sides of the world, East and West."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The said person introduced himself as he allowed the barrier to break with a snap of his fingers, shattering like glass as the wizards and witches stepped back, startled other than Moody and Lupin, who beamed at his student, holding back any questions for later as the captain spoke. "We have time for questions later. I presume you are here for Potter and are going to take him to Headquarters?"

"Correct, Hitsugaya." Lupin nodded as he and Moody nodded for the other four to enter the home, the strangely-eyed wizard limping after them before glancing at the ice captain, leaving the former professor with his student.

Turning to him immediately, Lupin questioned.

"Hitsugaya, how are you here?" Lupin voiced, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked the youthful captain.

"I prefer to explain where there are no prying parties, Lupin." Toshiro nodded. "I do not like to repeat myself more than necessary, seeing as the Headmaster is most likely expecting me to present with Potter."

"Very well, Hitsugaya." Lupin nodded in return, his expression serious. "Do you have a broom handy to follow?"

The ice captain gave a short nod as the sound of unanswered questions rang in their ears, the boy the said questions originated from stopping as he caught sight of his cohort and former Professor, bounding over to them immediately with the Advance Guard on his heels. Before he could open his mouth, Harry found himself silenced with a dark glare from Hitsugaya, who looked like he was thoroughly annoyed for the night for anymore questions.

"To undoubtably answer some of the questions you've had for the past four days;" Toshiro began as he summoned his Nimbus 2001 and Harry's Firebolt to which the boy caught haphazardly, the others of the guard doing the same. "We are going to take you to Headquarters, Potter. So, just keep up."

With a flirty wink shot at him from Tonks, the Boy Who Lived blinked confusedly as he watched the ice captain and the Advance Guard take off into the skies, before doing the same, glancing at the a certain witch's interchanging hair every so often with a stupid look on his face.

 _Children._ Toshiro muttered darkly as he shunpoed slowly, leaving the wizards and witches in his wake. _I'm back to dealing with children._

* * *

Landing, the ice captain scanned his surroundings, putting away his broom with a simple spell.

The said Headquarters was 12 Grimmauld Place, apparently the ancestral home of the Black family, currently owned by Sirius Black. The home was hidden with magic, of course, in-between the 11th and 13th home respectively, easily seen through by the captain but to regular mortals, it simply was not there. Identical to the lofts that it neighbored, Toshiro kept his thoughts to himself as he awaited his company. The place was several floors tall, the entrance dank as they entered; Harry in the front as ushered by Moody. The boy stood dumbly in the hallway as the adult members of the Order passed him, the ice captain being the last as he scanned the House of Black. The hallway was darkly-lit, the walls painted an aging purple as busts of Home Elves decorated the hall, leading to an elongated table behind a beaded curtain and a stairway leading to the top floors.

Walking past the stairway, the ice captain walked past the beaded curtain, as he was met with shocked and confused expressions, some concealing it better than others: McGonagall, Snape, Black, Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks, Fletcher, and the parents of the Weasley name.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." McGonagall addressed the ice captain with a surprised look, gesturing the boy to take a seat who obliged as Harry was ushered upstairs, the meeting paused for a moment to observe their unexpected guest. "What in heavens' name are you doing here? And why for that matter?"

"Minerva." Lupin spoke as he seated himself, all present doing the same as Mrs. Weasley returned, sealing all entrances and exits promptly behind her. "I think some introductions are in order first."

Regaining her composure, the witch cleared her throat.

"This is Hogwarts' first transfer student as of two years ago, Toshiro Hitsugaya of the House of Yamamoto, a student from Japan who came to learn Western magic as of two years ago. Ever since the end of his third-year, Mr. Hitsugaya had ceased contact with us until now." McGonagall introduced her student who nodded slightly at her before he turned his icy orbs to his audience, scanning before he he found one person that was missing, raising an eyebrow.

 _Dumbledore is not present._ Toshiro stated flatly as he stood, bowing lightly before he regained his initial position, seating himself as he ignored the odd looks he received for greeting the strangers in the room.

"As Professor McGonagall has said, I have returned to the Western Wizarding World for two reasons." The ice captain addressed his audience, his voice cold and intimidating. "With the request of Professor Snape and the Headmaster, I have come back to England to attend Hogwarts for my fifth year. But along with this, I have also received orders from my grandfather to attend Hogwarts, which are not negotiable in any standard."

"The Ministry of Magic has already approved of my reentry into the school, as I will be meeting with Minister Fudge of this detail in another time." Toshiro finished as he glanced at Snape, who nodded as he spoke.

"The Headmaster has also deemed it fit to have Hitsugaya enter the Order."

Heads snapped to the ice captain before turning to the Potions Master, who regarded them just as darkly as Toshiro, who too expected this reaction as Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"What was that?" The ginger-haired woman exclaimed, the ice captain whispering several silencing charms around the room, receiving glances from a glass orb and a darkened one. "He's just a child, and you are allowing him into the Order?! The boy looks no more than twelve years old and you're allowing him entry into an organization for overaged wizards?!"

 _Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. God dammit. Can I?_

 _No, you can't, Master…_

 _Well, not yet, at least._

 _Sephiroth, who's side are you on?_

 _Yours, elder._ The younger dragon assured as he turned back to their master. _You can't kill her, Master._

"Severus," McGonagall spoke carefully. "No matter how brilliant, Mr. Hitsugaya may be, if we allow him to enter the Order; he is only a boy, not a weapon; even though he is more than adept than usual at using his wand."

 _…Elder, can I kill them?_

 _No. Have patience, we cannot go around killing the group of people who are the only chance to combat Voldemort._

"Molly, Hitsugaya is a child but you heard Dumbledore." Black argued as the ice captain's mood began to darken at the fact that they were arguing at the baseless fact that he was a child. "He is advanced in Eastern and Western magic, along with wielding his blade, that it is arguable that is better defended than the rest of us!"

"That includes you, Black." Snape snapped as the fugitive glared darkly a sharp retort on his lips.

"Intelligence does not outweigh the fact that he is a mere child, Sirius! And what kind of mother or father allows a child to be swinging around a measly blade?!" Molly shot back as the room seemed to erupt in arguments.

 _…Elder?_

 _…Let's kill her… But just her…_

 _No. We cannot go off and lop off the mother of the Weasleys. Weasley would not be pleased as an understatement._

 _Our condolences. Now, can we kill her?_

One against the other, arguing of this and that; the wizards seemed oblivious as the ice captain's darkening glare caught a mismatched one, which nodded and caught the ice captain's irritation with an amused nod before he slammed his cane on the table, silencing and garnering their attention.

"Before we whip out our wands and threaten each others' hides," Moody hissed as he limped over to Toshiro's side. "Perhaps, we should ask the boy in question. Son?"

"The fact that I am a child is not a problem." Toshiro growled out as he allowed his glare to be icier than usual; making several flinch as the captain continued, not allowing others to counter. "I have studied and have mastered Charms and Potions beyond the level of a Hogwarts graduate, able to summon wandless magic with expertise as of my native language, and masterful in wielding my blade in dispelling my opponents." **_Pawn by pawn._**

"However, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall, allow me to inform you, or remind you." Toshiro continued, ignoring the widened looks at his audience. "I am known as Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division, with two-hundred men and women under my command. I have trained and worked hard for my position as one of the leaders of my society, and I will not allow your concerns to contradict my orders from my superior; or I would have to resort to more dire and unpleasant measures." **_Bishop and rook in place._**

"And by these measures, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Professor McGonagall spoke, narrowing her eyes at the boy before them as he pulled down his shirt at the collar, revealing a golden chain. **_Allow opponent to know that they have a chance._**

"As you recall, Professor McGonagall," Toshiro spoke, his teal orbs cold and icy as if he were regarding a bunch of rumbustious children, ignoring his ice dragons' call for blood. "I am under the possession of a Time-Turner. Would you like me to change the time of which I saved Potter from being persecuted by the Ministry's idiotic trap and allow the Ministry to eat him up like a rapid animal?" **_Before destroying it before their eyes._**

It was if the very air in the atmosphere was frozen. None moved as the ice captain continued, a dark and small smirk on his lips. **_Check._**

"I have modified the Time-Turner to work with greater leaps of time than a few hours, to a number of days." Toshiro explained, his words snide and biting. "Four days ago, Cornelius Fudge and another Ministry of Magic member came to Privet Drive, deciding to send Dementors after Potter and his cousin, in efforts to sabotage him into using Under-age Wizardry. But I was considerate enough to dispel them for him, seeing as your watchful eyes on Potter were _so_ effective. But revoke my entry into the Order and with your idiotic reasoning; I would not have the same consideration towards the Boy Who Lived the second time." **_Prepare the queen._**

"You're blackmailing us, Mr. Hitsugaya?" McGonagall stated incredulously.

"You wouldn't, Hitsugaya." Black spoke, shaking his head as he did so; grey orbs conflicted. "Don't bring Harry into this!" **_Countermeasure._**

Eyes trailed to the ice captain who leveled with the fugitive with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not think for a moment that I am on your side, Black." Toshiro stated flatly, cold and indifferent. "I am a captain who is responsible for two hundred of my subordinates; I have priorities to which my orders precede all of them. My loyalty only holds over my society and only that. I have merely come here as I weighed my options." **_Assess situation. Make them aware of how helpless they truly are._**

"Options, Captain Hitsugaya?" Snape questioned.

"But, of course." Toshiro stated with a light shrug. "In my third-year, I was only ordered to investigate and observe the Western World. But instead, I found it more beneficial to assist Black escape with his life, owing me a life debt; having a Time-Turner, and having a suitable influence in the Ministry. Rather than turning in Black for a crime he did not commit and allow the Dementors to slip from my grasp along with Pettigrew from his punishment." **_Allow them sight of the hidden knight._**

"Peter?" Lupin spoke up. "Sirius told me that he escaped." **_Seeds of doubt._**

"Is that what he said, Professor?" Shooting a glance at the fugitive who shrugged, the ice captain presumed that his sentence was too engrained into the Ministry to be lifted.

"No matter." Toshiro brushed aside as if it were nothing. "Pettigrew will no longer be a nuisance to us." **_Reveal._**

Silence enveloped once more as the werewolf turned to his former student. "Did you…?"

The ice captain's unmoved glare was answer enough. **_Surround._**

"And would you like me to inform you, how unfortunate it would be for you if I were to go rogue? Or struck a deal with Voldemort for that matter?" Toshiro stirred his tea cup, almost innocently; teal orbs twinkling. "With my brilliance and _adept skill_ in Western magic, _expertise_ in Eastern magic, and _measly_ swording skills as you say; I will happily demonstrate for you and your children to remember just how measly and weak I am as you claim, to the _grave_." **_And remind your opponent who the hell they are dealing with._**

Turning to Mrs. Weasley who was deathly pale, the ice captain rose an eyebrow under his hood. "Now, then. What is your decision, Mrs. Weasley?" **_Checkmate._**


	4. Horcrux Hunting

Chapter 4: Horcrux Hunting

A year ago…

The ice captain narrowed his teal orbs over the imposing snow white marble building as he stood in the skies, invisible to all. Dressed in his shinigami robes and haori to display his status, Hitsugaya Toshiro closed his teal orbs to confirm his suspicions, isolating the dark reiatsu before revealing them a second later. The said orbs flicked back to their initial target, the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

 _Where else to hide a Horcrux but at the most secure of wizarding buildings?_ Toshiro thought internally as he flicked out his own small golden key, small even in the captain's lithe fingers as his attention had caught something else. _Hyorinmaru. Sephiroth. We are in the presence of another._

The ice dragons appeared in the Inner World as summoned as they too noticed the flow of reiatsu, two pairs of icy orbs widening at the recognition.

 _A dragon._ Sephiroth growled as the ice captain and elder nodded.

 _It appears he serves as the last line of defense against thieves in Gringotts._ Toshiro whispered.

Sephiroth rose an eyebrow, his icy blue orbs doing the same as his master. _But why he would serve under the bank when he could fly in the heavens? Why would he subject himself into the depths of the earth when wings allow him flight?_

Hyorinmaru growled silently. _Young one, we are beings of loyalty to the point it is the embodiment of what we are; perhaps, it is best that we allow one of our dying kind to his wishes._

 _Yes._ Toshiro agreed, but with a swift shunpo, appeared before the bank's tall and imposing wooden doors. _But the Head Captain's orders and especially this one are to be obeyed. And perhaps, Sephiroth may not be wrong in his thoughts._

And with a soft sigh, the ice captain entered, teal orbs lingering at the silvery words engraved in the inner doors as the former transfer student read it, trailing behind a random wizard who had requested to see his vault.

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

 ** _Of what awaits the sin of greed_**

 ** _For those who take, but do not earn,_**

 ** _Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

 ** _So if you seek beneath our floors_**

 ** _A treasure that was never yours,_**

 ** _Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

 ** _Of finding more than treasure there._**

 _A warning and a deterrent to thieves and wrongdoers who may potentially do so in future._ The ice captain observed as he glanced at the array of goblins, all scowl-faced as they toiled over their respective papers, quills scribbling furiously. Ignoring the fumbling wizard in front of him, the ice captain soon found himself in the vaults of the famed bank, the passageways stone and dimly lit with flaming torches. Having left the random wizard and his goblin guide, the ice captain gazed in his surroundings, suspended near the roof of the caverns.

 _The dragon is deeper in the caverns_. Sephiroth reported as the ice captain nodded. _The Horcrux is also hidden in the same area, Master._

Following the caverns and seeing an occasional remains of a thief or unfortunate wanderer into the crevasses of the bank, the ice captain eventually came upon an isolated dungeon. Glancing at his dank surroundings, the chamber led to a larger one by the railing, appearing to run by a rapid yet small waterfall. Teal orbs narrowed over the seemingly innocent water, whispering a simple Invisibility spell on a stray pebble as the ice dragons rose an eyebrow at their master's actions.

 _Master?_ Hyorinmaru voiced as the ice captain elaborated.

 _It is the Thief's Downfall._ Toshiro identified as he threw the now invisible rock past the flow of waters, only for it to reappear as it sailed past the water, breaking apart as it collided with the cave wall. _Granger mentioned once, it is a defensive enchantment that washes away any concealment._

 _Would it work against you, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned as the ice captain thought for a moment before answering.

 _I do not know._ Toshiro admitted. _But I would rather not risk you being weakened by it if it does._

Rumbling in agreement, the ice dragons nodded as their master sidestepped the waterfall, appearing before a large vault, all three ice beings confirming the small but present dark reiatsu coming from within. Along with the feral one that nearing them with alarming speed.

 _He nears._ Hyorinmaru growled in warning as the ice captain held his mask, heeding his wand guardian's and zanpakuto's warnings.

With a sickening stomp, the dragon appeared. Large and savage with spiked wings that were folded for too long, the ice captain was able to recognize it's kind, a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest dragon known to the Western Wizarding World. His once ruby red orbs were now a milky pink, as the ice captain could feel the anger in his person grow the more he observed the dragon. Scales dull in luster and flaky, the once handsome face of the dragon was scarred with vicious slashes from what could only be done by hot swords. At his rear legs, the fellow dragon bore heavy cuffs chained to iron pegs, hammered into the cavern floor.

Sensing the enormous fire in the dragon's belly, the ice captain forced himself to stand his ground, allowing the dragon ample time to take in the intruder.

"Who dares to enter my domain and trespass upon my lair?" The dragon growled fiercely as the ice captain rose an eyebrow, saying nothing as Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru appeared beside the captain, the serpentine and white dragon growling just as furiously.

"Watch your words, young one." Hyorinmaru growled as the guard dragon blinked at the ancientness of the voice. "You will to refer to my master with respect as I do, as a youngling and dragonling."

"You will stand down, Dragonling of the Serpens." Sephiroth continued as the dragon in question flinched at the title. "I am Sephiroth of the Fleurs, who serves the wizard and shinigami before you, my master, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division, who is also master of Lord Hyorinmaru of the Heavens."

Bowing in respect immediately, the fire dragon allowed his steel-scaled body to relax. "My apologies, elders. I was not aware that you were still subservient to a master, for it has been many years since your deaths; Lord Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru."

"At ease, young one." Hyorinmaru relented as the zanpakuto nodded at his master. Toshiro seemed to hesitate for a split-second before allowing himself to nod back, teal orbs lidded as the ice captain retreated to his Inner World, the zanpakuto and wand guardian turning back to the fire dragon.

It couldn't have been more than several minutes until the ice dragons appeared before the ice captain once more in the icy landscape of the meadow, a new companion arriving with them in the tow, all in their humanoid forms. Transformed into the humanoid representation of his soul, the young man appeared to be the same age as Sephiroth, albeit a few years younger but still older than the ice captain.

The young man held an air of honor as he appeared before the ice captain, his blood-red orbs colored with anger and ferocious lust for destruction. Toshiro had seen those eyes before, it was the eyes of a monster with nothing to lose and would stop at nothing to destroy it's enemy. A mop of ebony locks nestled over the young man's yet coarsely handsome face, it's features pulled to a dark frown. Dressed for battle, the fire dragon wore ebony robes under steely armor, a white cravat around his neck as a belt and ruby clasp held his blade on his back. Meant to be wielded with two hands, the blade had a black leather hilt, a single large ruby at the end as the blade itself gleamed a ruby-tinted obsidian.

Gesturing for the young man to seat himself on a summoned ice throne that was warmer than the usual ice, the ice captain himself was seated on one, the ice dragons seated in ones as well on either side of the captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division." The young man greeted, his voice deep yet richly coarse. "I am Pyrrhus of the Serpens, one of the eldest in our dwindling clan."

The ice captain waved the formal words with a small shrug. "I am here to see within that vault in which you guard, Pyrrhus. What is it that you can tell me?"

"This vault belongs to the Lestrange Family, a Pure-blood wizarding family, subservient to Lord Voldemort. I assume you are referring to the strange energy within?" Pyrrhus nodded, as the ice captain rose an eyebrow.

"You are able to sense this?"

"I have guarded this vault before the reign of Lord Voldemort and longer, Captain Hitsugaya. Nothing occurs in these vaults without my notice."

"And of the goblins?"

"The goblins that have imprisoned me here are not kind, Captain Hitsugaya." Pyrrhus darkened as his company did the same, no matter how minuscule; from the growing frown of the captain and the soft growls of Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth. "A century ago, I was a youngling, still wet behind my ears as I took to the skies, masking at the beautiful heavens. But shortly after, due to a reckless wish to see them in times of capture, I was placed here, where I slowly grew with my scales dulled and my sight barely able to serve me."

"Do you wish leave from this prison?" Toshiro questioned, his expression indifferent.

"Do not take me for a fool, Captain Hitsugaya." Pyrrhus spoke, his ruby orbs narrow. "There is no gain without pain in compensation. What is it that you wish for return?"

Toshiro smirked ever so slightly as he hid his hands in his sleeves.

"Shall we deem negotiations, then; Pyrrhus?"

* * *

Toshiro was seated beside Lupin, a plate set out for him as the other inhabitants of the House of Black came down, seating themselves for the nightly meal. Meeting gazes with Moody, the ice captain merely shrugged with a knowing twinkle to the Auror's silent question as Mr. Weasley took the seat to his left, Sirius flanking him at the opposing end of the table. In the opposite end, the twins glared darkly at a ginger cat, to which was the source of the concurrent amusement between the ice captain and the Auror, Mrs. Weasley's children surrounding her as she prepared foods for all.

Passing a simple nod to the arrival of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry; the ice captain turned to the table's main conversation, Mr. Weasley turning to him.

"It seems like your meeting with Fudge is to be before the entire Wizengamot, Hitsugaya." Mr. Weasley noted, as he read the letter having asked to see it several seconds ago.

"Wizengamot?" Toshiro questioned, bringing a cup of tea to his lips as the attention of the table turned to the ice captain and Mr. Weasley.

"Ah." The father of the Weasley family noted wisely, before explaining. "The Wizengamot is wizarding Britain's high court of law. They are the governing body that oversees hearings and trials of the Wizarding World."

 _So, another Central 46, then._ Toshiro conjectured, closing his teal orbs for a moment before replying. "I see. I suppose they wish to address the issue of the renegade Dementors, Potter and I had encountered."

"I don't understand, doesn't the Ministry control the Dementors?" Harry cut in as eyes turned to him. "What were they doing at Privet Drive?"

"Exactly, Potter." Toshiro deadpanned, his voice carrying in the silence. "Why would Dementors that the Ministry of Magic controls be doing in your neighborhood, when you, coincidentally enough, happen to be? What are the chances of that were to occur?"

Green orbs narrowed, as the boy picked up the words. For his sake, the ice captain hoped he did, at least. "I don't understand. What does the Ministry have against me?"

There was some hope for the boy, after all.

"Show him." Moody all but ordered. "He'll find out about it soon enough."

Confused, Harry surveyed others in the room, all avoiding his eyes other than Hitsugaya, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Black, and Shacklebolt; who pulled out the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Reading the title, the Boy Who Lived looked all of the occupants incredulously.

 **The Boy Who Lies?** It read before shifting to, **Fudge: "All is Well."**

"There have been several articles on Dumbledore as well." Black said dully, as if trying to comfort his godson, but realizing halfway, it was also bad news before continuing.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet." Black continued, the ice captain refilling his teacup, appearing unaffected by the tension. "To smear anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"The minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Lupin revealed his voice hinted with sardonic undertone as Harry looked at his former professor with a ridiculed expression.

"What? That's insane, no one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…"

"Exactly the point." Lupin interrupted, as Toshiro watched, glancing at Moody who did the same to the ice captain. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Lord Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we held most dear. Now that he has returned, and I'm afraid that the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrible truth."

"But, there is a factor that we did not see coming." Black nodded, as the attention turned back to the ice captain. "Hitsugaya's timely arrival."

"What does Hitsugaya being here have to do with anything?"

"I would think you would recall my deal with Cornelius Fudge, Potter. After all, you were there with Granger and Weasley with the rest of my extended family." Toshiro shrugged, as he explained, noting the confused expressions. "Shortly before my departure from Hogwarts, I had made an arrangement with the Ministry of Magic, that with my induction to Hogwarts, interrelations with the Western and Eastern Wizards may be negotiable. With the condition that I was not to be harmed during my stay in Hogwarts and in exchange, the Eastern Wizarding World would not invade the Western one along with my teachings, relations could even be friendly."

"However, due to several events during the year, the Ministry and Dumbledore were unable to keep their side of the arrangement." Toshiro explained swiftly, this clearly news to all. "But, instead of invading the Ministry, my grandfather decided on a compromise, seal away all Dementors in control of the Ministry other than Azkaban, and we would reconsider relations and my previously renounced re-entry to Hogwarts."

"And with the appearance of Dementors at Privet Drive…" Harry trailed off, his green eyes widening at the ice captain, who hid a hint of a smirk.

"Wait." Hermione cut in. "Renounced re-entry?"

Toshiro shrugged. "My grandfather was preoccupied with other circumstances on the home front and as his heir apparent, I was too much of a target and liability to be halfway across the world to be attending the Halls of Hogwarts. And at the moment, my father and grandfather were less than pleased with the Western Wizarding World."

"Then how are you here now?" Ron blurted as a number of others glanced at the boy's lack of tact. But to their surprise, the white-haired child smirked.

"That's because with the new appearance of the Dementors, I can potentially declare war on the Ministry of Magic on behalf of why grandfather allowed me to 'visit'." Toshiro finished, all eyes on him. "With a clear violation of their agreement, I tracked the appearance of the Dementors, interfered, and had negotiated with the Headmaster to re-enter Hogwarts in another agreement."

"So, that's why the Ministry wants to meet with you, Hitsugaya?" Hermione nodded as she gestured to the letter in Mr. Weasley's hands. "To play diplomacy with you?"

"Perhaps." The ice captain shrugged, his expression indifferent before he turned to Harry with narrowed eyes for a moment before turning to Mr. Weasley and Black, addressing the former. "Mr. Weasley; is it possible for me to have a witness in stand-by to enter the meeting?"

"A witness?" Lupin echoed, raising an eyebrow in confusion just as everyone else in the room did the same, clearly confused.

"I… don't see why not, Hitsugaya, but why…?"

"Call it a precaution." The ice captain merely replied, before disappearing in a soft pop, startling a number of the patrons as he Apparated away.

* * *

The ice captain hung up from his call, having reported to the Head Captain when a soft knock echoed into the room, the captain's quarters for the time being. Closing the phone, the ice captain replaced the phone before bidding the guest entrance with a snap of his fingers. With a swing of the door, a pair of familiar heads poked in.

"'Gaya!"

"It's Hitsugaya to the both of you."

"You're as stiff as ever, aren't; Hitsugaya?" One of the twins sneered as the other snaked over to the ice captain, unmoved from his seat as he sipped his tea, appearing indifferent to the two. "You hear everything from Lupin and Black?"

"Right before your mother began to argue that I was too young, yes." The ice captain nodded, aware that the twins became of age this year. "And I suppose the two of you are in the Order as well, despite being in your last year?"

"Mum's overprotective a tad." Fred supplied as George continued. "She's always been like that. Would have taken in a whole bunch of abandoned pups, if Georgie didn't levitate them out for practice."

"She doesn't even know me." Toshiro replied bluntly.

"Don't matter." Fred shrugged as he reached for a cookie as George finished up the thought. "You're on the skinny side, an orphan, and sma… — George faltered at the icy glare pointed at him — …young for your year at least in appearance wise."

"I can see why she would be so protective over the two of you." The ice captain nodded, ignoring the mockingly, incredulous looks shot at him. "But I have no blood relation nor have I known her for long enough for her worry over like Professor McGonagall or Lupin for that matter."

"She does the same for Harry." The twins supplied as the ice captain shrugged, placing aside the issue for now.

"Speaking of 'arry, heard you saved him and his cousin."

"Hmn." The ice captain hummed, as he pulled out a thin brush, scrawling a note in Japanese as Fred peered over at the neat and small calligraphy, the other twin continuing to speak.

"And word is that you're joining the Order as well, Hitsugaya."

"That is confidential between us, Weasley." Toshiro retorted, his teal orbs still on the parchment. "I would rather not the three of them bother me for details of things not for their ears."

"I thought you would be for letting Harry, 'Mione, and Ron to be informed about the Order's plans, Hitsugaya." Fred noted as the ice captain looked up from his paperwork.

"Normally, I would have no qualms informing the three of them." Toshiro explained. "However, Potter, Granger, and your younger brother are better off if I were to leave them cryptic hints and be leading them to their answers. Information in this case is dangerous, and to be frank, the three of them are anything but subtle. And your mother has a point, they are children who do not have any freedom to execute magic outside of the school year, and have the capabilities of a Fifth Year as of current."

"How about you?" George pointed out.

"I am not restricted by the Ministry because I am not from here and hold reasonable influence to bypass things as I wish and are ordered to. And I have read every book in the Hogwarts library, and have mastered spells of N.E.W.T. level in my Third Year, which is technically my First Year." Toshiro stated, his tone matter of fact, without a hint of arrogance.

"Geez, 'Gaya. From the way you say things, the next thing you know, you're going to tell us that you're actually a ghost who has come to haunt us from the dead." Fred teased as the captain shot the twin an unimpressed glare, ignoring the laughter from his ice dragons as he corrected the twin on his name once more, for which he was promptly ignored.

"Or that you're a Muggle spy; like that one chap that 'Arry was telling us about!" George piped up, as Fred nodded. "The one with like the cool gadgets that the Muggles made up."

"Jim, right?"

"Or was it, Jeff?"

"I think it was, Jerry."

"Let's just call him, Jack."

"How about —…"

"If you're going to talk about nonsense, I suggest you do this outside of my presence, Weasley." Toshiro cut in, his voice cold as usual with a tinge of annoyance.

"Don't act like you're not interested, 'Gaya."

"It's Hitsugaya to the both of you." Toshiro glared as he snapped his fingers, the door of his room opening. And with a swift Kido spell that used a bit of reiatsu, the twins were promptly out of the room, the click of the lock banning their entrance into the room.

Before they had the idea, a cold voice echoed into the hall.

"You will only be running into a barrier if you try to Apparate or use Floo Powder to get in."

Why the bloody hell did he have to make it so hard to play a prank on him?

* * *

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork the next morning, within the musty and damp contents of his temporary quarters, having taken up the aged desk as his work place. Just as he was finished with another form, the doors sounded with a large bang, as if something had ran into the door, expecting it to open with the upmost confidence. Raising an eyebrow at the string of curses, the ice captain contemplated for a moment whether he should open it.

 _I don't think I can hold back throwing something at Mrs. Weasley if she calls me a child again._ The ice captain growled as the ice dragons nodded in agreement recalling the remarks of their individual powers. _However, as a mother, it is not surprising that she would act that way._

 _So, what will you do, Master?_ Sephiroth voiced as he gestured to the door, Hyorinmaru's gaze expectant.

 _I would have to tolerate it._ Toshiro shrugged, replacing his pen and piles of paperwork before locking up his things, satisfying his ice dragons with that answer for now. _For as long as I would need to for now, but she seems to have gotten the message to leave me be for now._

Swinging open the door and catching sight of who ran into his door, the ice captain held back a thin sigh.

Sporting red welts on their respective foreheads, the Weasley twins were sprawled in front of the door, with the Golden Trio and their younger sister laughing at their position, failing at stifling it aside. Quirking an eyebrow, Toshiro looked to Potter. "Tried to Apparate into my room?"

A nod with a hint of an amused smile was given as a response before the twins shot up, faces in mock anger.

"'Gaya! You're so mean! Why'd you have to put up a bloody barrier?!" Fred cried before George took over, brushing a tear from his eyes. "And to think we were going to wake you with our melodious voices and adoring wake up call!"

"I refuse that offer and with all fairness, I warned the both of you." Toshiro replied bluntly, ignoring the twins as he turned to the other four, still snickering. "So, what are all of you doing out here outside my quarters for? I doubt all of you have business with me."

"Mum insisted that all of us clean up the house a bit." Ron grumbled, as the ice captain noted the set of cleaning supplies off to the side. "Without magic. This is going to take forever!"

Glancing at the grimaces at the children's faces and the mischievous looks from the twins, the ice captain did not doubt those words for a completely different reason. After several hours of dusting, sweeping, and reorganizing the mess of the House of Black that rivaled the Room of Requirement in levels of a mess, the ice captain found himself wanting a shower. Covered in grime and dust that could have been older than himself, Toshiro excused himself with an icy glare for good measure to them all to deter any complaints, entering the closest room with slight haste.

Only to find Mundungus Fletcher look up at him with dinner-plated wide eyes, as if caught doing something that he was not suppose to. It was then that the ice captain sensed it, a dark reiatsu in the air.

 _A Horcrux._ Toshiro identified as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth were roused immediately. _Where and how did it escape me from notice?_

 _There, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded, as the teal orbs narrowed at the golden jewelry in the wizard's hands. The Locket of Salazar Slytherin. Flickering to the wizard who flinched at the scrutiny, the white-haired captain paid no heed.

The half-blood wizard was short in comparison to his cohorts; not much taller than the white-haired child before him. His hair was long and straggly ginger; eyes bloodshot and lugged with purplish bags, one could argue that he had less sleep than the ice captain. But for differing reasonings, of course. The wizard was shaking slightly, indicated by his grubby hands and possible lack of suitable alcohol and tobacco smoke, despite reeking of the drugs.

"Fletcher." The ice captain addressed, the tone icy and condescending. "I suggest you put down that down."

"W-Why the blimey should I give you the locket?" The thief stuttered, fumbling in his steps as Toshiro quirked an eyebrow.

"I never said anything about a locket."

"… Hit-su-gaya, y-you'd keep quiet 'bout this, wouldn't cha?" Mundungus half-begged and insisted, nearing the captain who noted the growing revolting stench. "… Not a word to Sirius or Remus, ri-right?"

"That depends." Toshiro shrugged, almost idly as if he was slightly amused by the wizard's flinch at the yew wand at his jugular, the sharp tip nicking the sweat covered skin. "Do you recall my words in the meeting of the previous night?"

The words rang clearly once more as the thief's bloodshot orbs widened.

"Exactly, Fletcher." Toshiro nodded icily. "Your loyalty may be towards Dumbledore, but mine is in neither. I can careless about the Western Wizards as I have made clear, and therefore, you. So, drop the locket and then, I will contemplate on ignoring your shady actions."

A sweet clink and the locket met the floorboards.

"Begone from my sight."

With a loud crack, the thieving wizard was gone, leaving the ice captain and the Horcrux within the Locket of Slytherin. Unwinding his scarf and nestling the Horcrux in his hands, a voice sounded, foreign in the ears of the ice dragons and Master alike as the cold metal of the locket brushed the ice captain's fingers.

 _It must be unfair._

 _What?_ The ice captain answered, more bewildered than confused; unaware of the suspicious glances between his ice dragons as he found himself in his Inner World, the icy expanse enveloping as the ice dragons hovered over their master, in their dragon forms. _Who are you? How did you—?_

 _Does it really matter? Does any of what you are doing really matter, Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division? As a shinigami, you protect and save others, in their lives or afterlives, and what exactly do you get in return?_ The voice questioned, chuckling at the ice captain's flinch at his friend's mention, as thin angry veins of a deep violet began to crack into the ice at the captain's feet. _Kusaka's death? Hinamori Momo's mental deterioration? The near deaths of all your colleagues all for Aizen? Sounds like a wonderful salary._

Red began to mar the ice captain's vision as Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru began to growl, their master oblivious as the fissures only grew deeper.

 _Kill them. Why risk your life to protect them? Weren't they as foolish as you said they were in the first place? Wasn't Soul Society no better than the depths of Hell itself, just as you said? Allow them to suffer just as you did. Let know true agony and allow the bloodlust of your enemies be spilt._

 _Kill…them…?_ The ice captain repeated, almost hypnotically, teal orbs glazed under the veil of his white bangs.

 _Run them through with your zanpakuto. Conjure and torture with the darkest of spells. You are the Master of the Ivory Wand, who would dare defy you? And as the Master of the Heavens, who dares to breathe within your subjugation of the heavens? Not even the ones who desire to be God…_

 _None…_ The ice captain thought slowly, a sickened grin slacking over his lips before it disappeared, a massive roar of two enraged ice dragons taking the ice captain from the voice's allure.

 _Begone from this realm, trespasser!_ Hyorinmaru roared, his icy voice dark and dangerously hostile as he hissed. _You dare to whisper to my master and will him to his self-destruction, and for that you will be fortunate to perish for the abomination you are, scum!_

As if to pause in a millisecond to reply, the voice had no chance as the ice dragons hovered over their master, turning into their humanoid forms; Hyorinmaru bodily shielding a dazed Toshiro in his icy claws as Sephiroth snarled into the air, the weather responding in a storm of wintery turbulence.

 _Do not test us, Horcrux._ Sephiroth growled. _You are nothing more but a sliver of Dark Magic, my master is one who is one or better yet, several levels above your disgusting presence. Now as we command, begone from this realm!_

A dark chuckle echoed as the voice seemed to reascend, becoming fainter as it was forced out. But none the less, the ice captain heard it all too well. _Oh, so protective. The Heavenly Guardian, indeed, is one hard to tamper with, but protect your master well; Ruler of the Frozen Heavens and Guardian of the Ivory Wand. After all, I was able to make him take a look at what he was missing. All of the potential you withhold, Captain Hitsugaya, would make even Aizen tremble with fear at your potential._

And with a mad giggle, the voice was gone.


	5. Perspective Manipulations

Chapter 5: Perspective Manipulations

Leaning against the doorway to the main hall, the ice captain scanned the filled dining room, a thin piece of buttered toast in his hands as his teal orbs glared over the inhabitants. It was the morning which the ice captain had been summoned for his meeting with the Ministry, Cornelius and a number of core members to be in attendance. Which included Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley.

"Hitsugaya."

Turning at the sound of his name, the ice captain quirked an eyebrow as he met gazes with Black, who neared from behind, his grey eyes stormy as he sighed before speaking. "The Ministry is not a game to be underestimating to play with no matter how deluded they currently seem."

"I am well aware." Toshiro acknowledged, turning back to the dining room which Mrs. Weasley was plating massive amounts of food on everyone's plates. "The Ministry is not that different from a similar government which I have dealt with before. I appreciate the concern, however, it is unnecessary."

Nodding as if expecting this, the fugitive shrugged.

"I figured as much from you, Hitsugaya." Black sighed, running a hand through his black locks before his eyes grew steely. "But do not bring Harry into this. You may have assisted me two years ago, but Harry is my godson."

"I had no intention to do so." Toshiro replied with an indifferent shrug, continuing as he knew it was a confused expression plastered on the fugitive's face, not understanding the captain's thoughts. "I merely needed something to steer Mrs. Weasley into not underestimating me and inform her that I am by no means intent to altering my goals. To show that her concern was a nuisance that would cost her."

"Molly is only concerned for under-aged wizards is all." Black sighed, nodding at the captain's words. "You are one of them in her eyes, Hitsugaya."

"She has no reason to do so." Toshiro pointed out, his eyebrow risen as his icy voice hinted with confusion. "She does not have a relation to me in any sort. Nor does she have any benefit in doing so."

The fugitive looked at the white-haired child before him incredulously.

"No benefit?" Sirius echoed, his voice low. "You believe that Molly has to need a reason for benefit to care for others?"

"No, I believe that Mrs. Weasley genuinely cares for her children and others alike." Toshiro nodded as he gestured to the dining room with a thumb. "However, I fail to see why Mrs. Weasley's concern should extend to myself."

 _That's because you are the one who needs it the most, Hitsugaya. Even Molly could see it clearly in you, my boy._ Sirius replied silently as the ice captain moved past the godfather with silent steps, exiting to change as thoughts traveled to the previous night, shortly after the discovery of the Horcrux.

* * *

 _Ebony shrouded Seireitei as a strawberry blonde woman lounged seemingly drunken on a green sofa in an administration office, the table before it, littered with several bottles of clear sake and a single porcelain cup. Lieutenant Matsumoto shot up as a shrill ring took her from the drunken haze, pale blue moons reading the caller's identity with a soft cat-like grin. Answering, the strawberry blonde straightened up immediately._

 _"Matsumoto." Her captain's icy voice sounded as he continued without giving her a chance to whine, red flags going off on her mind. "Inform the Head Captain that I have found another Horcrux and it is being sent to Soul Society by the end of the week, and I have bypassed for you to have permission to accompany me to the Ministry of Magic. Be ready to meet me tomorrow morning."_

 _"Taicho." She cut off, not allowing him to continue as her voice was clear despite her whisper. "Did something happen?"_

 _A pause. Ah, then something did happen._

 _"It's nothing." He answered with a thin sigh as she frowned, orbs narrowed all too similarly to her superior. "A minor complication with the Horcrux when I was caught off-guard for a moment. Nothing of great importance."_

 _So, that was what this was about. The strawberry blonde thought. The exposure of the Horcrux was initially limited to the captain-classes to ensure secrecy, but considering her captain being the center of the topic, the Tenth Division Vice Captain was informed and had seen more than her fair share of the Horcrux. Shifting to Gin once, the strawberry blonde would have been cut down if not for her captain, barking a stern order for her to snap out of it._

 _"I see." She replied, shaking the memory from her mind, sending a soft thank you to Haineko's soft purrs to calm her master. Now to do the same for her captain. "How's school, taicho? Did you make any new friends? How are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"_

 _"It's August, Matsumoto." Her captain growled, uptaking his usual scolding at her. "Readmission does not begin until September. Regarding, the three of them; they're the same as ever."_

 _"Well, they are children, taicho~." She teased, smiling as she readied for the punchline. "Don't go breaking too many hearts, taicho. It took us forever to sort through all of those letters to the Yule Ball last year~."_

 _"Shut up." She could practically see the blush on his face. If only she had a camera to take the shot. Well, the sight of her captain's incredulous face when he saw her reading letters that looked eerily like paperwork was enough she supposed, along with the face that he made when she was actually reading through his fan mail. "Just inform the Head Captain of this and finish your paperwork. I doubt you've even started on it."_

 _"Taicho~!" She whined into the phone, pouting indignantly. She was lazy but she did technically start. "I did too, start on it already!"_

 _"Writing only your name in the past week on every form does not count, Matsumoto." Her captain deadpanned before hanging up, surprising his lieutenant on how well he truly knew her. On the other side of the conversation, the superior smirked softly as he hung up, setting aside the phone before he returned to his bearings, the hour late as he befell into a slumber, the soft growls of his ice dragons purring in his ears._

Taking himself from the memory, the ice captain changed his clothing, preparing for his visit to the Ministry of Magic, when a crack sounded.

"Hello, Kreacher." The ice captain greeted the aged house-elf, not turning from his trunk, pulling out clothing. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Master Hitsugaya." The house-elf replied, bowing. For some reason to everyone's bewilderment, the normally cranky and irritable house elf was not so much towards the ice captain. And when questioned, the house elf merely stated that his Mistress wanted him to greet all 'worthy' guests cordially. Which apparently accounted the ice captain and only him.

"Have a seat." The ice captain gestured, pointing to the side table, ready for tea and biscuits, nestled by two chairs. Before the house-elf had the voice to refuse, the ice captain cut him off. "I insist and order it to be so, Kreacher. Do not refuse."

Nodding, the house-elf followed the ice captain obediently, taking up the tea cup and a small biscuit before with a nod from the captain, began to stuff his face; the ice captain occasionally declining with a shake of his head and a nod to his own tea.

"I have found out about Master Regulus's locket, Master Hitsugaya." The house-elf reported after finishing, closing his bloodshot eyes, almost squinting as he regained some kind of composure. The house elf was aged considerably but held attributes of a stout, hooked nose; folds of aged skin and nearly invisible tufts of white from his bat-like ears, as an elf. His voice was low and gravelly, but the ice captain merely rose an eyebrow at the house-elf's words, continuing his report.

"Master Regulus had two of them and he couldn't destroy the old one, no matter how hard, Master Regulus tried, it wouldn't break. Kreacher helped and tried everything Kreacher thought of. But nothing, Kreacher failed. Then Mundungus Fletcher found it and now the old one is gone! Kreacher failed Master Regulus!" Kreacher growled as he balled his wrinkled claws into fists, his pointy and yellowed teeth curled in a snarl.

 _Two?_ The ice captain noted as he thought for a moment, Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth roused. _Why would Regulus Black configure a pseudo locket and keep the original so unprotected in the House of Black?_

 _Perhaps, Regulus Black was confident that the elf was able to destroy it?_ Sephiroth suggested, his tone questioning. _It could be that the former Death Eater had gone rogue without Voldemort knowing._

Humming in thought, the ice captain made no reply as Hyorinmaru voiced his thoughts. _Regulus Black may have been loyal to Voldemort to an extent but then somewhere along the line, he could have turned rogue and instead of hiding the Horcrux as ordered, he made a fake and hid the fake to destroy the original._

 _In any case, it comes down to Regulus Black's loyalties._ Toshiro finished as he turned back to Kreacher, who ate silently, remembering his manners after an initial hunger.

"Kreacher, who was your master, Regulus Black, loyal to?"

"Master Regulus was loyal to none, but he self; Master Hitsugaya." Kreacher answered in-between biscuits as the ice captain summoned more with a wave of his wand. "But for a short breadth of he life, Master Regulus was loyal to the one he called the Dark Lord. But angry with what Kreacher suffered from, Master Regulus turned his alliance to he self."

 _So, in spite of what Voldemort had done to Kreacher, Regulus Black turned rogue and to give his house elf the satisfaction of revenge gave the locket to the elf to destroy, only to find out that it was more resilient than he had thought prior._ Toshiro speculated, as he fingered his tea cup, raising the china to his lips. _So instead, the wizard decided to do the one thing he could if he couldn't destroy it._

 _Hide it as ordered._ Hyorinmaru growled as Sephiroth rose an eyebrow in confusion before widening in realization, their master nodding in agreement. _Only for the master of the Horcrux to discover it as a fake, and that he was not as immortal as he thought._

"What happened to Regulus Black, Kreacher?"

"Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to speak to no person of this." Kreacher growled as the ice captain receded, a strange glint in his eyes.

"I see." Toshiro nodded as he continued, his voice icy yet curt. "Black hid it away where you were mistreated then."

"Master—!" Kreacher shot up, spilling the tea and half-eaten biscuits, the china breaking, when the ice captain sent a dark glance, interrupting the house-elf.

"You did nothing wrong, Kreacher." Toshiro stated, unmoved other than his teal orbs shifting back as the house-elf relaxed slightly. "I do not know where this area is and nor have you revealed it. You merely informed me that there is more than one of these and who Regulus Black was loyal to. That's it. You have in no way disobeyed his last command."

Swallowing dryly, the house-elf nodded slowly before the spread was repaired, the elf regaining his place. Replacing his wand, the ice captain paused before speaking.

"Do not repeat this to another, Kreacher. And I shall return what was stolen from the House of Black." Not seeing the house-elf's surprised look, the ice captain snapped his fingers, the tea and snacks disappearing, the elf not protesting. "Go."

And with a loud crack, the house-elf obliged.

* * *

Dressed in a pressed teal button-down under an ebony blazer, the ice captain tied a thin bow at his neck as bronze cuffs gleamed at his wrists, his legs wrapped in ebony as they ended with shoes that were shined to reflect everything within a hundred meter radius of the captain. His white locks messily tamed, the ice captain made no sign to acknowledge his lieutenant who shunpoed into appearance, who winked to her superior with a giggle as he rolled his eyes at her.

" _ **You look so cute, taicho!**_ " She giggled as the ice captain glared at her annoyedly, dampened by the subtle blush in his cheeks.

" _ **Focus, Matsumoto.**_ " He scolded, clipping Hyorinmaru to his back, the blade covering his division insignia on his blazer, as he scanned his lieutenant, nodding in approval of her clothing, not too revealing for the audience they were due for. A marbled tank top hugged her assets modestly as an ebony blazer with their division insignia on the back in white hovered on her shoulders similar to his own, the sleeves listless as a ebony half maxi skirt trailed down her thigh, ending with black heels. And as if to add a touch of color, a soft pink chiffon scarf danced at her neck as glossed lips pouted at him, her shadowed pale blue eyes glinting with amusement.

Deciding that he would rather not learn what she was laughing about, the ice captain sighed before his eyes hardened, the lieutenant following in suit as she stood before him in full attention, mirth gone.

" _ **Report, Matsumoto.**_ "

" ** _Sir._** " She bowed, obliging immediately. " ** _The witness is in standby as you have requested. And I shall retrieve her when the meeting is brought to the climax as planned, if needed._** "

" ** _Well done, Matsumoto._** " Toshiro nodded, as he held out a small pouch. Black velvet, the small thing did not appear to be able to hold much of anything, but a sense of danger crawled down the lieutenant's spine as her captain handed her the thing, tied securely and tightly with a silvery white ribbon. " ** _Hold onto this until I tell you to open it. You are under no circumstances to do the same without my explicit order._** "

" ** _Yes, sir._** " The lieutenant nodded, before looking at the small bag curiously. " ** _What is it, taicho?_** "

" ** _A little something that Kurotsuchi and I have created with the help of Urahara._** " The ice captain merely shrugged before turning to the door, pausing as if to grimace at an unpleasant memory before refining his composure once more. " ** _Did you bring the mirror I gave you two years ago?_** "

Holding up the said item, the lieutenant nodded. The hand-held mirror was small, the reflection no bigger than her hand; the handle and silvery frame of thin carvings, encrusted with pale opals. And on the back engraved in a soft pink was a lazing yet lithely dangerous cat, if it's sharpened claws where any indication. The ice captain had gifted her the mirror, having purchased the mirror and managed to model the frame to gift her, much to her delight and his suffocation afterward.

Pulling out a twin one, the ice captain held up his own. It was identical to his lieutenant's, only was bronze in frame and his was crusted with never-melting ice, two menacing dragons, intertwined in the back of bronze in a bone white, the mirror small enough to be hidden yet big enough for it's purpose.

" ** _You have one too, taicho?_** " The lieutenant asked, blinking at her captain.

Nodding, the superior explained. " ** _These are called Two-Way Mirrors, Matsumoto. They are magically connected for the owners of the respective pair of mirrors to communicate with one another while being different locations._** "

" ** _This way, we can communicate to one another if something goes amiss?_** "

" ** _Yes, and also to overhear the surrounding conversation if need be._** " The ice captain replied as he gestured to her mirror. " ** _I have also placed a Taboo on the mirrors in case you are unable to reach the mirror._** "

" ** _A Taboo?_** " The lieutenant echoed, narrowing her eyes over the mirror.

" ** _I have modified the jinx to transcribe the location of myself or you to each other, Matsumoto, if you say the 'taboo' or have been in an induced sleep for more than necessary, on the mirrors. This way, if you or myself are impaired in anyway, the other will know in the every least where the other is._** "

" ** _I knew your gifts were more than just a souvenir!_** " The strawberry blonde chirped, as she held up one fist to the air. " ** _Nanao owes me a drink for this!_** "

" ** _Matsumoto!_** " Toshiro scolded, his irritation growing as he told himself to calm with a thin frown. " ** _The mirror has two weaknesses: Firstly, you must be holding and in constant possession of the mirror to work, and the word can only be spoken by you and only you for the Taboo to trigger._** "

" ** _So, what's the magic word, taicho?_** " The lieutenant winked, as the captain merely rose an eyebrow before replying to her question, eliciting a small smile and another suffocating hug from the beautiful strawberry blonde as he failed to squirm away from her arms, a soft sigh coloring his lips as he informed her more on the gifted mirror.


	6. Crossing The Line

Chapter 6: Crossing a Line

A white eyebrow rose at the sight that presented itself as the ice captain scanned the hearing room that the meeting was decidedly where the Ministry of Magic had chosen to welcome the ice captain. Seated on a lifted pedestal that was designated for the Head Judge was Cornelius Fudge, dressed in his official wizarding robes, his hat replaced with a rectangular one with a golden ribbon on the back. Off to the side pedestals, was two scribes, quills inked and at the ready to record the conversation that was to take place. Before the pedestal was a single chair, for the accused undoubtably, as rows circled the sides as if to invoke a cliff tactic on the wrongdoer.

Just like the Central 46's Compound within the Underground Assembly Hall. Toshiro noted as wizards and witches alike turned to the ice captain's arrival, all dressed similarly to the Minister, in ebony robes and cap, only with silver ribbons attached to theirs. Surround your unknown prisoner and if your ally cannot see it, you will, and if that couldn't follow through; someone will.

 _I knew there was a reason that these wizards lasted this long._ Sephiroth nodded as Hyorinmaru and their master sent dubious looks, the ice captain seating himself on the accused chair, making the ice captain appear smaller than he actually was.

"Welcome, Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the House of Yamamoto." Fudge announced as the ice captain bowed, his manners and stance perfect. "Due to your assistance and transfer into Hogwarts, many have heard your name and have requested to attend the meeting to greet you."

"That much is evident, Minister." Toshiro replied icily, his words cold as several members of the Ministry flinched. Spotting Kingsley and Mr. Weasley among the back, the captain made no indication that he was here for a diplomatic meeting, instead; turned his cold eyes to the Minister.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, the Head of the Ministry of Magic; do you recall the decree that my grandfather had issued you, two years ago?" The ice captain began, the silence deafening as the Minister nodded, his acknowledgment laced with nervous hesitation.

"Yes." Fudge nodded as he read: "As per the agreement between the Eastern and Western Wizarding Worlds, Toushirou Hitsugaya shall attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in exchange, the prospect of the future interrelations of the two sides will better and enable a capable future in coexistence. However, the approval of Hitsugaya in attending Hogwarts, is only granted with the protection of the heir of Yamamoto; otherwise, relations will be swiftly cut and the Western Wizarding World terminated in reconcile."

"Was the original between my grandfather and Minister Fudge." Toshiro stated, before continuing; ignoring the pointed looks from the members of the Ministry. "However, after the attack of Sirius Black in Hogwarts, I was injured and had been attacked by Dementors as a result of the Ministry's insistence of the coil-sucking entities to be present at the schooling facility."

"Leading to addition of this." Toshiro read aloud as the silence was almost deafening, the only sound the icy voice of the child before them. "As a result of the breach of conditions in the treaty, my grandfather has decreed, in exchange of overlooking this; the Ministry of Magic is to not employ the use of Dementors to do anything other than serve them as guards for Azkaban."

"As they are, Captain Hitsugaya." A woman stated, her blonde locks cut at her jaw, as she spoke; her demeanor similar to McGonagall. "The Ministry regulates the ranks of Dementors under our watch regularly."

"I see." The ice captain recoiled, as he turned to Fudge sharply, his eyes narrowing. But before anyone could react accordingly, a large plume of red smoke enveloped the Hearing Room, as the ice captain faltered back, a strawberry-pink figure shielding him, the wizards and witches doing the same as they soon found their exits locked shut, shouts for an exit and panic ensued.

Then as if someone had pushed a pause button, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of the Ministry of Magic found himself in a deadly silence.

Falling back on the pedestal, the minister steadied himself as he took his bearings, eyes wide as he looked around. Members of the ministry were mid-run, some he was able to recognize in mid-yell of anguish, panic, and fear; others frozen at the sight of the red smoke as if they could not register what they were looking at. Regaining his composure, the minister turned to the accused chair, eyes expectant to fall on a shocked or at least surprised, white-haired child. Only to find the chair enveloped in the smoke, the seated person and chair obscured fully.

After a moment of trepidation, the minister decided. Lifting his brown oak wand, the minister shouted, his voice soft and cautious. " ** _Impervius!_** "

As per the spell, the plume of ruby smoke dissipated slowly, revealing the sole chair, the seated white-haired captain unseen. Before the minister could react, a cold voice made him freeze, the very hairs on his neck standing on end.

"You have crossed a line, Fudge."

Turning, the minister found his speaker.

The ice captain wore a visible frown, his teal eyes as cold as ever, the white-haired child was carried by a young woman that the Minster of Magic vaguely recognized, her strawberry locks hovering over her sharp jawline as just as icy pale blue orbs did the same over him, the duo of the Tenth Division's scrutiny, completely unnerving the wizard before them. His legs tucked over her arm as she used the other to steady her superior; despite his confident and overall indifference at the appearance level, the pause in time had placed a strain on him, thus leading to his order of her may needing the opportunity to carry him much to his chagrin. Glancing at him for a split second, her orbs caught a golden chain, hidden within the folds of her captain's blazer.

It was the Magical Item that even she rarely caught sight of.

When she was given the report that the wizards had an item that wielded the ability to turn back time, the Gotei 13 and the Central 46, alike for once, had their suspicions; and once it was confirmed, the former was wary but the latter was about ready to seal it off as a Forbidden Item when the report was read. However, but after taking in the report in full, the judicial branch of Soul Society relented, learning that the limit was a mere five hours. And never before had a disaster had lasted just five hours that they would need to seal off the Time-Turner. And it was not like they could extend the time.

As far as they knew.

* * *

"Taicho?" Matsumoto bowed as she looked up at her superior with a pointed look, having been ordered to do a series of odd things before she arrived in the dead of night. _Pack a set of writing utensils along with parchment with enough food for the two of them for a full day, keep note of where their subordinates were at all times, and when he returned, survey the area for anyone._

Of course, only to find none.

Entering the empty office, the strawberry blonde found her captain, having just arrived back from his meeting. Unchanged from his appearance other than the scarf on his neck loosened a tad, the white-haired captain acknowledged her with a nod before he spoke.

"Matsumoto. I am going to test something." Toshiro explained vaguely as he held up a thin shard of ice. "Hold this and do not move."

Still confused, the lieutenant relented, taking the shard as her captain lifted a golden chain behind his scarf, displaying the Time-Turner that she heard so much about. Watching her captain turn the hourglass once before allowing the fragile thing to spin, the bulbs of time seemed to glint innocently when suddenly rime grew on the still-spinning hourglass, intertwining with the fragile gold.

Awed, the lieutenant looked around the office, as she saw the events of the day bypass her as if fast forwarded in a film. The two of them working on paperwork hours ago before she had snuck off and he to his meeting, their subordinates entering and exiting with messages and reports to be approved, then came that afternoon when she had finally managed to drag herself to the office, then her captain entering in the break of dawn, until the office was empty once more; leaving the two of them in silence.

With a sudden lurch, her captain faltered slightly, issuing a concerned look from her but was stopped by a gesture that he was fine before taking a moment to issue orders. "I'm fine, Matsumoto. I'll meet you at Junrinan, at the meadow that we were surveying last week. Use Kyokko to hide your reiatsu and get yourself there undetected. Make sure no one, and I mean, _no one_ ; sees you."

"Yes, sir." And with a shunpo along with a one over to assure herself that her captain was well enough to be left alone, the lieutenant followed her captain's orders to the tee, noting several things on her way to the meadow. Surveying the area, the lieutenant turned a split-second later to find her captain, murmuring soft spells as a thin shield wrapped over the meadow.

It was another string of spells before her captain stopped, pocketing the wand before seating himself beside his lieutenant who had taken one in gusto, sprawled out in the soft grass, after being ignored by her captain, prodding for answers.

"What exactly were we testing, taicho?" Matsumoto questioned as she picked up a stray daisy as the both of them set their zanpakuto beside them. "I thought you had tested the Time-Turner of it's maximum capacity."

"That is what I thought initially, Matsumoto." Toshiro relented as he pulled out the still-frozen Time-Turner. "But by accident, I have found another use for the Time-Turner."

"Another use?" The strawberry blonde rose a gorgeous eyebrow, having begun to string several daisies together, her superior oblivious as he sat with his back turned slightly to her. "Like the fact that we have gone back a day, taicho?"

"That's one." Toshiro nodded, not surprised in the least that his lieutenant was able to read that much. "Just as I have reported, magic that the wizards is nothing more than a much weaker version of Kido, only channeled through wands. The Time-Turner is no different."

"Then like the wands, the hourglass is just a medium to channel the magic?" Matsumoto concluded as her captain nodded. "What does that have to do with it being covered in ice and this thing you are testing?"

"Instead of the surroundings, this time, Matsumoto, the hourglass takes my own reiatsu to power it, making it much more powerful." The ice captain stated flatly, pulling out the pack that Matsumoto had packed for them; taking out parchment and a brush. "The Time-Turner being covered in ice is just a consequence of that."

"But I thought that you needed to place all members who would travel back under the chain for them to accompany you, taicho." Matsumoto argued, as she continued with a thin frown, tying the last flower as she noted that he had avoided the last question. "How did I follow you?"

Pointing to the shard that was now clipped to her hair, the ice captain explained, his brush moving fluidly through the parchment. "As the Time-Turner is powered by my reiatsu now, the chain is, in a way, extended to those who within a certain vicinity are able to travel back in time with me. And by possessing that shard, you are able to travel with me, Matsumoto."

"How did you discover this, taicho?" The strawberry blonde frowned, well aware that her captain was not one to make mistakes that led to discoveries.

"During my test runs with Pettigrew." Toshiro supplied flatly as the lieutenant expression grew deeper, sensing the true reasoning as to why he had sent them both back to the past a full day. _If he had known this since Pettigrew, then; why hasn't he reported it to the Central 46 in his full report?_

 _Rangiku, I don't think your captain is the type to forget these things._ Haineko stated dryly, eliciting a mental roll of her mistress' eyes. _I mean, Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth are there too._

 _Taicho withholds information from others for a number of reasons._ Matsumoto replied, her pale orbs narrowed. _Either this use of the Time-Turner is too dangerous that the Central 46 would revolt or at least not stand for it, or simply taicho did not know the full extent in which this use went to until recently._

 _In either case, Mistress, he's sharing this with you. Otherwise, you would be in the past with everyone else._

"Taicho?" The lieutenant asked softly a finished crown of daisies in her hands.

Raising an eyebrow, the ice captain turned to his lieutenant, her pale blue orbs narrowed into a glare that was almost dangerously similar to his own. Despite the flower crown that now adorned her captain's head, the lieutenant did not gush and squeal at how cute her taicho was, nor did he glare or yell at her for her free-spirited play.

Instead, the duo of the Tenth Division sat back to back, the smaller of the two explaining to the beautiful woman, that when this new use of the Time-Turner was placed into effect, he would need her help. And he was not disappointed.

He could not be. Not for her captain.

* * *

"A-A line?" Fudge echoed, the Minister of Magic so pale that the ice captain could have sworn that the wizard had seen a Dementor. "What in blazes are you talking about, my boy?"

"I suggest you address me and my superior by our titles, Cornelius Fudge. We are not pleasant enough to allow you to address us otherwise." Matsumoto snapped, her voice uncharacteristically cold as the lieutenant seated her captain in his seat, dispelling the plumes of smoke as she shunpoed behind the minister preventing him from escape. Having no way out, the minister kept his place, sweat beading down his face as he questioned the lieutenant.

"W-Who are you?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant and Second-in-Command to Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division." The said woman obliged, as the said shinigami sent the wizard a look that said, you-should-turn-around-if-you-value-anything-below-your-waist.

Not one to wish castration, the minister turned.

"Do you know why I have come here, Minister?" Toshiro questioned. The minister turned to the ice captan, not seeing what others would have seen. No, this boy was no such thing. He was an experienced military leader that had manipulation, smarts, and power all in the whisper of an order, and like that; the captain was by no means scared to use it.

The minister held — kept — his tongue.

"On one afternoon, in Little Whinging, two Dementors appeared." The ice captain stated flatly, his icy voice running chills down the minister's neck as the wizard visibly froze at the words. "You, who is aware of our deal as you have displayed earlier, dared to unleash Dementors into a Muggle community to eliminate a sixteen-year-old boy, who is only guilty of spreading hearsay that Voldemort is back."

" _He_ is not back!" Fudge stated vehemently, his bespectacled eyes dark.

"I would not interrupt my captain if I were you." Matsumoto snapped, her voice chilling.

"No matter how you deny it, Fudge; Voldemort, or the Dark Lord as you refer to him is back." The ice captain continued, as his voice steely. "And if you will deny that, I will allow you your delusion as of now, Minister. However, you dare to send Dementors out in a Muggle suburb?"

"Explain." Toshiro ordered as if speaking to a lowly prisoner.

The minister made no reply but biting his tongue as he stubbornly refused.

"So, you wish to have me pry it out of you." Toshiro smirked, making the wizard flinch and his lieutenant tense the slightest bit; the captain relaxing back against his seat. "So be it."

Fudge attempted to hold back a gasp of fear, unaware of the breath he had been holding. This boy was amused. Amused. That he was holding his tongue. The only other time that the minister had seen such cruel amusement was the chilling laughter that belonged to the Dark Lord when he murdered one after another.

Teal orbs narrowed with almost cruel mirth as the ice captain allowed his reiatsu to leak the slightest bit, pulling the three of them into a temperature lowered to near freezing, puffs of nervous breath crystalizing. Everything seemed to freeze as the ice captain seemingly resigned himself to something as a puff of cold air drifted down his pink lips.

"I have had enough of your foolishness, Cornelius Fudge." Toshiro whispered, but it was as if he had shouted, as he turned to his lieutenant, whose expression remained unchanged. "Open it, Matsumoto; our witness is not needed yet."

Taking out the pouch, the lieutenant obeyed as she and the minister turned their eyes on the unveiled Dementor in horror as it hovered over the Minister, it's greedy and decayed claws outstretched towards the minister, it's mouth open to consume his soul, the shinigami unmoved to the Minister of Magic's pleading.

The last thing the minister heard was his own voice, admitting his surrender to Dolores' proposition and sending Dementors after Harry Potter, followed by his offers to reconcile over the propositions with the East, but befell to deaf ears as Matsumoto appeared by her captain's side.

"Unlike you wizards, we have no qualms or patience for those of you who break our rules. Farewell into Soul Society, Cornelius Fudge." Toshiro chuckled as he watched with his lieutenant the Minister of the Ministry of Magic crumple into a soulless body, stilled with his expression frozen in a horrified manner. "Nor do we waste opportunities that present themselves for us."

Holding out a hand, the ice captain's fingers curled over his recording Mod-Soul Phone and a single Mod-Soul.

* * *

Harry bit back the feeling of resentment in his gut as he watched Mrs. Weasley nod and praise her youngest son for his appointment as a Prefect, not to mention Hermione was too appointed one as well. Turning aside from the celebrating, the Boy Who Lived found himself in an empty room in the House of Black, likening the silence for his thoughts.

After a short moment, Harry sighed before jumping at the sound of a large thump, green eyes looking around wildly as he raced up the stairs, joined by his godfather, Lupin, and Moody.

"What's going on?" The sixteen-year-old half-yelled in-between short breaths. "What was that?"

"I do not know, my boy." His godfather admitted helpfully as Moody growled.

"Must be the damned Boggart that Molly said she take care of. Blast!" The Auror cursed as the four of them reached the room, swinging open the door.

On the floor, Molly Weasley sobbed loudly as bodies of her family littered the floor, her resolve clearly broken as she failed to successfully dispel the Boggart's torment. The woman was clearly distraught, her eyes glistened in anguish.

" ** _R-Riddikulus!_** " She tried once more, her voice trembling.

A crack, then the bodies shifted. Ron stared listlessly on the ground, skin so pale that he had to be dead. The twins were separated on either side of the room; Fred bowled over a desk, a gaping hole in his chest, George, in the same state, only thrown on a musty arm chair like a broken doll. Harry, himself, saw his body stuffed in one corner with a tortured expression frozen on his face, Mr. Weasley not too far from him, blood pooling from his severed neck.

The mother of the family cried even harder than before, Sirius and Harry too frozen to move as Lupin quickly pulled out his wand.

With a stern and commanding tone, the werewolf ordered. " ** _Riddikulus!_** "

Then with a crack, the boggart was sealed into a music box, locking shut with a firm clack of Moody's cane over the lid. Scrambling over to the quieting woman, Harry quickly assisted his godfather to take her to the kitchen, where she finally regained some composure, enveloping them in silence.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry whispered as he handed her a small cup of tea as she smiled weakly at him, taking the cup under a blanketed hand.

"Yes." She whispered back, sipping the tea softly. "Thank you, Harry."

Smiling softly back, the Boy Who Lived trailed back to his thoughts earlier today. His jealousy and resentment towards Ron and Hermione seemed childish now, considering that they would yes, be busier than ever; but they were still his friends. And Mrs. Weasley clearly regarded him as one of her family as well. Here he was wallowing that he was jealous over being a Prefect, when there were more important things to be worrying over.

"I have no desire to listen how much your life is decrepit compared to everyone else. The world does not revolve around you, Potter, in case you haven't noticed." Sounded Hitsugaya's words as Harry entered his room to see Ron fussing over his trunk, smiling at his friend's antics.

Hitsugaya was right. The world did not revolve around him. And if he did not pull himself together, the world was going to leave him behind. Just like his parents were, sixteen years ago.

* * *

With a slam of the icy blue trunk, the ice captain surveyed the rest of his things before he held up a golden locket, the serpentine 'S' in small emeralds glinting the soft light, before winding the former Horcrux around his neck. The soul fragment as of now, was sealed aside for Kurotsuchi to play with as Toshiro had promised, having given the first to the Head Captain and the following to Urahara; after the Twelfth Division Captain had gotten jealous of his predecessor getting the Horcrux first.

But the ice captain had merely risen an eyebrow said, "The Head Captain had ordered to give it to Urahara before you, Kurotsuchi. If you have any complaints, take it up to Yama-jii. Not me."

Toshiro held back the smirk that threatened his lips at the frustrated silence of Kurotsuchi, before the scientist retorted with a sneer of his white and golden teeth. "Huh, you are more uptight then you appear, Hitsugaya-taicho. I never knew you were such a stickler for the rules."

"Not at all, Kurotsuchi." The ice captain shrugged before he shunpoed off.

That was one of the times that the ice captain found that he could actually be civil with the mad scientist for once. Civil, being not wanting to lop one another's head for a good hour that is. Adding Urahara to the mix, it was a miracle that the three of them had actually gotten anything done.

Shaking aside the unpleasant thoughts, the ice captain glanced at his school robes; sighing as his teal orbs glazed over his office, empty and dark, shy for the candle upon his desk, almost always like by nightfall. Matsumoto had been relived of her duties for the night, the ice captain having made the preparations for her guaranteed slacking that was sure to come for the following year. Having informed Kingsley and Mr. Weasley that he would arrive to the Hogwarts Express by his own means of travel and would rendezvous then, Toshiro held back a sigh as his thoughts traveled back to the prophecy.

 ** _'However, if the heavenly guardian were to ascend from the heavens, the Dark Lord shall rise to an even greater reign, over the heavens and world. The servant shall be slain and the heavenly guardian faced with a choice, to reap the child who shall vanquish the Dark Lord or to reap the Dark Lord into limbo for his sins.'_**

 _Master, this is not the first time we had heard of prophecies._ Sephiroth reminded as the ice captain nodded, narrowing his teal orbs as he shrunk his luggage, pocketing it before he shunpoed out of his office. Locking the doors for the night, the ice captain entered his private lab, differing concoctions of potions and ingredients alike around the room, as he came to stop before a text, scanning the title.  The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion

Scanning it's contents, the ice captain came upon the section that had caught his eye.

 _' …The Dark Arts violations are not applicable to the following Departments of the Ministry — The Department of Mysteries, Committee on Experimental Charms, Ministry of Magic Research Committee, and the Very Important Members of Section M. I. Trx….'_

 _Department of Mysteries._ Toshiro repeated as he slipped on his lab coat, hands busy as he placed six snake fangs, four servings of the Standard Ingredient to the mortar and six Billywig Stings to the cauldron, heating the slime as he grounded the rest before adding it as well. _The section of the Ministry of Magic that carries out confidential research. It is so confidential that few wizards know what is located in this particular department._

 _Yes, Master._ Sephiroth nodded as he gestured with a small sniff, Hyorinmaru listening in as the zanpakuto flew in the Inner World. _The wizards that are employed in the Department are called Unspeakables._

 _Unspeakables?_ The ice captain repeated as he stirred the bleak liquid three times, clockwise before waving his wand. Pouring it and allowing it to boil in a copper cauldron, Toshiro enchanted the materials to clean themselves before nodding to the wand guardian to explain.

 _Unspeakables are wizards and witches as a part of their job, are forbidden from sharing any information, no matter how minuscule, of their jobs. Strict laws and penalties alike are placed upon their tasks in the Department. And within the department, there is separate divisions and I am only aware of the following: The Brain Room, The Death Chamber, The Hall of Prophecy, The Love Chamber, The Space Chamber, and the Time Room._ Sephiroth explained, ushering a curious look from the captain.

 _How do you know of this, young one?_ Hyorinmaru questioned, landing in the snow. _Was there perhaps, an Unspeakable that had tried…?_

Nodding, the younger dragon gave his agreement, hissing darkly at the memory. _Yes, elder. There was three of them who were assigned to investigate the extent of my power and had each tried to wield me with horrid consequences as to their actions._

 _Enough._ Toshiro cut in as he entered the snowing vicinity, the ice crunching under his feet. _There is no need for you to continue, Sephiroth. In the other hand, the Department of Mysteries contains the Hall of Prophecies. And there is one, in particular that I wish to hear. The first prophecy granted by Sybill Trelawney, that caused the death of the Potters and The Boy Who Lived to be where he is currently. What was the exact wording of the prophecy and was there any mention of me as the heavenly guardian for that matter?_

The ice captain overlooked a small Pensieve, a memory playing in the waters as sneering face grinned at him in the moonlight, the ice dragons keeping their silence. Bespectacled with rectangular glasses, a shinigami smiled gently back at a younger Toshiro, having just been placed into captaincy as he spoke. Allowing the waters to freeze, the ice captain lingered in the darkness, as dawn broke for the arrival of his return to Hogwarts.


	7. Subtle Omens

Chapter 7: Subtle Omens

Arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the ice captain boarded the train, having said his goodbyes to Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ukitake, and Matsumoto at the blonde's shop; sending each a glare to ensure that he arrived to London without any surprises save for his 'father' and the former Kido Master. Finding an empty compartment, Toshiro seated himself, pulling off his ebony jacket to reveal a charcoal collared shirt, sleeveless as a thin white bow hung limply at his collar hiding his two necklaces. Hands gloved with white fingerless leather, the captain pet Korihana's feathers fondly, her talons digging into his khaki pants that ended with combat boots. Hyorinmaru's Transfigured gigai gleamed in the caught sunlight as the door opened, a girl with dirty blonde hair entering.

The locks curled down to her mid-back, as grey orbs scanned the upside-down magazine in her hands, although appeared to be reading, wandered as if distracted as the orbs were framed with faint eyebrows. She wore a purple petticoat that appeared worn over a pair of jeans and appeared to not be wearing any shoes, as plum earrings dangled from her ears. Spotting a cork necklace at her throat, the ice captain merely rose an eyebrow at the girl, noting the light wooden wand at her ear. Unusual was a serious understatement.

"Oh, hello." She greeted as she smiled dreamily, her voice laced with slumber and whimsical to the ear. "I am Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Have you been stolen from nargles as well?"

The ice captain blinked as he rose an eyebrow. "Nargles?"

"Oh, yes." Luna nodded as she seated herself across the captain at the window, lowering her upside-down magazine that the ice captain read as _The Quibbler_. "They infest mistletoe and are mischievous thieves, but don't worry."

Pointing to her earrings and necklace, she smiled wider. "These keep the Nargles away, although my shoes have been taken just like your hair color. But don't fret too much, they'll give it back when they are done playing with it, just like the Slashkilters that Fudge has."

"…I see." Toshiro replied as she resumed reading her magazine, still upside-down.

 _I have a feeling that 'nargles' and 'slashkilters' are imaginary, elder._ Sephiroth blinked as Hyorinmaru nodded, as the two dragons were just as baffled as their master. Setting aside the matter that was Luna Lovegood, Toshiro merely sighed as he pulled out a set of reports, reading as silence enveloped the compartment.

"This way, Neville; Ginny!"

"I'm coming!" With a slide of door, the ice captain found Harry, Neville, and Ginny entering the compartment as they greeted the captain who merely nodded at each before exchanging introductions with Luna, who had given the others the same impression as she continued to read _The Quibbler_ upside-down.

Ignoring the overall conversations, the ice captain merely continued his paperwork, editing Matsumoto's curly and 'cute' script with a small frown. It was twenty minutes in, after the Hogwarts Express had left the station that Hermione and Ron had made their entrance in Harry's absence, having gone to the restrooms as both sported displeased frowns. Spotting this, Neville mirrored their expression before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"Guess who's the Prefects for bloody Slytherin?" Ron spat as he huffed on the seat beside his sister, who sat with Neville and the captain, as Hermione and Luna took the other.

"Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." Hermione grumbled under her breath as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the names before returning to his work. "This is not going to end well. What is Professor Dumbledore thinking, assigning them as prefects as well?"

"Interesting choices of prefects; yes, Granger." Toshiro nodded as he looked up at them, all eyes on him as he spoke. "But not exactly enough for you to be asking that question in such a way, Granger."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes curious as all turned to the captain who shrugged.

"Power balancing, Weasley." Toshiro replied, as he gestured with his chin to Hermione and Ron. "Your brother and Granger are the prefects of Gryffindor this year, granting them to allow Potter and the rest of you some authority and; therefore, leeway. And by default, seeing as the three of them being friends is not exactly secret, there are going to be several persons displeased with that. So, to appease these and allow your brother and Granger to be prefects, so do Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Then why not, 'Arry and 'Mione as prefects; 'Gaya?" Ron cut in as he sent a thumb at the direction he had come from. "Why am I one?"

"Think for a minute, Weasley." Toshiro retorted as he sent a risen eyebrow. "Which is worse, Potter and Malfoy in the same compartment or you and Malfoy in the same compartment?"

Even Ron paled at the thought of his best friend in the same compartment as the blonde git of Slytherin. That was not going to end well at all. At least he had lasted twenty minutes with the git and that was with 'Mione sending him a glare every once in a while to discourage him from retaliating with his mouth. He didn't want think about what would happen otherwise.

"Point taken." Ron mumbled as he flopped on his seat, groaning that he was going to escort the 'little midgets called the First Years' as Harry entered, Ron filling him in as the captain ignored them once more, when a reiatsu neared the compartment.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Toshiro rolled his teal orbs as the zanpakuto and wand guardian shrugged, almost indifferent toward the blonde and the current predicament.

 _At least it will be interesting, Master._ Sephiroth nodded as he continued. _Although, Potter seems to be a bit more irritated than usual; considering the years he's had dealing with this other boy._

 _… It is an expected reaction, young one._ Hyorinmaru said as he elaborated. _The boy is not informed of anything, and yet he has proven himself more times than one that he is capable, even though it is just barely. Not to mention that he is young. If he is not led well and will not do so well himself, then, he will not last and…_

 _Then, he will be the soul that I will reap._ Toshiro finished, as he sensed Malfoy outside the door, glancing at Potter. _Whether I want to or not._

"Well, well." A snide voice entered, as the captain sighed; the only one not surprised by the blonde's presence as he appeared with his two muscles.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter." Malfoy sneered as Potter gripped the cushion of his seat, lips pulled to an immediate frown. "Better enjoy it while you can."

Giving the Boy Who Lived a one over, the blonde continued, nearing the black-haired former. "I expect there's a call in Azkaban with your name on it."

Snapping, Harry lunged for the blonde, only to have Ron hold him back as Malfoy dodged, glancing at Goyle. "What'd tell you? A complete nutter."

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted, as the blonde scoffed, exiting the compartment with Goyle and Crabbe following.

"It's only Malfoy." Ron amended as he caught a look from the captain. "What'd you expect?"

Standing, Toshiro allowed Korihana to perch on his shoulder as he made his way out of the compartment, too stuffy for his taste. Sending a glance at Potter to which caught his eye, the ice captain sighed before he spoke. "Calm down, Potter. You will do no one good by getting angry over Malfoy."

"Hitsugaya's right, Harry." Hermione started as he exited, not wanting to hear anymore as he made for the end of the train to where he found a reiatsu that was one that he had found a mere moment ago.

 _This is going to be interesting._ Toshiro thought as he opened the door at the end of the main hall of the train, joining Malfoy out into the cold night air.

"Hitsugaya." Malfoy greeted as the ice captain merely nodded, reciprocating.

"Malfoy."

"A noisy bunch of nutters, aren't they?" The blonde smirked as he continued, the ice captain sending off Korihana with several burdens, the white owl taking off. "Until when are you going to need to play supervisor, I wonder?"

"As long as it is advantageous." The white-haired transfer shrugged as he looked at the taller blonde, having gained a number of inches.

The blonde grinned broader. "Spoken like a Slytherin."

"Then what a waste I must be." Was the wistful answer Toshiro replied as the transfer turned, returning to the interior as Malfoy smirked, as if knowing something that others did not while the captain appeared as if he could careless, neither looking back at the other; conversation finished.

* * *

Toshiro stood in the nightly air, having just gotten off the train as he was followed by the group within the compartment, all of them having changed into their school robes. Forgoing his tie and sweater for his teal scarf, the captain merely draped his cloak over his shoulders loosely, as they awaited for a carriage; pulled by a pair of Thestrals.

The winged horses had a grotesque body, their faces reptilian and wings resembling a bat's as the ice captain felt a wave of calm run over him. The horse had bony figures and almost dragon-like faces, their lustrous orbs glittering as they lacked expression and pupils. Wings wider than Buckbeak's, they were leathery and ebony in color as their skin was covered in a glassy coat, slippery and thin in appearance as their manes and tail danced ominously, fangs yellow and sharp as they grinned at prey with amusement.

 _It has been years._ Sephiroth smiled as he marveled at his old friends; Hyorinmaru watching with mirth along with their master. _Hello, once more, my friends._

As if they had heard the dragon, the death-like horses snorted before one nuzzled the ice captain who bowed in response, the horse doing the same as it allowed the captain to pet him. "Hello, old friend."

"Hitsugaya? What are you doing?" Hermione questioned as the group neared him, fully changed. "Why aren't boarding the carriage?"

Scanning over the group, the ice captain noted only three of the group saw the Thestrals: Lovegood, Potter, and Longbottom. The others merely looked on, completely missing the winged horses of Death, however; Longbottom and Lovegood appeared to have not been surprised while Potter was gaping at the horses, as if it were his first time.

"Wait, you don't see it?" Harry cut in, pointing at the Thestrals. His best friends and the younger red-head looked at him confusedly. "You can't see the horses pulling the carriage?"

Granger and the elder Weasley exchanged looks as Hermione spoke, looking at her friend with obvious confound. "Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's the same as it always was."

"Those who have seen death, and fully accepted it, understanding and internalizing it; are the only ones who can see them." Toshiro said as he sent a small smirk behind him as the horse licked his hand once more, Potter surprised as he was able to see the black tongue flicker from the fangs. "Only Potter, Lovegood, Longbottom, and I are able to see them it seems."

"Oh, yes; Harry." Luna smiled dreamily as they boarded the carriage. "You're not going mad. You are just as sane as I am."

"Why can't we see them?" Ron asked, a small frown on his lips.

"They are Thestrals, Ronald." Hermione explained as she frowned, looking at where the Thestrals were suppose to be but seeing nothing. "As Hitsugaya said, only those who have seen death can see them; fully internalizing and accepting of the death, that they can see. And as we cannot, we obviously do not qualify."

"Mine must have been Cedric." Harry muttered as he recalled the memory, shuddering as Neville turned to Luna.

"My mother." Luna said wistfully as she swayed _The Quibbler_ as they headed to Hogwarts. "An accidental experimental magic right in front of me."

"I'm sorry." Neville nodded as the girl shook her head.

"Hungry." She said randomly, referring to the feast in the beginning of every year. "I hope there's pudding."

And there was, to the ice captain's distaste, never caring for the thick dessert as he sat at the Gryffindor table, all seated to welcome the new students to the Halls of Hogwarts, revealing a beat-up wizarding hat that appeared more battered for wear and had seen better days in the past. But nonetheless, the Sorting Hat sat up, his wrinkled and frowning face dark as he broke out into song.

 ** _"In times of old, when I was new,_**

 ** _And Hogwarts barely started,_**

 ** _The founders of our noble school_**

 ** _Thought never to parted._**

 ** _United by a common goal,_**

 ** _They had the selfsame yearning_**

 ** _To make the world's best magic school_**

 ** _And pass along their learning._**

 ** _'Together we build and teach'_**

 ** _The four good friends decided._**

 ** _And never did they dream that they_**

 ** _Might some day be divided._**

 ** _For were there such friends anywhere_**

 ** _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_**

 ** _Unless it was the second pair_**

 ** _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _So how could it have gone so wrong?_**

 ** _How could such friendships fail?_**

 ** _Why, I was there, so I can tell_**

 ** _The whole sad, sorry tale._**

 ** _Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_**

 ** _Whose ancestry's purest.'_**

 ** _Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_**

 ** _Intelligence is surest.'_**

 ** _Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_**

 ** _With brave deeds to their name.'_**

 ** _Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot_**

 ** _And treat them just the same.'_**

 ** _These differences casted little strife_**

 ** _When first they came to light._**

 ** _For each of the four founders had_**

 ** _A house in which they might_**

 ** _Take only those they wanted, so,_**

 ** _For instance, Slytherin_**

 ** _Took only pure-blood wizards_**

 ** _Of great cunning just like him_**

 ** _And only those of sharpest mind_**

 ** _Were taught by Ravenclaw_**

 ** _While the bravest and the boldest_**

 ** _Went to daring Gryffindor."_**

 _How ominous._ Hyorinmaru snorted as the ice captain held back the urge to do the same. _Even the enchanted hat knows that if the students and facility of Hogwarts itself wishes to survive as their creators' wishes, the Four Houses must unite and fight together._

 _That is if they can band together and not kill each other first, elder._ Sephiroth scoffed as he eyed the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. _Master may have no problems or animosity towards the other houses, but the same cannot be said about entire House._

 _And not to mention we are dealing with something worse than children._ Toshiro spoke with narrowed orbs, as he scanned the Head Table, where a pink and familiar eye-sore was seated as the ice-wielding entities recognized the woman from the Ministry. _Politicians and adolescents._

Seated beside the twins and their younger brother, the ice captain was across Potter and Granger, who also had Neville at the girl's other side. But oddly, Finnigan and Thomas were off to the side, as if distancing themselves from the Boy Who Lived. But the ice captain merely shrugged as the voice of the Headmaster, rang out in the Great Hall, standing before the podium.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore announced, as he folded his hands before him, the children quieting. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

A middle-aged witch stood as she greeted the students who gave a polite applause, her demeanor cheerful yet efficient as she wore medium earth tones. Her robes and pointed hat a warm brown, a grey scarf covered her shoulders as she smiled warmly, several strands of grey poking from under the hat.

 _So that's why Professor Hagrid was not present at the train station._ Toshiro narrowed his orbs as he ignored whispers amongst the students. _Dumbledore must have him on a job to do something of interest, perchance._

 _We shall see, Master._ Sephiroth nodded as Dumbledore continued.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." Smiling, the Headmaster continued, only to be cut off halfway through. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…"

With a high-pitched clearing of the throat from the pink eye-sore.

 _Here we go._ The ice captain deadpanned as he sipped his cup of Earl Grey. _This reminds me of the times the Central 46 sends guards and mercenaries to intimidate us in the midst of Captain's Meetings. Then, they remember we have Zaraki._

 _And if that wasn't enough, then Kurotsuchi._ Hyorinmaru nodded.

 _Or Unohana._ Sephiroth added as a shiver ran down the three of their spines. No one messed with the healer captain unless they wished an early grave from the afterlife by the blade of the former Kenpachi.

A shocked silence enveloped the inhabitants — excluding a certain transfer — as all turned to the pink-clad and new professor, who stood from her seat beside the Potions Master, walking around the table before coming to a stop beside the Headmaster as her voice rang out through the Hall, honeyed and sickly to ear.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She began. "And how lovey to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

 _I highly doubt that I am the only one frowning._ Toshiro deadpanned as he half-lidded his teal orbs, clearly disinterested.

 _Or the only one thinking of how fake she is._ Hyorinmaru nodded as Sephiroth could only send a silent purr of agreement.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." She continued with clasped hands as the twins spoke up behind him.

"That's likely." In unison and obvious sarcasm, as the ice captain fought the urge to smirk, all turning back to the eye-sore.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school…" Nodding to Dumbledore who kindly reciprocated back, her speech was beginning to annoy the captain as she finished with a whisper. "… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought be prohibited."

Walking back to her seat, the new professor seemed pleased with herself as the students gave a hesitant applause, the Headmaster taking over once more. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Ron huffed, as he stabbed a piece of steak with his fork. "What a load of waffle."

"What's it mean?" Harry cut in, confused as the ice captain turned to them, the group looking at him as he did.

"She is of the Ministry of Magic, Potter. Madam Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." Toshiro stated as he gestured to Umbridge. "Taking that and what she's said…"

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione finished as the captain lowered his cup, the words of Dumbledore echoing behind them.

 _Exactly._ The ice captain thought with a hidden smirk. _Now that I have taken the figurehead before the curtain, now; for the puppeteer in the sidelines._

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya felt a wave of nostalgia loom over him as he stood before Dumbledore's office, Snape and McGonagall in the tow. The office was unchanged in the content, just as messily organized as the ice captain could remember, as the Headmaster seated himself behind his desk with a soft sigh. Whipping out his wand to incant several defensive countermeasures, the ice captain nearly mimicked the action, repressing a sigh himself.

"A member of the Ministry as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" Toshiro began as he allowed a small smirk color his lips, sardonic. "The infiltration and private investigation of Cornelius Fudge is not exactly subtle, now is it?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, the twinkle back in his eye. "Yes, indeed; Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Now then, tell me; Headmaster." Toshiro said as he glanced at McGonagall and Snape. "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

"I will address that question to you another time, Mr. Hitsugaya." The Headmaster nodded as if to himself as he nodded to Snape who did the same and left as McGonagall followed. "But as of late, I have another issue to address with you."

"Oh?" The ice captain hummed, as he seated himself on the ebony railing.

"Have you heard of the origins of your wand, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs for a half-second before they returned to their initial half-lidded state, taking the care of his words. "Ollivander has informed me that it was a wand not of his craftsmanship and that it was to be wielded by the 'heavenly guardian.'"

"Your wand is unique, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore began as he folded his hands over the desk. "The Ivory Wand is what your wand has been named over the years, as rumors of your wand had traveled far and wide for many to pursue over the years of it's existence that the deaths of wizards and witches who have lusted after it are countless. But many wizards have learned that your wand was not one to be tampered with."

The ice captain kept his silence, neither commenting or allowing anything to indicate otherwise.

"Accounts of wizards frozen to death, shown horrific visions of torture, and even rumors of an angered sentience possessing the wand drove even the bravest from allowing anyone to touch it, forgoing; the idea of wielding." Dumbledore accounted as he gestured to the wand that the captain held. "Eventually, it had gone to the possession of the Ministry, having decided that it was an object of Dark Magic and had issued it to be destroyed."

"But it wasn't, obviously." Toshiro cut in as he replaced his wand in his boot. "I presume it was smuggled out of the Ministry of Magic at the time?"

"Very good, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore praised as he nodded. "An Unspeakable, by a name which is lost to time, had smuggled your wand out of the Ministry where it had remained lost until it's emergence under the watch of Ollivander, until your entry to the his shop; my boy."

"And in regards to the 'heavenly guardian', then; Headmaster?" Toshiro pressed as he sensed McGonagall near. "What of that?"

"It has been foretold, Mr. Hitsugaya; in a prophecy that was said by Professor Trelawney's ancestor, Cassandra Trelawney in these exact words of this: "The one who is heralded as the 'heavenly guardian' descends upon the earth…. Cold and merciless as death surrounds him as he watches over the Dark Lord and the one who shall vanquish him… To the very end, only the 'heavenly guardian' shall be the one who will determine whom shall be reaped… And with his decision, the Dark Lord shall reign the three worlds, or shall raze in the depths of history.'"

"…You were aware of this, Headmaster." The ice captain stated as the Headmaster nodded.

"Do you believe of this prophecy, Headmaster?" Toshiro questioned as he merely rose an eyebrow. "Do you believe that my decision as this 'heavenly guardian' shall determine the death of Harry Potter or Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Cassandra Trelawney is known for her Seer abilities, Mr. Hitsugaya." The Headmaster replied as the ice captain merely nodded. "But prophecies are what you make of it. Not what they could or could not state. Interpreting any single prophecy can result in many combinations and permutations alike, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Forgive my skeptical nature of the art of Divination, Headmaster." Toshiro dismissed as he gave a look to the Sorting Hat, perched on a stone shelf. "But, consequences are the results of our choices, Headmaster. And if I would have to make this choice, I will bear their consequences; that is all there is to it."

The Headmaster smiled sadly as he nodded, dismissing McGonagall and Snape with a small smile. "Then will you hear me out on this; Captain Hitsugaya?"

Raising an eyebrow at the mention of his title, the ice captain nodded,.


	8. Back To School

Chapter 8: Back to School

Returning to Gryffindor Tower with McGonagall escorting him back, the ice captain, thanking the Transfiguration professor for suppling the new password for the House, a dark reiatsu entered the captain's mind as he suppressed a mental groan. Flicking out his wand and unsealing his reiatsu a bit, the captain entered the dormitory, finding a dreaming Harry in the midst of a nightmare.

 _Horcrux._ The ice captain labeled the boy in midst of a nightmare, as he hid his wand, spotting Ron, the only one who was awake, staring aimlessly as the captain spoke.

"Weasley."

Looking toward the captain, the red-head flinched before relaxing, both turning to the slumbering Boy Who Lived. "Hitsugaya, what are you doing out so late? McGonagall talking to you about your appearance?"

The question of the ice captain's unchanged appearance had come up at the carriage as the white-haired transfer merely supplied the same explanation that he had given the Headmaster and Snape, deciding that discrepancies would only lead to more trouble, even though he had made up the concept at the spot. Even though he cared to look at the situation at every angle, there was things that he too missed, but that did not mean he did not take precaution into when he did commit them. Nodding to Weasley's question, the captain changed into an ebony hakama, before glancing to Harry. Catching the glance, the red-head merely shrugged.

"It happens often enough. But mate's a bit touchy 'bout it."

Merely humming in answer, the ice captain pulled his curtains, allowing them to separate him from the rest of his dorm mates, sealing them with a snap of his fingers as he Transfigured Hyorinmaru to his blade gigai, the ice captain falling back into the bed, his blade and wand within mere inches' reach as he pulled out his mod-soul phone, dialing the Head Captain.

Ignoring the small burst of Potter's reiatsu, which was a bit more twisted with the dark reiatsu than usual, the ice captain merely sighed, as he gave his report.

" **Hitsugaya-taicho?** " The Head Captain's commanding voice echoed as the ice captain spoke with swift reply. " **Has there been any change in your mission?** "

" **Not by the long run, sir. I have more information in regard of the 'heavenly guardian' and to why Aizen could have been so keen to have me be given to Voldemort. However, it may have to require some political manipulation.** "

" **I see.** " The elder captain replied, before speaking after a short silence. " **Is the area secure enough for you to speak?** "

" **Yes, sir. However, I am short on time.** "

" **Very well. I shall hear the rest of your report at that time. Will the following Captain's Meeting be suitable enough time for you to secure the area in which you will be reporting from?** "

Gauging the hours, the ice captain nodded into the phone as he spoke. " **Yes, sir. I shall give my full report in regards of the 'heavenly guardian' along with the control of the Ministry of Magic; then.** "

A grunt of approval, the sharp click of the phone rang out the end of the conversation as the ice captain replaced the phone, closing his orbs in thought, all the while; noting the stabilization of Potter's reiatsu and the snores of Weasley. They were sleeping soundly and were getting real sleep from the sound of it.

 _Good._ Toshiro thought as he fingered his yew wand. _They need it tomorrow._

 _So do you, Master._ Hyorinmaru retorted with Sephiroth right behind him almost ready to scold as the ice captain allowed a small smirk to color his lips before receding to his ice dragons' urges for rest, falling back against the bed sheets as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Toshiro awakened several hours later with a soft groan as he dressed and passed the slumbering children and the empty common room, kindly reminded of how warm it was. Exiting the portrait, the ice captain ran a hand through his white locks, noting the length as he entered the Great Hall. There was little activity, the food set out already and several students crawling in; but otherwise, was quiet.

Pouring himself a cup of tea, the ice captain noted the bitterness.

 _Ceylon._ Toshiro read the label as he buttered a slice of toast, pushing past the pancakes and sweet breakfast choices. _Maybe I should switch from Earl Grey._

Wrapping his scarf over his form, the ice captain was dressed in his school robes, his sweater and tie forgone once more in replacement of his scarf and a thin ebony tie, as his cloak was set aside having taken it off when he entered the common room. A soft chirp took the ice captain from his breakfast as Korihana landed before him, a single letter on her beak as the captain rewarded her with some dried berries as she picked at them with as much dignity an owl could muster.

Unwrapping the envelope, the ice captain pulled out the parchment, reading the contents before a small smirk crossed his expression when a dreamy voice spoke, having just arrived to the hall.

"You look scary, Hitsugaya." Luna noted, as she still wore her plum earrings and cork necklace in her Ravenclaw robes, the magazine folded in an odd angle in her hands. "Have the dabberblimps been visiting you?"

"I wouldn't know, Lovegood." Toshiro replied, having not the faintest idea what the girl was talking about. "Are you awaiting for someone perhaps?"

"Perhaps." The girl repeated, before holding up the magazine. "Do you read _The Quibbler_?"

" _The Quibbler?_ " A voice cut in as the ice captain turned to see Granger near the table, Weasley and Potter trailing after her. "That's filled with rubbish. Why would you read that?"

"My father is the editor." Luna retorted almost frostily as the ice captain sighed, Granger clearly flustered.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Hermione amended as the blonde girl quickly forgave her, stating that a wrackspurt had possessed her for the moment and that it was not her fault. Rendered speechless, the bushy-haired girl could only nod as she seated herself beside Toshiro with a groan.

"This school year is starting off so well." The girl groaned as Ron and Harry nodded in sarcastic agreement. "First, the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts. Then, Harry with Seamus; not to mention Lavender and I, this morning. And now, Luna."

"Potter with Finnigan?" Toshiro echoed as he sipped his tea. "What happened now?"

Sighing, Hermione quickly recounted the events that occurred while he was summoned to Dumbledore's office, with several interjections / grumbles from Potter and occasionally, Weasley. The Daily Prophet had apparently had a number of readers who believed the printed words as Finnigan's mother was one of them, causing a fight between Potter and the former, until Weasley had arrived to break it up. And apparently, Granger had the same problem, in a less physical nature, with Brown.

"You all are being too hot-headed and are causing more trouble than needed." Toshiro stated as he lowered his cup with a clink. "Despite the words of Finnigan's mother, did Finnigan perchance believe the Daily Prophet's words, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, replying he did not know.

"Then I presume that he had not argued back until you insulted his mother." Toshiro conjectured as he continued, noting a presence behind the three. "You were at fault for presuming and adding on that his mother was ignorant. You are well aware of the situation as to regards of the Ministry, Potter. The Daily Prophet is a propaganda tool, not something worth insulting others' mothers over."

"However, you were not entirely at fault." Toshiro spoke as he sent a glare to Seamus, whose smirk faltered, all turning in surprise to find him. "Finnigan, as a witness to the events of the previous year, you should have known or at least thought better to have mentioned _that_ to Potter. While Potter is at fault; you too, bear some in that you could have cleared up and worded your responses better, couldn't you, Finnigan?"

"I suppose." Seamus mumbled as he turned to Harry both mumbling apologies to one another as Hitsugaya returned to his tea.

"Harry!" A girl's voice rang out as she seated herself at the table beside the green-eyed boy.

"Angelina." Harry greeted as she waved at everyone else at the table who was joined with Ginny, the twins, along with Neville and Dean. Nodding in his greeting, Toshiro clipped his cloak over his form as the conversation between the new Quidditch captain and their Seeker resonated.

"Guess who's the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" She smiled rhetorically as Harry grinned back.

"Congratulations. You replacing Wood?"

"Yup. And with that, we'll need a new Keeper." She frowned as she held up a hand, at the Boy Who Lived and then at the twins. "So, that's why this Friday, we'll be holding tryouts. So, be at the pitch after class. And no tardiness."

"Yes, ma'm." The twins saluted in half-hearted mockery as they nodded in unison, mouths filled with syrupy French toast. "Fahday."

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, the new captain turn tailed, sending a glance to Harry to make sure the twins showed up for good measure.

"Mr. Hitsugaya."

Turning at the sound of his name, Toshiro lowered his tea as he was given his schedule, scanning it over once as he noted that it was even more complicated than his Third-Year, recalling the session with McGonagall.

* * *

"You don't know?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya kept his stare even as he replied an affirmative. "Yes, Professor. I do not know what I want to pursue as a wizard at least in regards of the Western Wizarding realm. In the East, I am already at the position I wish to be and well into my training. But here, I do not know. Or rather there is nothing that interests me to be."

"Well…" McGonagall sighed as she looked over several papers in her office. "Dependent on what you wish to pursue in your future, Mr. Hitsugaya, you are assigned the recommended classes."

"Then what position can I potentially pursue in the future, that would assist me as the future Head of the House of Yamamoto?" Toshiro retorted as the Transfiguration Professor allowed herself a moment to think before speaking.

"Would you consider in working at the Ministry, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

 _Now that's ironic._ Hyorinmaru smiled cheekily as Toshiro rolled his eyes mentally. _A shinigami captain, a member under the Ministry of Magic, currently being led by a mod-soul under the same captain's control. Your manipulation gets you in so many circles, Master._

 _The next thing she'll offer you a military leader position._ Sephiroth poked playfully as McGonagall spoke up, taking the ice captain from his thoughts.

"Considering your military background, Mr. Hitsugaya; I doubt you would like taking orders from the Ministry." She shook her head, when an idea seemed to come to her. "Would you consider being an Auror, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"An Auror?" Toshiro echoed as he ignored Sephiroth's yells of being right. "Is that also under the Ministry of Magic, Professor?"

"Yes, under technical terms; Mr. Hitsugaya." McGonagall nodded as she folded her hands over the desk that separated the student and professor. "However, it is more of a separate division of the Ministry, the only one you would report to in actuality, is your superior. And are only a member under the Ministry only by name as you are more of a hunter of sorts with Dark Wizards."

"I see." Toshiro nodded as he fingered the paper he was given. "It seems to be a difficult position to uptake, Professor. No applicants for the past three years with the exception of Tonks. A low acceptance rate."

Hyorinmaru snorted at his master. _Master, you've bypassed worse._

 _Like?_ Sephiroth asked.

 _Like being the youngest shinigami to graduate from Shino Academy in one year and reach captaincy in history. And Soul Society has existed as long as the Head Captain was alive._

Ignoring his ice dragons, the captain returned to the professor.

"You have met the requirements of being N.E.W.T. level as far as your education, Mr. Hitsugaya, unofficial as they may be." She noted. "As you would need to go through training afterwards to ensure that you are adept in all the fields necessary. But to maintain your curriculum here, I would recommend this set of classes for this year."

Looking over them, the captain nodded as he pulled out his Time-Turner.

"Then I suppose I would require to use this."

* * *

Slipping a golden chain under his scarf, the ice captain seated himself in the bustling classroom beside Granger, who greeted him with a smile as they sat in front of Thomas and Finnigan, who joked and laughed at something with Potter and Weasley who sat beside them. A paper bird held the class's amusement as it flew in the air, as if surveying the changes that had been made due to the change of professors. They were not much, but the desks were arranged in neat rows as a professor's desk sat on the elevated lecture position with several stacks of textbooks on it, along with a new chalkboard as Umbridge had yet to appear; or so it seemed.

In a mid-flight, the paper bird burst into a small plume of flames, the ashes falling down the onto the adjacent desk to Granger and the captain, all but the latter turning to the pink-clad professor, smiling curtly. Curved with what appeared to be too much complication and unnaturally short, the wand was the gripped by the very same eyesore, as she smiled, speaking in her honeyed voice.

"Good morning, children."

 _No, it isn't. If anything, that conversation with Dumbledore was a far cry from a good morning._ Toshiro retorted mentally as he scrawled an approval for the new recruits and transfers to his division, before scanning over the financial balances.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations." Umbridge smiled as she walked down the aisle toward her desk, her wand waving for the chalk to script her words on the blackboard.

"O.W.L.(s)!" She exclaimed, in faux happiness, coming to a stop before her students. "More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and consequences may be severe."

With a smarting wave of her wand, the new textbooks seated themselves before each student, nearly crushing the transfer's report as he looked up with a risen eyebrow, Umbridge's words resonating as looks of disbelief took on nearly every student's face.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

 _This looks more like Yachiru's coloring book than a textbook on defensive magic._ Toshiro stated as he flipped through the text, scanning its contents with a small frown as more of the students; namely Granger, Weasley, Potter and basically everyone else took the expression. _Not to mention the lack of spells or hexes for that matter._

Apparently, Granger was not one to stand for it, as the bushy-haired girl rose a hand with a glare to accompany it.

"Yes?" Umbridge called, her voice inked with an innocent twinkle, appearing to not notice the squint in Granger's expression. If Toshiro recalled it correctly, the black-haired Kurosaki had called it, 'the stink eye' look.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using spells?" Umbridge cried, her frog-like face incredulous and almost scandalized at the thought as she laughed nervously. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

 _That's like saying there shouldn't be any ice in my Inner World because it's too cold._ Toshiro deadpanned as he ignored Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth's bursts of laughter at the incredulousness of the thought. _That is just plain idiotically and moronically absurd._

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron questioned, his facial expression eccentric as if he was trying clarify that the pink eye-sore just said what she had just said.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge assured as the ice captain held back the urge to snort.

 _Your teaching methods will last you five minutes in the battlefield of Soul Society, Umbridge. And that's us being nice._ Toshiro scoffed, shoving aside the textbook as he returned to his paperwork; before pausing to add an afterthought. _Along with being oddly generous that day, depending if we are going to cut you down ourselves from behind or not._

 _Being nice as in letting her waltz into the battlefield like that, not even letting her know that you've already prepared the burial rites whether luck or generosity is involved or not._ Hyorinmaru bantered playfully as Sephiroth shrugged. _At least, Master was kind enough to do that._

 _I'm not that merciful. Ukitake might but I think even he would be hard pressed to do that._ Toshiro retorted, as Potter's voice cut in.

"What's the use of that?" The green-eyed boy scoffed, as he sent a glance to the white-haired transfer. "If we're attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge turned away, as she spoke, her voice struggling to be honeyed and sweet as she faced them once more. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about."

 _You haven't been to Shino Academy, have you, Umbridge?_ The ice wielder asked rhetorically, as the captain continued his survey of the applications. _Theoretical knowledge is nonexistent. Only commandments of how to survive and make your death in consideration of others, resorting to any measure needed._

 _Medieval times were so much simpler._ Sephiroth agreed, as he shook his head. _Survive, and keep your wits with you as you do; and if you can't, then at least the plants will find you useful._

 _Compost._ Hyorinmaru supplied, as Sephiroth nodded.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked indignantly, as eyes turned back to him.

"There is nothing out there, dear." The eyesore — Toshiro found this nickname becoming more and more fitting, her face was practically about to rip open from the smiles she was forcing out — smiled, as her face turned mockingly inquisitive. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort." Harry supplied with just as much mockery as the classroom silenced dramatically, glances sent between the Trio and the captain, the Daily Prophet readers, and the fellows in-between the nonsense.

"Now, let me make this quite plain." Umbridge smiled forcefully, trying to regain what little control of the classroom she had left, looking at individual students' faces. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard — _Gee, who can that be, Master? Ow! Elder!_ — is at large once again."

"This is a lie." Umbridge pressed as she came to a stop at Harry's desk.

"It's not a lie." Potter protested vehemently, as he met the frog professor's glare dead on. "I saw them. I fought him."

"Detention. Mr. Potter." Dolores Umbridge declared as she briskly walked back to her desk, Potter shouting behind her as the ice captain watched with an icy glare, seemingly unmoved.

"So, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor retorted as she tried to force another smile, but was faced with a supplicant from Harry, sharp and biting.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him."

"Enough!" Umbridge yelled, her composure snapped as she breathed, a smile regained albeit, a bit more forced. "Enough."

"See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

 _I need to meet with Cornelius Fudge, it seems my orders need to be rectified from the ones I had sent him on the way upon Hogwarts Express._ Toshiro thought darkly as he sent a narrowed glare at Harry. _Along with Urahara soon; if I am going to play Umbridge and what Fudge had planned for her correctly._

* * *

Toshiro seated himself in the Great Hall, having finished giving the Head Captain his report right after classes, receiving a headache in courtesy of Zaraki and Soifon, this time, arguing on how they should execute a particularly annoying murderer that had apparently been a great swordsman and had killed a number of Rukongai residents before he was apprehended. Zaraki insisted on letting him have a 'go' at the murderer, while Soifon argued that it was under the authority of the Onmitsukido. After a declaration that the murderer had died an hour _after_ they began to argue by a report of a subordinate, the ice captain was just about done with this day.

"Hitsugaya? Are you feeling alright?"

An icy teal gaze met a concerned brown look as Toshiro nodded, hiding his surprise of seeing the latter as he had seated himself at the end of the table, sighing as he spoke. "Ever since this morning, Longbottom, let's just accept that my day was not the most splendid of days."

"Join the club." Harry said dully as he seated himself, Ron and Hermione on the tow; all three of them ignoring the whispers and remarks directed at the half-blood. After the display at Defence Against the Dark Arts, stories and tales of the event traveled quickly as snide remarks toward Harry and Umbridge's teachings saturated the conversations at every turn by the end of the hour.

"Umbridge is obviously working as Fudge's spy. You all saw how she clung everything she said to the Ministry." Harry scoffed as he served himself some lamb and mashed potatoes, as the ice captain sent each of them a glare, eyes informing them to speak with silenced voices. "Why else would she be here other than to play as Fudge's dog?"

"But to teach us defensive magic without spells?" Hermione added with a soft huff, loud enough for the five of them to hear but drowned from the chatter in the Hall. "That's like trying to learn how to read without letters. How are we going to defend ourselves?"

"We need a new bloody teacher." Ron agreed as he bit into a chicken wing, Neville looking unsure as Toshiro merely shrugged before speaking, pouring himself a cup of Ceylon.

"To answer Granger's question, you don't." Toshiro stated bluntly, as he pointed to Harry. "After the display between Potter and Professor Umbridge, it is obvious that she is firm that the Ministry of Magic is correct, no matter the words of anyone; especially Potter's. So, with the use of the Daily Prophet and propaganda; the Ministry of Magic has effectively stifled the truth of that result of the previous year from sinking in, and with that, Fudge has most likely decided that you all, are too educated."

"Too educated?" Hermione repeated as if trying a rotten fruit, as Ron and Harry looked at each other as if they never thought that they could have been deemed as 'overeducated.' "How can you be overeducated, Hitsugaya? And why would us being too educated make Umbridge not teach us spells?"

"Have you ever heard of knowing too much, Granger?" Toshiro shot back rhetorically, as he nodded to Dumbledore. "With Potter's spouts, Fudge has deemed him a threat and the ones protecting him as one, and therefore, will do anything to interfere with him. Including with cutting off your education."

"And you know this how?" Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow of his own as the ice captain shrugged once more, setting his cup.

"Ambush tactics, Weasley. You render your opponent without food, water, information, and of stable location and soon enough, they would have to face you, cornered. Having deprived of necessities and possible disorientation is simply a bonus."

" **Spoken like a true ice captain. Ne, Hitsu-chan?** "


	9. Personal Agendas

Chapter 9: Personal Agendas

" **Spoken like a true ice captain. Ne, Hitsu-chan?** "

The entirety of the students and several present professors turned to the doors of the Great Hall to the speaker, his grin outspread on his face as he waved a white fan at all of them as if he was a tourist greeting the locals. The man was tall and leanly-built, his slate grey orbs hidden under a striped dark green and white bucket hat. White-blonde locks framing his face as stubble colored his chin, his robes a dark green under a coat that had black diamonds, his feet sandaled with geta, clanking in the stone of the school.

" ** _Way of Destruction: No. 31: Red Fire Cannon._** "

Harry gasped along with the rest of the students as they watched the white-haired transfer lifted a hand behind him, muttering the incantation without turning as ruby magic erupted from his hand, firing at the blonde man.

" **Oh my.** " Urahara smiled as he countered the Kido with a wave of his cane, cutting aside the low-leveled Kido. " **You're so mean, Hitsu-chan.** "

The ice captain scoffed, ignoring all the stares that they had gathered as Toshiro stood; meeting the former Twelfth Division captain at the doors of the Great Hall as they exited. " **It's Hitsugaya-taicho. I told you that I would call you about the details. But seeing how you've unnecessarily brought yourself to Hogwarts, you might as be out with it. What are you doing here, Urahara?** "

" **An uncle can't come to see his icy nephew?** "

" **No.** " Toshiro deadpanned, as the blonde almost looked hurt for a moment before a glimmer of a smile grinned over his face, hidden behind the fan; neither of them ignorant to their eavesdroppers.

" **I feel the discrimination between me and your Aunt Yoruichi already, Hitsu-chan.** " Urahara replied from behind his fan. " **Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?** "

"Hello, Mr. Urahara." Dumbledore greeted as he appeared with Snape and McGonagall behind him, a welcoming smile on his face. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster." Urahara greeted back as he sent a wave to the other professors, all of them at the hallway. "I am just here to give Hitsugaya-kun here some of the materials he had requested along with a letter from his grandfather, having some new orders for our young successor; seeing how horrid your security is here." _And remind you not to have a repeat of the previous time we were here, offense, by the way._

"I see." The headmaster smiled peacefully as he read the undertones of the words. "I presume, Mr. Hitsugaya has kept you updated on the events as of late?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Urahara smiled whimsically as the two shinigami exchanged looks, too fast for any of the magical humans to see.

"A guest?" A honeyed voice spoke before the Headmaster could answer as the five turned to see Umbridge, her face plastered with a sickened smile and her hands folded over her pink cardigan as she turned to the ice captain.

"Who is this, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"My step-uncle, Urahara Kisuke of the House of Yamamoto; Professor Umbridge." Toshiro introduced, his teal orbs glancing at her before returning to Urahara. "He has come to visit and inform me of some issues at the home front."

"Ah, how thoughtful." Umbridge smiled, as she neared them. "Then Mr. Urahara, will you assist me in something?"

"Depends on what it is." Urahara smiled diplomatically.

"Oh, it is a matter concerning Mr. Hitsugaya actually." The eyesore smiled wider, a dark twinkle in her beady eyes. "You see, earlier in the Great Hall, Mr. Hitsugaya had executed the use of your Eastern magic and I was considering on asking if you had a way of restricting this."

There was a short silence as the shinigami shared a look, McGonagall speaking up.

"Dolores, why would you see the need to restrict Mr. Hitsugaya's usage of magic?"

"Why for the safety of the students of course, dear." Umbridge stated as if it were obvious, her face colored with mock concern. "If Mr. Hitsugaya has the right to move about and use his unknown magic recklessly, how can we ensure the safety of the other children? He is a liability, a child that should not be exposed to the usage of magic in such a risky way."

"I assure you, Professor Umbridge." Urahara smiled from behind his fan. "My nephew is more than qualified to control his use of our magic; otherwise, we wouldn't have allowed him out of our capital, much less, into your _less than assuring_ restriction. The earlier example for instance, he fired a blast of Kido at me, well aware of my presence as it is tradition for us to set an exchange of blows as a type of greeting. But seeing how it is your restriction, I don't think placing a limitation on my nephew will deter him much."

"It wouldn't? Is there something else that we may use to restrict him?" Umbridge grinned, as the ice captain fought the urge to speak.

"Oh no." Urahara shook his head whimsically. "Because, you see, he is a captain."

"Captain of the Tenth Division, and one of the leaders of your society; yes, I've heard." Umbridge sniffed. "What of it?"

"With the position, my nephew is a chief executive officer, has a division of two-hundred men and women under him and has the power and authority to order anyone below his status; he is a representative of the true power within our society, therefore; he does what he wishes and deems best. A higher position than you can ever grow to be in your society, I'm afraid." Urahara countered with all politeness despite a mocking grin on his lips as he lowered his fan. "So going to me about having the authority to seal off his abilities? Do not bother. For even Father does not have that authority too easily."

"Surely there could be something done to withhold his Eastern magic?" They pretended not to hear the grit in her teeth.

"Well, aren't you already doing a fantastic job of that in your classroom for the Western aspect, Professor Umbridge?" Or the sharp breath.

"Uncle." Toshiro spoke up as he stood in front of Umbridge, his teal orbs icy as they glanced at the flabbergasted witch, the other three professors watching closely. "Professor Umbridge may be a bit overly zealous in her methodology, but she is not wrong in that something may have been unpredictable to occur. My apologies, Professor; but you must understand that to seal and withhold my magic is an offensive move toward our people and a direct insult to one of my standing. Perhaps, we can absolve this by other means?"

"Other means?" Umbridge smiled forcefully, as if she were holding back the urge to run a spell through Urahara, who grinned. The two shinigami were only a lot better in holding back that urge.

"Yes. I shall request my grandfather to issue something to satisfy your request, Professor Umbridge." Toshiro nodded as he rose an eyebrow. "Will that suffice for you?"

The Undersecretary of the Ministry was silent for moment before she knelt before the white-haired transfer. And with the surprise from all, she reached out and straightened his crinkled collar with a sickening grin as she spoke. "Perhaps I have misunderstood you, Captain Hitsugaya. A prodigy and intellectual youth who is adverse in Western and Eastern magic, I had initially thought you with Mr. Potter's supporters. But it seems I was mistaken."

"Your praise is too much, Professor." Toshiro smiled back, his small grin eliciting chills and icy pinpricks down everyone's spines as grey and teal orbs met with a swift flicker, a small grin hidden behind a fan.

"I am in support of only myself and my society. And that's all there is to it."

* * *

" **What a performance, Hitsu-chan**." Urahara smiled as Toshiro scoffed, ripping open the buttoned collar, nearly snarling at the scent of the eyesore's perfume on him before correcting the blonde in his name. " **You almost fooled me too along with the Order.** "

" **You knew that that was all a part of the plan, Urahara. Why else would you provoke Umbridge like that?** " Toshiro shot back rhetorically as they were seated in the cavern that the captain had used to communicate with Soul Society, the uplink and the television back. " **Putting that aside, did you manage to create something to separate the Horcrux from Potter?** "

The scientist shinigami hid his slate grey orbs under his bucket hat before speaking, his voice low. " **After studying the slivers of the soul, it was not that difficult to remove them from the objects, but from a living soul, that issues a problem.** "

Toshiro rose an eyebrow, fingering his wand. " **How so?** "

" **It all has to do with the creation of the Horcrux.** " Urahara nodded as he held up a book. _Magick Moste Evile._ " **The soul is split open in the moment of which the wizard or witch commits murder, their spiritually charged soul with the addition of the adrenaline and release of destroying another soul, would effectively split it. And then, the 'destroyed' soul remnants would shield the Horcrux into the object that they seal it within.** "

" **But within living beings, it differs due to one thing.** " The transfer spoke with a narrow of teal eyes. " **The living beings have reiatsu.** "

" **So bright.** " Urahara praised, as his demeanor grew serious once more. " **Yes. Within the diadem, locket, and the cup; the Horcrux is only protected by low-leveled reiatsus, most likely due to Voldemort had used anyone who was readily available; making destroying them and releasing the soul fragment from them relatively easy.** "

" **But with Mr. Harry Potter, it is a bit more complex.** "

" **The fact that his reiatsu feels like a hollow going through Hollowfication and a Plus that is in the midst of Konso, have something to do with it?** "

" **Hollowfication?** "

Nodding, the ice captain recounted the events of the previous night of the prophecy and Potter's nightmare.

" **This should clear the air then.** " The blonde scientist nodded as he gestured to the book once more. " **A Horcrux is meant to be sealed within an object, not a living being for obvious reasons, that the chance of death becomes astronomically higher. But there is another reason, the Horcrux is a soul, a fragment of one, but a soul nonetheless, and when placed into a body with one…** "

" **…They could function the same way you hid the Hogyoku in Kuchiki Rukia.** " Toshiro finished as the scientist nodded.

" **With the fragment in them, the vessel's soul can take on similarities of the fragment and if powerful enough, can even alter the vessel's thoughts to a sub-par version of mind control.** "

" **And so, within the subconscious, unprotected by a zanpakuto; Potter is subject to the Horcrux's influence, explaining the boy's nightmares.** "

 _Master. I request that you summon and materialize us._ Sephiroth spoke as the ice captain paused, eliciting a look from the scientist before the ice captain nodded. With a wave, the two ice dragons appeared on either side of the seated captain, knelt in respect as they greeted the scientist.

" **Allow me to explain.** " Sephiroth bowed as he stood, his silvery white locks swaying in his ponytail. " **Potter's nightmares are most likely the result of Legilimancy, the act of magical navigating through the layers of a person's mind and sometimes, if the Legilimens is powerful enough, control it. Through the Horcrux, Lord Voldemort may read Potter's mind but as far as to control; he has yet to get that far.** "

" **A type of mind-reading?** " Urahara noted as the wand guardian shook his head vehemently.

" **No. Legilimancy is far greater. It can be used wandlessly and nonverbally. If powerful enough, the Legilimens would be able to detect if a person is lying, delve into their thoughts, emotions, and even memories. It is more of an invasion of the mind than anything else. Like entering one's Inner World without permission and trespassing.** "

" **Unless they are strong enough with Occlumency.** " Toshiro entered, as Hyorinmaru nodded. " **It is the opposite of Legilimancy, defending the mind against invaders. But as shinigami with a realized zanpakuto, I was assured that my Inner World is fine or so I thought.** "

" **Oh?** " Urahara echoed as he rose an eyebrow at that.

" **The last Horcrux managed to slip past my defenses, which is why I had researched in greater detail of the magical action. Never again will allow that thing to enter my Inner World.** "

" **Ara, ara. You make too many people concerned for you, Hitsu-chan.** " Urahara snickered as he glanced at the stiffened ice dragons, as much as it was a mere twitch of frowning lips. A small snort escaped the ice captain as the puff of breath descended, allowing the nickname to bypass his usual scolding just this once.

* * *

Harry entered the classroom, empty of any occupants as class and dinner was over, having finally needed to separate himself from the others, who had their own schedules. Hermione with her endeavor for house-elves, Ron with Prefect duties, and Hitsugaya with his uncle arriving at Hogwarts; everyone was so busy, while he in the other hand, had his hands tied by undoubtably, the most horrid professor in the history of this school.

Knocking the door that separated him from the pink-covered professor, Harry heard an invitation, swinging open the door before he was assaulted by pink. So much _pink_.

Never before had Harry seen so much of the color. The once sparse granite walls of Lupin's office was now painted a soft pink, metal frames holding up magically induced plates that displayed young kittens meowing innocently as his green eyes traveled a one over of the renovated office. There was two desks, one for the professor and the other adjacent to it, as if to serve as a secretary's seat; empty other than several sheets of blank parchment. Seated in her desk, Umbridge smiled widely, her cardigan over her shoulders as she settled a grandmotherly china tea cup. Lace and pink tablecloths alined everything even the feminine lamps, as Harry stood stiffly in the pink storm of Umbridge's design. He was completely and utterly terrified.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Umbridge smiled breaking him from his fixation of the room as he was gestured to the other desk. "Sit."

 _Bloody hell, even the armchairs she has are pink._ He thought as he seated himself on one of them, Umbridge speaking in her faux friendly voice.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter."

Sighing softly, the fifteen-year-old reached for his bag, intent to pull out his writing utensils, when he was paused.

"No. Not with your quill." Umbridge smiled wider. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine."

Standing, the professor set down a peculiar feathered pen. The feather was a darkened pink — again — attached to a sharpened tip of silver fastened securely by a thin bed of foam.

"Now…" Umbridge began as she faced the window of her office, as Harry picked up the quill. "…I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times?" He managed to state.

The professor was silent for a moment.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

 _The Ministry was really out for him._ Harry thought when he realized something was missing and kind of required for him to complete his task. "You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any."

 _What? How was he—?_ Harry thought quickly. _Could Umbridge have access to new quills that were filled beforehand? Whatever. Let's just get this thing over with._

Brushing off the odd disregard for ink, the Boy Who Lived began to write. But with every stroke and movement that he wrote, his left hand grew irritated. Itching and a bit sore at first, the boy ignored it as he wrote, absently writing them. Then it grew and festered. Like a thin needle prodding his skin, it soon became a nick, then a thin wound that looked all too familiar. _Was that an 'I'?_

In silent horror, Harry watched as the words he wrote on the parchment appeared on the back of his hand, etched in his own handwriting as he realized why ink was not necessary. _Because the quill used blood. His blood._

Looking at the quill, the boy found the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor turn to him, walking before him with a worried look on her face as she spoke, her sickly green orbs watery. "Yes?"

Harry held his tongue for a moment as he thought. _Would it be wise of him to speak up? Or should he bite his tongue?_

Deciding on the latter, he uttered out, his green orbs glaring and lips nearly pulled to a snarl. "Nothing."

"That's right." Umbridge praised with a whisper as she neared him, her toad-like face drawing nearer and nearer until their noses were a mere six inches away. "Because you know. Deep down, you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter?"

It took all of the fifteen-year-old wizard's willpower to not retort with a snappy outburst, but he bit his tongue as she gestured with a wide smile.

"Go on." Having no other choice but to, he continued to write.

He was mistaken. _The Ministry was not out for him. They were out for his mouth and they were even willing to torture him for his silence._

* * *

Toshiro was seated in the library, toiling over his homework after the slew of classes; textbooks out as he scribbled a neat essay of how the five main uses of Fanged Geranium were significant and at the same time, setting aside a bookmark for references on the scriptures for a translation due the following week for Ancient Runes. By the following hour, the white-haired transfer had finished his homework, tying the many scrolled papers with a white ribbon when a shadow casted over his open Potions textbook.

"Weasley. What do I owe for this visit?" The ice captain spoke without turning as Ron rose an eyebrow behind the white-haired boy.

"How did you know it was me?"

 _I sensed your reiatsu._ Toshiro replied mentally as he verbally spoke another, icy yet curious teal orbs looking at him. "No one else would be walking around so lackadaisically other than you and your twin older brothers at this kind of time. So, what is it?"

"I want to ask you for help on something, mate." The youngest male Weasley requested, as he shifted nervously. "If you have the time and would let me, 'course."

Toshiro rose an eyebrow in reply.

"So, you know 'bout the Quidditch tryouts happenin' on Friday afternoon?"

"You wish for assistance to be a efficient Keeper for the Team?" Toshiro concluded as he sent a questioning look to the red-head who nodded, bowing in an eighty-five degree angle, about ready to plead when the captain spoke with a sigh.

"Very well, Weasley." Toshiro sighed as he sent a look out the window. It was nearly twilight. "Meet me after dinner at the Pitch; request McGonagall that we can use it for three hours."

"Got it." Ron nodded before he paused. "Wait. T-Three hours?"

"Take it or leave it, Weasley." Toshiro shrugged as he nodded to his finished assignments. "I have no time for you during the day due to classes, the afternoon is taken up by my paperwork and studies; therefore, I only have the night available for me to train you."

Ron shuddered, hearing the captain stating his schedule so casually as he nodded. "I s-see. Th-Thanks for giving me some of your time to help me."

"I was getting bored over finishing Professor McGonagall's essay on Vanishing Spells, anyway."

"…Isn't that due in three weeks?"

The transfer rose an eyebrow with a cool look that said, 'Yes. And?'

Shaking his head as seeing how the transfer had agreed to training him, he really had no right or business to judge. Never thought that he would ever see someone more studious than Hermione, but meeting Hitsugaya, he was sorely proven wrong.

"N-Nothing." Ron grinned as he turned, waving as he was hushed by other students, wanting a peaceful environment for them to study. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

In a couple of hours as promised, Ron awaited at the Quidditch Pitch as he had requested of McGonagall who did not allow him to be there to practice until he mentioned that Hitsugaya was going to be there as well to train him. Strapped with his gear and helmet on, the red-head stood with his broom in hand, awaiting for the transfer. Turning absently to run a hand through his face, the fifteen-year-old turned and saw white, jumping nearly a foot in air as he spotted the captain right next to him, who sent him a risen brow in inquiry for his jumpiness.

Like himself, the icy transfer was donned in the Quidditch gear, his thicker and bulkier due to his position as the captain was more of one that was similar to a Seeker, the least gear of all; needing speed more than anything else. Perched on his broom, which Ron recognized as a Nimbus 2001, much better than the used one that he held.

"Calm yourself, Weasley." Toshiro spoke lowly as he rode on his broom with almost complete ease. "You will do no good if you are constantly jittery with nerves, you need a calm mindset to be able to serve your team well."

"R-Right." Ron nodded as he mounted his broom, a bit wobbly.

"Now." Toshiro glared evenly, the red-head giving him his full attention. "As a Keeper, what are you responsible for?"

"Guarding the three goal posts to stop the other team from scoring points."

"Correct. But you are also responsible for another task." The ice captain nodded, as he led them to the goal posts, large and wide enough to fit the players through without much difficulty. "You are what stands in the way for the other team from victory. The Seeker may be who yields the greater amount of points, but when the odds are that the opposing team as accumulated the same amount; their position is meaningless. Therefore, the outcome of the team does not only account that the Snitch is caught by the correct team, but also; the number of times you allow the Quaffle to go through."

Nodding, Ron knew this already.

"So, to allow you to train for this; I have made a selection of three main skills for you to harness: blocking, speed, and agility."

Slipping out his wand, the ice captain continued. "We will work on one today and the other two on Wednesday and Thursday. While you can train yourself in the remaining morning in preparation if you wish."

"Then which one are we going to do today?" Ron questioned his head cocked to one side, as a small smirk quirked the captain's lips before he gave the boy a swift kick to his broom, effectively moving him away from the path of a Bludger, that almost seemed to cackle as it passed, Ron scrambling to balance himself on the broom as he guarded the middle post, the captain on the one to the right.

"OI!" Ron bellowed as he nearly turned as red as his hair. "What the bloody hell was that —?!"

"A Bludger." Toshiro deadpanned, with a twinkle of mischief in his teal orbs as he twisted away from another one. "I released four of them throughout the field and charmed them to aim and enter the goal posts. Guard them with a minimum of one hundred points for a half-hour, you will receive a break. Fail and you will continue for another round."

"This is bloody madness! Are you kidding me?!" Ron cried incredulously as he dodged another one, nearly grazing his helmet. "I could break something! Did you at least enchant them to not hit me?!"

Now it was the captain's turn to look at him incredulously yet somehow with icy indifference. "How will you learn without knowing the consequences of allowing your defense to break?"

 _That's it. Hitsugaya was definitely not human. No human was this cruel._

Toshiro sighed as he spoke up, kicking aside another Bludger to the left with almost inhuman ease. "Yes, Weasley. They will not directly hit you. But they will bruise and graze you if you allow them to bypass them into the goal posts. So, seeing as you are already short eight goals from being beaten, I suggest you start blocking."

* * *

 _He looks like a bee buzzing around trying to find the prettiest flower._ Sephiroth commented as the captain hovered in the air, watching Weasley with narrow teal eyes as Hyorinmaru rose an eyebrow at the comment.

 _It's more like a gardener that has yet to choose which one of the flowers is the most annoying so that he can rid of it's existence, judging from the boy's expression._

"Left, Weasley!" Toshiro barked sharply, ignoring his ice dragons as Ron knocked away the Bludger with the back of his broom; smiling in victory for a second before the ice captain spoke up once more, his voice dark as if he were speaking to a subordinate. "Middle post! Do not get confident after several blocks! Stay alert and watch the Bludgers!"

"This is harder than it looks!" Ron bellowed back as he barely was able to hold off that one with a kick, before darting off to the left post.

 _Master._ Sephiroth sighed as he sent a small glance of sympathy toward Ron. _May be pining Bludgers against Weasley was a bit harsh, I mean; he's only a teenager, Master. A mortal one if I may add._

 _He's suppose to fail._ Toshiro supplied bluntly. _Even an experienced Keeper like Wood had trouble to achieve the circumstances I have set up; but to do well later in the future, I would rather he has the needed training and at least some experience in aerial situations and against agile projectiles. I doubt he will abandon Potter later on when they truly need to be there for him._

 _So, you are training and preparing them for that now?_ Hyorinmaru smirked.

 _In a way._ Toshiro replied vaguely as he spoke up once more, his tone sharp and almost biting. "On your right, Weasley!"

Five minutes later, Ron felt more battered and bruised than the pumpkins in Hagrid's yard in the fall, and they had to deal with Buckbeak at one point; spotting movement in the corner of his eye within the darkness; the red-head lunged for to block the Bludger, despite being three hundred over his minimum. But a flash of white appeared faster than he did before the left post, punching aside the Bludger with with a swift swing of a gloved hand, as a white wand too made it's appearance.

And wth a wave of the yew wand, the Bludgers receded to a certain red-head's obvious relief.

Breathing in large gulps of the precious night air, Ron laid sprawled on the pitch, covered in cold sweat as his broom and helmet abandoned beside him, finally opening his sky blue eyes, catching sight of the captain who snapped his fingers, the chests containing the Bludgers closing with a hard click before he turned to the living boy.

"Well done, Weasley." Toshiro stately icily, no different than how he spoke when he was scolding. "You have blocked eight and have allowed nineteen of them to bypass you. You have done well."

"Done well?!" Ron sighed as he slumped himself over as he sat up. "I shouldn't have even thought of trying to be the Keeper. I can't even block right; how the hell am I going to get the position if I can't even do this right?!"

"If you are done wallowing in self-pity; listen to me, Weasley." Toshiro spoke darkly, his voice low as he narrowed his eyes at the boy who flinched at the glare. "Wood asked me for the same training two years ago and he didn't do as well as you did; barely able to block six of them even with my instructions for the entire time. So, stop having so much negativity toward yourself."

"W-Wood, did worse then m-me?"

"Yes." The transfer repeated as the chests were sent off before the captain held up a hand. "Now, hold still. I am going to heal your bruises."

"Wah?" Ron blinked, before his eyes caught a glowing green. Yellow-green kido danced in soft tendrils over the transfer's fingers before he directed them to the boy, as he watched the tendrils unhook themselves from the digits and latch onto himself, the warmth and soothing of the magic pooling into him; making his adrenaline and previously protesting muscles quiet. It was several minutes later that the feeling receded along with Hitsugaya's magic, making Ron feel a bit saddened but he had no time to think about that.

"Weasley. Do you know why I released Bludgers for you to train with rather than with a Quaffle?"

Ron thought sheepishly for a moment before answering. "Well, for a moment there, I thought that you had something against me."

"If that were the case, Weasley; you wouldn't be sitting here alive." Toshiro deadpanned as Ron laughed nervously.

"That's funny, 'Gaya." Ron grinned as the captain sent a smirk.

"It's Hitsugaya. What's funny is that you think that I'm joking." Ron couldn't tell and for some reason, that really terrified him.

"But jokes aside." Toshiro sighed as he pointed to the goal posts. "Since you will need to guard for all three of those posts with one ball, in theory; if you watch the ball, you will defend well. But as a player, there are unpredictable circumstances you will be playing against, and so is why I decided to train you in this way."

Nodding, the red-head blushed as deeply as his hair before he muttered something, too low for even the captain to hear clearly.

"…Thank you, Hitsugaya."

The ice captain snorted softly as he stood, holding out a hand to the boy; his icy tempests as cold as ever but this time Ron saw a gleam of teasing in them for a second as the transfer spoke, his voice hinted with playful banter.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have tomorrow and Thursday to beat into you."

* * *

"Do you remember the pages that Professor Flitwick was referencing to today, Hitsugaya?" Was the whispered question to the captain when he looked up from his paperwork, frowning at the strange report submitted by his subordinates in regards of Hollow activity in the vicinity. Adjusting his scarf, Toshiro scribbled the page numbers before holding out the note to the girl in silence as she returned it with a mouthed gratitude.

Returning to the report and noting to hear more of it later, Hitsugaya returned to his work, scanning over the papers when one caught his attention. Teal orbs became slitted into a dark narrow as the captain read the report, the pink handwriting of his lieutenant not irritating him for once; but rather it was the contents that him irked at the moment. Apparently, a small misunderstanding had occurred in his absence, that involved several of his Unseated grunts and the Eleventh Division's, and as a result of the squabble taking place at the Tenth Division's courtyard; the damages were there.

According to the report, the two divisions were to pay equally for the damages but were to punish their subordinates accordingly. Handing out punishments for their division members was his responsibility and one that he did not allow Matsumoto to substitute unless absolutely necessary. As per rules, no division had a hand in punishing members that were not of their division, even captains for that matter as the best they could do was request one from their colleague. And within his division, the dynamics of the workings did not allow his strawberry-blonde lieutenant to do that. Known for her kind and friendly disposition, Matsumoto was the lieutenant that was lazy and lax in her work but dependable as a friend and his executive officer. While she knew everyone's name and was in turn, everyone's best friend; he was the superior above them, taking care of his division in the shadows and sternly issuing orders with indifference and efficiency. But that did not mean that he did not know his subordinates. No, the ice captain knew each and everyone of their reiatsus along with their names and positions. But shrouded in white, he was an enigma and a captain at that.

He was not allowed to display anymore care for his subordinates than he already did.

 _I am going to have to call Soul Society for a bit._ Hitsugaya grimaced as he read over the report once more. _To issue their punishment and let Matsumoto oversee it. I cannot leave Hogwarts when I have just started the school year._

Sighing, the captain resisted the urge to ran a hand through his hair.

 _Why does everything have to go to hell the minute school begins? The first week hasn't even ended yet and already, my subordinates decide to pick a fight with Zaraki's._

 _Perhaps it's due to the lack of you being present at the division._ Hyorinmaru inquired as he explained. _You were absent for most of the year in your Third Year, and just two years later, you are now gone again for your Fifth Year. Not to mention the extended Captain's Meetings that concerned the Horcruxes during the two year gap._

 _They know better than to start a fight to gain my attention._

 _Yes, Master; we made sure of that._ Hyorinmaru smiled toothily. _But that's exactly why they may have done it. Others gather to see a reward being given out but swarm all the quicker when a fight is breaking out, no?_

 _After all, we do lead a military unit._ Sephiroth nodded with cheek. _They bound to get antsy sooner or later._

 _Speaking of getting antsy, you need to let out this excess reiatsu, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted, eyeing the Inner World. _Your use of magic has sufficed for now, but after a while, it will build and become a burden to you; especially you are hardly out of your gigai now in Hogwarts._

Before the captain could reply, a small tap broke him from his thoughts as he looked up to meet concerned brown orbs, glancing at his white knuckles in concern as he released the fist he did not know he was holding with a sigh. Running the hand over his face as he glanced at a small note, he opened it, reading the contents.

 _Thank you, Hitsugaya._ Was written first before another scrawl was added below it. _Are you alright?_

Scripting a reply, the ice captain returned the favor. _I'm fine. Just bad news from home is all. Nothing to be overly concerned about._

 _I see._ Granger wrote back. _Then on another topic, did Flitwick mention that the reference pages had the answers we needed for the lesson today?_

The ice captain rose an eyebrow before he wrote a reply. _If you had wanted the answers to the homework assigned to us, they are in the pages after the reference pages in the third section._

The bushy-haired girl glared at the transfer with a huff before she flipped the textbook pages to the answers, scrawling a swift reply. _And you did not inform me of this, why?_

His response was swift and given with an implicit shrug. _You asked for the reference pages that Flitwick recommended, not the pages that contained the answers. If you had asked about where to look for the answers, I would have informed you about the latter._

Defeated, the girl mumbled a small thank you as the ice captain merely smirked softly both of them returning to their work.


	10. Busy, Oh So Busy

Chapter 10: Busy, Oh So Busy

Ron liked to believe that he was a sensible teenaged wizard. Sure, his best friend was Harry Potter, and they were nearly killed every of his stay at Hogwarts just because of that one reason, but other than that, pretty sensible. Therefore, the youngest male Weasley could help but question just a bit why it was necessary for him to bloody carry these sacks of grain — Where the bloody hell did Hitsugaya manage to get those anyway? — on his back on his god-forsaken broom — that he swore that was ready to split in half because of the weight — and avoid his twin brothers going after him?

How the white-haired transfer had been able to string his brothers, the twins at that, to chase after him was beyond the younger red-head as the shortest captain had merely shown a wooden chest with an enlarged 'W' on it to the two and the troublesome two became scarily cooperative.

"Weasley, your objective is to avoid being 'captured' by your older siblings." Hitsugaya explained to Ron, as he revealed small case that contained small red beads. "These are red paint balls, that the twins can summon one at a time and aim for you. If you are hit more than ten times, the same rules apply as they did yesterday and the previous day."

"And you two," The transfer turned to the now grinning brothers, eyes glimmering with promised mischief. "If you manage to 'capture' your brother in the first trial, I will withhold in informing the concerned parties of your circumstances, as long as you abide by my rules."

Ron saw the same look that he saw in his brother's eyes when they first laid them on Zonko's Joke Shop in a simultaneous action.

"This is not as bad as we 'nitially thought, 'uh, Georgie?"

 _God help us all._ Ron thought as he quickly revised that, his blue orbs registering that his half an hour had started and his brothers were in the Forbidden Forest, awaiting for his timely arrival. _God, help me._

* * *

" **Matsumoto, I am not going to Hogsmeade to buy you the latest trend in the West.** " Toshiro deadpanned in his tan bluetooth, a hint of a growl in it as he eyed the near empty case of paintballs. " **The first week has barely come to a close, and it would idiotic for me to go to Hogsmeade already.** "

" **But, Captain~!** " The lieutenant drawled the last syllable as the ice captain resisted his urge to scold her, even though he knew he would probably be doing that anyway.

" **Focus, Matsumoto.** " He ordered her sternly in night air, still clad in his school robes, having not bothered to don Quidditch garb for this training session. " **How has the clean up for the misunderstanding going?** "

" **Sir.** " The strawberry blonde saluted before giving her report, her voice clear and to the point. " **The repairs began this morning, and the subordinates that were responsible for the small conflict were punished as you have ordered, taicho. They shall be released from the Detention Center in several week's time.** "

" **And Zaraki's subordinates?** "

" **Er… They were encouraged… for their 'impulsive' and 'reckless' fighting?** " The beauty tried, as she could hear the implied sigh in her captain's silence.

" **You know what to do, Matsumoto.** " Toshiro sighed as she chirped an affirmative, as he ended the call with a click; resisting an urge to ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

 _She should ease their punishment a bit by visiting them and making sure they are not mistreated._ Toshiro sighed as he sensed the three Weasley brothers near from the woods, finished with the exercise for now if the empty case of paintballs was any indication. _But in the other hand, it seems Weasley was unable to get away from his brothers' wrath._

The ice dragons nodded, following the sight of the paint-covered Ron and a laughing pair of twins in front of him. "Weasley, as in the one covered in paint, you shall change your clothing and come back to continue. You have ten minutes."

Ron knew better than to feign ignorance at the transfer's words as he bit back a frustrated sigh and heeded the orders, leaving his twin brothers who grinned at the captain, who looked at them with an even glare. Cutting them off before they could remark about his insistence to say their last name and not their given ones, the captain rolled his eyes at the mock-hurt looks he was given.

"You two are predictable."

"Georgie and I take offense to that!" Fred cried, his tone oozing with sarcasm. "You're just too smart and observant, 'Gaya."

"That's right!" George added, wiping a fake tear once Ron was out of ear shot. "Do you know how hard we have to work to get our joke shop ready? And then, you pull out hardworking bums into this?!"

"You two were stealing things from Filch's office when I asked you." Toshiro deadpanned, unamused as the look that twins shot him in retaliation to say, 'Exactly!'

Ron arrived then, having done as he was told, ready to mount his brooms once more as the twins did the same when to the three red-heads' surprise, the transfer did so on his broom, yew wand gripped in lithe fingers as he spoke. "In this round, your older brothers will be excused. I will be the one chasing after you."

Pallor colored the youngest Weasley as the twins let out a large whoop, finally free to finish their preparations for their shop; shooting the captain a flirty wink before they went, receiving a glare for their trouble as he turned back to Ron. Judging from the barely veiled panic on the living boy's face, he was not expecting the captain to partake in his training, only watch closely as he had been for the past two days. And being the captain, he was right on the money.

 _Shit. Bloody hell flippin' shit._ Ron cursed mentally as he felt a small shiver run through his spine. _Hitsugaya sent a bloody Dementor after Harry to learn a spell, what the hell was Hitsugaya going to do to him now that he was asking for help in Quidditch? I knew it. I bloody knew it. It was too good to be true when Hitsugaya was training him. Harsh but not as much as sending a bloody Dementor after him and now here was his._

"Weasley."

The sharp tone of which his name was called made the young wizard to turn to his apparent cohort who regarded him with an even glare.

"I am not going to use the same exercise with you as you have with your brothers. Instead, you are going to chase me."

"…What?" Ron asked dumbly.

"You will pursue me through the Forbidden Forest, use whatever you want to catch me as per Quidditch requirements. If you manage to as much as brush your fingers on my broom, you are finished with your training for the night and with my regimen." Toshiro continued as if the boy had not spoken. "Any questions?"

"…How will you know that I touched your broom?"

"Magic." Toshiro answer evasively as he flew in a speed that the boy did not think was possible. "Now, then. Catch me if you can, Weasley."

* * *

Harry subconsciously rubbed his slightly ashen hand, remnant of his time in Umbridge's detention as the voices of concern from Hermione and Ron echoed in his head, despite the exhausted forms of the two. Hermione from her pursuit of rights for House-Elves and Ron with what he had finally informed him of, training with Hitsugaya for the position of a Keeper; the two were still able to scold and reprimand him to go inform Dumbledore or McGonagall.

But the Boy Who Lived vehemently refused.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now." Harry chanted softly as he opened his textbook to a random page, trying to read as he entered the dimly lit Common Room, empty. "Don't give Umbridge the satisfaction. They don't understand."

"And what is it that you understand that they don't?"

Jumping at the unexpected appearance, Harry looked up, startled as he relaxed at the sight of a freshly showered Hitsugaya, dressed in an ebony tee with a white dragon on the back, and comfortable navy blue shorts, a warm towel around his small shoulders.

"Hitsugaya." Harry breathed as the white-haired boy dried his wet locks quietly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I can ask you the same question." Toshiro retorted evenly, as he looked at the living boy with an expectant glare. "So, I presume that Weasley and Granger have picked up what Umbridge has been doing to you in detention?"

"How the hell do you know—?" Harry started as the captain sent him a look that said that 'you should be used to me knowing these things by now' but nonetheless obliged the boy.

"Magic leaves residual indications of it's work, no matter how subtle; Potter." Toshiro explained as he gestured to the greyed patch of skin on the boy's hand. "And Umbridge was not exactly trying to be quiet with her punishments in detention. She is trying to demoralize you, and the effects of her actions are foolhardy."

"How is making me write standards in my blood not demoralizing?"

"Try this." Hitsugaya offered as he lowered the towel to reveal his damp yet still gravity-defying snowy locks. "What did you feel in there? As you were writing the standards?"

"I…" Harry hesitated. "I don't know. Anger?"

"And rightly so, as you would probably feel wronged and that what you had to say was not being heard, correct?"

Harry supplied a nod.

"That is exactly it, Potter." Hitsugaya nodded as he pointed to the fireplace in front of him. "The fire of your anger festers and grows if someone is treated with misconduct, and once pushed enough to an edge, they have created a seed with reason to oppose them and shortly, with enough resources, even be a threat. If you wish to cut aside and demoralize your enemy, torture is never the method to do so."

"Then, what is it that Umbridge is doing?"

"She's but a mere pawn to what the Ministry of Magic wishes, Potter." Hitsugaya corrected. "By severely cutting off our education and torturing you, she is stripping Dumbledore of his army."

"Army?" Harry repeated with complete bewilderment. "But that's complete hogwash!"

"Is it?" Toshiro challenged. "Fudge believes that Dumbledore is taking his place, and when you face an enemy, you use any and everything you can to not allow them to be victorious against you. And as a Headmaster and with his reputation, Dumbledore has all the resources to oppose him if he wished. He has a group of impressionable children in an isolated place, who will support him before the Ministry of Magic and that is what scares Fudge."

Having no words to retort, the Boy Who Lived fumed for a moment as the captain allowed the boy his moment of frustration, before throwing aside his towel over a shoulder, locks nearly dried.

"But what is it that you understand that they do not?" Toshiro repeated, his teal gaze unchallenging but stern all the same.

Sighing, the boy contemplated his words for a moment.

"…I can't allow others to help me anymore. They have their own burdens and problems that I can't be dependent on them all time." Harry said finally, shame and uncertainty coloring his voice as a small upturn of a normally frowning lip caught the boy's attention, turning to the transfer to find to his shock, a smile on the captain's usual smirk before it was replaced just as quickly.

"W-What?" Harry challenged weakly.

"You are doing the same thing I did, Potter." Hitsugaya revealed as his teal orbs turned wistful. "I had thought that if I pushed everyone aside, they wouldn't get hurt and that they wouldn't be burdened with me. But I was wrong as you are, Potter. It is not weak to acknowledge help from others, it is strong to ask for help when you need it. And if you wish to help and not burden others, then train yourself and ask others to teach you."

"Do not make the same mistakes as I have and push others aside." The white-haired captain smirked as he made his way to the dormitory, green orbs trailing after him. "Because in the end, you end up being the weakest one, with no one by your side."

And with that the ice captain turned in for the night. Well, as far as the living knew.

* * *

 _They decide to come now._ Toshiro thought flatly, unamused as his clone shot a kido spell at the hollow outside the barrier of Hogwarts on Friday afternoon. _When I have Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes to attend at the same time, they come and decide to invade Hogwarts now._

Translating the last rune on his scroll, the ice captain ignored the glances of confusion from his professor and cohorts alike as they failed to veil looks of awe at his bluetooth curiously, never hearing of such a device before as they were wizards. The Twelfth Division grunt on the other side whispered the number and the level of the hollows that appeared, which relayed the same to the clone, as he was informed of the circumstance of the captain being a bit preoccupied to answer.

 ** _Way of Destruction: No. 32: Yellow Fire Flash._** The clone incanted as the captain pulled out his Time-Turner, ridding of all the hollows in the vicinity with the Kido spell, the original receiving confirmation before he flipped the gold hourglass once as he dispelled the clone.

Shunpoing to the main hall of the floor before anyone could see him, the captain ignored the chatter and miscellaneous conversations below him from the previous hour, appearing at the Muggle Studies classroom, as he pulled out the bluetooth with a sigh, returning it to his robe pocket.

 _If this week is an indication of how the rest of the year is going to be like, I am leaving._ Toshiro growled internally as he felt a migraine grow within the constraints of his mind. _Voldemort and this world, be damned._

 _Master. Perhaps you should speak to the Headmaster of canceling several of your classes?_ Hyorinmaru suggested, his voice not too overly concerned. _This is rather much, even for a workaholic like you._

 _I am not a workaholic._ The white-haired child sniffed.

 _We beg to differ._ Sephiroth added blandly. _Records of doing paperwork and running the division greatly weigh to about fifty percent of your time, training for keeping reiatsu in check and to be ready at all times is forty percent, and now that Hogwarts has been added, that takes up the remaining ten; and leaving the nonexistent time that you give yourself to rest being nearly next to none._

 _So, basically, all you do is work yourself to death._ The elder dragon summed up as the captain held back a groan, defeated. _Which is ironic, since you are already dead._

 _Then what do you two think I should be doing?_ Toshiro retorted grumpily. _Putting all of this aside with a flick of the wrist?_

 _Not at all._ Hyorinmaru answered evenly as his master wrote several other reports, another ear listening to the professor's lecture. _Just merely reminding you that the weekend is near, Master._

 _I was planning on training in the morning and then take the rest of the day off for myself to relax a bit, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro assured as he paused for a moment in his reports. _I won't work myself too much. Thank you for your concern both of you._

 _Just reminding you who else is in your head, other than your own voice._ Sephiroth replied cheekily as Toshiro felt a small smirk color his lips at the remark.

 _It's not like I can ever forget._ The young captain hummed, his expression indifferent once more as he mercilessly corrected his subordinates' reports, remarking on the grammar and neatness when he heard his name called.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Looking up, the transfer met the dark green orbs of Professor Charity Burbage, a slender witch of long blonde locks framing her face, her deposition kind yet firm as she often played Muggle music in the background as she lectured. Dressed often in plain dresses of floral patterns, the professor held a text open in hand, chalkboard glaring with an introduction of Muggle inventions.

"Yes, Professor Burbage?" The captain replied, unfazed.

"Can you answer me as to what electricity is?"

"It is an energy source that Muggles use for everyday uses, and through the use of technological advancements and inventions courtesy of Thomas Edison and Benjamin Franklin, it is a common sight among Muggles."

"Correct, Mr. Hitsugaya. Ten points for your house." Burbage rewarded with a small smile as the captain merely nodded, resuming his paperwork as she did the same with her lecture. . "Now as Mr. Hitsugaya has supplied for us, electricity is…"

 _Teacher's pet._ Sephiroth teased as the captain merely rose an eyebrow in response, Hyorinmaru amused as they continued through the day.

To which eventually ended much to the captain's relief as he pulled the drapes of his bed for privacy as he changed out of the school robes. Exchanging the robes for a heavy brown shirt and ebony cargo shorts with dulled silver suspenders clipped as they dangled at the knees, the captain added a teal ribbon for color at his collar. Tying a short ebony cloak over his shoulders, the white-haired transfer decided to forgo the ebony top hat that Matsumoto generously given — shoved into his suitcase despite his protests — along with the rest of his wardrobe. Shoes tied with a snap of his fingers, the captain appeared in the cavern, screen and speakers on as the meeting came to a silence at his arrival.

" **Hitsugaya-taicho.** " The Head Captain greeted as the ice captain nodded. " **Good of you to join us.** "

" **My apologies.** " Toshiro replied icily. " **Overuse of the Time-Turner is not recommended over the course of a single hour.** "

" **Your update, Hitsugaya-taicho.** " The leader of the Gotei 13 nodded, accepting his only captain's absence.

" **The Ministry of Magic is under our control, as I have informed the mod-soul to allow Umbridge's requests and growth in power to continue as of now, while recording her crimes with evidence to supply.** " Toshiro began as he recounted several events of importance as to what was discovered between the Horcrux that was Harry Potter and a method to remove it, preferably without killing the boy.

" **Just kill the shrimp.** " Zaraki grinned as he shrugged. " **If his soul is sent to Soul Society too, then tough luck.** "

" **What part of last resort plan, do you not understand, you oaf?** " Kurotsuchi cut in as he snorted at the violent captain's suggestion. " **Allow me to run several tests and come to Hogwarts, I will have a cure for the boy in no time. Even give him a few improvements to his inferior form as Hitsugaya-taicho as informed us of.** "

" **As slow as he is, Kurotsuchi, I don't think a lobotomy on their savior is going help Hitsugaya with the British.** " Kyoraku chuckled as the ice captain sent a look at the pink-clad shinigami.

" **That is true.** " Soifon nodded before she glared, her grey orbs narrow. " **But the boy is not our priority. The soul fragment is.** "

" **In any case.** " The Head Captain cut in, silencing any more commentary with a slam of his cane. " **The issue of severing the soul fragment from Harry Potter is an unfortunate consequence. However, Hitsugaya-taicho, by the time the other soul fragments have been located and destroyed, if the soul fragment is not separated from the boy, you are to eliminate him by any means necessary along with Voldemort to ensure the safety of Soul Society.** "

Head bowed and teal orbs cold, the ice captain accepted the order when another topic was addressed, surprising the other twelve captains present.

" **According to Urahara Kisuke's reports, Hitsugaya-taicho, Dolores Umbridge has requested a device to seal your 'Eastern' magic.** " The Head Captain announced as all of the captains blinked at the news before their reactions broke their composure. From the Head Captain with an amused twitch of his beard and with the echoing of Zaraki's laughter barking in the background, the ice captain sported a small twitch himself at the edge of his lips, similar to Soifon and Byakuya as all of their orbs seemed to glow with a twinkle of mischief.

" **And I believe that it would be rude for us to not conform to our 'Western' counterparts, Hitsugaya-taicho.** "

" **Yes, sir.** "

* * *

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

The sound of Umbridge's voice sounded into the Grand Staircase as the ice captain perked up at the honeyed voice, perched on the stone railings, dressed thinly in his school robes despite the wintery weather. Lowering his version of _The Tale of Genji_ , the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs, as more reiatsus swarmed over below, sporting a new gold bracelet similar in appearance to the one given to reigai, that the ice captain assured to the pink eyesore with a letter from Yama-jii. That was obviously forged, 'withholding all of his Eastern magic abilities.'

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall's no-nonsense voice snapped back as spectators neared to watch the argument, well aware of the topic.

Walking together toward the captain's location, the two professors stood their ground as glares that threatened to kill were fired.

"So silly of me…" Umbridge began as she sounded almost in disbelief. "…but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores." McGonagall shot back, just as sharp. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear." Umbridge replied, not lining up to her words at all as she breathed deeply as if to steel herself. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the minister himself."

"I am a tolerant woman…" The pink eyesore continued as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the sentence. _As fond as I am of fire, is about as tolerant you are; Umbridge._ "…but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Taken back by the reason, the Transfiguration professor did not know whether to scoff or sneer at the statement, but otherwise allowed herself a moment to collect. "Disloyalty…"

But before the professor could, the eyesore took to the initiative.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

 _If he were still of this world, Umbridge._ Toshiro thought as he bookmarked his book. _But I will allow you to do as you wish for now, you eyesore. Grow and feed your pinkish existence with as much power as you want, and then, watch as I take it all away from you before your very eyes, Umbridge. Have your fun. For now._


	11. Flexible Requests

Chapter 11: Flexible Requests

The white locked transfer sipped his blend of Assam tea all too calmly in appearance for the likeliness of the tension that ran within the grounds of the institution, ever since the appointment of Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Through the proposition of educational reform, the ice captain had to hold back his amusement at the gall of the eyesore, when the mod-soul had sent him a copy of the papers, awaiting for the captain's instructions. In the position, the teacher appointed by the Ministry of Magic — pink eyesore — was to ensure that unsatisfactory professors were removed from Hogwarts, and Educational Decrees, as Umbridge suggested, were followed. Which in turn, were laws / rules that Umbridge as High Inquisitor deemed reasonable and necessary for ensuring the peace of Hogwarts.

 _How greedy._ Toshiro drawled, allowing the caffeine to affect his tired mind, as they were now well into a month in the school year, having adjusted to the rhythm of school once more. _Child torture, government corruption, and now blackmail against Fudge._

Flipping up the papers before him, one personal letter was of interest as it was addressed to the minister in complicated, nearly intelligible script on light pink paper, subtly denoting that if the minister did not comply, the undersecretary had to undertake dire actions for 'unjust and the good of the Ministry' but in seeing how they 'both were in agreement that He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone as he should be,' the appointment of her new position was 'not a problem.'

 _She is supplying me with all the evidence to detain her, without having the need to do much of anything._ The ice captain remarked amusedly as Hyorinmaru rose an eyebrow at his master's mirth, Sephiroth studying the icy shinigami as if trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle.

 _You are rather compliant with her, Master._ Hyorinmaru commented as Toshiro shook his head.

 _I am merely doing as I said as I would. Nothing more, and certainly, nothing less._ Toshiro revealed evasively, both dragons intrigued as they watched their master closely, well aware that no action was taken without accident.

And so, the reign of the High Inquisitor started.

It began with the professors, McGonagall and Snape haughtily answering their questions with obvious irritation, several others doing the same with appall such as Flitwick when Umbridge took out a measuring tape, Trelawney in giving a prophecy, Sprout in the eyesore's comments of the greenhouse's appearance. Irritation colored the captain's Inner World reflective of his mood in the midst of the interruptions, that if the pink professor wanted to waste time and question her colleagues, it should have been done in the off hours in which class was not in session.

Not to mention the Educational Decrees, which gave Umbridge astronomical power to please her sadistic and intruding desires upon the students and faculty, causing all and everyone to spite the pink-clad professor.

But there was a light in the midst of the chaos as it was displayed in one afternoon, a few weeks into the government monstrosity that was the High Inquisitor, to which the captain was seated in one of the many courtyards of the grounds, his bag opposite to him under a stone arch, dressed as he usually did in his school robes. The house tie replaced with a thin teal ribbon, his scarf and cloak absent despite the cold winter weather, as the two golden necklaces hid securely under his shirt. Fake sealing bracelet twinkling with it's icy blue diamond catching the soft sunlight, the captain appeared at ease as others went about their business, a gold ring that served as Hyorinmaru's gigai replacing the formerly bracelet.

Ignoring the idle chatter, the transfer did the same to the growing presence of Umbridge's approach, having begun her inspection of the students now; Potter, Weasley, and Granger having taken their own set of questioning.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" It appeared to be his turn now.

Looking up from his Potions textbook, the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the pink eyesore, clad in warm wooly, and of course, pink clothing under an overly perfumed cardigan. Noting the crowd of spectators that had gathered, the captain made no external indication, but rather answered his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Under Educational Decree No. 12: All students are to have proper dress and decorum and with that, as a transfer, despite being a foreigner; you must conform to our rules; Mr. Hitsugaya." Umbridge smiled smugly as the captain held back the urge to use hakuda as she continued. "Although you had complied to my request to seal off your Eastern magic, I am surprised that this is the rule that you cannot abide by. Pity, really; you were such a model student, top in all of your classes and word of your skill in Quidditch. But your white hair, height, and dress… such a pity…"

If looks could kill, Umbridge would have never been reincarnated as the one that Toshiro shot at her made everyone in the vicinity take an involuntary step back. Some took more than one.

"Yes, quite, High Inquisitor." Toshiro waved indifferently, his glare icy. "But as a new foreigner in your country, is it not the host country's job or rather mannerisms to welcome and allow foreigners to become accustomed to the new environment and ensure that they are comfortable?"

"That is the responsibility of the government, I am afraid, dear." Umbridge sighed in mock dejection. "It does not apply to you."

"But are you not the government, Professor?" Toshiro retorted swiftly, at ease as the eyesore's grin grew tighter with every word. "You had stated it yourself, Professor Umbridge. 'To insult me, is to insult the Ministry, and by that extension, Cornelius Fudge, himself.' If the responsibility befalls the government, but at the aspect of the foreigner, a wizard; then by that the Ministry of Magic, and by your logic, you. Or am I mistaken in the interpretation of your words?" _You are a century too late if you want to play politics with me, Umbridge._

"…Very well, Mr. Hitsugaya." Umbridge smiled tightly, her face appearing to nearly rip from her smile. "…Good day to you."

And with a sharp turn, the defeated High Inquisitor exited the courtyard, leaving a captain who found himself surrounded by other students all excitedly congratulating and cheering him on, as he took them in with only one way he could think of. He shrugged as if to say nothing much happened, and then promptly left.

* * *

The news of the conversation in the captain's one over Umbridge traveled like wildfire as glances of approval glinted as the icy transfer walked past along with winks of mischief from the twins as Toshiro shooed them aside with a small hum of indifference, merely continuing his paperwork in peace, content within the library.

Elsewhere within the Gryffindor Common Room, which was relatively empty, considering the hour it was reasonably so; only to be broken by the arrival of Granger, Potter, and Weasley.

"I don't know, Hermione." Potter argued weakly, clearly reluctant of whatever it was. "They think I'm a liar and a freak. There's no way anyone would want to learn anything from me!"

"Harry." Granger stated with impatience. "You are the only one who can help and teach us how to defend ourselves. H-He's out there, like you said. We are not learning how to pass our O.W.L.(s). We are not learning how to defend ourselves. We need someone to teach us how."

"Hermione…" Potter began, conflicted.

"Harry." Weasley spoke up, looking at his best friend. "You're the one who faced h-him. You are the one who knows what to do in the face of V-Voldemort. No one else is better or more qualified to teach us."

Still conflicted, the Boy Who Lived turned away, feeling a pair of eyes on him as he turned to meet an icy gaze that he knew all too well. Hitsugaya having returned from his studies, stood with a risen eyebrow at the conversation, before he turned away, expression disinterested, when a call for his name stopped him in his steps. Sighing lightly, the captain turned, Potter's green orbs filled with conflict and reluctance as Granger and Weasley flanked him, both equally determined.

"What is it that you three wish of me?" Toshiro asked indifferently, but not unkindly. _For some reason, I think it's something illegal._

 _Well, it's not your first time committing into illicit activity._ Hyorinmaru shrugged as Sephiroth gaped mockingly before the captain silenced both of them.

Hesitation colored Potter's face before Granger huffed, speaking instead.

"Umbridge is not teaching us what we need to pass and not to mention her new position making everything being through into the sack. And I for one, will not stand for it." Granger declared boldly. "We need a teacher, someone who can teach us. Will you join us, Hitsugaya in teaching us along with Harry?"

"I was under the impression that you were requesting apprenticeship from Potter only." Toshiro pointed out, a brow inquisitive but not insulting. _Besides, do you really want me to be teaching you all?_

 _You would need to make no promises of injury and possible death._ Sephiroth snorted, Hyorinmaru nodding solemnly.

"Two teachers are better than one." Granger smirked knowingly as she waved a hand. "Harry told me that you were the one who had taught him how to produce a Patronus charm, even though your methods were rather… harsh…" _I think of them as 'effective.'_

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru stated patiently. _Your methods of teaching are considered illegal here. Even though they are very much effective._

The white eyebrow remained in it's risen form, teal orbs unamused.

"…But you are one of the most skilled wizards of our generation…" The young witch gritted out reluctantly as amusement colored Potter, Hitsugaya, and most of all, Weasley at the girl swallowing her pride.

"So, you up for it, mate? Will you let us learn from you?" Weasley asked finally, anticipation coloring the Trio's eyes as they looked at the top of their class, who looked at each of them evenly before answering with an indifferent shrug.

"Do what you wish."

Which was how the captain found himself in a bar in Hogsmeade that weekend, a bit off ways from the main town but close enough to not be considered isolated, seated in a lone table with the ensemble that Granger had managed to gather, an overwhelming number of them Gryffindor in one side of the room, the trio on the other with the captain, who took a corner to himself. Despite the common sight of thick coats, mittens, woolen hats, and scarves; the ice captain was the one in the least amount of layers to which some of the girls had sent a glance in concern.

Donned in an ebony shirt under a charcoal vest, the necklaces gleamed under the captain's slightly exposed collar, the sleeves rolled halfway as fingerless gloves traced the aged wood that made up the table, giving away nothing but ease in his posture. Slim but comfortable jeans covered lean legs as combat boots ended them, a hint of yew peeking through the black leather, as if to warn those who dared to near that it's master was armed.

Toshiro watched with indifference, almost bored as the meeting continued; firstly awkward and almost as useless as Captain's Meeting could be, until the two best friends to the Chosen One, began to list their shared friend's accomplishments, blood rushing steadily with every word to the boy's face, when he could not take anymore.

"Look!" Harry called all to attention, as all but the ice captain complied, the exception's mind elsewhere. "…All of those things, that you say I did… Most of it was just luck… I didn't even know what I was doing half the time." _The fact that he's made it this far still continues to awe me._

"He's just being modest." Hermione cut in as Harry argued the comment.

"No! Hermione. I'm not." Harry declared vehemently, trailing off with a glance at the ice captain. "When you're out there, watching a friend dying and trying to do your best to fight… You don't know what that's like…" _Commemorate the moment. For once, the Boy Who Lived is right._

"You're right, Harry." Hermione piped up. "We don't. So, teach us."

Hesitation still colored Harry's face until Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs at the Boy Who Lived. _Enough of this reluctance nonsense. Either the boy would do it or he back out, either way it made no effect in my plan. If anything, it would progress the results I wished sooner in any case._

"Potter, do you want to teach them?" Toshiro asked casually enough but the Boy Who Lived caught the underlined question within, as Granger and Weasley sent a suspicious glance, but choosing not to comment. _Do you want to allow them in and depend on them? Because you know what happens if you don't._

A determined glint colors the green-eyed boy's gaze as Toshiro returned to his thoughts, a particularly irritant coloring his mind as of late. Teal orbs flickered to the hidden pink letter in his breast pocket as the captain ignored as all but himself sign the parchment as a part of Dumbledore's Army. _Now for the eyesore._

* * *

It was later that night that the same captain appeared in the Great Hall, donned in the same ensemble despite the late hour, silent footsteps making no sound as he turned a corner, a small twitch of his lips as his teal orbs met a pair of onyx that seemed to glow in the darkness. Standing full in his ebony robes that draped with a tad of dramatic flair, Severus Snape, Potions Master, rose a brow at the appearance of the white-haired student.

Holding up a pink letter, the ice captain silenced any questions addressed to him, those yet to be voiced and all the implied ones, catching a similar glimmer of pink in Snape's left hand, hidden within the folds of ebony.

"Summons in the dead of night." Toshiro whispered, his voice still cold despite it's lowered volume as Snape took to the captain's side, strides silent.

"An annoyance." The Potions Master sneered in the night. "One that requires our attention, unfortunately."

Receiving a small hum in reply, silence was the only sound in the midnight air, and if it were not for the soft footfalls and occasion huff of breath, the professor and student alike may have been considered in the near trifles of the dead. But reaching a door, the darkly clad twosome entered the classroom, the stench of multiple potions and concoctions alike greeting them. Snape taking a seat at his desk and Hitsugaya taking his perch at a clean potion station, it was not long until a pomp knock broke the peace.

"Enter." Snape's low voice echoed, teal orbs and ebony ones exchanging glances before they trailed over to a smiling Umbridge, dressed in softer tones of her customary color, a velvet dark pink bonnet adorning her head as she smiled at the sight of them both.

"Snape and Mr. Hitsugaya, I see you have gotten my letter." Umbridge smiled wider, reminding the captain of Ichimaru. "I suppose you are both wondering what I wish from you to call you both in the dead night."

Neither bothered to reply.

"As a member of the Ministry and Madam Undersecretary, I am afraid that my position as High Inquisitor has dampened the students' view of me and has made my efforts of information gathering a rather daunting task." Umbridge continued after an awkward silence, the facade of her words poor. "And so, I ask of you Mr. Hitsugaya and Snape, if you would assist me in this."

"In what exactly?" Snape's curt question replied.

"Why what you do best." Umbridge exclaimed, as if the answer was obvious, waving a folded scroll to the captain, who unsealed the given parchment, teal orbs scanning it. "Sources have informed me that Mr. Hitsugaya is just as adept in this field, if he can live up to his reputation that is?"

"And so he is." Snape acknowledged as he caught the scroll from the captain, taking a moment to read.

"I shall ask of your progress in the month's time, at the same arrangements." Umbridge laughed sweetly, as she took her exit. "Good night, Snape. Mr. Hitsugaya."

After the clicks of the eyesore's heels dissipated into the castle, the captain narrowed his teal orbs, yew wand out to dispel wards and protective barriers to ensure that they are not eavesdropped, before turning to Snape, who merely waited, a small flicker of approval at his student as they met gazes.

"Draught of Living Death. Veritaserum. Choice of poisons, needing at least four." Snape read the list as the ice captain held back a snort. "Madam Undersecretary is no longer subtle in her needs for information."

"Do not say it as if she was in the first place." Toshiro deadpanned with a small scoff. "Once all of the students were informed of her position in the Ministry of Magic, it took little else to connect the two and two together. The list of atrocities that Umbridge is uptaking is almost astounding, just to propagandize."

"What of Potter?" Snape addressed, changing the subject.

"Nightmares." Toshiro replied curtly, his posture indifferent as he observed the small bottles of potions, some labeled in an era beyond Snape's age and others newer. "It will not be long until he is to the point in needing to be taught Occlumency."

"Not surprising that you are well-equipped in that as well. The Headmaster has wished you take part in assisting Potter in his lessons with me."

"Hmn." Hitsugaya acknowledged with slight annoyance as he took four of the bottles, dumping the contents with ease as Snape worked on grading assignments, as if unconcerned with the captain's tampering. Adding Standard Ingredients and placing the cauldron to a low heat, the twosome continued in silence. Throwing three folded blue feathers, the cauldron bubbled and fizzed quietly as a ladle stirred the contents counter-clockwise, then clockwise, and then counter thrice more. Finished in a colorless, odorless form; was the Veritaserum. Hours trickled by as the two continued in that way, morning dawning when a sharp rap to the classroom door was heard, Snape pausing at sealing a letter and Toshiro in crushing Bloodroot's flowers with powdered Moonstone.

After the bid to enter from Snape, the door swung open, to reveal a miffed Korihana, a several letters on hand. A pink and heavily perfumed one in particular.

Opening it while setting the others aside, a smirk played the white-haired student's lips, allowing a pointed look to color the Potions Master's expression. Noting the look, the captain merely passed the letter, Korihana clutching her talons on an iron ring, her posture cold yet haughty.

"Ridiculous." Snape sneered as Korihana sniffed as if to say with a snort, 'I told you so' before he turned to captain. "Hitsugaya, clean up and set the potions upon the adjacent shelf from the ingredients. You may go once you've finished."

"Excusing us from our usual duties to brew potions. How desperate." The ice captain smirked cynically as Snape's lips twitched at that, white wand waved once as the materials for Potions cleaned themselves.

"Unfortunately, the brewing time for Veritaserum is a month."

Inserting his wand into his boot, the captain turned to the doors, teal orbs twinkled with a sliver of mischief. "But plenty of time for brewing otherwise, Professor, fortunately enough."

Hearing a soft grunt of approval, the captain left.

* * *

Alined in two rows facing one another and reminding him of the arrangements in Captains' Meetings, only with Hogwarts students and Potter in the center, all with wands in hand while the captain was seated off to the side, within the Room of Requirement, the headquarters of the D.A. gleamed softly in candlelight, having established in the previous day after Dobby's 'discovery' of the hidden room. Reading a series of reports in Japanese while Harry lectured about the Disarming Charm, and soon as weeks bypassed, the Impediment Jinx, Reductor Curse, and the Stunning Spell were added to that list.

Which made it soon that the teaching had gone to their heads, inflating them a bit; as Harry tried his best to encourage his students. Until one day, the Boy Who Lived was cut off by a hand.

"Hitsugaya?" Harry said with slight hesitation as the others visibly stiffened at the captain's appearance in actually partaking in their lessons. Usually due to his busy schedule, the captain was preoccupied with classes, work, and personal duties; making his position as a teacher to the D.A. one that was solemnly seen despite the announcement of having dual teachers in the meeting.

Due to a certain red-head and bushy-haired one that would remain anonymous for obvious reasons, the D.A. was well aware of the methodology of the icy transfer's teaching. In an understatement, they were terrified.

"Unlike Potter, who has promised to only teach defensive magic, I am not going to do the same for you all." Hitsugaya began, his orbs even. "Nor am I going to teach you all the wandless magic I am able to wield. That magic is too powerful for any of you to wield and under my contract, I am not allowed to share it with all of you. Therefore, I will teach you offensive magic, as the best defense is an offense without any breaks in your form."

Excited and eager gazes colored the army as Harry gaped beside him.

"But it would be at least until the second semester until you are able to do so." Hitsugaya continued, before smirking lightly, unease settling once more. "Physical ability and endurance are the first for you to master if you wish to wield any type of magic."

Dubious looks and suspicion colored the students as the only time they had ever seen the captain in the offensive was with his wandless magic , and did not dare to interrupt as Hitsugaya sighed, deciding to take another approach to this. Narrowing his eyes at the group before him, the ice captain shunpoed slowly, that he was visible to the Hogwarts students, reappearing behind of Lee Jordan who was at the other side of the room, all gaping at the transfer's speed.

"If any of you can land one hit on me, whether through magic or physical means, I will forego the physical ability and endurance part of my teaching and straight to offensive magic. Of course, this includes you, Potter." Toshiro smirked lightly as they all hesitated, unsure. "And I will not being using my wand. I will tag each of you to signify that you are 'dead' or 'incapacitated' which will appear with a red mark on where I tagged you."

But Harry was undeterred even if he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure of his and the rest of the students in losing. "Alright, then. But no injuries."

"Hitsugaya!" Granger cried with concern in her brown eyes. "There's no way you can outmatch all of us without magic!"

"That is my concern." Hitsugaya shrugged, unperturbed.

"Are you sure about this, mate?"

"Yes, Weasley." Toshiro repeated, his irritation displayed slightly as he turned to Colin Creevey, a small Fourth Year who was a bit shorter than the captain. A little blonde boy with looked like he could not hurt a fly. "Creevey, you keep time and initiate when we start."

The blonde younger saluted with a proud grin. "Yes, sir!"

Nodding, the ice captain returned his gaze to his opponents. Wands out and deciding that groups were more effective, the first group was before him. Terry Boot, a Fifth Year from Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley, a Fourth Year from Gryffindor, and Zacharias Smith, another Fifth Year from Hufflepuff, all surrounded him as Harry, flanked by Granger and the youngest male Weasley, were at the other end, just after the twins.

And at Creevey's signal, the D.A. versus the captain began.

Before any of them could say anything or do anything for that matter, Toshiro held out a thin vial in his fingers, it's color an acid green, as he smirked at Granger's widened gaze, recognizing the potion.

"Get back!" Hermione cried, pulling Harry and Ron with her as everyone looked at her, confused. "Hitsugaya is using an Exploding Potion!"

Dropping the potion before she could finish, the vial was dropped; covering the captain in the intentional distraction, shunpoing under the disturbed smoke and dust as he tagged the first team, taking Lee Jordan and Ernie Macmillan with them as the dust cleared, revealing the ice captain unscathed.

"Hitsugaya, I thought you said that you would not be using magic!" Granger called out from the other side with the rest, having heard the warning fast enough.

"I said I would not using my wand. I never stated anything about other magical items, Granger." Toshiro corrected, as Granger found herself outwitted as she fired a spell to reply.

" ** _Stupefy!_** " Dodging the charm at the last minute, the captain executed a number of fluid flips and swift back rolls that he appeared to be dancing at the ease he was dodging them. Believing that would suffice, the captain dodged another Reducto from Katie Bell, when he appeared to disappear; using Apparition. Appearing before Parvati and Padma Patil, twins in Gryffindor, Toshiro tagged them quickly, along with Cho Chang, — who Potter could not shut up about until Toshiro threatened to silence him by other means — along with Marietta Edgecombe. Luna greeted the captain before sending a Stupefy his way, making swift work through Longbottom, Thomas, Brown and Johnson, who cursed when the captain had gotten her from behind.

Leaving only the twins and the Golden Trio, Toshiro regarded them evenly, before they all nodded, shouting their spells at once.

" ** _Confundo!_** " Granger.

" ** _Stupefy!_** " Weasley.

" ** _Flipendo!_** " Potter.

" ** _Impedimenta!_** " One of the twins.

" ** _Immobulus!_** " The other twin.

Only to find the spells bounce back at them from a Kido barrier, countering each of them as the captain swiftly tagged each of them, faltering back as he rose an eyebrow at Potter who had missed his countered spell by several centimeters, readying to fire a ruby charge of an Expelliarmus.

But then, Harry found a splitting pain in his skull, as if someone had tried to crack it open with a hammer. However, lasting only a split second, the next thing the Boy Who Lived knew, his jugular gleamed red. He was out.

Colin announced that it had been four minutes and thirty-six seconds as all of them looked at the youngest captain of Soul Society as he had a class soon, a small shiver running down their spines. None of them said a thing about how he had gotten them at fatal points, major arteries and coma-inducing blow worthy places. Able to kill all of them with ease in less than five minutes. All of them had gathered to thank him and was excited to learn offensive spells from him. But all of them noticed all too well, that it was a death wish to have the transfer as an enemy.


	12. Hidden Friends

Chapter 12: Hidden Friends

Ignoring the cheers of the school as the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place at the pitch, something that the captain had no intention of coming to, the sight of Luna's lion hat all the more to reinforce that, not wanting to listen to the snarling and roars of a lion throughout the torturous task of holding down the urge to silence all with a simple Kido spell. He had already tested that thin platform of his patience with Umbridge, who had banned the twins and Potter from playing Quidditch.

The twins and the Boy Who Lived considered to beg the transfer to play the Seeker, but with one withering glare that idea was thrown out the window. Quickly. Arriving at the cavern, the captain was out of his gigai, relishing in being out of the confining thing for the first time in a while.

 _Damn that Urahara and Kurotsuchi for their modifications on this._ Toshiro cursed mentally, strapping Hyorinmaru onto his back as he glared at everything and nothing with a small scowl. _My gigai is as uncomfortable as ever and not to mention the number of souma-fixers I had to use. I hate injecting those things._

 _They are a bit irritating._ Hyorinmaru nodded as Sephiroth shrugged, the white serum not affecting him in the least. _But they are better than nothing, Master._

 _Not if Urahara had the decency to make them more comfortable or Kurotsuchi for that matter._ Toshiro growled, his mood thin. _Yama-jii has ordered that the remaining Horcruxes are to found as soon as possible, but unless I am lucky and find another Horcrux like with Ravenclaw's diadem, I doubt I will find anymore of them._

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

With a flip of his Mod-Soul phone and pressing a button in habitual succession, the ice captain answered swiftly, voice commanding yet hinted with questioning. " ** _What is it?_** "

" ** _Akon, Third Seat of the Twelfth Division, reporting._** " The shinigami on the other side began as he continued with his message, relaying it quickly. " ** _Hollow activity of several Arrancar had been detected east of your current location, sir._** "

" ** _Numbers._** " Toshiro demanded, shunpoing immediately toward the Forbidden Forest, nodding into the bluetooth as the Third Seat replied, hanging up after the captain informed injury was not to be reported. Soon enough, thirteen Hollow reiatsus appeared, flaring their location to him as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _There's just one annoyance after another._ The captain growled darkly, throwing his released chain-blade at one of the Hollows, not even bothering to glance at it more than needed as he impatiently sent another Hollow off with a muttered Kido spell. _Classes, horcruxes, Umbridge, homework, paperwork, reports to Yama-jii, my own role in this damned prophecy, my own division in disarray and now, hollows; either of which should be my main priority. And yet, I am here worried about other needless subjects to please too many people._

Hyorinmaru sighed as Sephiroth actually looked confused with his indifferent mask, the elder of the two dragons expecting this while the younger was slightly surprised at the fact that it took so long. Even their master could be crushed under the levels of stress that one can uptake.

Together, they watched as their master hacked and sliced the Hollows with ease, his movements a bit more reckless and less fluid. Blood that splattered on his face, robes, and scarf did not deter him in the least, hollow parts dancing around him as the captain froze and destroyed his enemy, his frown darkened as one managed to scratch his cheek, the blood trailing down his jaw.

 _I hate my job sometimes._ Toshiro stated finally, his voice bland as he frowned at a thin wound on his unarmed limb as he stood high in the trees. Mulling for a moment, the captain narrowed his stare to the forest below him.

 _There's something down there. Similar to Hagrid's reiatsu but not exactly._

Shunpoing toward it, the captain blinked at the sight, finding several more reiatsus than he had expected. The initial subject of interest was dirty, small giant; towering at sixteen feet. With a mop of mousy brown hair at the crown, the short giant possessed wide brown-green eyes, curious and naive as a peat moss vest and shorts covered appropriate areas. Chained to a tree several times taller than himself, the small giant played with miscellaneous pieces of junk, that had one thing in common, they were or at least at one time, shiny. Surrounding the giant, the captain spotted several centaurs and one that he recognized. Shunpoing several feet from the centaur and veiled in the shadows of the forest, the captain spoke, his voice soft yet still cold.

"Bane."

Within a moment, an arrow was pointed mere centimeters from the captain's face, unblinking as he allowed the centaur to take him in, widening his gaze before lowering his weapon. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"What has displeased you and your colony so, Bane?" The captain nodded, standing beside the towering centaur, as their gaze fell on the small giant. "Surely, you have not allowed giant younglings refuge here."

"Nay, young one." Bane sniffed, displeased at the very thought of it. "Dumbledore and the Gamekeeper had requested that this giant temporary asylum. Our patience is thin with just wizards, and now this creature."

"I understand that much." Toshiro replied, his tone civil; surprising the centaur. "In my home, intruders and trespassers of any kind are not welcome, species or appearances be damned."

Grunting his approval, Bane rose an eyebrow, noting the captain's bloodied appearance. "And of your task within our lands?"

"My duty has just finished." Toshiro replied evasively. "I was departing when I had spotted the giant, peaking my interest."

"You wizards must learn that your interests will be the death of your kind."

"Similar to the reliability of your stars." Toshiro retorted the barb. "They may foretell and assist you in Divination, Bane. But do not forget. The stars couldn't predict me."

* * *

A thermometer perked it's narrow head high in the air, between a pair of frowning lips belonging to a displeased Hitsugaya, who in retrospect recalled multiple times that McGonagall had sent him a look that was maternally akin to what Unohana would do when he had done something she did not approve of. And in this case, was foregoing his cloak; the fire fanned by her discovery of his thin wounds, bandaged and salved after Firenze had seen the captain injured.

So, here he was in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall frowning at him as he laid on the gurney.

"Mr. Hitsugaya. It is in the middle of winter in England and you do not even have a jacket on." McGonagall scolded, as the captain bit the mercury tube testily, trying to not break it. "I would rather you not be ill and injured under our watch. Your relatives were less than pleased the previous encounter, considering the number of… guests we have this year."

Madame Pomfrey removed the thermometer as the ice captain resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was Urahara's fault that his gigai took on the wounds he would receive in soul form, not that he was out of the damned thing that often in the first place. And he didn't wear his coat for obvious reasons. It wasn't his fault that everywhere he went was too stuffy for his tastes. In the midst of his mental triad, an appalled look colored Madame Pomfrey's face.

 _She must have read the thermometer._ Toshiro noted dully as he felt a new one under his tongue, the healer speaking to the Transfiguration professor in private for a moment. _The last time someone took my temperature, Matsumoto was freaking out when she found me with a fever at two degrees Celsius._

 _She nearly dropped you when she carried you to Fourth._ Hyorinmaru snickered, recalling the memory. _All while you were protesting that you were fine. It took Unohana to sedate you to get you to be silent._

 _Shinigami can get sick?_ Sephiroth questioned as Hyorinmaru nodded.

 _They, unlike regular souls; need subsistence, sleep, and are vulnerable to sickness but are armed with reiatsu and are privileged with living in Seireitei, the capital of Soul Society. But being a wielder of ice, our master's body temperature is too cold for most sicknesses to enter his body, but every once in a while, when he is not sleeping very much or overworked, they can bypass the cold and get him sick._

 _I have only been sick four times._ Toshiro grumbled. _Three of them being before Hyorinmaru. As long as my temperature is or below freezing point of water, I am fine._

"Mr. Hitsugaya, are you feeling alright?"

The ice captain nodded with a hand on his temple, slightly irritated as he poured himself a cup of tea from a trolley, McGonagall's expression pinching at the sight of the transfer's hand shaking lightly.

Exchanging a look with Madame Pomfrey, the professor offered a compromise, deciding that she would rather not point out the blatantly obvious lie of the transfer's well-being. "You will be held in the Hospital Wing for the next few days, Mr. Hitsugaya. You shall be excused from your classes, without exceptions."

Toshiro rose an unimpressed eyebrow, awaiting the professor to continue.

"However, you will be allowed to move about and as you wish, but return to the Hospital Wing by curfew, and when Madame Pomfrey declares you fit to move about. That is the best I can offer you, Mr. Hitsugaya."

 _Offer._ Hyorinmaru noted as the captain lowered his tea. _It seems like this professor is aware that you would move around regardless of your well-being, Master._

 _And you do need some rest, Master._ Sephiroth added, his tone insistent.

For the uncountable time for the day, the ice captain sighed, resigned to his fate as he would rather not hear the order to rest from Unohana if this had come to her attention. Because anyone who had been treated by the captain knew better than to disobey her, even across worlds.

* * *

Three days later, a well-rested and restless ice captain was seated on Gryffindor Tower, the snowfall gentle and flakes graceful in their dance as his cohorts slept comfortably in their dormitory. Having been excused from the Hospital Wing an hour ago, the captain supplied a vague answer of a small accident that required his stay in the infirmary to those who asked, and being a part of the D.A. it included all of them.

Wanting a bit of silence to himself, Toshiro soaked in the sight of his element, the onslaught of winter at it's climax as the holidays were short of only a week. Feet bare as they dangled in the winter wind, the captain wore only a thin hakama, as white as his drooping locks, golden bronze embroidered at the hems as twin dragons gleamed on an emblem on his back, his sleeping robes courtesy of his lieutenant. He was about to scold her for stuffing his trunk full of things she wanted him to wear, when he had decided to at least take some of the things that she had packed for him, the robe being one of them seeing how it was not as bad the previous time he let her. Feeling a fond smirk color his features, the captain allowed it, his lithe fingers tracing the golden pattern at his sleeve. Despite the lack of finished paperwork, she was a loyal lieutenant and one of his closest friends, not that he would admit that immediately in the latter, but no matter how many times he would fill out the transfer of lieutenants for submission, she would do something for him that would put the form into the trash bin and disappear into a flurry of snowflakes.

With a breath that receded, Toshiro curled into himself as he laid back against the snow, crunching softly as teal eyes closed.

 _These past few nights have been too quiet._ Toshiro voiced softly, his tone lined with caution. _Voldemort, the Horcruxes, Umbridge, and Potter. All of them. Voldemort has yet to pull his counter move against Dumbledore or retaliation against his soul fragments, Umbridge has been too docile for comfort in her schemes, while Potter is looking over the army with ease._

 _The calm before the storm?_ Sephiroth suggested as Toshiro shook his head.

 _No. Not as serious as that, but something is off._ The captain replied. _I feel uneasy for some reason. If I were Voldemort, Potter's idle mental state would make it almost —!_

Teal orbs snapped open in the midnight as the presence of a dark reiatsu broke the captain's thoughts in mid-procession as he entered the tower, his glare darkening as he processed several things at once, his shields immediately risen.

 _Voldemort has made his move. Potter is having an nightmare in the form of Legilimens. Most likely displaying something that concerns someone that he cares for in danger. It is stronger than the other nightmares. Aimed to most likely to draw Potter into something reckless, after finding that the boy knows nothing. Subdue the boy and then summon McGonagall. Sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right._ Toshiro finished within a split second as he appeared in the dormitory, pushing aside Harry's curtains to reveal the sweating, almost feverish boy.

Harry was tangled in a wrestle of his blanket and sheets, making it hard to identify which limb was where but his sweat-slicked head. Drenched and hair sticking thickly on his forehead, a glasses-less Harry mumbled and groaned in his slumber as he shifted violently, shaking like he was left for the coldest winter despite the flurry of sheets covering him. Pillow soaked in sweat, the boy took a sharp breath when the captain fingered his wand, hidden in his sleeve.

"Potter." Hitsugaya ordered, his voice commanding and low. "Wake up."

The boy shifted violently, his reiatsu darker than ever as groans grew loud, awakening Weasley, blinking slowly as Hitsugaya gestured to his best friend.

"Potter. Wake up." Louder this time, the captain revealed his wand, pointing the sharpened tip over his face, prompting Ron to get out of bed faster than Hitsugaya had ever seen him, eyes wide. Not hearing the command, the Boy Who Lived shivered and winced in his deluded state. Resigned, the captain incanted slowly, his voice dark. " ** _Aguamenti._** "

A jet of ice cold water shot from the transfer's wand as Harry immediately awakened, eyes wild and still dreaming as he lashed in his tangle of sheets and blanket. However, to Ron's surprise, one second, Harry was thrashing wildly as Hitsugaya narrowed his teal eyes and the next, he had Harry subdued, his wand glowing with white magic.

"H-Harry, mate?" Ron asked worriedly, as Hitsugaya held up a hand to silence the other boy in his company.

"Calm yourself, Potter. You are in Hogwarts. And you had a nightmare." Hitsugaya's calm voice echoed in the night as to Ron's relief, his best friend's breathing slowed and recognition colored his eyes. "You had classes today and had gone to bed after conversing with Weasley and Granger in the Common Room. Calm yourself before you hurt someone."

"H-Hitsugaya." Harry's groggy voice whispered as the transfer nodded, lifting the spell to allow the boy to sit up slowly, wrists and palms at his temple.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The captain voiced as Harry's green eyes widened once more, memories of his nightmare flashing in his mind as the orbs flickered over to the red-head behind the captain.

"Ron! Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere… His face, neck, hands, fingers, everywhere…" Harry said almost deliriously as Ron looked at his best friend as if he had grown a second head, while the captain blinked in surprise before they narrowed dangerously.

"Harry, mate." Ron whispered, as if it were a crime to break the silence. "You… You were just dreaming…"

"No!" Harry refused vehemently so loudly that Ron and Hitsugaya was surprised that the other dorm mates had not awaken. "No… It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… before and after… I…"

 _He did it._ Toshiro finished. _Voldemort made Harry appear to be the one who attacked the Weasley family's father._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru cut in. _This is not the time for this._

Taking aside the thoughts for now, Hitsugaya looked to Ron, his glare startling the pale red-head. "Weasley, get McGonagall and ask her to gather all of your siblings in Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office after explaining what happened. I will meet all of you there with Potter. Now."

Snapping out of his stupor, Ron nodded as he took off, a worried glance to his best friend before departing, disappearing out of the dorm as the ice captain turned back to Harry who looked at him with hollow eyes, dull and empty behind a pair of glasses.

"…Hitsugaya… What is happening to me?"

Confusion, emptiness, and desperation colored the boy's voice as he begged for an answer, fists white as they gripped the damp sheets. The captain regarded the boy with a cool look with his usual ice as he gripped his sleeve sternly, lips pulled to an unimpressed scowl.

That yielded no answer as they Apparated with a soft crack.

* * *

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?"

Toshiro watched the interrogation impassively, succeeding in looking as aloof as possible as Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, lit only by fireplace as he sat on the steps leading to the Headmaster's desk. Harry stood shakily in the middle of the office, between Dumbledore who was before the captain and McGonagall who was at the fire, who glanced worriedly at the Weasley children who stood surrounding their youngest, seated on a golden throne, all donned in pajamas like everyone else.

Dumbledore adverted his eyes from his student, facing instead the captain, as Harry answered, his voice as shaky as he appeared. "Neither. It was like I… Please… Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?"

The Headmaster instead looked to the portrait to Harry's left, his voice urgent as if the boy had not answered. "Everard. Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

Nodding the pajamaed wizard within the painting sat up from his gilded seat and disappeared from the portrait.

Anxious, Harry tried once more, only eliciting a sigh from the captain. "S-Sir."

But once more, it was as if he wasn't there.

"Phineas." Dumbledore spoke, imploring the turbaned man in the portrait in the right side of the room. "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus." Everard spoke from the other side of the room, grabbing everyone but the captain's attention as teal orbs narrowed on the boy before him instead. "It was close but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." _His reiatsu is darkening._

But oblivious to the growing ire in Harry, Dumbledore was not for long, as he sighed in relief at the news from Everard. "Oh, thank goodness. Next, we need to…"

"Look at me!" Harry demanded with a furious shout, cutting off the Headmaster as he did, before Harry pleaded, eyes helpless as his voice was a thin whisper. "What's happening to me?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Snape had arrived, face questioning but not oblivious to the atmosphere, as all turned to the Potions Master. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Oh, Severus." Dumbledore sighed, tired as his eyes glowed gravely. "I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable."

Understanding, the Potions Master glanced at Harry's appearance, the Headmaster turned to the captain as Harry was dragged off into the dungeons with Snape. "Mr. Hitsugaya, if you would."

Nodding, the captain disappeared.

Only to reappear in the dungeons, seated on an potion making table, Snape acknowledging his appearance with a nod as Harry blinked owlishly from across the room, seated on a wooden chair, facing Snape's back and an aloof Hitsugaya, who glanced at Snape's search for his wand before regarding Harry.

"It appears there's a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own." Snape's voice echoed eerily as Harry breathed heavily. "Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection, is, for the moment… unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."

Flicking out the wand from a set of tools, Snape held the wood as Harry spoke, voice stronger. "You mean. If he knows about it, then… he'll be able to read my mind?"

"This skill is far more dangerous than that, Potter." Hitsugaya assured as he glared at the boy evenly.

"Read it." Snape confirmed as he continued. "Control it… unhinge it…"

Harry made it all too obvious his thoughts on the topic.

"In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness." The Potions Master turned, his posture stable as he silently neared Potter. "Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally, kill them."

 _How merciful of him._ Toshiro noted sardonically.

"Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence." Snape introduced. "In these lessons, Hitsugaya and I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you will attempt to resist."

"Prepare yourself!" Snape snapped as Harry tried to, grabbing the armrests to straighten himself. With a wave of Snape's wand and incantation, the sound of Harry's cry permeated the night, beginning the lesson.

"Concentrate, Potter." Snape scolded as Harry's expression pinched with agony, unable to heed the words from his professor. "Focus."

Falling forward with heaves for breath, Harry coughed harshly as he glared at Snape, unaffected as he lowered his wand with a deepened frown. "If that is the extent of your mental defenses, Potter, then anyone who is aware of Legilimancy would have bypass into your mind with ease! Empty yourself of emotion!"

"Professor." Toshiro cut in as he looked to their student. "Maybe another approach is more suitable."

Snape eyed the captain for a moment before he nodded, replacing his wand in his robes, allowing Hitsugaya forward as Harry regarded the transfer with a guarded look, hand gripped on the armrests and green eyes pulled to a weak glare.

"Relax, Potter." Toshiro ordered, his words surprising both wizards as the captain continued. "I will try to invade your mind, but firstly, in order for you to learn how to defend yourself, tell me how it felt for your mind to invaded."

"It… felt like someone had trespassed into my head… intruding into areas of my mind that none should enter…" Harry replied as his breaths slowed as Hitsugaya nodded, he and Snape ignoring the glares pointed at the latter's way.

"And when you were in the midst of your nightmare?"

"I… was powerless… Watching from the perspective of Mr. Weasley's attacker… the snake…"

"That is exactly why you cannot use Occlumency." Hitsugaya said darkly, his voice icy. "Empty yourself of emotion and reign over them or they shall over you. And at that moment, is the one in which you die. When the Legilimens tries to enter your mind, be as informative and emotionless as blank parchment. Do not allow anything to enter your mind. Focus the empty depths of which it can be and do not react to anything it tries to make you see. Whether it is the death of a loved one, or the horrors of your past, I do not care. As you should."

"Am I understood, Potter?"

Snape repressed a shiver on his spine as he turned from a impassive Hitsugaya to a visibly shaking Potter at the captain's words, clearly evident that Harry understood every word that the captain had said.

For his sake, the Potions Master hoped he had.

* * *

 _The Department of Mysteries._ Toshiro thought to himself as he sat in an empty compartment for once, returning for the holidays from Hogwarts. _Despite my entrance to the Order, it seems that it does not extend much other than the gist of their plans. But no matter, knowing everything of the Order's plans can be counterproductive in the long run._

 _And of the events of Mr. Weasley?_ Hyorinmaru reminded. _Black and the rest of the children were saddened that you had declined to spend Christmas with them, seeing as the Weasley's father was returning._

 _I have no interest in staying at the House of Black._ Toshiro replied, sending a glance to Hyorinmaru, who was Transfigured back to his sword form, white wand beside him. _My return to Soul Society and punishing my subordinates comes first, then Hogwarts business. Besides, the Head Captain wishes for Kurotsuchi and I to fix the imperfections of the altered Dementor._

 _The one that ate Cornelius Fudge's soul?_ Sephiroth questioned.

His master nodded. _It was a prototype which Kurotsuchi and I had tampered with, that would consume dead souls but instead of being for subsistence, I had asked if they could serve like a pseudo-shinigami, sending the souls one-by-one to Soul Society or Hell. But for now, we have only gotten the altered Dementors to serve as soul storages, not harming the soul in any way. The one used on Fudge was one of those, retaining the ability to suck away live souls._

 _Even the Demeanors' infamous ability of depriving them of happiness?_ Hyorinmaru said pointedly as the captain shrugged in response.

 _I may have agreed to keep that feature as is for certain prototypes. It's not like all of the souls I reap are Pluses. But I did draw the line of the pain when the soul is sucked out of a living vessel, when Kurotsuchi insisted that it was a 'vital' characteristic._

It was then a knock took the captain from his thoughts, looking to the compartment doors with a risen eyebrow, his guest unexpected. Receiving the look as one of invitation, the blonde youth obliged himself in, seating himself before bowing in an ninety-degree bow in proper decorum.

"Hitsugaya." Malfoy greeted as the captain nodded a small bow in response.

"Malfoy."

"I see Potter and his lackeys are not here. Good riddance." Malfoy commented scathingly as if he were waving an annoying pest aside. "They were always a noisy bunch."

"They are children, Malfoy." Toshiro shrugged lightly, flipping a page on a small navy book, eyes glued to the text. "If you expected maturity, you should have looked elsewhere."

"True." The Slytherin prefect nodded, as he held out an envelope, gold script glinting in the dim sunlight. "But in any case, I have come to extend an invitation to you, Hitsugaya of the House of Yamamoto. It is an invitation to a ball being held at the Ministry, on Christmas Eve."

Taking and scanning it's contents, the captain had only one question, teal orbs calculating yet peaked with interest.

"Will you be attendance, Malfoy?"

Startled at the rather friendly question, the blonde quickly smirked in recovery. "But of course, the Malfoys have always been attendance to these types of occasions. My father had wanted to ask if you would like to attend since he has prior arrangements, as a gesture of friendship, if you will."

"And if I accept?"

The blonde held out a small emerald, the jewel framed by ebony metal. "I'll give you this, a Portkey to the Malfoy residence, arranged to transport you a night before the ball. To which we will attend together after rendezvousing."

"Why?" The ice captain asked, teal eyes narrow. "Why are you asking me to accompany you to this ball?"

"I…" The blonde young man said before faltering, looking nervous for once as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the emotion. Usually, the blonde was calm, arrogant, and most importantly, composed when conversing with the captain yet; now he appeared to be similar to Longbottom when Toshiro as much as looked at him. "…I had just thought that you could accompany me, seeing how this year, Mother nor Father…"

 _He's afraid._ Toshiro thought as he voiced a question he knew the answer to.

"Why not invite Crabbe or Goyle, or perhaps Parkinson that you often converse with?"

If Malfoy was flustered before, he was even more so now as he grew a sudden interest to the compartment floor, sighing as he composed himself a bit for a moment.

"They… are not my friends." Malfoy said finally, his steel eyes resigned. "… I cannot speak with them as I do with you, half the time, they can barely understand when I insult in sarcasm. And Parkinson is an annoying twat for the rest of the time. I had asked you to come with me with the intent of becoming friends."

Silence followed the small confession as grey dared not to meet the teal in the midst. After what felt like a million years to Malfoy which was in actuality several seconds of careful calculations from the captain, the silence was shattered by a small laugh.

Looking up, Malfoy's eyes widened comically as he could not believe the sight of Toshiro Hitsugaya chuckling, before a pink blush ran over the blonde's cheeks dusting them lightly as he shot up on his feet, embarrassed.

"If you had wanted to refuse, you could have said so." Malfoy muttered as he turned for the door.

"In the contrary, Malfoy, I accept." Toshiro countered with a smirk, tugging at the sight of Malfoy's split-second blink of confusion, as he held up the letter. "It is just that I wouldn't have thought that I would ever see you befriend me in this way."

Throwing the captain the emerald that was caught swiftly, the blonde mirrored the smirk. "As a true Slytherin should. Use your resources well, with thine cunning wit and fulfill the ambition true to thy name."

"And thou shall never fail." Toshiro finished as he bid the blonde farewell.

 _There has been a change of plans._ Hitsugaya smirked mentally as he turned to the wintery outskirts of England through the window. _We will be visiting the Department of Mysteries sooner than expected._


	13. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 13: Malfoy Manor

The white-haired captain watched impassively behind a glass window, studying the behavior of the Altered Dementors as Kurotsuchi read reports on a clipboard with an excited grin. Subordinates of the Twelfth Division walked by comfortably in the presence of the superior officers, having gotten used to the ice captain's accompaniment with their own. It was rather entertaining.

As if to note that an eventful argument had not flared up, the white-and black painted face of the mad scientist looked up from his papers with a sneered leer, yelling at his subordinates to get to their work loudly as Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at their text subjects.

" ** _Well, Kurotsuchi, the potion I gave you to tamper with them appears to be effective enough._** " Toushirou noted as the cloaked beings drifted almost drunkenly. " ** _But was it really necessary for you to have them intoxicated with it?_** "

 ** _"That vile yellow concoction of a potion was a pity party of it's name sake!_** " Kurotsuchi sneered as he held up the half-full flask with a bright golden yellow liquid, dancing happily in glimmers of rainbows. " ** _Those damned Dementors swarmed and nearly sent each other into the next life for this putrid essence._** "

 _Considering it's the Essence of Euphoria, any shinigami that doesn't want to get drunk would have the same opinion._ Sighing, the ice captain turned the conversation to another topic.

" ** _And what of their uses? Yama-jii wants us our report back to have some kind of altercation with the experimented Dementors, other than being soul storages._** "

 ** _"I am well aware of the old man's orders, you pipsqueak._** " The scientist retorted with a sneer as his colleague sent him a withering glare at the insult. " ** _And I'll have you know that the Dementor's experimentation is going as planned. The Head Captain shall have his results in a couple of days._** "

The white-haired captain held back the urge to argue with his colleague, eyes lidded for a moment before they were present once more. " ** _Just do it before Yama-jii demands anymore from these things. I have other business to attend to than to look over you and your experiments, Kurotsuchi._** "

Before the other captain could retort, the ice captain shunpoed off, truly not wanting to hear or be with the other captain any longer. Appearing in the outskirts of the divisions, Hitsugaya decided against shunpoing to his division, taking to walk instead as thoughts swirled in his mind, having returned from Hogwarts for two weeks now.

 _Six subordinates in my Detention Center since my absence._ Toshiro stated, clearly displeased with his Inner World. _For disruption, insubordination, and assault of fellow colleagues; they have been charged with salary reductions and containment as a part of their compensation until their superior deems that their sentence is served._

 _And it has been several months until the event and their service of punishment._ Hyorinmaru informed the captain as he entered his division, nodding at the guards. _I believe we should leave bygones as bygones, Master. With the consideration of the scolding you gave them when you returned._

Two weeks ago, the ice captain, still in his gigai and freshly out of the London train station, stood in his Detention Center. Despite his blank expression, the six men who saluted their superior behind bars, guards, and strawberry blonde lieutenant held tense forms, waiting for someone to speak. A reprimand for their actions. Their inevitable scolding for not following orders or proper decorum. But for several moments, none dared to break the silence that the most powerful soul in room had lapsed them in.

One minute passed, then two. Four. Ten. Seventeen. Twenty. It was not until twenty-one minutes and fifty-four seconds had bypassed that the silence was broken, by the foremost shinigami to the left.

" ** _T-Taicho…?_** " The grunt barely had the chance to finish calling his superior.

" ** _Twenty-one minutes and fifty-four seconds._** " Hitsugaya's voice cut in with ice. " ** _That is how long it took for one of you to muster up the courage to speak to me. At that assessment, there is no wonder then, that you all clearly do not have the endurance nor the maturity to ignore the challenges of the Eleventh Division. Not to add that it was when I was absent as this took place on the grounds along with insubordination against my explicit orders upon departure._** "

Grim lines grew at the edges of their frowns as the six men dipped their heads forward in shame at every word as Hitsugaya continued.

" ** _Financial paperwork of your own cuts in salary will be filled out by the six of you, along with menial work for the next month. Matsumoto, release them._** " Hitsugaya ordered, as the men and lieutenant saluted as the captain turned away to leave.

 _They know better, in the aftermath of these events._ Toshiro merely commented as he kept walking, mumbling under his breath as he glanced at his office doors. _But now that it has been resolved along with Kurotsuchi, I have other things to address._

A blur of strawberry blonde zipped out of the office, as Hitsugaya felt his blood pressure increase at her expression, unaware of the teal orbs that watched her escape as she slyly giggled. _Namely, an irresponsible lieutenant._

" ** _Matsumoto._** "

With a squeak, the strawberry haired lieutenant straightened her back, caught. Unaffected by the narrow of teal orbs, she laughed nervously under her superior's glare. " ** _What are you up to now?_** "

" ** _Taicho!_** " The lieutenant pouted. " ** _Why do you always think I'm up to something? I could be going out to get some fresh air or going to help Shunhei and Renji with their paperwork so that we can do it together! Or meet Nanao to go to the latest SWA meeting!_** "

" ** _That's because the last meeting was yesterday and since when do the three of you do paperwork together that would lead me to believe you of doing that?_** " Hitsugaya replied with a risen eyebrow, glare icier. " ** _Get inside and do your paperwork, Matsumoto._** "

With a pout and small mumbled whine, the lieutenant turn-tailed into the office. But within half an hour, she had disappeared with the echo of her captain's scolding behind her.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Hitsugaya." A butler bowed lowly to the ice captain as he appeared via Portkey, the emerald grasped in a firm grip. "The young master bids you welcome to the manor and grounds. He will greet you promptly in the Drawing Room. Please, follow me."

The manor itself was dark and brooding, yet stood with proud prestige of it's bloodline as menacing gargoyles intimidated the weak over the handsome walls, strengthened and towering over elaborate gardens of belladonna and moonseed glinted in the soft rays of the waxy moon. A fountain twinkled softly as water sounded on the eerily beautiful grounds, as the captain noted the poisonous plants that made up the manor. Sprigs of nightshade smiled innocently as albino peacocks greeted the white-haired transfer, ebony eyes twinkling as they pecked at bushes of mistletoe, all unperturbed by the quiet snowfall.

White gravel crunched softly under the captain's boots as he followed the aged butler, eyes noting a yew hedge maze off further in the grounds as black iron gates barred any intruder entry from the grounds.

 _Isolated, lined with security, and precaution within as one enters._ The ice captain approved as he entered deeper into the grounds, noting a number of things along the way. _And most importantly, it's cold._

 _Of course that is your main concern, Master._ Sephiroth sighed as Hyorinmaru nodded, both agreeing wholeheartedly as their master merely shrugged, turning back to the manor itself.

Swinging inward, the grand doors imbedded with the Malfoy family crest greeted the captain as they swung open without help, the butler allowing the guest entry first. Used to the culture of wearing his shoes within a household, Toshiro entered, welcomed by a dimly lit entrance hall, the candlelight courtesy of a crystal chandelier. Black marble veined with white covered the floor as pale-faced portraits of previous generations of Malfoys decorated the walls, two grand staircases parallel to one other the grandest feature, leading to the upper wings of the manor. And at the dead center, led down a hallway, as dim as the rest of manor, a magnificent carpet leading down the steps and hall.

Passing the captain's luggage to another servant, the butler gestured for him to follow, holding a lit candleholder. Down the hallway and the through bronze-handled doors, finally; was the heir to the household.

Nursing a cup of tea, Draco Malfoy smirked behind a mess of paperwork before him as he caught sight of his guest, seated beside tall windows covered with ebony curtains as the two chandeliers lit the room dimly, added by a dying fire at the marble fireplace opposite to the ornate table. The fireplace was flanked by two fancy armchairs along with side-tables for mundane things in the midst of conversation as twin candle holders gave the heir light for his work. Walls a deep purple, the heir bid his welcome.

"Hitsugaya."

"Malfoy." Toshiro exchanged as the butler bowed to the young master, who ordered refreshments to be brought. "Please, Hitsugaya, take a seat."

Obliging, the captain took one at the opposing head of the table, his teal orbs colored blankly but hinted with interest as the blonde sighed, his grey orbs fatigued. "My apologies for the mess. But in my father's absence, the Malfoy stocks and shares of the financial realm befall to my responsibility."

"It is of no consequence." The captain waved aside as a servant entered with a trolley containing their shared meal. "Paperwork of any sort is something that is a constant that demands attention whether we wish to address it or not."

"Yes." Malfoy snorted wholly as he folded one particularly thick, manila folder. "How sympathetic of you, Hitsugaya. Though I believe that you go through a greater number of this tortuous labor than I. Korihana has ensured me, more than once of your share of it."

"Not all of us have a responsible subordinate, Malfoy." Toshiro retorted as he sipped the tea. Ceylon. "And speaking of subordinates, I believe, your House-Elf has been freed?"

"Potter's doing." Malfoy spat distastefully as he explained the events of how his father was tricked by the boy into giving the elf an article of clothing, effectively freeing the young elf from his servitude to the House of Malfoy. "And now that filthy Mudblood is campaigning for the freedom of all House-Elves. How foolish."

The captain regarded the topic for a moment before replying. "Perhaps, Malfoy; that Granger's methods are rather ill in tactics for her goals seeing how House-Elves enjoy to be enslaved with the exception of yours. As the species appears to punish themselves whenever their master is displeased; however, that does not allow the fact that they should be mistreated."

"Dobby was an annoyance more than a mistreated rodent." Malfoy nodded as the captain's words sunk in. "Father was not too displeased at Dobby's escape, but rather Potter's interference in the House affairs."

"Potter does tend to stick his nose into ventures that are none of his concern with Granger and Weasley in the tow. That is not too surprising."

"I suppose not. However, that Mudblood's idiotic organization apparently has the elves within Hogwarts in an uproar, that rumors of the Gryffindor Common Room has not been cleaned in a number of weeks, I hear."

The captain nodded. "Unfortunately. However, your former House-Elf does enough by himself for it to be considered clean to most of the House."

"How courteous of him." The blonde commented snidely as he signed a final signature before setting aside the rest of the papers, finished. "It appears you know a number of things within Malfoy Manor more than the average wizard, Hitsugaya."

"It is information that allows preparation, Malfoy." The captain smirked, a thin knife twirled in his fingers. "You are no different in that aspect."

The blonde mirrored the expression, only colored with arrogance. "Yes, but you are the one subject that seems to bypass my network. You hold no alliance to anyone, give no one more information than the bare minimal and even then, it is as vague as blank parchment, that my Legilimens cannot read you."

"Seek and thine shall find." Toshiro challenged, as the blonde smirked back in reply before turning to the clock that displayed the hour above the fireplace.

"As a host, it would be rude of me to not show you my home." Standing, the blonde gestured toward the doors that the captain had entered through. "Follow me to your tour of the House of Malfoy, Hitsugaya."

* * *

 _This manor is strange._ The ice captain spoke with narrowed eyes, resting in his given room, exquisitely furnished as it was colored with cooled hues of navy and purpled theme of the manor. _I have not seen a single soul, whether it be a Plus or Hollow, there is no sign of the afterlife in this mansion or grounds otherwise. However, it is not like the home is the most welcoming of retreats for chained souls of wizards. Previous heirs of the bloodline, too; are even absent._

 _The House of Black held Sirius Black's mother along with other aged souls of the bloodline, yet within the portraits of the House of Malfoy, the portraits are not as prestige._ Sephiroth agreed as the captain donned a thin ebony nightshirt over comfortable pants, his feet bare as he rested against a canopied bed, silk sheets cool to the touch. _And I doubt that the portraits' condition is due to financial complications._

 _The portraits and the absence of spiritual appearances are due to something that has been here recently._ The captain stated, countering the ice dragon. _Those portraits maybe of the former heirs and heads of the Malfoy bloodline, but they were not painted in the era of them. They are replicas, and very good ones. Paper, frames, and even the reiatsu of them are the appropriate timeline; however, the layering of dust and the dryness of the paint is not. Paint of the eighteenth century or the sixteenth century is not that wet, and clean. The canvas should have been yellowed and caked with a thicker layer of dust than oil paint. Something must have occurred for the Malfoy portraits to have been removed and reconditioned, along with have the manor practically free of souls of any form. And recently._

 _Enough._ Hyorinmaru cut in, his words firm. _The concern of the House of Malfoy along with the Department of Mysteries can be addressed later, Master. The hour is late. Not to mention the change of time zones._

Conceding, the captain allowed himself to enter the realm of darkness, awakening several hours later by a nearing reiatsu, sitting up as a knock sounded in the quarters, opposite to Draco's. With an answer for entry from the guest, the butler from the previous night entered, bowing before he spoke.

"Good morning, Mr. Hitsugaya. Breakfast shall be served shortly in the Drawing Room, would you like an escort when you are ready?"

Declining the kind offer, the captain quickly dressed in a black shirt, under a white vest that contrasted with ebony pants and boots, forgoing his jacket and scarf for a teal ribbon at his collar, tied into a drooping bow. Malfoy was dressed just as smartly as he exited his chambers, only in all black and without the vest and ribbon, choosing to leave the collar open and his feet covered with comfortable loafers. After a greeting of good morning, an ambiance of awkward tension colored the air between the two, none aware of really how to break it when the living one couldn't stand it no longer.

"This is ridiculous." Malfoy stated with a frustrated sigh as he clinked in the china cup to it's plate in a deliberate motion as the captain rose an eyebrow at the sound. "We have conversed for a year and a half now and yet at the moment, we cannot carry a conversation without awkward air."

"Then what do you suppose we do about it?" Toshiro did not understand the problem. That much was clear to the blonde. Sighing, Malfoy cursed mentally. _He was by no means better at this thing!_

"Well." Malfoy sighed as he felt his cheeks warm, embarrassed as he thanked Hitsugaya had the tact to not comment. "What are we exactly?"

The blatant confusion, shock, and then barely concealed horror on Hitsugaya's face said it all. "N-No! Not like that! I meant like, are we friends? Or acquaintances? Like that…" _Shit. Now, he was sure his face was a bright red._

Toshiro, in the other hand, mustered all the willpower to not allow his blush show, as it failed miserably; trying to muster a response as he ordered both Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth to be silent from their amused laughter. "I-I… suppose we are friends…"

"G-Good to know…" The two boys turned back to their respective breakfasts, both too embarrassed to look at the other in the eye, as the awkward air returned almost twofold, their actions backfired.

 _Now what?_ Toshiro hissed, annoyed at the fact that his dragons were still amused greatly while he was in this bind. _What the hell sprung this question out of Malfoy?_

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru addressed patiently. _The boy genuinely wishes to be your friend. You heard him while in train from Hogwarts, it appears that he sees a potential ally and comrade within you for him to confide in since the two of you share and withhold secrets from one another. But just like you, he is insecure of whether you feel the same for him as a friend, that is why he had invited you to his manor, is it not?_

 _Yes. But why does he need to ask?_

 _I suppose it is due to him not having any._ The dragon replied. _He is an only child of a high ranking nobility, probably not having many who treat him for who he is rather than what he is, yet respecting what is. Him asking, is his way of reassuring himself that you are his friend. Potter, Weasley, and Granger hold the prejudice of Slytherin along with being unable to see through his facade of arrogance, but you instead, treated him no different from any other; intriguing him._

 _Then what do I do?_ Toshiro asked.

 _Be his friend._ Sephiroth answered simply as the captain took a breath, shaking his head with a soft groan of irritation.

"Look, Malfoy." Toshiro began, forcing himself to look at the other, who shot his head up in surprise. "I too, do not like the awkward air in-between us, and would like to amend that. But you must understand, one thing about me. I do not trust others with ease similarly to you, but I am willing to try to be your friend."

A genuine smile broke from the blonde's face as he nodded, the smile forming into a familiar smirk. "I look forward to our friendship."

* * *

"You have two sisters?" Malfoy repeated as Hitsugaya nodded.

"Both are adopted just like I am. One younger and the other older." The two had decided to spend the day productively, in the Drawing Room at opposing ends of the table each focused on their respective paperwork. Quill in hand for the blonde and a thin brush in the captain's, both did not have any problem in conversing while working.

"And as a prodigy and a male, you are the heir to the House." Malfoy concluded as Hitsugaya hummed an affirmative. "Your household appears to hold many under it's roof, Hitsugaya; how do you keep track of all of them?"

"It is not by choice that I do. Believe me." The captain deadpanned as the blonde laughed lightly at that, nodding at the statement. "And of yourself?"

"I have no siblings." Draco smiled sadly before it formed into an amused smile. "It is only Father, Mother, and myself. They… couldn't have anymore children after me. My mother is too frail for her to undergo the strain to have another after conceiving me. Which is why I am 'the eye and beacon of her life.' Her words, for the matter, Hitsugaya, not mine."

"That explains why you are so spoiled, then." Toshiro noted with a glint of amusement in his eyes as they met surprised grey ones.

"Indeed." Malfoy noted in mock forlorn, as both were well aware of the blonde's reputation at school. "What a poor choice in your part, Hitsugaya; to have chosen an arrogant prick like myself as a friend."

The captain snorted. "It is not like you are any better, having chosen an 'irresponsible' Gryffindor as a friend. How disgraceful of a pureblooded Slytherin."

"Then it appears that both of us are inapt for picking friends."

"I cannot imagine why." Toshiro retorted with sarcasm as they continued like that, exchanging banter in-between papers and cups of tea; only pausing in meals and moments of looking over papers that called for greater attention every once in a while. It was not long until the conversation had taken a change of scenery, both in gardens when it had arrived.

The blonde had flinched so harshly that the captain glanced at his friend in concern, composing himself with a soft grunt before nodding at the servant to give him the letter, which was apparently from his father. Unsealing the wax, as the sixteen-year-old read, the pallor grew. Although curious, the captain retained his questions, taking to the watching the peacocks when a sigh and a soft spell took the captain from his thoughts. Turning back to his friend, the letter was now ashes and the blonde was rubbing the bridge of his nose, stressed.

"I hate my life sometimes." Draco mumbled as Toshiro rose an eyebrow to which the other caught. "It appears that my father is going to be making an appearance to the Christmas Ball with us after word of you attending with me has reached him from an 'anonymous' friend of his."

"Am I take the impression that your father has invited himself to a company that does not wish for his presence?" Toshiro asked as Malfoy snorted at the question.

"No." Malfoy answered firstly. "If anything with my father present at the ball, holding back the Ministry dogs that want to chew on us for a morsel should be easier. But my intention was not to show you that side of me. Although I am sure you have heard the stories from Weasley and Potter already."

"Do you mean the one that always threatens with his father?"

The blonde nodded morosely. "That's the one."

"What about it?"

"…It's just it's not me." The captain sent his friend a pair of narrowed and questioning eyes as if to say, 'did you really just try that with me?' "Okay, yes. It is me, but you know what I mean. It's not me in the aspect of truly being **me**. Yes. It was me who did and say all of those things to Potter, Weasley, and Granger along with being an arrogant prick. But it's not the **me** that you know."

"Regardless of whether that was **you** or not you, Malfoy, it matters not to me." Toshiro shrugged as if the problem were not as bad as it appeared. "Whether it is you who tries to be the son that wants to make his father proud or the annoyance of a blonde who tries to — and fails to — put one over me, by the end of the day, **we're** still friends. Friends who greet one another with insults without bite and argue with ferocity."

The blonde looked at his white-haired friend in a mixture of surprise, gratitude, and awe. "R-Really?"

Now, Toshiro was uncomfortable. "Well, yes."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." Malfoy breathed, his voice relieved. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Nodding, the ice captain held up one finger, his voice low as a smirk colored his lips. "And by that, it is no means that I am going to roll over to your status or bloodline, Draco."

Smirking just as widely back, the blonde threw a mistletoe berry at his only friend to which he dodged with ease. "I wouldn't have you any other way, Toshiro."

* * *

Draco was nervous and quiet. Toshiro took a moment to study his friend, the night of the ball before them. Under an expensive ebony suit, Draco's appearance was sleek and one that excluded confidence, his silvery grey tie highlighting his grey orbs as a matching cloaked warmed his tall stature, the family crest over his heart. However, the blonde's face marred with anxiety, his styled locks drooping rather than mussed in arrogance.

"It has not been several moments since your father has returned to the grounds to accompany us, Draco. And we have a party to attend in less than hour. I would hope that you could contain your excitement." Toshiro alined his words, the bite and sarcasm clear as the Slytherin looked up as if just now noticing his friend. Meeting the captain's cool glare with his nervous one, the blonde found a smirk reflected to him. "You can explain later, but you cannot be acting like a terrified terrier for the entire ball. I will accompany you for the entirety of it. As promised."

Malfoy managed to relax a bit, smirking back softly. "I wouldn't think the cold heir of the Eastern Wizarding World would make such sentimental things as promises."

"I do not promise things that I cannot keep." The captain shrugged, his jeweled shoulders twinkling with the move. "I do not guarantee the impossible to anyone."

"There he is." Malfoy nodded playfully, before waving a mocking hand to his chest, features twisted to a grieving expression. "For a moment, I thought that the cold transfer student of the House of Yamamoto was lost forever in a lapse of sentiment."

Placing a hand on the bronze encrusted shoulder, the blonde smiled at his friend with glistening eyes, trying to not laugh as a pitiful expression colored his face. "Welcome back, my friend."

"I should just throw you into that pit of wolves." Toshiro snarled back with no bite before the blonde broke out into a full laugh and the captain cracking an amused smile.

"But, I must say, Toshiro, your robes are rather extravagant tonight." The blonde noted after the moment had passed, both waiting at the Entrance Hall of the manor. Grimacing, the captain had to admit that his words rang true. White locks tamed with the expert hand of Matsumoto, the normal spikes of hair brushed over half of the captain's face, blanketing lightly over his right eye. Under a white cloak that gleamed in the candlelight with bronze embellishments, a paralleled shirt peeked behind a dark teal ribbon at the collar and an ebony vest. Slim-fitted pants and shined shoes finished the ensemble, as the captain tugged the sleeves of his black blazer with slight annoyance, gloved fingers only revealed by a bronze ring.

"Just accept the explanation that my subordinate did not allow me to leave until I promised to don this for the evening." Toshiro revealed with a sullen hint in his disinterest as Malfoy recognized it as one he could relate to. His mother was no exception to the tendency to threaten his financial or in a general sense, overall well-being when dressing himself before the public eye.

And upon his father's arrival, it was clear that he believed no different.

With his ever so present cane which served as both a walking stick and a compartment for his wand, the silver snake bust at the hooked end of the cane greeted the two as the head of the manor arrived. Lucius Malfoy and his son held a striking resemblance to one another, mirroring in calculative grey orbs, sharp facial features, and pale blonde locks that neared a bleached white. However, as Malfoy senior, the father was imposing, charismatic, and proud; while the younger generation had admiration and pride in the large strides of his father as he neared them with a small smile. The wizard and Death Eater was dressed in all black in the same fashion as Draco, emphasis instead being on his pale locks which cascaded just past his shoulders, hovering his back.

"Draco." His voice was deep but held a whimsical hint of mocking as he nodded to his son with approval before turning to the captain. "And you must be Captain Hitsugaya. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy, one of the thirteen Governors of Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to finally be acquainted." Toshiro replied evenly, sending a subtle shake of the head to the younger blonde's confused glance at his father's greeting at the transfer. _Like I said, explanations later._

"Forgive my tardiness." Lucius smiled, his cane gripped with gloved fingers. "To the festivities, then."

* * *

At the ball, Toshiro watched with Draco by his side, their eyes glued to the scene before them. It had happened shortly after the Malfoys and the captain had arrived, giving the letter of invitation to the footmen at the doors, when a woman who wore enough jewelry to sink faster than a rock in the Pacific Ocean had dropped a glass of black wine on another lady's dress, which apparently was a priceless heirloom. The witch with the ruined dress apparently wished to file charges while the jeweled witch had begun to protest in a bejeweled rage of ringed fists. It was rather the most interesting thing that the boys had seen so far.

"I don't suppose anyone would intervene?" The captain voiced softly as the blonde shook his head, sipping his flute of aged Butterbeer.

"The witch in the ruined dress is one of father's colleagues and the other is a member of Wizengamot who is pretty high up in the ranks. Only an idiot would dare get between this mess."

"Either way, it's none of our concern." And with his comment, the captain turned away, disinterested as he brought his own flute of pomegranate juice to his lips, the bitter taste dulling his senses a bit. "I suppose you have more topics of greater interest to discuss with me anyway."

"True." Draco whispered back, the two of them appearing to be in a heated debate. "But is this really the environment to be conversing of sensitive topics?"

Toshiro shrugged. "It is as good as any. The Ministry is secure as of late and the last thing anyone would think is plots and less than jolly conversations on Christmas Eve. It is not like we have an audience we have distract, that had been practically taken care of for us."

The blonde had no counter but to agree.

"So, then. Me or you first?" Malfoy began as he maneuvered them to a table, as if to take their discussion to a private one between the two of them, as he received a nod toward him to indicate his explanation be first. "Very well."

"My father is, put bluntly, a Death Eater in hiding. And to ensure that when You-Know-Who rises, the Malfoy family will be on the winning side. But for that I would have to be… initiated…"

"Which you do not want." Toshiro concluded silently. "To be a Death Eater."

"I don't." Malfoy bit his lip, his despair leaking from his mask. "I love and respect my father but to become a Death Eater like him? My father is filled with fear with the mention of His name, which is why he is subservient. Even I can see that."

"Then I suppose that explains your behavior in Hogwarts." Toshiro noted as Malfoy nodded.

"It is the main reason to disguise my true intentions from my father, that way I am not discovered of my differing intents from him and that way my mother does not have to worry over me. Father is not loyal to the Dark Lord, but is only subservient by fear and Mother in the same situation. But with the incoming onslaught of his return and the rumors of his resurrection, I cannot help but find myself in a bind, Toshiro. What happens when I become like my parents as well?"

 _Indeed what a bind you are in._ Toshiro thought darkly, thoughts traveling swiftly as his ice dragons stirred. _If you defect now, Voldemort would surely have you all killed, but there is Draco's parents to place into account. If Draco's words are true, then in the end, the Malfoys would eventually defect. But the question is when?_

 _Master, what about you inform him of the Horcruxes?_ Sephiroth suggested. _You can use the same scenario that you have told the professors. Unless you believe Draco may be a security risk._

 _In either case, this is not the appropriate situation to be conversing this. Or at least Horcruxes, we will omit that as of now._ Toshiro visibly frowned, fingering the flute in his gloved hand before glancing at the chaos they had left behind. _I presume things are almost done at your end?_

 _Nearly, Master._ Sephiroth nodded. _Another confirmation, and then we can be off._

 _Very well_. Toshiro said as he turned to the blonde, ignoring the hollow feeling that echoed in his Inner World briefly, answering his question. "Nothing is absolute yet, Draco. I believe it is my turn for explanations."

And with a smirk, the ice captain obliged his friend.


	14. Grander Scheme of Things

Chapter 14: Grander Scheme of Things

"The Department of Mysteries." The kind voice in the aged elevator of the Ministry announced sweetly as the captain stepped off it, having allowed a clone to attend the ball that was currently in progress several flights above him. Black-tiled walls with bare appearances greeted the captain, as his steps echoed softly, windows and doors absent other than a single, barely visible ebony door at the end of the corridor. Torches of a bluish white light provided just enough visibility for any wizard with adequate sight, as the captain reached the door, the silver handle glinting when Sephiroth's voice cut in, taking the captain from the reports in his hands of the Department.

 _Beyond this door is a room designed to confuse you into the differing divisions of the department: The Death Chamber, Brain Room, Space Chamber, Hall of Prophecy, Time Room, and the Ever-Locked Room. To exit the chamber, verbally declare the room or hall before you and the exit shall appear. I suggest you exercise caution, Master._

Entering and taking the words into consideration, the captain found himself within a circular chamber, six doors surrounding him, identical and spaced evenly between each other. Taking the first door, the captain entered the first chamber, whispering a small spell under his breath. The chamber was lit by low-hanging lamps as the room was long and rectangular, the main feature of the chamber being a large tank of brains in a green solution, swimming almost contently in the slime.

 _Ew._ Was the first thought in the captain's mind as he neared the tank carefully, teal orbs narrowing over it's contents. _Kurotsuchi would have a field day if I inform him of this._

 _Will you bring back a sample?_ Hyorinmaru grinned cheekily as Toshiro scoffed in reply, turning away from the tank.

 _What the scientist doesn't know wouldn't hurt him._

Exiting the chamber, the captain immediately took to the doors, deciding upon the one that was two to the left, murmurs of another spell on his lips when he felt himself float, bright stars and planets wisp by him, as if to greet him into the void of their domain. Taking a moment to look in the room with wonder, as the void of space was known to be one of the limits of magic; the use of reiatsu surprisingly enough of the same conclusion. But being as he was not in charge of the Twelfth Division, the planetary chambers were just as swiftly exited and took to another door when he found the chambers unwilling to reveal itself.

 _So, this must be the Ever-Locked Room, otherwise known as, the Love Chamber._ The captain recoiled before uttering a simple Kido spell, faintly marking the door to distinguish which chamber from another. Turning away, the captain took the one adjacent to it, to find a room filled with every clock or time foretelling device of all kinds, from Time-Turners to sun-dials. Bypassing the large hourglass as the room's main feature along with a collection of golden Time-Turners, Toshiro came upon a door at the end of the room, entering the Hall of Prophecy. Tall, almost towering even, shelves containing millions of clouded orbs extending the long and cold chamber, ominously lit with blue-flamed candles. As the captain made his way, soft whispers of the contained prophecies echoed in the air, the voices of the Divined beckoning and ethereal.

 _Do not touch any of the prophecies._ Sephiroth cautioned. _Only those which the individual prophecies concern along with the Keeper of the Hall are able to touch them freely. Anyone else will be immediately be driven mad._

 _For once, I can relate to Zaraki's urge to break things indiscriminately._ Toshiro commented bluntly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair yet careful to not mess Matsumoto's efforts. _The temptation is hard to resist._

Hyorinmaru reined his thoughts of a young — well, younger — Hitsugaya who more than happily indulged himself in doing the same as the captain paused in the shelves, teal orbs narrowing at a particularly small prophecy. Perched on a shelf labeled: 97, the aged tag read: **S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord, Heavenly Guardian (?), and Harry Potter (?)**

 _There is another prophecy concerning me?_ Toshiro read, as he shunpoed to inspect the prophecy with closer proximity. Then, with a delicate hand, picked up the orb and listened.

" ** _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, and with his power, prove his worth… either must die at the hand of the 'heavenly guardian' for neither can live while the other survives… the one who is heralded as the 'heavenly guardian' descends upon the earth… Cold and merciless as death surrounds him as he watches over the Dark Lord and the one who shall vanquish him… To the very end, only he shall be the one who will determined whom shall be reaped… And with his decision, the Dark Lord shall reign the three worlds, or shall raze in the depths of history._** "

 _In either case, it comes down to my decision as Dumbledore had informed me of._ The captain stated solemnly, returning the orb to it's place. _But in the concern of this realm, this is the object that Voldemort seeks, but perhaps due to the inability to remove the prophecy other than the hands of him, myself, or Potter; he most likely is ignorant of my standing._

 _Therefore, choosing the easiest pawn to due his bidding, unknowingly._ Hyorinmaru concluded as Toshiro nodded, freezing as he passed halfway in the hall, eyes narrowing once more. _There appears to be another object of interest here._

Finding another door down the hall of clouded orbs, Hitsugaya allowed himself entry before his eyes widened, narrowing immediately a moment later as his thoughts traveled swiftly. A second later, the captain had his mod-soul phone out.

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho?_** "

" ** _Head Captain._** " The shinigami confirmed. " ** _I have discovered that the wizards have created a portal to the Precipice World within the Ministry of Magic. It appears that they have yet to have discovered what it truly is, however, the fact that they are aware of this cannot mean that they are too far, sir._** "

" ** _Are there any casualties within this portal?_** "

" ** _Yes, sir. There are records that report that souls have fallen in, however, according to the wizards, they did not reemerge._** " The captain narrowed his eyes over the said papers. " ** _Nor do I sense them._** "

" ** _The Kototsu must have done away with them._** "

" ** _It appears to be the case._** "

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

" ** _Sir._** "

" ** _We cannot allow the wizards to know more than necessary._** " The Head Captain's orders were clear as the ice captain nodded into the phone, replying before he promptly hung up. With an unsheathe of Hyorinmaru and several spells, the captain promptly set to his superior's orders, informing Sephiroth to tell his clone that they were nearly finished with their Christmas festivities.

* * *

"Allow me to clarify this for a moment." Draco breathed smoothly as he sat with Toshiro at a late breakfast, the morning after the ball, cradling a cup of strong Columbian coffee, with two sugars and no cream as the captain had a cup of Darjeeling, the tea of an autumnal flush.

"Last night, my father addressed you as a captain due to the fact that you are the chief executive officer of the Tenth Division of your society, one of thirteen members who can directly influence your government militarily speaking? Not to mention having two hundred men and women under your command?"

"Correct." Toshiro confirmed as he spoke as if he were referring to a menial task. "You along with your father, the Ministry of Magic, the Headmaster, and the Heads of the Houses are the only ones aware of this."

"Why the secrecy?" The blonde asked, frowning.

"My status as a pureblood, and heir to my grandfather's wealthy estate, and the first transfer to Hogwarts in several centuries are enough to single me out, no?" Toshiro rose an eyebrow, stabbing the greens of the breakfast with his small fork. "My father and grandfather had allowed me to disclose information as I saw fit."

"Not that you would dispel information as it is easily, anyway." Malfoy muttered. "Pulling information from you is like pulling Crabbe or Goyle away from sweets. Utterly impossible."

"Not impossible, Draco." The white-haired transfer smirked, waving the fork as if to scold a naughty child. "Merely highly difficult to pull off."

The blonde threw a blueberry at the smirking captain, scowling as the captain caught the fruit; before with that mention, Malfoy's explanation of the previous night sobered the two as the captain broke the silence. "In any case, what are you going to do about your father and of your potential nomination?"

"It is the most understated proclamation of my predicament, Toshiro." Draco sighed with a deadpan. "What do I do, Toshiro? What can I do?"

"The fact that your father is the one who is deluded to his fear to Voldemort — Hitsugaya pretended to not notice the shiver from the blonde — and not you, is an action enough, Draco. And you must convince him otherwise." The ice captain's teal orbs were narrowed, as he spoke. "Do not allow him to know what your intentions are, but rather subtly push him to your view. That his family is more important than Voldemort's desires."

The captain gestured to the snake engraved to his china cup. "Trust in your wits and cunning as a Slytherin, and the leader of your House."

"Snape?" Malfoy rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"Despite his harshness, Snape is more reliable than the other professors I have seen at Hogwarts, although, anyone better than Umbridge is a welcomed sight in current events." Toshiro frowned as Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, yes. Your conversation with Umbridge had traveled to the dungeons of Slytherin all too well, Toshiro. She is rather an annoyance as of late." Malfoy agreed, his face disgusted. "Her position as High Inquisitor has gone so high to her head that apparently she wishes to start an Inquisition Squad from what one witch said last night. The blubbering woman couldn't stop spouting about it."

"Using students for information leaks." Toshiro concluded as a mocking smile took over his features when an idea came to his mind, teal orbs locking with questioning grey ones. "And you, Draco, would want to be a member of this new network, along with your friends."

Draco looked at the captain with confusion. "I do?"

The captain nodded. Shivers crawled up his spine as the blonde listened to his friend's plan, before he contorted into an incredulous laugh, his eyes colored with awe and respect for the ingenuity of his friend's schemes as a smirk graced the captain's mask. "Remind me never to get your bad side, Toshiro."

Lifting his cup, the captain merely allowed his smirk to widen.

"Reminders are seldom necessary when you follow through, Draco."

* * *

After the holidays, the friendship between the white-haired transfer and the blonde of the opposing house was hidden and kept to themselves, appearing to be indifferent terms as usual but not what was really comfortable in any case. Such was truly due to the fact that they did not have the same lodgings or share many classes together to have conversation in the first place. Returning from his stay at Malfoy Manor, nothing of great importance was noted in the rest of the captain's break from school other the occasional scold of his lieutenant for being late or unfinished paperwork, much to his relief as he had really enough to deal with. Therefore at the return to Hogwarts, the sacking of Trelawney from her position as their Divination professor was very much unwelcome.

Toshiro was reading from a ruby book, it's title written in large golden lettering when a soft sob and a rush of many reiatsu neared the main courtyard that he overlooked. Seated with his legs outstretched before him, the captain looked down from the large stone arch he rested from, rising an eyebrow at the sole person in the courtyard, Professor Trelawney with apparently several trunks of her luggage. The Divination professor looked like she was near tears as students of all years swarmed to the scene, eyes glued to a not too despondent Filch, who carried the last of Trelawney's luggage before her.

With a clack of her heeled shoes, Umbridge appeared with all her pinkness, a satisfied and smug grin on her pasty face. _So, this is what you did over the holidays, eyesore._

Eyes wary of her audience, the pink professor steeled herself as the captain and the students watched, stopping before Trelawney.

"Sixteen years." The bespectacled professor insisted, her breaths short and at near tears; exactly where the eyesore wanted her. "Sixteen years, I have lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home."

The professor's sniffles and trials to not allow herself to succumb to her tears echoed in the silent courtyard, Umbridge's eyes gleeful while the students watched with sympathetic gazes, teal eyes of the captain aloof.

"You can't do this." Trelawney whispered, her words echoing.

The eyesore looked at her colleague — victim — with mock sympathy, holding up a folded parchment. "Actually, I can."

It was then that the Divination professor began to sob, McGonagall appearing to her side as the witch held her, sobbing into her arms as Umbridge looked at McGonagall with faux innocence. "Do you have something you'd like to say, dear?"

"Oh, there are more than several things I would like to say." The Head of Gryffindor snapped, as she turned back to the crying woman in her arms, whispering soothing words. Umbridge, unimpressed, eyed the affections in distaste in the midst of McGonagall's comforting of Trelawney.

 _And cue Dumbledore._ Sephiroth noted as at his words, the Headmaster made his entrance, the grand metal doors below the captain opening as all turned to Dumbledore with varying reactions. Steps slow and deliberate, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkled still, only gleaming with anger and suppressed annoyance. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside?"

"Sybill, dear. This way." McGonagall soothed as a watery 'thank you' and small mutters of gratitude left her charge's lips, grasping the Headmaster's hand in her own in momentary gratitude as the two witches made their exit.

"Dumbledore." Umbridge's voice kindly cut in. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree No. 23, as enacted by the minister —…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore finished as he added with a thin reprimand. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the Headmaster."

The pompous pink twit's silence was satisfying along with her forced expression when a smile curled over it, face almost ripping in the strain. "For now."

And with Dumbledore's exit, the rest of the audience dispersed; the ice captain resuming his book with a soft hum, black cloak over his legs as he held up Dante's **_Divine Comedy_** before him, kindly informing him of the nine circles of Hell. Not that any of it was new to him.

 _Judging from Umbridge's swift dismissal of Trelawney, Umbridge is soon onto making her move._ Toshiro thought as he flipped a page, classes over for the day. _Which makes my execution of her soon on the way along with her precious Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

 _Has he confessed yet?_ Sephiroth questioned curiously as his master nodded.

 _After a stay in the Second Division and exposure to Soifon's methods, he kindly informed us of anything he had asked of him._ By this time, the captain had made his way to the Room of Requirement, entering while his teal orbs were glued to his book. _Soifon had sent me the file along with Kurotsuchi in assuring that the minister will be back to 'normal' by the end of the month. Something about messing with the living specimen may result in some complications, but it should not cause any dramatic effects in the long run._

 _And the Head Captain allowed this?_ Hyorinmaru confirmed, ruby orbs skeptical.

Toshiro nodded, dodging a Reducto heading his way in the midst of the chaos of a session with the D.A., gaze still on his book. _After I had suggested the plan to him, the Head Captain approved of the plan, since he saw for himself the foolhardiness of Fudge and his belief against Voldemort._

 _You are evil, Master._ Sephiroth stated bluntly as the ice captain shrugged.

 _I never said I wasn't. I do things for my own selfishness and wishes as well. I am no different._ Finally lowering the book, the captain found the D.A. staring at him, eyes wide.

"What?" Toshiro rose an eyebrow as he replaced the book in his bag. "I thought all of you are suppose to be taught by Potter today."

"We are." Granger smiled, as she neared the captain. "But we were just talking about summoning a Patronus, and when you came, we began to wonder what yours was. Harry told us that you were the one who helped him master the Patronus Charm."

Toshiro turned to Harry who nodded. "It's true."

 _After sending a bloody Dementor after me._ But none dared to have the gall to say that aloud. But that did not mean Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru didn't.

 _It did teach him how to summon the charm in the end._ Toshiro shrugged, not exactly seeing the problem.

"That explains why there are so many animals present here." The transfer deadpanned as an otter shaped Patronus sniffed him curiously before going over to Hermione's side as giggles and chuckles came from everyone, the captain sighing lightly. "Very well."

Lifting his yew wand from his sleeve, the captain twirled it once as large, white tendrils of the Patronus formed, the hybrid of Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth taking solidification, ivory translucent jaws in mid-roar as everyone gaped at the large Patronus. Nuzzling Toshiro with fondness over his white locks, the captain smirked, before allowing the spell to fade.

"Satisfied?" Toshiro questioned to his audience as he received many nods in reply before his glare hardened. "Then, all of you line up on the other side of the room, single file. Potter with me."

Harry nodded as everyone else did as asked, turning to Toshiro with question in his eyes only to find one directed at him. "Are you done with your lessons with them for the day?"

"More or less, why?" Harry blinked.

"Because I am going to start teaching them offensive spells now that it is the second semester as promised." Toshiro pointed to the boy's wand. "And you know as much as I do that you need to learn this as well."

Harry frowned for a moment as if to protest but Toshiro rolled his eyes at him, prompting him to silence. "I will not send real Dementors upon our students, Potter. I only did that with you because you insisted to learn how to conjure one in one month. But they have several times your time. Besides, you are a special case, needing to learn things quickly otherwise, you are dead. No?"

 _Jeez. You teach one student the Soul Society way and then, all of them become terrified like pansies. I won't kill them under my tutelage. Maybe traumatized, and I know better than to leave evidence of any harsher forms of reinforcement._

 _That's not exactly the point, Master._ Sephiroth sighed before agreeing. _But at the same time_ … _Although if you are harsh with them, they would have a higher chance to live or be able to see that the true reality of being at school and in war._

 _It is either they become compost or stay as the living. That is all there is to it._ Hyorinmaru finished.

"Just as long as you don't get them killed, Hitsugaya." Harry sighed, green eyes resigned. "That's the point, isn't?"

Toshiro smirked at the Boy Who Lived. "But of course." _Do not tempt me, Potter._

Then as swiftly as it appeared, the smirk disappeared as Harry alined with everyone else.

"When you are faced with an enemy, what is the first thing you do?" Toshiro addressed to the line of students, all facing the captain who held his mask of indifference, wand on hand. Granger's hand shot up first, and with a nod from the transfer, gave her answer.

"Assess your situation."

"No." Hitsugaya shook his head, as he summoned the faux Dementor from Lupin, taking form beside him. Cries of shock and widened glares came from the line of students as the captain glared at them to be silent, the one to Harry darker than the others at the boy's defiant frown. "This is a decoy that I had borrowed from our previous professor, Lupin. It is only magically induced to appear like a Dementor, nothing more. Calm yourselves."

"Now, then. When you are faced with an enemy, the very first thing you do is to remain calm and composed. Do not let your opponent intimidate you, because by then, you would be dead." Cold and sharply poised to the point was the captain's words as he pointed to the Dementor. "The moment you allow their words or their presence get to you, you might as well pick out your grave because in the battlefield, there is no such thing as honor or mercy. Only blood and dead comrades. So, that they will not be your comrades, you all must know how to defend yourselves and counter with an offense to your enemy, skillfully and correctly. Am I understood?"

A chorus of affirmatives echoed in the room as the ice captain allowed a thin smirk to color his lips, giving them a short nod in approval before he nodded to the Dementor. "Now then, as many of you know, this is a Dementor. Now, who can tell me what you do when you face a Dementor?"

"Summon a Patronus Charm." Harry supplied, as he smiled.

"Yes, but you first must gauge yourself as Granger said. Assess your surroundings." The captain explained as he asked them a series of rhetorical questions. "Is the space large enough for me to conjure the charm? Are my comrades going to be endangered because of my actions? What can I do to assist them and take out my enemy at the same time? These are the things you consider when you are in the battlefield with others. Think not only two steps ahead but several, for you never underestimate your enemy."

"Therefore to keep you all vigilant and with swift reflexes, you all shall duel one another; and at random intervals, I will send the Dementor towards one of you and it will be your job to fend it off." Ignoring the dubious looks at all of them, the ice captain smirked as he allowed the Dementor to dissipate, before a brow rose to his forehead.

"I never said that you would see the Dementor coming when it attacks you."

"Attack?" Weasley, the youngest male, squeaked. _They all look terrified._

"Ah." Toshiro amended, waving a hand as if they were speaking over what they had for breakfast. "Pretends to take your soul, it is harmless other than the fact that you may faint from being exposed too long. Not too much too be overly concerned over."

And with that the captain opened his bag and book, regaining his place within it's pages as he seated himself on an armchair, oblivious to the stares of disbelief. _That's their problem to get over it. Besides, I said a real Dementor. Not a fake one._

* * *

The following morning, the look upon Umbridge's pasty face when she saw Firenze as the replacement for Trelawney, Toshiro fought the urge to smirk. As incompetent Trelawney was in the art of Divination, Firenze was more than suitable for the task, though the captain did not believe that the centaurs were exactly pleased at their kin's new profession. The centaur was sharp enough to not speak of the captain's nightly ventures and his tasks to which the captain later thanked with a visit, gifting a newly crafted bow as a congratulations of his post as a professor.

It was after the visit that the captain came to Black Lake, which Hogwarts overlooks; teal orbs silently taking in the quiet shores for a moment when a head of dark green hair, grayish skin and two yellow orbs poked from the water surface, eyes curious.

 _A merperson?_ The captain identified as he blinked at her. Blinking back at him, the mermaid kept her stare on the captain, not faltering or breaking the gaze. Only when another head popped out of the surface that she broke it, meeting her kin's, who unlike her, had fiery reddish locks; and after a moment, they both turned to him. _I suppose they have business with me?_

 _Maybe they are interested in you, just as the centaurs were?_ Hyorinmaru suggested as the captain rose an eyebrow, Sephiroth shrugging.

 _The merpeople chose to be considered Beasts like centaurs due to the insult of being in same class as vampires and hags, so; similarly to centaurs, they are sentient and have pride. However, Master; if you wish to converse with them, they can only be understood underwater._

 _And so I've heard. Mermish from above the surface is apparently, rather unpleasant._ Toshiro added as a webbed hand beckoned him to the water.

Toshiro contemplated his options for a moment. _If I entered the water, the merpeople may not be over friendly considering the history of wizard and merpeople relations. Not to mention the fact that **I** am entering a body of water. I could potentially freeze all of them with one blast of reiatsu. However, if I do and manage a relations with them like the centaurs and place them under my debt, I can recall that debt whenever I wish._

 _Will you comply to the request of a merperson, Master?_ Sephiroth grinned.

 _More like a ploy of curiosity._ Toshiro muttered but he changed into an ebony tank top over nylon shorts that had a teal stripe through them anyway. Deciding to leave his faux bracelet, Time-Turner, and Slytherin locket on, the captain had removed his scarf and school robes into his bag. Transfiguring Hyorinmaru to his blade gigai and replacing his shrunk bag into his pocket with his wand, the captain took a breath before diving into the dark depths of the lake.

Teal orbs glowed in wonder as the captain took in the lake's secrets, the depths much deeper than it appeared from the shore, to which sloped into a deep underwater valley where the captain caught sight of a small colony of merpeople swimming suavely, almost dancing in the currents with fluid grace.

 ** _Hello!_** The captain heard as he turned to the sound, finding the same yellow eyes that glowed with mystery and playful mischief, as the mermaid before him giggled, her laugh a seductive allure. It was the first merperson that peered at him from the surface.

 ** _I am Syrena._** The mermaid introduced herself. Like her kind, from her torso up, she was human as the lower half consisted of green-blue scales ending at a orange tipped fishtail. Her tangled mess of kelp green locks swayed in the waters as a dull necklace of smooth rocks adorned her neck. ** _I did not think you would enter our realm so swiftly, earth dweller. I was merely playing a game and betting to see if you were foolish enough to enter our realm. My thanks._**

 ** _You are mistaken, my lady._** The captain replied to the mermaid's surprise, apparently understanding English. **_I did not enter to foolishly assist you in your qualms of gamble._**

 ** _Oh?_** The mermaid flicked her green-scaled fish tail with interest, a webbed hand gripping a bronze trident, green tendrils of hair dancing in the currents. **_You are a strange one…_**

 ** _Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division._** The said person finished for her, as a thin smile graced her grey face, revealing pointed and yellowed teeth.

 ** _Ah, what a long title for one so young. I am the younger sister of our lady and ruler, Merchieftainess Murcus. She is much harsher and a bit of a stickler for the rules, no sense in playing whatsoever._** Toshiro rose a brow at her attempt of a pout. **_But alas, as expected of our leader, so mean. But back to you, young captain, what is your business here if you are not here from my seduction?_**

 ** _I am here on a whim._** The captain admitted evenly, the mermaid's grey face contorted to confusion. **_I am not a child nor a youthful wizard upon his travels to seek out knowledge of your colony; but rather, I came to assure comfortable relations with you and your people as a representation of my own._**

For a moment, the mermaid blinked before she swam around the captain, scanning his form in full before she looked at him with bewildered eyes. **_It has been nearly a quarter of an hour and yet you have not broken the surface for even a wisp of breath! How are you even alive?!_**

 ** _The amount of oxygen needed to sustain myself is substantially lower than the average human._** Toshiro merely revealed as a small bubble escaped his thin smirk. **_I have been trained to keep my breath under colder waters for my position as a captain._**

 ** _If you are truly here for diplomacy, then what are you a representative for? What are you, even?_**

 ** _The Eastern Wizarding World._** Toshiro lied effortlessly as he explained the circumstances of his transfer to Hogwarts and his station within the House of Yamamoto. **_Bane of the Forbidden Forest centaurs can assure you of our agreement, if you would call it that._**

 ** _But you are already alined with the Ministry of Magic, seeing as you have entered Hogwarts._** Syrena pointed out, as she guided him to a cavern, seating themselves as young coral and silver fish danced at their feet. **_Why would you wish to have relations with us?_**

 ** _I am of no alliance to anyone but my society._** The captain repeated with an indifferent shrug. **_Even in my friendships with the wizards, they are all well aware that which of my concerns are a priority. The Ministry of Magic and what they entail is none of my concern; along with their so-called system of Beasts. As far as I am concerned, you are all equal in standing as long as you do not get in the way of my plans and goals._**

 ** _Just as long as you do not interfere with ours,_** _boy_ ** _._**

The ice captain did not waver as an embellished trident prodded his neck, threatening to pierce his throat; but instead calmly turned to the voice that spoke so coarsely. The mermaid before him had a snarl over her grey face, eyes a matching yellow to Syrena's, only filled with warning and cold intimidation as they were narrowed slits compared to Syrena's bright and curious ones. Like Syrena, the mermaid had kelp green locks, only tipped with orange as her scales glowed with more blue than green, tails similar. However, instead of smooth rocks, the cold mermaid wore a necklace of spiked and needle-like crystals, glowing a faint orange within the green stone.

 ** _Merchieftainess Murcus._** Toshiro identified as the trident at his neck faltered slightly. **_I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division of my society that makes up the Eastern Wizarding World._**

 ** _Wizard boy._** The ruler of the merpeople hissed, her weapon still pointed at him as she held her sister aside, away from harm as two other guards held their weapons against the captain. **_How dare you trespass into our waters and try to ally with us! We withhold no alliances with those who cannot understand the difference between centaur and mermaid!_**

 ** _How foolish._** Toshiro sneered as he felt the trident dig into his throat for his trouble, several bubbles escaping.

 ** _What was that,_** _boy_ ** _?_** Murcus snarled, irked by the child who did not even flinch at her words. **_You have a trident to your neck and you call_** _me_ ** _, foolish?!_**

 ** _You heard correctly_**. The white-haired captain snapped scathingly as the mermaids watched in shock as the water surrounding the captain grow cold, thin slivers of ice forming. **_You judge my actions in ill and conjure conspiracy that_** _I_ ** _have trespassed into your waters without invitation without even hearing out my reasons, nonetheless my propositions and yet,_** _you_ ** _dare have the gall to state that I cannot understand the difference between a centaur and a mermaid?_**

The teal orbs narrowed dangerously. **_I was invited into your waters by your sister who gambled with another of your kind, and seeing how it was a nice opportunity to see if it was an appropriate time to converse with you; your sister had insisted on asking why I had wanted relations with you. But with your oh-so-very-_** _kind_ ** _hospitality, I am beginning to rethink it._**

 ** _Sister._** Syrena cut in, her kind voice soothing the tension by the slightest bit as the mermaid faced her ruler. **_And Your Majesty of Black Lake, what the wizard child before you says is the truth. He is no trespasser, but rather, a friend. If only you may let me explain for a moment._**

 ** _A friend?_** Murcus repeated, finally regaining her composure, but still not dropping her trident as her eyes now narrowed dangerously to her sister before they turned to the captain for a good minute, then back at her sister to which they fixed on. **_Explain. Now, Syrena._**

Not one to refuse her, the mermaid gladly did.

 ** _Forgive my rash actions, young captain._** Murcus apologized after a moment of thought as she lowered the trident, revealing a tendril of blood from a thin wound. **_My servants shall bring you a salve for your wound. Please do not refuse._**

 ** _One cannot be too cautious in these turbulent times, Your Majesty._** The captain merely stated, forgiving the ruler as he allowed the water to return to it's original temperature. **_I am well aware that your kin merely wish to have your waters to yourselves and allowed the respect as sentient creatures of the sea. My people are the same, as we merely wish to have none interfere with our way of life and through agreements, we may establish a link of having a common goal if the need calls for it._**

 ** _Then, as my sister suggests, perhaps we can arrange for an agreement._** The mermaid shrugged, giving a thin smirk as the captain looked thoughtful before returning her smirk.

 ** _Only if you would allow me to have a moment for breath._**

* * *

Toshiro appeared out of what appeared to be thin air, as the captain swiftly scanned his surroundings. Sensing no one, the white-haired captain entered the office without a sound, closing the doors and a thin click of the lock, securely within. Out of his gigai and with an Invisibility spell on along several other precautions, the captain turned to the other being within the room, undoing the spells.

" ** _I presume my orders were followed and finished by now._** "

" ** _Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho; they have. The papers that you have indicated were alined as directed, along with the files of the list you provided the previous week._** "

" ** _And of your report?_** "

" ** _No suspicious actions from either suspect nor any movements that could issue any worthy report, Hitsugaya-taicho. However, it appears that she is readying for the move that you have been in anticipation for. The details of it are within the file._** "

A hand held out the said paperwork as the captain flipped through the pages, teal orbs scanning before they narrowed in what appeared to be amusement.

" ** _A half-blood despite her claims as a pureblood. And to have a Muggle mother, Squib of a brother, along with a wizard father with a janitorial, at best, station in the Ministry? No wonder she is as foul as she is._** "

" ** _It is nearing the hour, Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

The teal orbs glanced to the clock within the office as thin fingers closed the file, placing it into his pocket with a whisper to shrink the papers. " ** _And so it is. We will finish up the rest of your report at the Second Division. Come, Soifon and Kurotsuchi will be there as well._** "

Holding out a hand, the captain Apparated out of the Ministry of Magic, the Minister of Magic with him.

An hour later, Hitsugaya and Soifon stood before the soul of Cornelius Fudge, his hexagonal link and chain still intact. The minister appeared to have seen better days, his appearance disheveled, face gaunt and bloodied. His once pristine suit and coat had been stripped to the ragged remains he currently wore, feet and hand bare as they speckled with dried blood.

" ** _Cornelius Fudge._** " Hitsugaya said, voice aloof and cold as the minister did not lift his hung head, to not even acknowledge the white-haired transfer. " ** _Minister of Magic, and therefore responsible for the actions which Soul Society has deemed criminal, do you acknowledge them to full scale of responsibility under your name as the Minister of Magic?_** "

A pitiful nod.

" ** _Very well, then. Will you admit these crimes before your cohorts and subordinates within the Ministry?_** "

Another nod.

The ice captain turned to his colleague, nodding in approval. " ** _It appears you were successful in breaking him, Soifon. I suppose you tried the Potions I have supplied you with?_** "

" ** _With Unohana's regulation; we administered Veritaserum along with some of that emerald potion which you have managed to brew. To test the waters of it's effects._** " The assassin nodded coldly, her grey eyes narrowed over the vial of each which she kept on her person. " ** _Although it took a number of times to sedate him after he took it, but after the third dose, he has been silent and compliant. Pupils still dilate when light is shone, however, but still mentally there._** "

" ** _That leaves us with this. An obedient pawn for us to use._** " Hitsugaya addressed instead, as his wand was revealed and with an incant, returned the tormented soul of Cornelius Fudge to his body. " ** _With a few altercations to make though._** "

And as if that was his cue, entered Kurotsuchi.


	15. All Is As It Should Be

Chapter 15: All Is As It Should Be

"Feeling sentimental?" Snape drawled in his usual condescending tone, as the memory of a first-year Harry before a mirror that reflected his parents' smiles, popping in uninvited as Hitsugaya merely looked at the sight from the background impassively. He hadn't paid the thought of parents or such things of the sort in years.

With a soft twinkle, the three of them were once more in Snape's office, Snape and Hitsugaya lax at the potion stations. Harry glared lowly as he practically snapped his protest. "That's private."

"Not if you cannot master Occlumency in time, Potter." Toshiro noted idly, his icy expression cool. "I believe I have already gone over this with you weeks ago. Clear your mind and do not fall for the images that Snape and I conjure to make you falter."

"And as far as you are concerned, Potter; you have no privacy." Snape added, his voice dark and looming. "And not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind."

At the words of insult, Harry gripped the arms of his chair in restraint.

"You're just like your father." Snape snapped coldly, his words more bitter by the letter. "Lazy. Arrogant."

"Don't say a word against my father!" Harry stood abruptly, yelling as the captain merely watched his irritation growing at the inevitable shouting match.

The Potions Master ignored him. "Weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it." Snape hissed. "Control your emotions. Discipline your mind."

"Enough." The student and professor turned to the only other person in the office, his teal orbs in a half-hearted glare that made Harry hesitate and Snape silent, which was doable for the captain's intent. "The both of you are inadequate to continue as of now. Potter clearly cannot clear his thoughts or mind upon anything seeing as you have clouded it with anger, Professor. While you, Potter, being ever so sensitive to the topic of your deceased parents still despite being upon your sixteenth year of age, are, therefore, dismissed. I will see you in the dorm in a later hour."

The captain glared to ensure that his words were not defied, and with a hardened glare toward Snape, the tension in the room was eased. A little more than several minutes later, a stoic ice captain faced a studying Snape in the empty office.

He broke the silence first. "Potter is vulnerable and at the rate which his lessons are going, the Dark Lord will not have any problem with breaking him. With ease."

"Of course he is." The ice captain replied bluntly, fingering his wand. "But he will not learn adequately if you are insulting him with the fact that his parents are dead and continuously reminding him of that fact. We do need him _alive_ , Professor."

"Unfortunately." Snape added with a curl of his lip. "Then what do you suggest? Seeing how our methodology has gotten us _so_ far with Potter?"

The captain had the decency to look thoughtful. "That depends."

The Potions Master was curious as he rose a brow. "On?"

Toshiro looked at Snape with a smirk, chilling involuntary shivers down the professor's spine. "Whether or not, you will allow me to bring a few…" The transfer paused, frowning. "… family members."

* * *

The following week, Harry was seated in Snape's office once more, only with a new arrival who giggled behind a large rainbow lollipop, her pink cotton candy hair a stark beacon in the room as Harry looked at Hitsugaya with obvious confusion. Yachiru, in the other hand, studied the boy before her with wide dark pink eyes, her bobbed hair framing her porcelain skin as a cross-bones hair pin adorned her hair. Licking the lollipop that Shirou had bought her on the way, the lieutenant frowned behind her sugary treat, grabbing the Tenth Division captain's ebony shirt, matching her own Gothic styled dress.

Turning to the younger, the captain rose an eyebrow, noting the frown. " ** _Kusajishi?_** "

" ** _He's weak._** " Yachiru murmured, as the two 'children' ignored Harry entirely as he stared. " ** _So weak that Maki-Maki could wipe the floor with him. Blindfolded._** "

Toshiro nodded. " ** _Yes, Kusajishi. I am well aware. But he needs help in the form of which only you can give him._** "

" ** _Really? Me?_** " The pink-haired girl's eyes widened dramatically as the ice captain nodded, unfazed as she began to rant. " ** _What's wrong with him? Do you want me to teach him how to fight? We can bring Ken-chan and you guys can try to see who gets in more kills! I'm on Kenny's team! You can be on the other team, Shirou! With Boobies, Byakki, and Icchi and —!_** "

" ** _We are not bringing Zaraki, Yoruichi, and Kurosaki here, Kusajishi._** "

The pink-haired girl pouted. " ** _Then what are we doing?_** "

" ** _You're going to be using your reiatsu._** "

Yachiru looked at him with a strange look. " ** _Mine?_** "

The captain nodded as he sent a knowing look to his 'younger sister.' " ** _You can withstand the pressure of Zaraki's vast reiatsu with ease and not to mention are the lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. Do not tell me that you are as childish as you appear, Kusajishi._** "

Yachiru blinked at the captain before grinning cutely with a giggle, poking his cheek with her lollipop stick, the candy gone. " ** _You're so nice, Shirou._** "

" ** _Focus, Kusajishi._** " Hitsugaya growled, slapping the stick aside, as the younger nodded happily.

"Potter." Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "This is my younger sister, Kusajishi Yachiru, Lady of the House of Yamamoto. She's going to assist me in teaching you Occlumency."

"Her?" Harry blinked confusedly as Yachiru smiled at him childishly, nodding. "But she's like eight, Hitsugaya! How can she help you teach me?"

"She has more control than you do over her spiritual powers and not to mention, emotions; Potter." Toshiro snapped, ignoring the flinch in Harry's form at the mention of his lack of control. "And to the added fact that she is not going to be doing anything to which she will be harmed. That within itself is a difficult task to adhere to."

"Like you can say that, Shirou-nii!" Yachiru giggled as Toshiro glared daggers at Harry that said if-you-dare-repeat-that-nickname-I-will-throw-you-into-the-pits-of-Hell-to-rot-for-eternity. Harry did not repeat the name. "So, what are we going to do if I can't kill anything?"

Harry felt bile lurch in his stomach as he watched the little girl at near tears at the disappointment of not killing something, pouting at her 'older brother' who was unperturbed. Hitsugaya whispered something in Japanese that made the girl perk up as he revealed a cardboard packet, that made Yachiru's eyes sparkle. Ripping open the thing, the girl revealed a cellophane bag that was promptly torn open, thin sticks of pink-colored biscuits in display. Popping them in her mouth, Yachiru continued in strawberry-flavored bliss.

"She's going to be your reinforcement and helping hand." Toshiro said, as the Boy Who Lived turned to his cohort. "While I attack your mind, it is not Legilimens. I am invading your mind in a more severe form of magic and it will be painful. You will have thirteen tries to block or at the very least, not react to my attack or show me a blank mind."

"Thirteen tries?" Harry echoed, confused as he did not realize that Yachiru had disappeared. "What happens if I don't?"

"Then I kill you." Yachiru piped up sweetly from behind as the Boy Who Lived jumped back in surprise, as she laughed. "Just kidding! It's not going to be _that_ fun but we're playing a game! It's Shirou-nii against me and Glasses!"

"Wait." Harry waved a hand. "You're going to help me, Kusajishi?"

"Yachiru." The girl corrected as she nodded. "Shirou-nii could overpower you with a wave of his hand, but with me; you can survive. I think. Pretty sure."

"He'll be fine." Toshiro waved aside as if it were a minor side effect as he gestured to the thin blade in Yachiru's hand. "But if you fail to control your emotions, Potter; I have ordered Kusajishi to overpower your mind and let you suffer the consequences of my attacks and hers, which will grow more severe as you fail."

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. "Why… the knife?"

"My sister likes sharp toys." Toshiro shrugged before adding an afterthought. "And it's not like if you're of any use if you're mentally incapable after this. You'd be more use as a martyr. No need for you to be entirely useless after your mind has been broken."

* * *

Hitsugaya lowered his tea cup within the library, hidden within the shelves when a familiar reiatsu neared him as he paused in his browsing. It was finally the weekend and the captain had decided to let the D.A. off for the day seeing how they were progressing moderately, having learned several destructive spells to counter their enemies should they ever needed to. It was at one point Granger had stopped him after one session as to why he wouldn't teach them Kido, only Weasley and Potter present. But the captain merely rose an eyebrow at the question before informing them bluntly why.

"None of you are spiritually aware enough."

The ice captain had indeed considered teaching the children Kido, at least in Bakudo considering the damage that children could make with Hado. With the damage that they potentially in wielding is already enough, adding wandless magic would only fan the fires. The Trio, of course demanded an explanation for this; but the captain gave them none. Explain to them that the highest level in reiatsu that they could climb to was to his Tenth Seat, and that Dumbledore's was at the level of a lieutenant with their limiter on? And that they could see him in his soul form was a feat within itself? That was one conversation that Hitsugaya was not looking forward to if he could help it.

Speaking of things he could help with…

"Toshiro." Malfoy appeared around the corner, his blonde locks ruffled stylishly as the badge of the Inquisitor Squad gleamed brightly over his school robes; his face in a tired deadpan. "I am going to kill you and then bring you back to kill you again for the torture you have condemned me to."

The captain smirked at his friend's words, teal orbs reading the book in his hands. "Come now, Draco. Surely, the Inquisitor Squad couldn't have been that bad?"

"Umbridge cannot shut up about how proud she is of us 'for distinguishing ourselves from the Mudbloods' or 'the great service of our duties to the Ministry.' I swear if I hear her so much as whisper another praise about the Minister of Magic, I am going to vaporize her." Malfoy swore as he folded his arms in with a glare. Toshiro was unmoved by his friend's troubles, only flipping a page in mock disinterest as Draco's glare landed on his friend.

"When are you going to let me cue Umbridge anyway?" Draco demanded, eyeing the captain. "Didn't you say that you were going inform me a week earlier?"

The teal gaze finally broke away from the book as the captain fished out a thin bottle. "Give this to Umbridge and inform her that it was from me. She will understand, while you; Draco, in two days' time 'catch' Cho Chang if you would, and with your timing, allow Umbridge to administer the potion to Chang."

"This?" Draco rose an brow at the vial, it's glass a deep green. Grey eyes narrowed as he connected the two and two together. "Truth serum?"

"Of the strongest version." Toshiro confirmed, returned to his book.

"But if Chang reveals everything, then…?!" Draco looked at his friend with mixture of incredulity and worry. "What happens if…?"

"Do not worry, Draco." The ice captain smirked darkly, teal orbs flickering to meet grey ones. "Everything will play out as it should."

* * *

It was the following morning to which the captain was stirring a half-teaspoon of sugar into the blackest coffee he could find. Anyone who saw the captain knew better than to speak before he had dangerous chemicals flowing in his bloodstream. Exchanging breakfast for a scone and coffee for the dawn of the day, Toshiro barely reacted as Neville read the Daily Prophet aloud, seated across from him.

"We have confirmed that ten high security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange…"

Headlines glared ebony as Neville lowered the papers with a thin frown, as the captain blinked, reading impassively. **_Ministry Angers Centaurs._**

 _Like that's a surprise._ Toshiro snorted, declining any cream into his coffee. _Bane has been informing me that the only wizards allowed into the Forbidden Forest are the select few of Dumbledore, Hagrid, and myself; everyone else be damned to an onslaught of arrows._

 _Aw, they're uptaking Soul Society's characteristics._ Sephiroth smirked with mirth. _Shoot for dead first and then ask questions later if necessary._

 _As far as the First and Second Division go, at least._ Toshiro acknowledged.

 _Oh, of course; Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded. _You ask questions first, and based upon whether it was worthy or not, then; you decide execution. You are kinder than you look, Master._

Before the captain could retort, a voice cut in, whispering for once as she seated beside him, Potter and Weasley on the other end with Longbottom.

"Dumbledore told Fudge this was going to happen." Granger pointed to the Daily Prophet, splayed before them. "He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."

"A rather dim morning, isn't it?" Longbottom smiled weakly as the Trio looked at him in full gloom agreement, while Hitsugaya appeared to be nursing his head on the table, coffee abandoned for the headache. A minute later, a teal orb cracked open to glare for a moment when it was hidden once more, having deemed the incoming reiatsu none of his concern.

"Harry…" The hesitant voice of Seamus Finnigan echoed as all of them turned to the new arrival, but the now napping captain. "I…uh… I wanted to apologize."

Surprised looks from the foursome mirrored each other as their cohort continued. "Now, even me mum says that the Prophet's version of things don't add up… So, what I'm really trying to say is that… I believe ya…"

 _How interesting._ Toshiro noted dully, not lifting his head from the pillow of an opened Potions textbook. _Finnigan finally believes in Potter after his mother has finally seen the light of what is really happening to the Muggle and Wizarding World._

 _It's always entertaining to watch the ignorant to realize of the degree of their obliviousness, Master. You were rather adamant about it, considering the beating of Cornelius Fudge._ Sephiroth noted. _Although, it was surprising how you did not want the scientist to lobotomize his memories or beliefs for Voldemort._

 _Of how the Dark Lord is not dead?_ Toshiro clarified, lifting his head to drink his coffee; ignoring everything else around him as the younger dragon nodded.

 _The Minister of Magic is known for his firm beliefs of Voldemort's death._ Hyorinmaru reminded. _To camouflage that the fact of the real Minister had been preoccupied for a while, our Master believed that keeping the Minister's ignorance would curb any suspicions._

 _Using any memory wipe would have caused a reiatsu residue within the Minister, therefore, I had to request the assistance of Soifon and Kurotsuchi. Soifon, for some convincing with her Boggarts and Kurotsuchi with altering the Minister's memory through at formal lobotomy with the help of several False Memory Charms. Except for the incident with Matsumoto having entered with the Head Captain in a particularly bloody aspect of the surgery, the result was well finished._

The zanpakuto rose a skeptical eye. _How well, Master?_

Toshiro only smirked outwardly in response, startling several of his cohorts within Potions, the first class after breakfast. Throwing in several bloodroots and sheathing his silver knife, the captain continued with his day; fatigued but surprisingly avid enough to be thoroughly amused.

* * *

Yachiru poked Harry's cold cheek with his wand, having stolen it in the middle of the fourth and fifth try, a thoughtful look on her face as Hitsugaya hovered over them. Sighing, the ice captain nodded as the lieutenant cupped her hands to amplify her voice.

"GLASSES! WAKE UP!" With a kick to the navel for good measure, Yachiru grinned with content as Harry's eyes snapped open, relatively okay other than slightly winded and coughing.

"D-Did… Did I do it?" The Boy Who Lived coughed thickly, his voice clogged.

A head of white entered his vision as he caught something close to an indifferent glare and a curious head of pink off to the side… twirling his wand.

A sigh. "It's a start."

* * *

" ** _Bombarda Maxima._** "

Harry grabbed Colin out of harm's way from the explosion courtesy of Umbridge as dust and small rocks rained over them, relatively unscathed as their secret was, understatedly, found out. Gathering himself, the bespectacled boy glared as his green eyes caught the pink outfit of a smug Umbridge with her Inquisitor Squad behind her along with Filch in the tow.

Harry froze. In Malfoy's sneering grip was Cho.

The beautiful girl of his dreams was despondent, head hung heavily with guilt as her eyes were hooded by her ebony bangs; too ashamed to face her fellow members. Staring almost dumbly, the Boy Who Lived almost missed Umbridge's words; still the same sickened honey that he heard at the Grand Hall.

"Get them."

And with a flurry of protests, yells, and sneers; they were caught. Wands confiscated and alined so that Umbridge was able to execute her punishment effectively, Harry held back his tongue, well aware that if he spoke, it would likely cause more damage than help at this point. Obviously singled out as the leader of Dumbledore's Army, Harry found himself being dragged to Dumbledore's office, a silently tearing Cho beside him. Before Harry could even fathom the thought to comfort the crying girl, Percy — the bloody git of a traitor — man-handled them in, to reveal 'Cornelius Fudge' himself, with a lapdog in the form of Umbridge; sided by two Aurors that he knew: John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"… Been spying on them for weeks! Cornelius, I plead you to look at the evidence before you." Umbridge practically begged as she turned her glare at the Headmaster, the 'Minister' surprisingly aloof as if he knew this from the beginning. "All of your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute! A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

"Naturally." Dumbledore deadpanned as Harry could have sworn that he appeared almost at ease on his desk.

"No, Professor!" Harry spoke up, as he looked at the professor with plead before glaring at the 'Minister.' "He had nothing to do with it! It was me!"

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me but as it has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not Potter's." Dumbledore stated simply, as another voice added to it.

"Nor Hitsugaya's for that matter." Snape entered with the said transfer in the tow, both taking to the middle of a stumped Potter and a smug Umbridge.

"I had instructed Harry and Mr. Hitsugaya to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for it's activities." Dumbledore confessed, as 'Cornelius Fudge' almost gleamed with triumph.

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet!" The 'minister' ordered. "If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt; you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

Nearing with bouts of intimidation, if the 'minister' was hoping for effect, he was sorely disappointed. Instead, the Headmaster merely stood with a small gasp as if he had incidentally misplaced something.

"I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore stood with a smile filled with mirth. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to… — What was the phrase? —… come quietly."

"Well, I can tell you this:" Dumbledore shrugged, his words blunt. "I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this." Umbridge whispered, his anger no longer subtle as she snapped swiftly. "Take him!"

With a wink toward a befuddled Harry's way, the Headmaster disappeared in a burst of flames as he met clapped hands with Fawkes, the phoenix effectively allowing his master escape as the group members of the Ministry were pushed back, Harry and Cho too hit by the blast of hot airs as Snape and Hitsugaya merely turned away with a wrinkled sniff. And with a playful crackle, the phoenix and Headmaster were gone.

Regaining themselves, the minister could only cough dryly as Shacklebolt commented with a shrug. "Well, you may not like him, Minister; but you can't deny, Dumbledore has got style."

"Regardless of the means of which the Headmaster has escaped," Toshiro deadpanned, taking the attention toward the youthful transfer. "We are without a Headmaster in Hogwarts at the moment, 'Minister,' along with a defendant on the loose. I don't suppose you have any ideas to resolve these matters?"

A honeyed chuckle echoed as all eyes turned to Umbridge. Anyone could have seen the glee in the witch's eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Hitsugaya. Please sit."

Toshiro did as he was instructed, his composure not faltering in the least as he lowered himself on the pink armchair of the Headmistress' office. Like her previous office, pink covered every centimeter of the chambers; china plates projecting young kittens along with laced tables that screamed crazy cat lady. But the captain appeared to be at ease, bored out of his skull almost as his gaze regarded the witch across from him to be less than an insect.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Headmistress." The captain began, his chin cupped in his hand, his sealing bracelet gleaming in the dim lighting. "What can I do for you on this festive night?"

The toad professor's smile widened. "I merely wanted to thank you for assistance for subduing Dumbledore. Your contribution of my request along with the timing of which my squad had acquired a member of the proxy army was most useful. Which is why you are currently here and not being punished with the rest of the army."

 _She's being polite._ Sephiroth noted.

 _That could either mean she wants something from me or she is just about ready to cut me at the throat._ Toshiro hummed nonchalantly, not exactly bothered by the words. _I have all the cards in place now._

"How kind of you." Toshiro hummed, his words monotone. "But I would hardly think that this is a meeting of which you are here to befall me compliments."

"And you are correct, my dear." She dropped two sugar cubes into her tea before stirring it with a soft clink. Taking a gulp, the professor continued. "I am curious. Why?"

The captain rose a brow toward his hairline.

"Why did you choose to give me the Veritaserum just two days before my squad had gotten their hands on a member of the D.A.?"

"Wouldn't you have requested it from Professor Snape if I had not supplied it to you?" The captain feigned ignorance as the headmistress relaxed the slightest bit, believing she had a slight upper hand. _Never._

"I suppose, Mr. Hitsugaya." Umbridge breathed the tea before her nose, lidding her eyes before they flickered ominously to the captain. "But I hope you would continue to display these gifts of loyalty before me in future, as my wild card and knight within the enemy lines; if you will. And I shall bestow upon you whatever it is you wish. Power, fame, fortune, honor, whatever it is your heart desires."

There was a small silence before the white-haired student began to laugh to the eyesore of a headmistress' surprise. His laughter was dry and breathy, as if an ancient god was amused at a mortal's gall.

"Whatever, my heart desires; you say?" Toshiro held back a snort, only allowing an amused smirk. "These 'gifts of loyalty', Headmistress, are; indeed as you say, _gifts_. But do not be mistaken."

His voice was low as the Headmistress noticed that her office was deathly silent. Even her kittens did not dare to utter a peep. "I _allowed_ you to become the High Inquisitor, set up your little group to do your dirty work, have your 'investigation' of the facility and even the position of Headmistress. I have no loyalty to you, nor do I desire to succumb to any of your bribes of power. Did you truly believe that you became the Headmistress of Hogwarts by _your_ own power? Do not flatter yourself."

His voice grew mocking. "'Knight within the enemy lines?' 'Wild card?'"

"You should know your place as a half-blood yourself, Headmistress. A witch with Muggle blood in her veins daring to offer _me_ , a pureblood, such trivial things? Fame? I have that whether I wish to or not. Power, honor, fortune? I have more than you, even with your new title." The captain deadpanned, smirking internally as he noted the witch's flinch at the mention of her blood status, resuming his laid-back posture as the new Head of Hogwarts began to turn red. "I have no intention nor need for that matter, of helping you nor being anything of the sort. I am loyal to nothing but myself and my society. Your position was allowed because it was convenient for _me_."

"Then… What can I do to have you on my side?" Her words were soft.

"You bargain with _me_ , Headmistress." Toshiro smirked as he stood, turning to the exit as Umbridge frowned, confused. "I am not the one on the other side of the Ministry. I have no interest in the Ministry, nonetheless it's existence. But how I can manipulate it to my advantage, I do. Therefore, give me something to work with. I have allowed your invasive ways upon the facility and even the highest position despite your bloodline. Now, _reciprocate_." The captain finished in a whisper, about to take his leave when a crash of china made him pause, turning halfway. On the other side of the desk was a fuming Umbridge, as she held her wand out as she neared the captain, who regarded her wand for what it was. A stick.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Her whisper was soft.

"Am I?" Hitsugaya echoed, unfazed as he kept his voice calm. "You asked me why, Headmistress. And as a student, I shall give you my answer."

"Why?" It grew louder as she bellowed. "Why?! Why did you…" Before it grew soft once more.

"Simple." Toshiro smirked as he repaired the mess with a wave of his wand before pausing the yew wood at the Headmistress' neck. "To show useless politicians that as much as you wish to have power, there is always someone above you and more often then not, as much as you try to climb to my position; you will always be the insect that grovels at my feet. Therefore, know your place, _half-blood_."

Umbridge grew a smirk of her own. "Then you should know yours, my dear."

* * *

The following morning, Hitsugaya stood before McGonagall, his demeanor rather indifferent as the Transfiguration professor was rather appalled. It was before classes had yet to start and here the transfer was, instead of being at breakfast, he was handing in his detention slip, courtesy of the Headmistress. McGonagall ran a hand over her face, her expression obviously in concealed distress.

"It has yet to be the start of the morning class, and you already have a detention slip to inform me of, Mr. Hitsugaya?" She frowned as she read the parchment. "'For rude implications toward faculty?' What on earth did you say to Dolores, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

 _I called her an eyesore since her arrival, dared to refuse her offer into eventual serfdom, and may have indirectly — directly — threatened to have either inflict mental possession, painful torture, or death without it being traced while insulting her tainted bloodline._ _I don't particularly believe that she took it well._ "I was improper with my words in my previous conversation with the Headmistress." Toshiro replied simply as the Head of Gryffindor sighed, the young captain ignoring the laughter of his wand guardian and zanpakuto.

 _You know, I thought that you didn't care to blood relations, Master?_ Sephiroth inquired as the captain sighed, agreeing.

 _I don't._ Toshiro replied bluntly. _However, the social aspect of this realm is that purebloods are above half-bloods, then mudbloods are scorned. Considering Umbridge had lied of her 'proud' pureblood lineage when she actually was a half-blood with a Squib for a brother, a weak pureblood father, and a Muggle mother; I hit a nerve when I addressed bloodlines._

 _And being a pureblood, you are the epitome of what she can't be._ Sephiroth stringed together as Hyorinmaru shrugged.

 _Psychological torture. Lasts longer than physical ones._

"I understand that the facility is a bit strained due to the change of authority but… we must adjust and make do with what we can. Do you understand, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, professor." Toshiro nodded when McGonagall eyed him before sighing. And with that, the captain left, the slip smirking in his hands.

There was a collective silence when the captain entered the Grand Hall with everyone else seated, detention starting for Fifth Years and above as all of the elder members of the D.A. shot him looks of concern. Apparently upon the summons of Umbridge, the rest of army believed that Hitsugaya had a 'personal' detention with the new Headmistress, only confirming this when he showed up in the dorms with a detention slip, value being for the rest of the week. Instead of the usual large dining tables, the hall was held moved desks, situated in rows as it would a classroom with a single podium where Dumbledore would usually hold announcements.

Now, a smug and victorious Umbridge took his place; seated in a grand, golden throne; donned in dark pink robes as she nursed a cup of tea. Catching sight of the captain, she smiled mockingly as she gestured to the sole empty seat.

This one was off to the side, upon the lifted steps of where the professors would welcome the students as they entered Hogwarts. Sideways to face the throne compared to the other fronted desks, it was apparent that the Headmistress had plans for the transfer. Toshiro eyed the desk for a half-second, before seating himself.

At the desk top was the same as the others: a set of papers and an enchanted quill to cut into the writer's flesh for the needed blood. However, the captain's differed to an extent, as the quill appeared sharper and leaked a darker reiatsu than the others present.

And with a lift of the quill, blood was shed.

* * *

 _Snip._ The captain paid no heed to his bloodied hand as Yoruichi wrapped it meticulously, her golden eyes narrowed as she studied her 'nephew', the moonlight basked over them. Still in his school robes, the captain was studying a set of papers before him; spilled in an organized chaos over the bed in the Hospital Wing. The number of standards issued being so many that the cuts dug into the flesh to reveal bone, blood drained to the point that the captain was paler than what was seen in morgues. But despite the severity of the wounds, Hitsugaya only brushed it off as if it was a mild scuffle.

" ** _How much longer are you going play with this eyesore?_** " Yoruichi asked her expression and words genuinely curious. " ** _I thought that you were going to stop after she became Headmistress._** "

" ** _I was._** " Toshiro pursed his lips, eyes still not moving from the papers. " ** _But she needed to have the satisfaction of taking me down for her to be fully satisfied. And then, with the twins' intervention; everything will fall into place._** "

" ** _Everything?_** " The former Second Division captain rose a brow to her hairline.

" ** _As far as I can predict at the very least._** " Toshiro shrugged. " ** _My role over these children has lessen this year, but that does not dictate that Potter may roam as he wishes. Half the time, he is a mere pawn in the chess between Dumbledore and Voldemort._** "

" ** _And you, nephew?_** "

" ** _A hidden puppeteer in plain sight._** " Toshiro answered simply. " ** _My role is of a cohort that oversees events. I do not prevent deaths nor do I fight for Potter's existence. I am here upon an investigation that centers over a violation of law upon the afterlife. The fate of the living or their time of death are none of my concern._** "

A playful scoff breathed over the cat-like woman as she ran a hair through the icy child's white tresses. " ** _You are a good liar, Shiro-chan._** "

The said snowy scowled. " ** _I'm not lying, Yoruichi._** "

" ** _Sure, you're not; Hitsu-chan~_** " The grape-haired woman purred, drawing out the first word deliberately for emphasis. With a tear of tape, the shinigami finished wrapping the ice captain's hand. " ** _Are you attending for the following year?_** "

" ** _That depends on the Head Captain._** "

" ** _From the way things are, you are; nephew._** " The orange clad woman said with a serious look. " ** _Four Horcruxes have been found but of the others we have yet to know about? You may have taken a year away for us to examine the Horcrux in detail for the diadem; but the remaining are now a priority, if we wish for the prophecy to play out as we wish._** "

" ** _Which would explain why we need to destroy all of them before we can attempt to intervene at Voldemort._** " Toshiro deadpanned as golden orbs rolled at the captain's jibe. " ** _Therefore, to expedite things, I am needed in Hogwarts once more._** "

" ** _Pretty much._** " Yoruichi shrugged her posture relaxed. " ** _Knowing you though, Hitsu-chan — It's Hitsugaya-taicho. — you probably have a plan in place already._** "

The ice captain shrugged, indifferent as the woman pouted, outstretched behind her mock nephew. Deciding against poking his face to see his annoyed expression, the grape-haired woman glanced at the window, as the setting sun glowed softly from the stained glass; nodding that it was time she returned. " ** _The end of the examinations, Hitsu-chan._** "

Nodding to the now cat, the ice captain folded the clothing into a thin velvet pocket, enchanted to fit his aunt's things as she took off, the bag around her neck. " ** _Until examinations._** "

It was several more hours until after curfew that the ice captain sensed a reiatsu near the Hospital Wing, the dim light of torchlight glowing the night amber; Madame Pomfrey turned in for the night as she deemed that the captain was to stay for the night and not touch his bandages. Within several moments and a thin creak of the doors, a head of silvery white blonde poked out behind them, grey eyes narrowed with concern as they searched the wing. Finally meeting the captain's questioning gaze, Malfoy waved two others with him to follow, revealing them to be Goyle and Crabbe respectively.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Toshiro questioned calmly as the blonde looked at the transfer with a scoff.

"Your hand was mutilated in a detention that you could have gone out of, and you ask me; what the bloody hell I am doing here at the dead of the night?" Draco glared with venom, shaking with thin rage, as the captain merely rose a brow at the display of anger; Crabbe and Goyle backing up the blonde. "What do you think I am doing here, Toshiro?!"

"Be silent, Draco." The ice captain snapped, his words cold; before he sighed recognizing the look of pain in Malfoy's eyes, threatening to tear. "You are in a hospital, not a playground. And it is not your fault. Umbridge will not suspect anything but loyalty to you and your followers, Crabbe and Goyle included."

"That's not the matter here!" Malfoy hissed in the silence as the ice captain blinked with confusion. "I came because I was worried about you. You. My friend, Toshiro. I can careless what that half-breed, peasant woman thinks of me! But… You…"

Toshiro stared blankly before he regained his composure, the two muscles clearly displeased at the fact that their leader and friend was distraught. With a soft clear of his throat, Malfoy glared back at the captain. "You're my friend, Toshiro. The only one I can truly…"

 _…Trust._ The captain filled silently as he smirked softly.

"Thank you, Draco. And I apologize for worrying you, but I am fine." The captain held up a hand to Draco's glare. "It was an injury of expectance and in accordance to Madame Pomfrey, I will recover within the following week for examinations."

"A-Are you sure?" If anyone noticed the waver in the blonde's voice, they did not voice it.

Looking at his friend in the eye, Toshiro nodded. "Yes, Draco. Umbridge's punishments are not to be concerned over."

"Very well." Draco breathed, slumping in relief as he loosened his stiffened posture; allowing a moment of breath before he seated himself on the bed adjacent to Toshiro's, facing the captain as his lackeys took to each side. "Crabbe and Goyle have been informed of the circumstances, other than the other issue on the home front."

"I see." Was Toshiro's only reply having figured as much. "And Umbridge?"

"Crabbe." The blonde's grey orbs commanded quietly.

"The Headmistress was last seen in her office, with what was reported to be a happy expression on her face. Parkinson noted that she had said something about sending a letter to the Minister." The shorter lackey nodded, his voice gravelly.

"That half-blood has crossed a line." Goyle muttered as his deep voice echoed in the chambers, making all of them turn to the taller. Toshiro rose a brow in question as Malfoy nodded in full agreement with his subordinate and friend's words, Crabbe not one to disagree; too made his anger evident.

"She will rue the day has split the blood of pureblood."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge, Headmistress of Hogwarts; stood as pompously as a thief would upon a stolen home, claiming the land for thine self. The Grand Hall echoed with silence other than the sound of scratching quills and the occasional sigh of doubt when a difficult question made itself known. Unlike his cohorts, Toshiro was finished with his examinations upon the last day; having completed the questions and enlisted instructions with perfection, but was unable to leave the premises until all had completed the exams. In response, Toshiro was currently taking part in an activity that Matsumoto would have never thought her captain would be caught dead doing. He was napping.

Teal orbs lidded and small pink lips slightly agape, the transfer appeared to be out cold, his bandaged hand wrapped with fresh bandages from the morning already darkened with undoubtably torn flesh. His complexion was pale, but had enough color to not be too overly concerned. However, that did not mean Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Goyle and Crabbe were not; if their occasional glances to the unresponsive captain were of any indication.

In fact, it wasn't until the second firework, the listed students took notice with the rest of class of the presence of the Weasley brothers' antics. None saw the thin smirk on the captain's lips as the Weasley twins made their appearance, just as the captain disappeared in the crowd.

The once Headmistress of Hogwarts — and pink — was now a sight behold. Her brown curls singed as more charcoal than pink was evident on her clothing, the black bow of her hair finally rescued from it's misery as it hung limply from her cardigan. Not to mention the smell of burnt hair and fireworks over her flowery perfume did not make a pleasant combination. So, when she found Mr. Potter at the base of her chimney with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley; her patience was thin as it was.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" She whispered, hovering over a silent Harry Potter. Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, and the youngest Weasley were their audience held by her trustworthy squad.

"No." The moment Harry answered, a split second later; a hand slapped over his cheek with a harsh smack.

"Liar." She snarled softly, taking a bit of satisfaction that Potter was stunned.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Severus' voice was a godsend.

"Snape, yes." Umbridge smiled, her patience fully tested as she turned to the Potion's professor at the doorway. "The time for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all of my stores interrogating students. The last of the requested list from you, Headmistress; was from what Mr. Hitsugaya had reported to me, used on Miss Chang." Harry exchanged looks with his friends as they silently cursed mentally at the revelation. _Hitsugaya was working for Umbridge?!_

"Unless you wish to poison him. And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." Snape finished, only to have a figure Apparate before them.

"But I can." Toshiro Hitsugaya said icily, his glare cold as he held up a vial. Umbridge was only able to smile widely until she was bound with golden chains, the Kido glowing brightly in the dim room; prompting surprised looks from everyone. Toshiro smirked darkly, the vial uncorked in hand. "But not for you, half-breed." _…Or not…_


	16. First Encounter

Chapter 16: First Encounter

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Half-blood, born to janitorial wizard of the Ministry of Magic, Orford Umbridge, and Muggle mother, Ellen Crackwell; not to mention a Squib brother. Currently Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts; are, as of this day stripped of your positions and wand for investigation." Toshiro fought the urge to not smirk as Malfoy read the report with a sneer; Potter and his party free as they quickly recited their need to get to the Ministry of Magic. Snape stood by the door of the pink office, with a glaring and red Umbridge seated across the captain, flanked by Malfoy standing on one side with Crabbe and Goyle on the other after the captain had assured the D.A. that he would take care of things here.

"How dare you!" The former Headmistress snarled, unable to break away from the Kido and defenseless as her wand was confiscated and currently Crabbe's plaything. "I am the direct secretary under Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, himself! You cannot do this —!"

"Actually, as the Ambassador from the Eastern Wizarding World, I can." Toshiro cut in, hands folded over his lap neatly. "My position in power places me above you by all rights and laws, Umbridge. No longer are you, the direct subordinate of Cornelius Fudge or Headmistress of Hogwarts, all for several reasons."

Umbridge's confusion along everyone else's was enough to let the smirk slide.

"Allow me to explain." And with a snap of his fingers, a set of papers appeared before the captain, contrasting with the dark wood of the desk between them. "For sending Dementors to a Muggle neighborhood to silence a sixteen-year-old underaged wizard, forsaking instruction for the students of Hogwarts, disrespecting the privacy of students and staff alike, abusing seat of power under the guise of a government official, medieval torture of students through the use of Blood Quills and Veritaserum, and lastly; offending foreign relations with the Eastern Wizarding World; the last thing you need is for me to add is indecency. Although, it is implied rather well." The captain smiled sweetly at the flabbergast of the eyesore's face, everyone present but herself displaying a hint of smug. "Did I miss anything?"

He received something of a choked croak before his smile grew cold. "Then enlighten me and the other Slytherins before you; Umbridge. Why, the bloody hell upon the death of your political career, should I even bother allowing you to explain?"

"By the law of the Ministry—!"

"I believe you and I have already established that the British law holds no authorization over me." Toshiro growled, his impatience displayed in a thin scowl as he snapped off his sealing bracelet, allowing the metal to clang on the tile floors, all eyes widening at the display of strength. "Do not test me, Umbridge. You will lose."

 _How dare this… child…_ Umbridge thought darkly, as her eyes flickered to her wand. _If only… If only she had her wand… She could…_

In that convenient moment, Crabbe had twirled the wand that it was pointing to the ice captain, who regarded her with cool eyes. How she hated those eyes, they were far too intelligent and cold for her likening; too hardened and too careful for her to manipulate. A independent variable that had no weaknesses. No longer.

 ** _Crucio._** Umbridge commanded of her wand, as a beam of ruby shot out of the wand, hitting the captain in full force; the captain lurching forward as it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The sensation was not, in particular, a painful one; but merely uncomfortable, like someone had decided to prod his Soul Chain and reiatsu with annoying pinpricks. But for the sake of appearances, the captain forced himself to grit his teeth and glare at Umbridge with an icier than usual glare, his stature faltered as Snape ordered Crabbe to drop the wand.

" ** _Stupefy!_** " Malfoy growled as the curse was cut off, Toshiro allowing his body to relax; Umbridge stunned as she glared.

"I believe you have just reserved your cell in Azkaban." Goyle noted thoughtfully as Toshiro resisted the urge to groan but instead, flicked out his own wand.

"Not without a few improvements, Goyle." Toshiro added frostily as he spoke, his dark glare never leaving Umbridge. "Professor Snape, if you could please escort Draco, Crabbe and Goyle out for a moment. I must have this conversation with our former Headmistress in private."

Snape rose a brow. "Under the sworn oath that neither of you will leave the grounds dead from either's hand."

Toshiro nodded, eyes still not moving as Snape sighed, before gesturing the other boys to leave with him. Alone, the captain Transfigured Hyorinmaru into his blade form, sending a glance to Umbridge's widened look before shrugging. Strapping the blade to his back, the captain unsheathed the blade and held it at her neck, the steel glinting as if desiring her blood. Silent due to the wordless spell of Silencio, Umbridge could only stare.

"Professor Snape had requested both of us leave with our hearts beating. But I must confess that I cannot keep my oath." The captain resisted the urge to smile at the fear in Umbridge's face, a small smirk instead. "Don't misunderstand my words. I, most certainly, don't mean you."

Umbridge appeared confused.

"I am already dead."

She stiffened so quickly that it may have been mistaken for a heart attack. "And what's further amusing, is that now, Dolores Jane Umbridge, do you have any idea who you have offended when I speak for the _Eastern Wizarding World_?"

The captain's smirk disappeared, lips mouthing a False Memory Charm. "Or should I say the _Netherworld_?"

* * *

The Department of Mysteries was cold, dark, and in Ron's exquisite opinion; downright eerie. So, with only the Lumos of their wands to guide them; the leaders / de facto members of the D.A. were literally wandering in the dark, trying to find… what the hell were they looking for again?

Oh, right. It was that.

A bloody marble that Ron swore that if he threw it into the obsidian at his feet, it would save them a heck of trouble. But _no_. His best friend's green eyes was transfixed upon the bloody thing and looked at him with such desperation for the well-being of his godfather and answers that no one appeared to give him; that he couldn't. The words of escape and finding Sirius to quickly evict the area died a miserable death with that one look that the Weasley summoned every urge to not not allow his mouth to say something stupid.

"Harry." Hermione's voice screamed in the terse air as everyone turned to the brightest witch of their generation. The girl stared down the main walkway, Ron and Harry now registering the heavy footfalls of what was revealed to be the metallic face of a Death Eater. It walked slowly towards the children, deliberate to intimidate. And to the children's dismay, it was working.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded, all hearing the lace of fear.

"You know," The breathy voice replied, condescending as the Death Eater held out a familiar cane. "You should really learn to tell the difference between dreams…"

And with a wave of his wand, the mask revealed the face of Lucius Malfoy, wisps of ebony dancing over white blonde locks. "…and reality."

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." Harry widened his eyes at the words as he glanced at the prophecy in his hand. _Wait, if Voldemort had used Legilimency, then why didn't Hitsugaya or Snape say anything when Harry had explained what happened? Why didn't they reassure him that Sirius was fine? That he was okay?_

"Now, hand me the prophecy." Lucius ordered as Harry turned back to the danger before him. _No time to mull over this now. My friends and I are in danger._ Harry berated himself as he glared at the Death Eater, replying with snark.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Oh, Harry, mate.

A chilling cackle echoed behind the elder Malfoy as she made her appearance. A tall woman with pale skin that rivaled Hitsugaya's; ebony, shining curls trailed down her mid-back as bloody lips pulled to an amused sneer over a strong jaw, long lashes blinking over sadistically mirth filled onyx orbs. A leather corset fit her curves nicely, as the ebony dress appeared vintage and eerily put together, cross-stitching over her arms making her appearance of a rag doll.

"He knows how to play!" Bellatrix laughed, throughly amused as she cooed, twirling her talon-like wand. "Itty. Bitty baby, Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville identified as the boy fought the urge to shake in a mixture of anger and anguish, failing.

The witch smiled as she spoke sweetly. "Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better." Neville snapped, lifting his wand. "Now that they're about to avenged."

But before the boy could do anything, Harry blocked him with an arm; Bellatrix raising her own in defense with challenging eyes as they were enveloped in a tense stalemate. Breaths were held as Lucius held up his hands in apparent peace offering, wand still in hand. As a precaution, of course.

"Now, now." The blonde wizard breathed. "Let's everybody just calm down, shall we?"

Neville lowered his wand. Bellatrix didn't, until the blonde sent her a look.

"All we want is that prophecy." Lucius smiled cordially.

But Harry was not fooled at the least.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry demanded, his desperation for information plain. But the Death Eaters — especially Bella — were not concerned in informing the bane of their lord of anything of the sort.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered in anger as she blinked as if in shock of such blatant disrespect of her lord before bellowing. "You filthy half-blood! How dare you!"

"It's alright." Lucius spoke calmly. "He's just a curious lad, aren't you?"

In the midst of the conversation, Death Eaters cornered the children as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna turned to each as Harry listened, attention at his school adversary's father.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you. Really." The blonde man noted as he neared Harry, along with the cornering Death Eaters. "Haven't you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?"

"Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant?" He was several meters away.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" Three. Two meters.

"All the answers are there, Potter; in your hand." He was right in front of him, Bellatrix a step behind. "All you have to do… is give it to me. And I can show you everything."

Harry glanced at the cloudy orb in his hands. "I've waited fourteen years."

Lucius had the audacity to color his face with pity. "I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer." Harry replied as he glanced back at his friends, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. "Now! **_Stupefy_**!"

* * *

Bane sent the white-haired boy a look. "We can take her?"

"She's of the Ministry or at least until the paperwork I have sent has been passed. But until then, she is of the Ministry. I had figured that you would like a chat with our Headmistress, she is still the one who has placed restrictions upon your land since her entry to the Ministry, after all."

Two minutes later, Toshiro exited the Forbidden Forest as Umbridge was dragged the opposing direction. Malfoy rose an eyebrow at his friend. "What happened to Umbridge?"

Toshiro blinked innocently. "Why am I responsible for the Headmistress? As far as I am concerned, I was only supposed to ensure that our hearts were beating once we had left the office."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he heard screams of an aged woman and the thunderous gallop of centaurs, turning to his friend to whom he sent a look. Toshiro rolled his eyes and smirked as they walked back to the castle, a chuckling Malfoy beside him.

Toshiro glanced at the Time-Turner, hidden in his sleeve. _It was almost time._

* * *

Harry turned in every direction to see each of friends at wand point, all of them noting the crumbled pile of stones in the center of the granite mound, their lives in the hands of an individual Death Eater, the most tragic being Neville in the hands of an amused Bellatrix. The prophecy grew cold in his hand, slicked with sweat as he faced a smug Lucius Malfoy.

"Did you actually believe… or were you truly naive enough to think… that children stood a chance against us?"

Hermione whimpered softly as Ron and Neville glared defiantly at their captors, Luna and Ginny silent; but all of them watched as Lucius continued, circling Harry with a condescending air.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter." The blonde Death Eater held out a hand as his words echoed. "Give me the prophecy now… or watch your friends die."

Harry turned to the lives that were in his hands. Ron's face was red from the chokehold he was held in on his knees, blue eyes wide as blood smeared from minuscule cuts. Hermione was held by the hair, wand at her temple as her eyes held tears that refused to fall out of sheer stubbornness. Luna shifted from her own chokehold, lip busted as blood stained her teeth but eyes bright with defiance. Ginny glared harshly at hers, as she was relatively unscathed other than red scuff marks on her face and the wand at her neck, her eyes displaying her disgust. Lastly, Neville was held by the hair, his neck ready to be sliced wide open, gaze locked on Harry, his request clear.

He couldn't. They were — are his friends.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Harry couldn't even register the hush from Bellatrix, he had already decided. He knew that and so did the Malfoy senior.

Harry handed over the orb.

* * *

Toshiro appeared over the afternoon light of London in soul form, Hyorinmaru disguised in his ring form, invisible to all after a short incant of a spell. Decked out entirely in black, to his hooded cloak that shrouded his white hair and teal orbs from his combat boots; the captain glared sternly, overlooking the city. Bane was to return Umbridge by nightfall — alive, not unscathed — and Snape had sent word to the Order to assist Potter and the D.A. after he had left the former Headmistress with the captain as Malfoy was holding the fort in Hogwarts with Snape and McGonagall, everything appeared to have the potential to turn out well. But Toshiro's expression remained unchanged. It was silent, detached and solemn.

The sunlight caught the golden chain interwoven in the captain's hand, twirling slowly as Toshiro held it before his eyes, dulled with resignation. Slowly, the golden grains of time trickled down from one bulb to the other, the thin neck allowing passage. Only several tens of the grains remained.

One by one, they fell as the captain watched, unable to do anything else but smile sadly. He was a shinigami. But not even he could delay the inevitable.

 _Forty, thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven, thirty-six…_

* * *

"Get away from my godson." _Thirty-four._

* * *

The prophecy shattered as Lucius dove for it in vain. _Thirty-one._

* * *

"Now, listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What?! No. I'm staying with you."

"You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here."

 _Twenty-one._

* * *

Hermione gasped from the bottom of the mound, Ron and the other children by her side, watching the battle take place. _Twenty._

* * *

Bellatrix cackled gleefully as she wrestled with her younger sister, bloodlust overwhelming her frame. She must kill someone for her lord. Now. _Eighteen._

* * *

Moody and Shacklebolt countered their respective Death Eaters, shielding themselves from counters as they waved their wands in silence or in Moody's case, grunts. _Fifteen._

* * *

" ** _Expelliarmus!_** " Harry knocked aside Lucius' cane, leaving him stunned with wand in hand. _Twelve._

* * *

"Nice one, James!" _Ten._

* * *

Lucius' wand flies out of his hands. _Seven._

* * *

Bellatrix frowns as her brother-in-law, one she actually approved of, was knocked aside. Her cousin. She glanced at Potter. He'll do. _Four._

* * *

" ** _Avada Kadavra!_** " _One._

* * *

From the heavens, the ice captain nodded to his subordinate, shrouded in a cloak similar to his own _. It was time._

* * *

Sirius Black groaned as the green magic hit him dead on the chest, barely registering the world blacking out on him, the ground under his feet swept from him and him falling towards it with alarming swiftness. Placing a shaky hand to the ground, the former fugitive pulled himself up, standing but disorientated like someone had given him a very well aimed concussion, figuring that perhaps a Stun had hit him instead of his deranged cousin's curse. He would have been dead if he was.

Blinking away the darkness that marred his sight, three figures blurred in and out. One was lying on the floor, unmoving; some a number of yards away as another was hugged from behind by the last. Black knew the sight all too well. Damn. Someone was killed today, the fugitive thought grimly as he ran a hand through his ebony locks. Remus? Moody? Kingsley? Tonks?

Might as well survey to whom, since he would most likely break the news to the others. Walking over, Black nearly fell to the earth once more.

It was him.

His skin was pale, too pale to be alive. Eyes lidded, his body was splayed awkwardly, having fallen over in literal dead weight, head lulled and hands limp against the granite. Lips pursed in a small gasp, his ebony hair danced in the soft light from above; Sirius barely registered much of anything other than the shock that he was dead when a heart-wrenching cry made him wish he had the physical capability to hold his godson once more.

Harry _… Oh, Harry…_ was held against his will to near his body, Remus holding him in an iron grip as much as his godson was struggling. Pain and pure anguish colored his green eyes, there was such horror and grief in those eyes; that he was so similar to James that Black looked away, his eyes filled with tears as he brushed a hand over them sardonically. So, the dead can cry as well.

"Sirius Black?"

The now dead wizard turned to find a young woman standing behind him, mindlessly thinking later on why in the hell he followed her in hindsight, considering no one else saw her. She was dressed in a black set of robes similar to Hitsugaya, only without his white garment but in an ebony cloak that shrouded her face, a red katana at her hip. Her face was indifferent but kind, kneeling beside him to reveal kind brown eyes and a soft brown hair clipped into a bun. "You have to come with me, sir. Your time as the living has come to close and can only move on from here."

Holding out a hand, the woman stood. Black followed numbly, turning back to see his godson look to the corridor leading out of the Department of Mysteries, where his cousin had escaped. Black knew those eyes all too well.

Revenge. Vengeance.

And with a turn, the soul followed the shinigami, tears that threatened to fall, glistening his cheeks. Harry was alone. And he, too like James and Lily had left him. All alone.

* * *

Harry could not think straight, pure adrenaline in his blood as he pointed his wand over a cowering Bellatrix, the words on his lips. Breaths short and sharp, Harry ignored the sting of pain from small cuts that littered his hairline and face, numb to everything but the fact that his godfather was dead. The only family he had left was gone. All because of her. _Her_.

Red threatened to mar the sixteen-year-old's eyes. Soft whimpers echoed in the main lobby of the Ministry, when a whisper resonated. Harry wasn't sure if it was in his head or it was for all to hear. Frankly, he really didn't care.

 _You've got to mean it, Harry._ The voice whispered, sensible and calm. _She killed him. She deserves it._

The Death Eater rose an eyebrow as she noted hesitation. The boy was not attacking. Harry's hand twitched, wand unsteady. _You know the spell, Harry._

Everyone did. The Death Eater had just exercised on how to use it on his own godfather. With a soft plume of black, a presence appeared behind Harry, Bellatrix grinning. Her lord had arrived. Her mad cackling was back.

"Do it." Voldemort ordered upon a stiff Harry. The Dark Lord was pale white, his form skeletally thin as dark scarlet eyes glared through slits. Bald and free of lips, his face resembled of a skull and snake-like openings for a nose, his thin bony hands gripped a yew wand, disfigured to appear like an incorrectly healed bone as ebony robes covered the rest of his person. Turning to see the person who killed his parents, Harry found himself remembering who was truly whom he was suppose to be pointing his wand at. Following through, Harry allowed the words to bypass his lips; only to have his wand thrown aside by the Dark Lord, who scoffed in disgust. "So weak."

But it was at that moment when in a burst of flames appeared, Dumbledore; eyes dark and twinkled with disappointment as he spoke with a tone of which he was speaking to a disobedient student. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone. And you…" Voldemort waved a hand to the floor. "… shall be dead."

Pushing Harry aside out of harm's way and Bellatrix having made her escape via Floo, Dumbledore's wand emitted a ruby light in unison with Voldemort's acidic green, clashing violently with cracks of electricity to each as Harry watched blankly, eyes registering the sight numbly. With a growl, Voldemort sent the stray bolts of lightning towards Harry, who allowed several to destroy the blocks surrounding him, until he finally realized that he was being attacked, curling into himself. When suddenly the cracks stopped, a small shadow in front of him. Looking up, Harry found a familiar form of a Toshiro Hitsugaya, scowling under a hood as he deflected the lightning with his wand.

"Stay down, Potter!" Toshiro ordered, as Harry obeyed.

The ice captain turned back to the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort before cursing, the Dark Lord summoning a serpent of fire from a breath of flame. Towering in several heights of Grawp, the serpent roared in flames, licking in the increased temperature as the captain summoned a shield of ice to protect Harry, shunpoing to Dumbledore, who blinked in surprise at his appearance before nodding.

Batting aside the serpent with a wave of his wand, the Headmaster redirected the flames at the Dark Lord, Toshiro dragging Harry behind him, deciding the boy was more useful beside him. Summoning waters from the lobby fountain, the Headmaster wrapped the Dark Lord into a watery prison, swirling them violently as the flames died away. Shunpoing swiftly, Toshiro appeared in mid-air over the water prison containing the Dark Lord, before stabbing his wand into the water, freezing everything as the very air seemed to condense. Lifting his wand, the captain narrowed his hidden eyes as cracks decorated the sphere of ice. Shunpoing back to Harry, the captain nodded to Dumbledore just when Voldemort emerged from the ice with a bellow of anger.

Sending a blast of black smoke, the Dark Lord sneered at the Headmaster's swift counter, a light blue shield and Toshiro's white one, covering him and Harry, who was held protectively in the scruff of the neck, somewhere along the lines, had recovered his own wand.

With a shout, Voldemort rippled his dark magic, making Harry cower as Dumbledore and Toshiro were pushed back, the captain unable to release his reiatsu in which close proximity to the living. With a shatter, the glass windows of the surrounding offices became shards of jagged peril, as to the Headmaster's horror, directed toward the three of them. Toshiro cursed as he conjured a dome of ice over him and Harry after a moment of disorientation, receiving a number of glass shards latch on his form as Harry remained relatively unscathed. Ignoring the pain, Toshiro watched as Dumbledore reduced the shards into sand with a white shield, passing harmlessly over the two of them. Breaking aside the dome, Toshiro ignored Harry's concerned look, and glared at Voldemort, who's gaze narrowed over the captain before turning to Harry.

And with a swirl of sand, the Dark Lord disappeared.

 _He is not gone, Master._ Sephiroth warned as the captain readied his wand. _His presence is still here._

 _Voldemort is an adept Legilimens._ The ice captain realized as he turned back to Harry who had begun to contort, falling to his knees as Dumbledore following Hitsugaya's thoughts as he knelt by the boy. Harry struggled on the sand covered floor as he glared at Dumbledore, eyes a luminous green and shadows curled over the orbs as he spoke, voice rasp and hissing.

"You've lost, old man."

With a cry of pain, Harry contorted further as grunts began to escape; Toshiro studying him carefully as Dumbledore watched in a mixture of sadness and concern, the captain blankly aware of the nearing presence of the rest of the Order and D.A.

"Harry." The Headmaster spoke softly, comforting and warmly concerned.

But Potter was having an internal battle as words from the Dark Lord whispered with laced suffering. _So weak. So vulnerable._

 _Look at me._ **_Voldemort was playing with him._**

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike." Dumbledore whispered. "It's how you are not."

More cries and grunted screams echoed as the transfer watched, indifferent.

"Harry?"

Eyes dull and unseeing, the boy appeared to relax a bit before contorting once more, the others arriving to the scene but not daring to near. A light grew his normally green eyes as the shadows faded slightly, as memories assaulted the Boy Who Lived. His friends, his parents, everyone who loved him, Ron, Hermione, Sirius…

 ** _Do not make the same mistakes as I have and push others aside. Because in the end, you end up being the weakest one, with no one by your side._**

The green eyes met hidden icy teal under the captain's hood, indifferent yet colored with a hint of approval. Confidence swirled in Harry as he mustered every ounce of his magic to one task, to speak. "Y-You're the weak one."

 ** _It was his voice!_**

"…and you'll never know love or friendship." Harry managed to mutter, his face hot on the sand covered tile, cold to the touch. "A-And I feel sorry for you."

And all at once, the pain receded in a jolt of fury as Harry let out another yell, rolling on his back as ebony wisps escaped from his chest, suspending the Dark Lord above the boy who breathed heavily in a frozen miniature cyclone of sand.

"You are a fool, Harry Potter." Voldemort spoke softly, berating. "And you will lose everything."

"Will he or will that be you, Riddle?"

Turning, Voldemort found himself, facing the ice captain, blood trickling down his chin; only a ghost of an amused smirk on his face visible to the Dark Lord as his voice fell to a whisper that only the Dark Lord and the captain could hear. "Death cannot be escaped, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because Death will be there to claim either your soul, no matter how mangled it becomes or the young boy you curse. In either case, I have no preference. Death will come."

The Dark Lord looked at the transfer with an expression that was rare. _Fear_.

Hitsugaya laughed breathily. "The Aurors have arrived, half-blood."

And true to the captain's words, with a burst of green flames, armed wizards and witches arrived to the scene; with Fudge at the forefront as Voldemort caught sight of them, before turning back to Hitsugaya who smirked darkly, blood freezing into crimson snowflakes.

"Run as far as you can, Riddle. And await my judgement of your fate."

In a swirl of sand, the Dark Lord disappeared, leaving Fudge to crumple to the floor, a wide look on his face.

"He's back."


	17. Aftermaths

Chapter 17: Aftermaths

" ** _You encountered this Voldemort, Hitsugaya-taicho._** " The Head Captain more so stated then questioned, as the ice captain as knelt before him. The older shinigami studied the young captain for a moment. His form was, in a word, tired. The Head Captain imagined it so; running the division was already a job within itself, adding Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix, the child appeared to uptake too many things at once. But the young captain's pride and the steeled cold of which the young captain vehemently refused to allow his colleagues to even invest in the notion that he was inapt for his position; silenced the Head Captain from voicing anything.

" ** _Yes, Head Captain._** " Hitsugaya nodded, his form small but commanding. Unohana-taicho had saw to it that the youngest captain's wounds were addressed when he returned, bloodied from glass shards as the Ninth Seat of the Tenth Division had reported, before anything else, glaring anyone who dared to challenge her words. The Fourth Division healer had won indefinitely, none daring to invoke her ire. The sole bandage at his cheek along with many others hid from his sight as the white-haired captain bowed, giving his report.

" ** _Riddle's reiatsu was more distorted than his Horcruxes, as expected. The moment he is killed, hollowfication will overtake him. And in the basis of how dark it is; the hollow is at least that of an Arrancar._** "

" ** _Are you suggesting that it may be the level of an Espada, Hitsugaya-taicho?_** "

" ** _Not to that extent, sir. But enough to be held in caution._** "

" ** _And of this Sirius Black?_** "

" ** _He has been allowed entry to Soul Society and has been cleared of his past by the Lethe, as you have pardoned, Head Captain._** "

" ** _You are to proceed with the next phase, Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

" ** _Yes, Head Captain._** "

The aged shinigami nodded, determining the meeting over as the ice captain bowed, before shunpoing out, taking his leave. The Head Captain folded his hands over his cane in silence. As beings and gods of death, they were the intermediate of the World of the Living and Soul Society. They were protectors of the living and dead alike, and as powerful as they were, the predetermination of death was something that they could only watch. Rarely was it the case that they were able to interfere — Voldemort — unless the situation called for it.

Sirius Black was not.

The ice captain had interfered once. Instead of being consumed by a Dementor, he was liberated for a year. But then came the fate of being killed by his cousin. The dead could only interfere so much if at all in this case.

At least now, the boy had a body to bury. It was better than then most shinigami could have said before their drink of the Lethe. But it was not like they knew any better anyway.

* * *

Toshiro returned to Hogwarts the next day, bandage free, the Head Captain wanting all of his captains present for the meeting in a physical sense for the first time in months. It was only two weeks left until the end of the school year, so truly there really wasn't any reason for the ice captain's required attendance, however, Toshiro voiced no protest. If he were to choose between Soul Society and Hogwarts, the answer was obvious. The grounds were quiet as the captain walked down the hall, when a soft voice called out to him, silent and elegant to the ear. Toshiro obliged, turning to meet the Head Ghosts of Hogwarts, the Grey Lady speaking for them all.

"Mr. Hitsugaya. The Dark Lord has returned."

"You speak of it like you were not informed of it in a earlier fashion." Toshiro replied coolly. "My role this year was merely overlooking the search of Horcruxes. The official return of Voldemort was expected."

"And the response of Soul Society?" Nearly Headless Nick inquired, his cheerful expression serious for once. "What is the decision of the Head Captain and the Central 46?"

"That is classified." Hitsugaya snapped as he flipped open his soul-phone before reading its contents, closing it once more. "But as I informed you in beginning of my arrival, I am here in investigative purposes and observation; involvement upon my part and therefore, Soul Society, is minimal and contained to a limit. And anything or anyone in the way, will be dealt with in accordance. That is all."

The ghosts of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor appeared furious as Ravenclaw and Slytherin remained unmoved, expressions thoughtful as Toshiro blinked slowly, teal gaze half-lidded. Just before the Fat Friar was going to say something, the Grey Lady interrupted her expression scrutinizing.

"To what extent is your investigation, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya sported a small smirk at the question, as the Bloody Baron grinned maliciously at the words as the Grey Lady's eyes gleamed with a hint of amusement. "The extent of which my superior orders me to. I am in no control of which how dependent his orders are as my superior."

"And therefore the extent of which his investigation is dependent upon… Oh…" The friar was catching on as a pointed look colored his expression. The nearly headless ghost of Gryffindor turned his nearly decapitated head in confusion at his colleagues and the captain, the only one out of the loop.

"Clever, Hitsugaya." The baron praised as he scoffed at the captain's ingenuity. "Informing your superior or not, to control the orders you are given. Brilliant."

Toshiro shrugged indifferently as he turned to the Gryffindor dormitory. "It is merely asking the correct questions."

Agreeing solemnly, the House Ghosts made for their respective exits when Nick scratched his head with a frown. "I don't get it…"

The Baron muttered a litany of unsavory curses that elicited an argument with the oblivious Nicholas as the Grey Lady sighed as if this was not her first time explaining something to a particularly slow child as the Friar patted her back sympathetically. All in a typical day in a gathering of the four of them.

Perched on the windowsill above the ghosts, the captain smirked softly, amused as his thoughts travelled to the events that have transpired. Slowly, the smirk was replaced with a grim frown, Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth roused as their master appeared in the Inner World, the wintery wasteland graced with a soft snowfall. Seating himself in the ice, Toshiro glared into the purple mountains in the distance. _Voldemort now knows that the 'heavenly guardian' exists, he will want to anything in his power to make sure that I choose to allow him to live. And now that Lucius Malfoy has been captured, Draco and his mother have become perfect pawns to play._

 _Draco and his mother?_ Sephiroth echoed as Hyorinmaru nodded.

 _And knowing the nature of the Malfoys, they may be swayed but that is only if all three of them are no longer under the threat of the Dark Lord or Azkaban alike._ Hyorinmaru revealed. _With his father in Azkaban without any hope of escape other than means of the Dark Lord, Draco is the perfect pawn to exploit with his mother as leverage and vice versa if he fails in the Dark Lord's orders to which he has no choice but to comply if he wishes to free his father and allow his mother to live._

 _What a predicament you have presented me with, Draco._ The master mused with a hint of annoyance. _Dumbledore has presented with his intention to make Snape as Voldemort's spy within Hogwarts and to ensure that he is trusted to kill the Headmaster. But such a roundabout way of killing Riddle is unnecessary._

 _Urahara has finished the method to separate the fragment?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as their master nodded.

 _Yes, but minor consequences to Potter. But nonetheless fulfills the necessary objective. The problem remains in what is the remaining number of Horcruxes before I am able to finally kill Riddle. Dumbledore informed me that it cannot be more than seven, but uncertainty is not allowed._ Toshiro frowned darkly, his glare intensifying as the snowfall grew into a fierce blizzard. _And I am not naive enough to believe that Dumbledore will allow a student to willingly go about and do as he pleases in such a time after Black's death._

 _Then what are you suggesting we do, Master?_ Sephiroth rose a brow.

 _Do what you do when you do not know or in the dark of something, of course._ Their master smirked finally as the blizzard whistled in the Inner World. _Find out for yourself, with the help of several allies._

An hour later, Toshiro was seated in an empty classroom, lounging comfortably on a desk, his back against a wall with an ebony hardcover when a soft knock took him from his reading, to reveal a solemn Draco. Unlike his friend, Draco appeared tired, his blonde locks limp against his pale face yet his eyes sparkled with a hint of relief at the sight of the captain.

"Toshiro." Draco sighed as he felt the door lock behind him, accustomed to the captain's security measures, as he leaned back against the wood in a tired sag. "Thank Merlin, you are alright. After Potter came back with Dumbledore without you with news that your grandfather had sent for you to return, I had thought that you were wounded or otherwise."

 _Aw. You have friends who truly do care for you, Master._ Hyorinmaru teased with a laugh as Sephiroth failed to stifle a chuckle. _I feel so proud of you._

 _Shut up._ Toshiro retorted annoyedly as he turned his attention at the blonde.

"No. My grandfather simply wished to have me report to him personally. I apologize for being unable to do anything about your father, Draco." Toshiro glanced with slight concern at the blonde's flinch at the mention of his father as the latter shook his head with a sad breath. "Aurors arrived soon after your father and the Dark Lord's followers had."

"Father has chosen his fate and you bear none of the responsibility, Toshiro. If anything, I would have preferred that you didn't do anything at the risk that you would too be caught up in this mess." Malfoy admitted silently, before running a hand through his messy blonde locks, eyes determined. "But now that my father is in Azkaban, the Dark Lord will not be pleased with his capture along with the other recently released Death Eaters, Aunt Bella for one."

 _It's kinda ironic if you think about it._ Sephiroth added at a nod to the blonde's words. _You'd think after being in Azkaban it would make them go to hiding._

 _There's a reason we have execution or exile more often then imprisonment. Too much work to lock people up unless absolutely necessary, just cut off the head and something is bound to stop._ Hyorinmaru shrugged as Toshiro ignored them.

"Not to mention your impending promotion." The captain stated the obvious as they seated themselves in the class, Toshiro on the desktop of the seat in front of the one that Draco had taken to; the former crossing his arms as the latter frowned.

"Will it be that soon?"

"Yes, and for two reasons: firstly, your father has failed in his task to retrieve the prophecy that Voldemort wanted and will most likely exploit to allow that reason enough to pressure you and your mother into doing anything to spare you now that your father is now in Azkaban, has only one way to escape; by Voldemort's power. Secondly, you are in the perfect position for Voldemort to find information on a new adversary or ally for him to explore; along with studying Potter for information in the aftermath of Black's death."

"An adversary or ally? Who, in the world could be either of those at this…?" The blonde rose a brow as the captain stared back, unblinking before the grey steel orbs narrowed. "What did you do, Toshiro?"

 _Damn._ Toshiro cursed as he silenced the ice dragons' amusement in his mind.

"Why on earth would you think that I would be responsible for such a thing?"

Draco knew his friend well enough to detect the sarcasm in the indifferent tone of the captain as he glared at him. "At least tell me that you did not straight up tell him that you would be the one to kill him or anything of the sort, Toshiro."

"I was disguised and did not explicit state who I was, if that is what you are implying, Draco. Surely, you do not think I am that foolish?"

"No. But you did have a plan when you did that, didn't you?"

The captain blinked once before the blonde groaned at the confirmation. "You have been with those Gryffindors for too bloody long, Toshiro. I think their recklessness has rubbed off on you. You are diseased with a severe illness, my friend. I do not know the cure for such malady."

"As if you are one to talk." Toshiro retorted with a scoff. "Do not think I am ignorant of your ventures to improve your Legilimens and Occlumency when you think I am not paying attention. Despite after I told you that if you accidentally do to venture into my mind, I can permanently break yours. Do not lecture me about being reckless. Besides, my improvisation is not subpar."

"My actions pales in comparison of your proposal of introducing yourself to the Dark Lord with a notion to play games. And I know first hand how lethal your improvising can be." Malfoy shot back before eyeing his friend with a hint of mock skepticism. "Are you sure you are a prodigy, Hitsugaya?"

"Just as sure as you are of my House, Malfoy." The captain smirked back.

The blonde laughed lightly, as if they were sharing an inside joke before they met gazes. "What will we do now then, my friend? Now that you have somewhat revealed yourself to the Dark Lord with your identification as the 'heavenly guardian' and with my inevitable promotion into being a Death Eater, what now?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Malfoy." Toshiro replied curtly as he jumped off the desk, landing with the grace of an acrobat. "We continue with the plan, as it will all come to a head in a year."

"Oh?" Malfoy echoed, trailing after his friend as he smiled with mirth. "You have planned it up until the following year already, Hitsugaya?"

"Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Then, where in the world are we off to this time?"

"Why, I believe you are rather familiar with your own home, no?"

* * *

In Dumbledore's office, newly refurnished to his tastes once more after the imprisonment of Umbridge to Azkaban and the former Headmaster reinstated; seated a confused Harry Potter before the said Headmaster, who spoke to his student with a solemn tone. "I know how you feel, Harry."

"No, you don't." The Gryffindor retorted blatantly, not disrespectful per se but stating it as if it was as is. Looking to his fidgeting hands, the Boy Who Lived whispered after a silence. "It's my fault."

"No, the fault is mine." Dumbledore shook his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected."

"The prophecy said: '…neither one can live while the other one survives…' It means one of us is gonna have to kill each other, in the end-d." Harry's voice shook, trailing as the Headmaster looked at the boy almost pityingly.

"No." Dumbledore admitted. "The lost prophecy was first told to me by Professor Trelawney: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, and with his power, prove his worth… either must die at the hand of the 'heavenly guardian' for neither can live while the other survives… the one who is heralded as the 'heavenly guardian' descends upon the earth… Cold and merciless as death surrounds him as he watches over the Dark Lord and the one who shall vanquish him… To the very end, only he shall be the one who will determined whom shall be reaped… And with his decision, the Dark Lord shall reign the three worlds, or shall raze in the depths of history._ "

"…This 'heavenly guardian,' then will be the one who…?" Harry whispered as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Do you know who this 'heavenly guardian' is, Professor?"

"Yes. He, too; carries a burden upon his shoulders, Harry. Having the power to decide the death of you and the Dark Lord comes with no small price."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you had tried to save Sirius." Dumbledore replied, his twinkling eyes dim. "The same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered… I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. I cared too much about you."

Silence lapsed the conversation until Harry excused himself, too many thoughts swirling to even do anything more than numbingly pack his things for the end of the school year as he left the office. Sighing in the silence, the Headmaster found that he found other visitors, Hitsugaya who was accompanied by Snape and McGonagall.

"Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Headmaster. Judging from the expression of Potter in his retreat to the dormitory, I suppose you have informed him of the prophecy." The fact that the captain was in his full uniform did not slip unnoticed as Dumbledore nodded with a sad sigh, the captain continuing. "My grandfather believes your plan is flawed and too risky, Headmaster. Sending Snape as your spy after ensuring his 'loyalty' by your death, is unnecessary."

Dumbledore smiled cynically as Snape stiffened.

"Albus?" McGonagall paled at the captain's words as the latter glared back at Dumbledore's uncharacteristically cold look, despite his smile. "What is Mr. Hitsugaya speaking of? Severus as the Dark Lord's servant after your death?"

"I apologize for dragging you into such morbid conversations, Professor McGonagall, but it is true. But I have no intention in allowing you to perish in such an idiotic reason. If played correctly, only one life will needed to fix the problem that plagues the Western Wizarding realm." Toshiro glared as everyone before him looked ready to protest before the captain rose a hand. "My grandfather's orders are absolute and he has decided. There is nothing you can say or protest that will counter the weight of his words."

"Surely, you are not suggesting what I am thinking, Mr. Hitsugaya?!" McGonagall all but yelled, her voice horrified. "You are but a child! Barely in the Order and after the death of Sirius Black, we cannot allow you to recklessly —!"

"No, you wouldn't." Toshiro replied coldly, cutting off the Head of Gryffindor, annoyed. "Allow me to then remind you, Professor. I am not under anyone's permission but my grandfather's. A part of the Order I am, but I do not take orders from any of you. If you do however, try to stop me; then by all means, you may try."

With a small shrug, the captain met the glare from McGonagall for impudence, the thoughtful look from Dumbledore and the almost lost expression of Snape evenly. "Recall the position of our former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Headmistress currently. I was feeling a bit merciful in my decision to send her to Azkaban although my grandfather had asked if I wanted to do the same to Fudge."

Snape rose a brow at the only student. "As in the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, Professor." Toshiro nodded as if he were conversing of the weather. "The Minister and my fellow colleagues did not see eye-to-eye if you will, and after small meeting with several methods of persuasion, he was compliant enough to our — ah… conditions."

Silence lapsed as the Headmaster broke it in a whisper, his eyes glinting with a hint of sadness, hope, and sympathy. "You are aware of exactly why I had suggested this plan to Severus in the first place, are you not; Mr. Hitsugaya?"

The captain nodded as the Headmaster sighed.

"Then you should know that I cannot allow you to do this." And with a flick of his wrist, the Headmaster fired a Stun, the ruby magic crackling toward the captain at lightning speed. But the captain was faster. With a soft incant of Bakudo, an orange box protected the captain from the Stun, clashing with the demon magic as the captain allowed them to cancel one another before he pulled out his own wand.

"On the contrary, you are in no position to be allowing me in doing anything." Toshiro snapped as a golden locket gleamed over the captain's neck, revealed after the small scuffle as Snape and Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of it. "I have done in three Horcruxes and with the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle destroyed; there remains but one, other than Potter. None but I can decide their fate. Therefore you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, never really had any position in this other than taking care of Potter as an animal for my slaughter; nonetheless, to state whether you can allow me to do much of anything. I am the 'heavenly guardian' who holds the choice of destroying your hope in the form of an adolescent boy or doing away with the annoyance of a petulant lord that calls himself Voldemort in an act of fear. Do not tempt me to choosing wrongly. I will be returning to Japan after the Hogwarts Express arrives at London, Headmaster. Regardless of what you want to do, you know how to contact me."

Before the captain could Apparate, the Headmaster spoke his words, soft.

"Are you aware of what this implies for you, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"I am." Toshiro replied evenly.

"How long until you believe it will be time…?"

The captain was silent before he whispered, shunpoing as his words seemed to echo in the office. "In less than a year's time, Headmaster."

* * *

 _Rangiku_. The vice captain paused in mid-instruction as she turned away from the subordinates that she was supervising, assisting them in their training. Excusing herself with a lazy cat grin as she sent the mental message that she was not alone, the lieutenant was able to slip away at the head of courtyard of the division a hand reached for the mirror that she kept on her person. On the what should have been her reflection, instead gleamed the scowling face of her captain, his usual stoic expression pulled to an annoyed frown that Matsumoto knew all too well from her escapades.

Only this time, it was most definitely not her fault.

" ** _Secure your location with the appropriate measures, Matsumoto. Then I will relay to you the circumstances._** " Her captain ordered promptly as she nodded, her eyes curious as she set up several barriers when she entered their shared office. Glancing at the lowered mirror, she observed her superior, noting silently that he was skinnier. Dressed in a white sleeveless turtleneck over tattered ebony jeans that were packed by yours truly with several silver belts over his hips, the captain nodded when she finished, satisfied.

" ** _What I am going to tell you is under the same rules that I have designated for the Time-Turner, Matsumoto. Only you and I are aware of this, do you understand?_** " Her captain then informed her of the prophecy in regards of the 'heavenly guardian', Harry Potter, and Voldemort.

" ** _This Voldemort split his soul into fragments to cheat death?_** " The lieutenant snorted, her opinion of the Dark Lord clear as a haunted look glared through her silvery blue eyes. " ** _There are worst things in any of the worlds we cross that are worst than_** _death._ "

" ** _We would know, Matsumoto._** " Her captain deadpanned blandly as she chuckled, spotting the amused glint in his teal eyes. " ** _But that aside, I am the 'heavenly guardian' in the prophecy due to being Sephiroth's master and wielder. And will be the one who chooses which of the two, Voldemort or Harry Potter, will live._** "

" ** _Is there something that bothers you about this, taicho?_** " Her voice was even, calm and collected. But a thin waver in her tone echoed to an event years ago. They were conversing of potential treason after all; Soul Society was not known for it's forgiving nature.

" ** _I will not let our division and you go through another defection on my behalf similar to the Diamond-Dust Rebellion, Matsumoto._** " Hitsugaya reassured as he continued with an even glare that requested her to obey indefinitely. " ** _Just remember why this mirror exists and that if the circumstance arises that you must incapacitate me or at least, try to. This is an order, Matsumoto._** "

" ** _Taicho—!_** "

" ** _Do not make me repeat myself, Matsumoto._** " He cut in. " ** _I am not saying that this will happen, but under the precaution that I am unable to make the 'correct' decision for Soul Society; you must do the appropriate duty to assure that the three worlds will be safe. My shields in Occlumency are powerful along with my influence in Legilimency with the assistance of Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth. So, this is nothing more than a fail-safe for us. But in the circumstance that I am separated from them and they are unable…_** "

" ** _You need a fallback to rely on. But you would not be giving me this order if you did not believe the chances of it to happen were not significant, taicho. You're too careful to not allow the thought._** " She finished, a small snort coloring her lips. Her lip gloss felt dry, too sticky for comfort. " ** _There's a reason why you talked to me through this instead of calling, isn't there, taicho?_** "

Her captain merely stared but she caught the glimmer of surprise in those cold eyes.

She smiled weakly as she pointed to the mirror that connected their conversation. " ** _Haineko hasn't said a thing to our conversation and yet I have not felt her panic that our connection has been severed, and neither has Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth reacted at your request. No zanpakuto would be settled with their master requesting to die, taicho. This is only between us, isn't it?_** "

" ** _Yes, Matsumoto._** " Hitsugaya sighed, relenting before his glare hardened. " ** _The only parties aware of this arrangement are you and the Head Captain, him less extensively than you. If Voldemort truly fears death enough to sever his soul into fragments, and if the life of a Hogwarts student being the only thing in his way to reign and immortality is almost all too tempting of an endeavor to not take on._** "

Silvery blue moon narrowed as the gears of the lieutenant's mind turned. " _Taicho._ "

He nodded. " ** _Remember your orders, Matsumoto._** "


	18. No More Games

Chapter 18: No More Games

With Slytherin winning the House Cup, the school year had come to a close, which declared it to be time for the students to leave Hogwarts for the summer. Packing like the others within his dormitory, Harry sighed once more as a wave of grief hit him, Sirius was to be buried with his parents; beside those who entrusted their beloved son with, his friends. Almost automatically, Harry found himself finished with his packing, everything folded and neatly arranged for once; as if to indicate further that he was not okay. Glassy green eyes screened through his section of the dorm, looking but not truly seeing when a glint of silver caught the Boy Who Lived's eye; the Two-Way Mirror his godfather had gifted him, a thin shard left after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

"You will not see anything, young Harry." A kind voice stated, not condescending or pityingly as the boy found Nearly Headless Nick drift over to him, joining him at the bed. _When had he come to the bed?_ "Sirius is no longer of this world and the Two-Way Mirror can only do so much, my boy."

Harry gripped the shard, not responding before he looked at the ghost; who shook his head at the boy's question. "Sirius is not the kind of wizard who would do that. To condemn you to see him like you see me. He has moved on and is content, do not disservice him by doing this."

"Why are you here, Sir Nick?" Harry asked, his voice flat.

"I am the Ghost of Gryffindor. You and the rest of your house are therefore my responsibility as much as it is Minerva's, and I believe you are the one who needs my help more than anyone right now, Harry." The ghost smiled sadly as he placed a transparent hand over the boy, careful to not phase through. "You are still not alone, Harry. There are people who still love and cherish you just as much Sirius has and would have."

It was several moments before Harry began to sob softly, whispered words of comfort echoing in his ears as the ghost consoled him the best he could. Seated outside the door that led to their shared wing of the dorm was a silent Hitsugaya, his eyes tired with his wand held loosely over a bent knee, his other leg outstretched, overhearing everything.

 _Master, you are not finished._ Hyorinmaru prodded gently as the captain sighed, nodding despite none being able to see. After placing a few spells to assure privacy for Potter that would fade after half an hour, Toshiro departed, his trunk and belongings trailing behind him as he made his way towards Slytherin.

* * *

"Hitsugaya." Snape greeted, his face stoic. "You are late."

"Forgive my tardiness, Professor. I was preoccupied with several things before coming here." Toshiro replied evenly before seating himself in the office, pouring himself a cup of tea. "What is it that you wished to discuss at the end of the year, Professor?"

"Dumbledore has thought over your proposal and has decided that if you insist to do what you wish, you are to do so while keeping at least him or myself informed of your actions as well as take to account your own self-preservation when doing so." The Potions Master had the decency to look slightly annoyed and angered by the captain's indifference, having expected as much. "Our conditions are that Potter is to be killed by the Dark Lord at the appropriate moment, by his hand so that the Horcrux can be lifted from him and protect him until then. As well as the request to have the plan of Dumbledore's concerning myself to be underway."

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "No."

Holding up a hand before the Potions Master can protest, the captain explained himself. "The needed risk to make Voldemort kill Potter is not needed, as we speak, I have several individuals experimenting ways to remove the Horcrux from Potter while leaving his life intact that will be finished in six months to a year, Professor. Your condition will not be fulfilled if there is another way for me to remove the damned thing. I cannot promise that it will be painless, but I would imagine that it is better than dying by the hands of your parentage's murderer."

 _Only now, I need Kurotsuchi and Urahara to finish their experiments to remove the Dark Lord parts from the Harry parts without hurting the latter. Too much._ The ice captain finished, his tone annoyed. _Although, Zaraki's suggestion is tempting._

 _It would most certainly be easiest, Master._ Hyorinmaru admitted as Sephiroth finished the thought. _But you are not one to opt for the easy way for anything. The boy deserves to live._

"However, under the condition of which this experiment cannot yield the wanted results that you wish for, Captain Hitsugaya…"

 _Until he doesn't._ Toshiro commented as his dragons merely hummed.

"… I will place your condition under consideration." Toshiro finished before his teal orbs glared. "As you will with my conditions."

The Head of Slytherin remained silent, expecting as much.

"I am to be as thoroughly informed of the details in both fronts as in Voldemort's and the Headmaster's in consideration of the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. I have already undertaken consideration that you and the Headmaster would still request to have in place the plan that two of you have thought up, I only wish to have several changes made."

"That would have been more sufficient if you had begun with more diplomatic wording, Hitsugaya." Snape snapped, frowning as the captain allowed a small smirk to tug his lips. "It would have save you and I some trouble with the Headmaster."

"And miss the chaos that I have caused?" The ice captain almost laughed.

 _You have a sadistic streak, Master._ Sephiroth stated plainly.

Toshiro looked at the younger dragon with a deadpan, well aware of the amused gaze of Hyorinmaru. _You try to live in Soul Society for a century and have twelve other colleagues that have homicidal / psychopathic tendencies; then you can talk to me about not having a hint of sadistic pleasure and causing chaos for your own entertainment._

 _It's more than a hint, Toshiro._ Hyorinmaru smiled toothily.

"As amusing as it is to rile others, Hitsugaya; you are playing a dangerous game. A _very_ dangerous one." Snape emphasized as the captain's blank face returned, eyes almost bored.

"When, since the rise of Voldemort, has the game been less than dangerous, Professor?" The Potions Master had no answer but only a rueful smile to signify that he agreed. Silence reigned small as Snape took to discussing with the captain of his O.W.L.(s), having taken all of them for his classes: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies; in total being twelve.

"A bit excessive, isn't it; Hitsugaya?" Snape rose a brow.

"I've had worse." Toshiro shrugged noncommittally, his gaze aloof when a knock took them from their conversation, the professor glancing to the doors as Hitsugaya merely rose a brow at the reiatsu on the other side of the door before shrugging as the professor bid entrance. With a groan of the hinges, the door swung open.

"Professor, are you preoccupied at the moment? I was wondering…" Draco began when his gaze found another in the office, eliciting a smirk from the blonde who was accompanied by Pansy. "What a surprise to find you here, Toshiro. Am I intruding?"

"Not in the least. Professor Snape and I were merely speaking of the set of O.W.L.(s) that I had undertaken this year." Hitsugaya returned in the exchange almost dully, making the Potions Master give more than a second stare at the captain's lack of reprimand for using his given name. Meeting Draco's steel gaze as the blonde seated himself on the armchair adjacent and Pansy in another, Hitsugaya acknowledged the request as he stood, turning to their Potions Professor. "If that is all, I will now take my leave. Professor. Draco. Parkinson." And with the grace of a fluid dancer, the captain made his exit, leaving the three as they nodded in farewell.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy? Miss Parkinson?"

"Are we alone and in private, Professor?" Draco shot back as the Potions Master rose a brow at the reply before speaking, his voice not cold but stern. Pansy gripped her dress almost nervously at the small silence.

"Hitsugaya's previous security measures are still in effect and what you, Miss Parkinson, and I converse in this office will not leave the room and be shared with anyone with your or Miss Parkinson's explicit permission, Mr. Malfoy. Now, what is that I can help you with so late in the year?"

Malfoy was silent before he spoke. "How to become a Death Eater."

* * *

An hour later, Toshiro was slumped over, his eyes closed as he rested his back against the velvet lining of the compartment window in Hogwarts Express, taking all of them back to London; where he was to rendezvous with his 'father'. The elder captain had assured that his lieutenant had done more than a page of her paperwork after he had spotted the stacks in his office. He had an inkling that the elder had sent Hinamori to set his subordinate straight but nonetheless hummed a response. Loosening the thin, black tie at his collar, Toshiro had long ago removed his leather jacket, leaving him with an ebony vest over a teal shirt, untucked over a belt and tattered jeans that ended in laced boots. Hyorinmaru strapped to his back once more, he did not bother to move when the compartment door opened, a tentative voice following it.

"Harry. Perhaps we can come back another time, Hitsugaya is…" Hermione began before his teal eyes revealed themselves aware. "… nevermind."

"Potter. Granger. Weasley. To what do I owe this visit?" The captain waved, indicating for them to seat themselves. Harry took the one across him, his dark circles evident and eyes red while Granger and Weasley looked no better, slightly haggard.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting me a few days ago at the Ministry and that this is overdue." Harry began, his voice a tad unsteady. "I wasn't thinking straight after… he…"

"It is unnecessary." Toshiro dismissed, arms crossed over his chest. "I did not expect you to be rational after such an event, no one would be if they were faced in the same situation. Therefore, unwarranted. There is nothing you could have done to save him, Potter. His time came and you cannot do anything to change it."

"Hitsugaya is right, Harry." Hermione nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done."

"But… if I hadn't dragged you guys with me to the Ministry then we wouldn't have gotten trapped with the Order to save us and then, maybe… Sirius wouldn't have…" Tears threatened behind ebony framed lens as Ron protested with a snap to his best friend. "You didn't know, mate! None of us did! Hell, we didn't even know that Hitsugaya was scheming to arrest Umbridge _before_ she arrived to Hogwarts! You thought Sirius was in trouble and was trying to save him like you were with my dad. You did everything you could, mate…"

Harry stared at his best friend, stunned as tears leaked anticlimactically. Hermione did the same with surprise marring her eyes while Toshiro had his head notched ever so slightly to a side as if seeing a new angle of a test subject.

"How curious." Toshiro broke the stares towards Ron as they all turned to him, the teal gaze locked on Ron. "It appears that you were smarter than I had originally anticipated, Weasley."

Sputtering at the insult / compliment as a rosy blush colored his face, Ron lifted a fist in the air. "Oi! What is that suppose to mean?!"

Before the captain could retort, a snort of laughter shook the frame of a Harry Potter and a Hermione Granger before they all befell into a heap of giggles after Ron's proclamation of having 'traitorous friends.' Hitsugaya merely stared at them with a risen brow, as if trying to decide whether or not to scold them for rolling on the floor, but the mirth in his gaze prompted otherwise as a thin smirk ghosted his face. After several minutes, the three eventually regained their seats, the tension lax and gone as they spoke of small things before a question was voiced.

"Hitsugaya, what happened to Umbridge?"

"What do you know?" Toshiro replied back, removing his gaze from a blue handheld book.

Ron shrugged. "Only that the toad was sent to Azkaban and sacked, though no one knows why. Although it's not hard to guess."

"She used an Unforgivable Curse and committed the crimes of which you all are well aware. I merely fabricated them all together and presented it to a contact in Wizengamot in beginning of the year, sending her offenses as it accumulated. Therefore, she sent herself to Azkaban." Toshiro recounted, nonchalant. "And seeing as she was going to Azkaban, her position of Senior Undersecretary and Headmistress was revoked without a trial."

"She was denied a trial?" Hermione squeaked, as they stared at the transfer.

"There is no need to ask questions that I know the answer to." Was the ominous reply as the captain turned to Harry. "Besides, you have more important tasks to take care of than Umbridge. Your prophecy is nearing, Potter."

With bite, the three of them stiffened at the words.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know." Harry said after a silence before looking at the captain. "Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Only the part that concerned me." Wide eyes of Hermione Granger stared at the tired transfer student before her, his lips smirking at the succession of Potter and Weasley. "As the wielder of the Ivory Wand."

"Then y-you're…" Ron trailed off as Toshiro tilted his head.

"Yes, Weasley. The 'heavenly guardian' that decides is _me_."

* * *

Gringotts Wizarding Bank is the only bank of the Western Wizarding World, manned by goblins that protected with a ferocity. A tall white marble building, columns imposing over the stone stairs that led to a set of bronze doors, guarded with a goblin in uniform. Through the doors bid entrance to the humble bank, a vast marble hall welcomed Toshiro as he entered, ebony counters that stretched from one end of the hall to the other, seated the goblins, quills scratching and golden framed glasses twinkling in the chandelier lit hall. Silence other than miscellaneous noise reigned supreme as the captain made his way to the sole counter at the center, his stare indifferent.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I would like to enter my vault for a withdrawal."

The goblin looked up from his work, his beady black eyes narrowing on the captain as the latter glared right back. "I would have to ask you to present your key, Mr. Hitsugaya."

 _Friendly._ Sephiroth noted as Hyorinmaru hummed. _I always preferred the company of Thestrals over goblins. Too greedy and always talking about the foolishness of wizards._

 _At least they have the last part accurate._ Toshiro huffed as he reached into his leather satchel. _Until some major changes are made._

Fishing out the small golden key, the captain was seated in a cart, sloping down the stone passageways, dimly lit under the light of torches. Driven by a goblin that had introduced himself as Gornuk, Toshiro awaited until his guide had opened his vault before he made his move. Pulling out his wand out of his boot with a swift movement, Toshiro made a hook movement in mid-air, pointed to the back of his guide.

" ** _Petrificus Totalus._** " The whispered incantation echoed as the goblin widened his eyes, arms and legs snapped together in an instant. Stiff as a board of wood with his jaw that hid pointed teeth locked, the goblin could only glare darkly at his captor. Catching the goblin before he met the cavern floor, Toshiro glanced to the cart before entering his vault, bare from much of anything other than an organized chaos of Muggle and Wizarding money, stacked in ordered columns, along with a shelf adorned with three velvet boxes of the following colors: an emerald green, a golden yellow, and a royal purple. Set against the wall of the vault, Gornuk could only wait as the young wizard disappeared from his field of vision, deeper into the vault.

A soft jingle was heard before the white-haired child returned to his eyes; unchanged. Completely still, the goblin could only stare as the boy lifted his wand, the incantation on his lips muffled to his pointed ears.

Six minutes later, Hitsugaya was before the Thief's Downfall once more, the waterfall flowing innocently in the darkness, Gornuk awaiting him at the cart with glassy eyes.

 _This thing again._ Toshiro huffed as he contemplated his options for a moment.

 _You are on a timed schedule, Master._ Hyorinmaru reminded as his master nodded, deciding that the limitations the Thief's Downfall were to be tested another day. Sidestepping the water, the white-haired transfer hovered to the deeper vaults of the bank, not sparing a glance at an occasional carcass. Pausing in his steps as he sensed the subject of his visit to Gringotts, the captain retreated into his Inner World.

 _Pyrrhus._

As if summoned, the dragon materialized in the icy grounds, the ice under his boots hissing and crunching loudly as he spoke with a blood-red glare. _Hitsugaya. I have been impatient, awaiting for you._

 _Apologies, Pyrrhus._ Toshiro replied cooly as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth materialized as well, their expressions as revealing as blank sheets of parchment. _I could not allow you to have your freedom until it was proven to me that the information you had given was correct. The Horcrux was indeed in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and the fact that there were seven of them in total, have been most informative._

The ruby-eyed dragon glared. _Otherwise, you wouldn't be here._

Toshiro was silent, his own glare even and stern. _We had an agreement, as you do not have loyalty to me and I to you, there is viable reason for either of us to disbelieve or trick the other if offered a better deal. You and I have not, therefore, I will go to your prison and free you but do not resist my spells; they are all placed for a reason and if you do, I assure you that my ice will be more powerful than your fire. Are we clear?_

 _Crystal._ Pyrrhus growled before sending a pointed glare. _And if you can, Hitsugaya, I prefer not to be shrunk._

Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth exchanged looks as Toshiro blinked. _Why?_

 _How the hell do you think they were able to move me around to guard different vaults? Goblins may not be fond of wizards but they are aware of how powerful they are as well as cruel._ The fire dragon glanced at the captain. _No offense. Other than you, I have yet to see a remotely decent wizard in my life._

 _I am no wizard._ Toshiro replied, his words cold. _I am a shinigami._

Appearing in a shunpo as promised, the captain removed his satchel as he glanced at the fire dragon's stiffened flinch, reaching an arm into the seemingly impossible depths; Pyrrhus relaxing after being assured in the Inner World that it was only the captain outside the Inner World. After allowing the dragon to free himself by casting a **_Spongify_** on the confines and allowing him to relish the feeling of being free in a while, the captain glanced at his wand before turning back to his bag. Placing three corked potions before him, Toshiro spoke internally, all three dragons hearing him.

 _This will restore your health and your eyesight. Open your eyes and jaw, and swallow all of the potion. Do not open your eyes until I tell you to._ Toshiro commanded as he mixed an orange potion with a deep red one before waving his wand over it, a hued fume dancing overhead as several words escaped his lips. Disgruntled, the dragon obeyed to reveal a mouth of ivory knives, teethed to tear whole cows and a milky white gaze that wielded only a hint of the former ruby. Resisting the urge to choke up the vile-tasting potion that was poured down his throat, Pyrrhus forced himself to be still, cringing within the Inner World under the watch of the ice dragons. Outside, Toshiro watched the Dragon Tonic and his version of the Oculus Potion work it's magic, the once dull and flaky scales now a bright metallic silver. The frail wings, now vibrantly spiked and the veins of the thin membranes strong, his mane of broken spikes, now piercing and steel needles that promised pain. Now, for the eyes.

 _Open your eyes._ Toshiro ordered, his voice stern. With a reluctant twitch, the eyelids folded back to reveal dark rubies, angrily vicious to shed blood. Glancing to the captain who smirked, a silver of mirth reflected back to the child.

 _You are smaller than I had anticipated, Hitsugaya-taicho._

Scowling immediately, the white-haired transfer glared annoyedly. _Do you want to be free from here or not?_

Nodding his head, the dragon smirked but fell silent as the captain muttered something like 'annoying dragons' under his breath. But nonetheless reached for the last potion, a murky brown in color and the bottleneck thin as it exited through a long, needle-like opening. Adding a premeditated volume of Dragon Tonic, the dragon version of the Essence of Dittany was finished, Toshiro shaking it with a violent slosh before nearing Pyrrhus, who eyed the potion warily.

 _I don't have to drink that, right?_

 _No._ The captain replied as he held the bottle over the scarred flesh, not as ugly as it once was, but marring all the same. _This will be applied to your scars and will rectify the impairment that they apply, however; the scars will not be gone. Allow them to be the reminder that as beautiful and alluring the heavens maybe, do not allow them to fool you into arrogance that the cruelty which the heavens subject to those who fly under his reign to be an idle threat._

The silver-grey dragon was silent before he observed the captain, who poured the potion onto his disfigured hide, new scales and skin regenerating in a rapid rate appearing faint but still prominent enough to be seen. Ignoring the green fumes that drifted over them when Hitsugaya had declared that he was finished, Pyrrhus made his decision internally as he met gazes with the captain with his newly restored vision.

 _Now, what?_ The dragon questioned bluntly as Toshiro rose an eyebrow, expression amused.

 _You tell me, Pyrrhus. You have freed yourself from the chains that beheld you and have miraculously been healed of your physical impairments. And you ask me, 'Now, what?'_ The ice captain gestured to the exit, out of the vaults. _What else but for you to escape, causing as much destruction as you wish to those that have imprisoned you?_

The wicked smile of ivory daggers could caused anyone to shiver in fear.

 _And of you?_ The Ukrainian Ironbelly asked, his glare inquisitive but playful. _I cannot just allow the heir of the Yamamoto to be in crossfire, not to mention the Ambassador to the East and the Master of the Elders that are watching me. They will have my hide if I as much as send an ember your way._

Smirking lightly, the captain summoned a small bolt of white Kido, floating overhead. _When this disappears, I will be out of the vicinity. I will await you at my palace, Pyrrhus._ Before disappearing in a shunpo, the captain paused _. Do not destroy my vault and the bank too much, if you can. I have important items within these caverns as well._

Snorting at the quip, the healed dragon waved a dismissing claw despite his nodding expression. _Which vault?_

* * *

"Only three goblin deaths." Toshiro read the following morning, his hair flat for once as he hovered over the Daily Prophet, the Dragon Escape of Gringotts marring the front pages, the moving image of Pyrrhus demolishing the Entrance Hall and domed roof of the bank in the center. Dressed in a comfortable black hakama that was patterned with gold, the captain nursed a cup of ginseng and ginger tea, ignoring the slight burn in the back of throat, freshly out of the shower. "I would have thought that you would cause much more chaos if allowed to rampage."

A humanized Pyrrhus snorted, his body language lazy as he laid outspread on the futon. The dragon was Transfigured into a humanoid, courtesy of the captain who rather did not care to have one of the largest dragons in his palace courtyards. Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth smirked from within the Inner World at the fire dragon's initial refusal at the idea, laughing amusedly after their master had asked the living dragon if he wished to be shrunk instead. Muttering curses, the dragon was compliant. "I wanted freedom. Not the entire armies of wizards after me for destroying their only bank. Anymore damage would be more of a pain for me in the long run, even with satisfaction in the forefront."

"Yes." Toshiro agreed as he set aside the newspaper, a slight twitch of his lips as he met the blinked look. "But you did not fail to assure that it was the goblins that tortured you the most met their ends by your jaws."

"And you know this how?"

"Shinigami." The said death god shrugged, as he burned the newspaper in an incense urn. "I am the being that sends recently deceased to their proper destinations and as a captain, am able to 'peek' in a way into the memories and actions of which the soul has committed prior to death."

"There's no privacy, is there?" The blood-red gaze was resigned.

"That depends." The teal one was fixed on a set of paperwork.

"On whether or not, you trust them?"

"On whether or not, they are a threat to my intentions." Toshiro corrected, his brush writing in neat rows. "If I have deemed them not, then they are allowed as much as they please, I do not care about their story or the like to satisfy anything. But if the opposite, it is different; of course. Their story is important until they have been terminated. No more, no less."

"Then I suppose I am grateful to befall on the first category." The captain paused in his writing, neither of them meeting the others' eyes, one transfixed to the sky, the other to the earth. Finishing the page, the captain looked toward the Transfigured dragon, his voice indifferent yet subtle.

"What will you do now, Pyrrhus? Now that your revenge is sated and the life of a prison is no longer, you are free to do as you please." Toshiro lifted his tea to his lips, the scent of ginger in the air. "Or is it that you believe that you hold some kind of debt to repay me?"

"I do not deny that I do not." The reply was short and to the point.

"Then I shall. You owe me nothing."

"I cannot." The words were absolute as the captain glared before sighing.

"Then consider it to be one that I will call upon when needed." Toshiro suggested as the dragon turned to him, his expression blank other than one risen, inquisitive brow. "And once it has been called upon, consider it repaid."

"And if I cannot, Hitsugaya?" The Ironbelly dragon questioned as the captain returned it with an even glare. "How can you trust that I will honor this deal with you? You are giving up much and leave yourself vulnerable to stake upon odds against you. How can you simply allow it to be?"

"You are mistaken." Hitsugaya brushed aside, as he glared straight to the rubies that angrily stared back into his, searching. "This is not a deal nor is it a debt. If you cannot, then you cannot. It is something called upon if needed. I am not giving up anything nor am I making myself vulnerable. This is a token of loyalty, the very nature and personal embodiment of every dragon."

"Loyalty." Pyrrhus echoed in a whisper, hesitant. "To a master…"

Toshiro shook his head. "To a comrade. A friend."

 _A dragon's loyalty to his comrades and master is everything to our very existence, Master. Pyrrhus is young, but has been confined since his youth; trust is no longer familiar but rather he is in the wish to be distant in the fear of being hurt. You must be patient with him._ Hyorinmaru advised as the captain nodded. The subjected dragon had departed shortly after the conversation and had been given a silver collar, adorned with a shard of ice that was reinforced to not melt under any circumstance, serving as a communication device to Sephiroth. The fire dragon merely had to channel his reiatsu into the crystal and call upon the younger ice dragon, who in turn informed their master.

 _But he is carrying a burden that I do not deserve to place upon him._ Toshiro retorted, as he glanced at the Dragon Tonic he was currently brewing. _All I had done was weaken the chains that held him down and then healed him appropriately enough for him to escape on his own. I would hardly call that a debt to be repaid._

 _Perhaps to you, Master._ Sephiroth said as the captain added three peacock feathers into the sizing cauldron. _But to a dragon in confinement who has been under cruelty for more than needed, any assistance is remembered to the death. Especially for the fact that you preserved his pride as a dragon, allowing him to make his own choices by simply healing him rather than forcefully making him escape cowardly such as being shrunk or by commanding him as a lowly beast; that makes it more so that it is a debt that he can never repay._

 _There is no debt._ Toshiro scowled, annoyed as he poured the finished tonic into several corked flasks. _I had only used the Softening Charm upon his chains for him to cut open to ensure that my spell appeared to be undetected with visible cuts to the metal as evidence that Pyrrhus escaped himself. Furthering in my alibi in the case of which I was caught up an investigation, the Dragon Tonic, Oculus Potion and Essence of Dittany was even intentionally unfinished, making their use of Prior Incantato. Other than providing healing, I have done nothing for Pyrrhus to warrant debt. Especially allowing him to choose, not out of pity nor sympathy; it is something I should not be credited to have given._

Sephiroth had the audacity to smirk at the captain's argument. So did Hyorinmaru. Damn them. He had done nothing that made one of the eldest of the Serpens to be subjected to his debt. Nothing.

 _Master. Sephiroth's words ring true and yours only reinforce that as your actions were small but purposeful to allowing the young one to decide, you doing only what you could in careful precautions for yourself. That is why he is indebted to you and loyal to you._

 _Nonetheless, it is no debt._ Toshiro argued, his tone stubborn. _I would have rather it be an exchange of future loyalty or camaraderie, then a sense of debt. I have too many of those to recall upon as it is from less than appealing resources. It's too much work to remember all of them anyway._ With a flick of his wrist, seven Wiggentree twigs plopped in a slosh into a pewter cauldron, the mixture a bright orange as the captain moodily adjusted the flow of oxygen in the Bunsen burner, allowing heat for the potion to simmer. _In any case, I doubt that Fudge will be able to connect that I am responsible or at least directly involved in the Dragon Escape of Gringotts as it is called. Even if Pyrrhus is caught to be in premises._

 _Isn't that why you Transfigured him, Master?_ Sephiroth was haughty. _To hide the criminal in plain sight._

 _The best hiding spot is the most outrageous one. I do not lie needlessly._ Toshiro shrugged as a dark look marred his expression for a moment, blank eyes fixed on the cauldron that had now settled to a pink. Cutting of the gas, he poured the pink antidote with a wrinkled sniff. _The truth will always been in front to those who can or realize into seeing. Lies are merely delays to it._

 _Those delays can last centuries, Master._ Hyorinmaru stated sagely.

 _If played well enough, they can last forever and become the very opposite of what they are._ Toshiro agreed as he began to look through labeled containers, returning several to their place and others to the island counter behind him. Just when he was about done, a voice crackled from his bluetooth, as the captain paused in mid-grab, answering.

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho. This is Seventh Seat, Kokichiro Takezoe, reporting sir. A wizard has requested to see you. He has introduced himself as Draco Lucius Malfoy and has requested for me to tell you 'oolong'._** "

 _Draco?_ The captain thought swiftly. _It has been less than a month, not entirely out of my expectations but albeit a bit early. Voldemort must be desperate. Oolong._ After the year was over, the captain had set a system of communication when Draco arrived to his palace, identify himself and then state a tea. The more bitter, the worst his situation was and the vice versa. Bidding the subordinate to escort the blonde in, the captain removed his lab coat and sealed the laboratory before exiting to his chambers, seating himself as he turned his attention to his paperwork.

"Young master." Takezoe sounded several minutes later as the captain continued to work. "Draco Malfoy has arrived to see you."

"Enter."

Entering, the ice captain met gazes with his friend, both observing the other. Draco appeared to be dressed in a hurry, his ironed shirt wrinkled from exertion with his blazer draped over his shoulders messily, pants long and ending at grey socks. Blonde hair damp and limp, grey eyes greeted the captain's even gaze, unyielding.

"You look like hell." Draco spoke first, smirking.

"I suppose you have yet to look at a mirror." Was the retort as the blonde seated himself, eyeing the paperwork as the captain spoke, summoning tea as he waved for his paperwork to be put away. "No one will overhear anything that we do not want them to. I presume that you have somehow managed to place your mother into safety but your father remains in Azkaban."

"More or less." Draco sighed as he thanked for the tea, sipping the bitter drink. "I had to drug her with the Draught of Living Death after she did not listen to me. She wanted to protect me but did not realize that I was trying to do the same for her, unable to bear the sight of me in the forefront, not after my father had failed the Dark Lord. She believes that it isn't my punishment to bear."

"It isn't." Toshiro agreed, his own tea before him. "However, unlike her, you have a plan. One that coincides with mine and is, more importantly, effective."

"I have ordered Kreacher to administer the Draught of Living Death every week into her to keep her under and to notify me as soon as possible in a private wing in St. Mungo's Hospital if anything were to go wrong. No one but you, Kreacher, and I are allowed in or out of the room. He was surprisingly respectful." Malfoy noted, as he bit into a butter cookie.

"It was most likely due the fact that I had introduced you and that the Malfoys hold a martial link to the House of Black. Kreacher favored the late elder son of the House along with it's last mistress, both believing in pureblood supremacy." Toshiro inquired, as he picked up a cookie himself. "And seeing our own status, Kreacher reacted accordingly but only to those that his former master and mistress would approve of, which is why the Weasleys were most likely excluded."

"A proper House-Elf for once." Draco grumbled as Toshiro smirked, biting into his cookie.

"Do not be too sore over it."

"Peh. You are too arrogant for your own good, Hitsugaya."

"The kettle calling the pot black, Malfoy."

"Just because your predictions and plan are working in scary accuracy, does not mean anything." Draco mock glared in a ferocity, smirking.

"I would hope, after all of the planning I have done for you, Draco; that you are not a Death Eater." Toshiro scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"An _Incognito_ Death Eater." The blonde corrected with a mock glare as he grew grimer with every word. "The Dark Lord has a newly set system according to Aunt Bella. Young Death Eaters-to-be that should be honored into servitude of the Dark Lord, having gone through every regulation other than the Dark Mark on their arm. I was tasked to watch Dumbledore, you, Moody, or any members of the Order — and possibly eliminate…"

"…when ordered if things do not go in a favorable direction." Toshiro finished with a smirk as he twirled a butter knife for jam. "It has been a while since I have encountered an assassin. Snape has informed Voldemort of my name and status as planned by Dumbledore, but my title as the 'heavenly guardian'. And in reaction, Potter is now on a to-be-killed list while you and Snape will serve as spies in the other side. Myself, in the other hand, a enigma that this Dark Lord wishes to learn more about."

"You appear to be relaxed despite having the world's Darkest wizard out for your blood." Draco deadpanned as Toshiro hummed.

"There's no point in panicking and worrying about the facts, but to prepare." The ice captain snapped his fingers as a set of exquisite robes appeared beside him, ebony with a silvery lining, nodding for the blonde to take. "And it doesn't hurt that you are a bit early in my expectations, Draco. At least, not for me."

Draco was not amused. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be training me already?"

"Never." Was the reply as the blonde scowled. "You said that you didn't want to be a Death Eater, and I have ensured that. I have made it that if Voldemort had tried to, you would be noticed, as I am sure that Snape has well informed Voldemort of my persona. Physical evidence is counterintuitive for a spy after all. Therefore, in the process; has ensured both your life and mine for a bit longer, Draco."

"But for how long, Toshiro?"

"Long enough." The transfer nodded to the robes. "Now, follow me to the courtyard. We have a limited schedule to train for." The blonde grumbled before sighing, pulling off his clothing and replacing them with the robes.


	19. And To War

Chapter 19: And to War…

Three Years Ago…

"Are you aware of the Four Houses of Hogwarts, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

A swift nod toward the Headmaster was the captain's response as the said wizard revealed a ragged and stepped on, multiple times at that, hat. "This is the Sorting Hat, which will speak to you, deciding which House you shall be placed in."

"I see. Will I have a choice in the manner?" The captain asked as he was gestured to take a seat, Flitwick having conjured one.

"I am afraid that is for you decide, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously as he placed the hat upon the captain's head.

Feeling rather foolish with a pointed hat on his head for more than a minute, the captain reached up to yank the filthy thing off when a scraggy and hoarse voice spoke, the captain awakening in his Inner World.

Above the captain with Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru by his side was the Sorting Hat, his voice echoing in the harsh and howling winds of the snowstorm.

 _"A soul reaper, eh? I must say in my years of Sorting children, I have yet to meet one like you, boy."_

 _"How dare you trespass here! This is no place for you to be idling in!"_ Hyorinmaru snarled as he made for a lunge at the Hat, but paused at Toshiro's raised hand.

 _"I will allow you to see into my mind, Hat. However, speak of my origins or of who I really am, I will not hesitate to silence you."_ The captain threatened, his teal eyes glowing with promise.

 _"Do not mock me, boy. I reveal none of my conversations to no one, not even the Headmaster. Your secrets and your presence shall be hidden with me."_

Nodding in their mutual agreement, Toshiro lowered his hand as he opened his eyes in the conscious world to find the professors looking rather worriedly at him, only to be interrupted by the hat who had seemingly finished and pondered over his decision.

 _"You are daring, have nerve, and brave, even to the point of recklessness; Godric Gryffindor would be proud to have you in his house. However, you are also a prodigy, one of the youngest ones at that, one that Rowena would be fighting to have you into hers. Yet, you possess the cunning and tactician of a serpent, adding to the fact that you are a pureblood, Salazar Slytherin would indeed welcome you as well. But loyalty bounds you, to your subordinates and family, to which Helga would undoubtedly allow you in her own house. Oh, how hard it is to place you, Hitsugaya. How very difficult indeed."_

 _"Do you have a preference for a particular house, boy?"_

 _"No, I am indifferent as to what house I am place in."_ Toshiro replied mentally as the Hat nodded begrudgingly.

 _"Very well, then. It shall be… SLYTHERIN!"_

The ice captain rose a brow at the House that he was placed at, it was reasonable. But with the purpose of investigating the Dementors and watching that Potter boy, his placing of being in Slytherin made things more complicated than necessary. But there was likely more to the dynamics of the Housing if they had decided to make him do his Sorting here. The captain narrowed his eyes at the Heads of the Houses and the Headmaster.

"There is more to my Sorting held here, isn't there; Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled with mirth. "Very astute of you, Mr. Hitsugaya. But yes. Seeing as you are our very first transfer to Hogwarts and to allow you a more — in your grandfather's and father's words — advantaged situation, you will be placed in Gryffindor to the rest of the school other than the necessary staff. You will be given new robes with your temporary House crest and your grandfather has expressed that you would allowed the choice to change to your original House when you wish."

"Very well. But the new robes are unnecessary, Headmaster. There's no need to waste perfectly new clothing. I can manage myself."

The Headmaster smiled. "I see. Well, then. I'm afraid that our conversation must be placed in a temporary close, Mr. Hitsugaya. As we must introduce you to Hogwarts." _Oh joy. It was not even his first official day and he was already lying to all of them. What a_ ** _great_** _start._

* * *

It came to no real surprise to the ice captain that Draco was able to find out that he was actually of Slytherin, not that he particularly went to extreme extents to hide it. Without the cloak, the Hogwarts uniform was strikingly similar and the only indication of belonging to another House was the crest upon the said cloak along with the inner folds of the House color. But the captain often chose to forgo the stuffy thing, too warm for his liking. And it was not like anyone had really asked.

They simply accepted Dumbledore's announcement as fact. But Toshiro never explicitly confirmed it. He merely stated 'his House' or 'the dormitory,' not confirming that he actually belonged there.

" ** _Hitsugaya._** "

The ice captain pressed a button on his bluetooth before answering, the only light in the room, an embellished paper lantern flickering quietly. " ** _Soifon._** "

" ** _Ukitake and I will be arriving in two days as requested. The Head Captain requires that you will return with us for a month after the meeting. We will be traveling by Senkaimon after you Apparate us to London._** " The Second Division captain stated flatly, her voice steely.

Hitsugaya blinked slowly before replying. " ** _Very well. Urahara has set up gigais and mod-souls for your arrival as well as appropriate clothing._** "

" ** _Did he now?_** " Soifon quipped, her voice irked at the mention of the blonde. " ** _I wouldn't think that such an annoyance knew anything about fashion. Even as a former captain._** "

Toshiro rose a brow at the assassin's tone. " ** _Yoruichi picked out the clothing for the both of you, Soifon. Urahara was assisting me with the faux Dementors._** "

" ** _As expected of Yoruichi-sama._** " She was smug as he noticed a reiatsu nearing his, nodding for his subordinate to allow his late guest entry to his chambers when the Seventh Seat gave him a questioning look.

"Toshiro?"

The ice captain paused in his phone conversation as the only living person on the grounds appeared, his locks tousled from sleep and dark bags under his slate grey eyes. Another nightmare. Repressing a small sigh, Toshiro placed a finger to his lips to gesture for quiet, indicating to his bluetooth before nodding for the blonde to seat himself.

" ** _I will meet you at the entrance to the palace in two days as promised, Soifon. Please inform Grandfather that I will adhere to his orders and will send him a report soon._** " Hitsugaya finished fluidly as he placed a hand over the small device over his ear, hanging up as his other hand folded and set aside unfinished paperwork. Malfoy watched blankly, not entirely there. Removing the earpiece, the captain pondering throwing a ink stone to get his friend out of his funk. But after being reminded that such an action was considered impolite and physically damaging, Toshiro settled for speaking.

"Another nightmare, I see."

Draco chuckled dryly. "Even with Mother in safe hands and Father locked away in Azkaban, I still am unable to dispel the thought of the Dark Lord murdering them before me as punishment. My own mind is warring against me in terror in the form of nightmares."

"It is not a fear that is unfounded." Toshiro waved a hand, summoning a set of freshly brewed tea and thin scones, picking up his after adding a dash of milk. "Voldemort is not known for his kindness or mercy."

"Like you can say the same." Draco snorted, amused as he added two sugar cubes to his, preferring no milk.

Toshiro rose an eyebrow. "I don't deny it. But I am not as ridiculous as to allow people to fear me so much as to need to call me 'Dark Lord' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' How idiotic."

Not wanting to speak anymore of the potential murderer of the Malfoy line, the blonde turned the conversation elsewhere, the tea calming as he sipped it every so often as he watched the captain script his paperwork. "Who were you speaking to if you don't mind me asking?"

Toshiro paused for a moment, his brush lingering at the ink puddle in the stone slab. _Was Soifon to be regarded as his cousin or aunt?_

 _Be wise, Master._ Sephiroth warned gravely as Hyorinmaru nodded with seriousness. _There is nothing more fearsome than a woman scorned._

The ice captain stared at his wand guardian and zanpakuto with a deadpan before ignoring them. _Matsumoto never took it well whenever people thought that she was his mother, complaining that she was not as old as to have a child and I doubt Soifon will take it well neither. Not that the notion of Matsumoto being a mother is not a horrifying thought within itself._

"I was speaking to my step-cousin, a fellow captain." Toshiro said finally, resuming his work. "She was informing me of her arrival along with several members of my family in two days, we are to fortify more advantageous negotiations with the British Prime Minister and Fudge's replacement."

"So, the rumors have been true, then? The Minister is being sacked."

"As of late." Toshiro affirmed with a hum before flickering his glare to his friend, who rose a brow in an inquiry, indicating his full attention was given. "At the arrival of my family, Grandfather has ordered that I return with them to address some business. I do not know when I will return but in the meantime, you may stay here with another guest of mine, who had arrived just a day before you did. I would require for the two of you to be civil to one another in my absence."

"A guest?" Malfoy echoed as his friend nodded.

"I will introduce you when he returns." Toshiro nodded, his words careful. "He is our senior and has sworn loyalty to me. Treat him well and he will respond in kind. Do not aggravate him and he will do the same to you, Draco."

 _If you would, please allow Pyrrhus into the loop, Sephiroth._ Toshiro requested, as the ice dragon nodded. _And with my words, hopefully, the two of them will not kill each other while I'm gone._

 _Pyrrhus is careful enough now for you to be at ease, Master. As well as Draco now that he is a bit more aware of his situation._ Hyorinmaru reassured as he grinned toothily. _You worry too much over your friends, Master._

 _Hmph._ Toshiro sniffed as he turned back to Malfoy, who had a thoughtful look.

"Is he a pureblood, like us?" His tone was deceptively curious.

"Yes." _In a way._ Toshiro answered. _I do suppose that being a dragon does entitle a pureblood status._ "Although he does prefer to be in only the company of either myself or be alone. Do not be too offended if he holds you in cold regard, he does not care of anyone really in particular — it's not just you."

 _This coming from you?_ All three dragons huffed as Pyrrhus cut in with a gruff growl, landing in the grounds silently as he Transfigured into his human form.

"I do not think that would be much of a problem." Malfoy ran a hand through messy blonde locks before smirking at the captain. "After all, you are my friend and if there is anyone who holds others in 'cold regard,' none does that better than you."

Toshiro rose a brow at that, hiding his annoyance. "Is that so?"

 _It is._ The fire and ice dragons deadpanned as Toshiro ignored all of them.

Malfoy had the gall to laugh lightly before nodding, biting into another scone happily — before a thought occurred to him, recalling something as he cursed under his breath. "Merlin. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Toshiro returned to his paperwork, glancing up as the scones and tea were replaced with his work.

"My own share of paperwork." Malfoy replied as he stood with a hurry, a frown marring his tired face. "My father may be in prison and mother missing, but that does not mean his assets and financial empire is taken care of in the meantime. I have to get back to the manor to take care of them. Aunt Bella most certainly will not."

"… Do you know where they are?"

"Huh? But, of course; my Father's office. In the sec—!"

"Then Kreacher will fetch them for you." The ice captain declared, holding up his still wet brush to stop protests that were sure to come. "I will not repeat myself, Draco. You are exhausted and have not gotten more than four hours of sleep in the entire time you have been here. You will go back to bed and tomorrow morning, you can begin on your paperwork then." _Master, you're not really one to talk._

"Toshiro. You know exactly why I cannot do that." Draco scowled.

But unfortunately for Malfoy, his friend was Toshiro. "You can and you will. _They_ will not visit you after our conversation tonight."

"You can't just command bloody nightmares to go away, Toshiro." The blonde huffed snidely as the captain smirked back.

"Oh, I beg to differ; Draco. Your tea was administered with slow-acting but equally powerful Sleeping Draught as well as the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. So, go to bed — your excuses are invalid." Dismissing his blonde friend with a wave as well as the incredulity sent by Pyrrhus at drugging said friend, the captain turned back to his work, when a soft whisper traced over the room.

"…Thank you, for everything… Toshiro…"

The ice captain willed himself to not move but instead answered with a hint of mock-snide in his voice. "Go to bed. It'll be troublesome to both me and my subordinates if you are going to be found in some secluded corner of the palace in the morning."

Toshiro heard a soft snort. "Like you'll let me. Not when you have someone trailing after me just in case at all times when you are not present with me." And with a bid of good night, the blonde excused himself — not allowing the captain to neither confirm or deny the statement. Instead, the captain pretended to not see the soft smile that his Seventh Seat had tried to hide when he trailed after Draco. _He was getting a bit careless, it appeared._

 _It's a bit endearing to see you being a good friend, Hitsugaya._ Pyrrhus chuckled as he appeared in the room, pouring himself a cup of Earl Grey from the side table of the chambers. _Although, did you really need to drug him?_

 _More than a bit then._ Toshiro grimaced before rising an eyebrow at Pyrrhus with a scoff. _And yes, I did._

* * *

Two days later, the captain frowned as he laced up a pair of formal boots instead of his alternative combat ones, ebony socks stretching from below the knee allowing sight of the pale joint before the hem of matching shorts. Over his torso was a charcoal vest under a grey shirt, a cravat with a bronze pin at his collar; tucked neatly as a bronze-lined blazer billowed loosely over the captain's shoulders. Bone white locks brushed over one side of his face to reveal only one of his teal eyes, the captain clipped the final latch when the doors to his chambers were pushed open.

" ** _Hitsu-chan~!_** "

" ** _Get out, Urahara. And it's Hitsugaya-taicho._** " Toshiro said without even looking at the former Twelfth Division captain who undoubtably was pouting at the harsh greeting. " ** _You are well aware that it is rude to enter without announcement. Are you even proper?_** "

" ** _But, of course._** " Urahara smiled as the smaller turned, expression unimpressed. Dressed as chic and professional as the captain, the scientist's blonde mop was brushed under an ebony fedora, his blazer similar to Toshiro's as both were colored in white, the insignia of their respective Division, regardless of being former or current. In a dark green shirt under a white tie, the scientist waved an ebony fan with a grin, stepping over in pressed slacks and shined shoes that gleamed in every direction. " ** _It is the first time I am going to accompany Hitsu-chan to the Ministry, one must look their best when intimidating the opposing party._** "

" ** _And you wonder why people don't have a penchant for you._** " Toshiro snorted softly, as two other reiatsus appeared, one blushing and the other smirking with a large cat-like grin. Soifon, who was blushing, donned a stunning dress of contrasting white and dark blue stripes, the bodice and ends of the sleeves hemmed with black lace as it fell just above her knees, the matching theme of a blazer hung over her petit shoulders with her division's number on the back. Her black-grey hair was loosened from it's usual braided form and instead flowed in soft curls down one shoulder, usually cold steel orbs now wide and larger than usual due to a line of kohl. Yoruichi in the other hand, was amused as she too had a change of wardrobe, her grape hair mussed into a messy bun, clipped with two golden chopsticks. Kohl lined her already dangerous eyes as she donned a tight-fitting orange blouse over a pair of pressed slacks, heels hidden under the hems as powerful Kido hid under the sleeves of her blazer, as she smiled at Toshiro.

" ** _Yoruichi. Soifon._** " Hitsugaya greeted, his sole eye blank. " ** _I suppose Ukitake is sick again?_** "

Soifon nodded, crossing her arms as she frowned with painted lips. " ** _Unohana suggested that he can come visit you another time. The Head Captain had ordered me to come alone with Yoruichi-sama, he did not want to send more people than necessary._** "

Sighing internally but able to see the old man's decision as rational, Toshiro merely nodded at the news before turning back to Urahara with a risen brow. " ** _And the preparations?_** "

Urahara held up a black briefcase, patting it with a twinkle of glee in his shadowed eyes before answering. " ** _All ready for the Minister, Hitsu-chan._** "

Embarking after the ice captain had muttered an invisibility spell for each of them, the four formally dressed captain-class shinigami Apparated before appearing in the London skies, grey and gloomy in the weekday morning. Landing on a platform of spirit particles, they all turned to look at the ebony building that held some of the most important persons of the British Empire.

 _10 Downing Street._ Toshiro mentally labeled as they all carefully made their way to the building, his spell wearing off as they landed in an empty alley nearby. After the fiasco that was labeled the tortuously long name of ' _The Battle of the Department of Mysteries_ ', it was to the attention of several persons that the Ministry of Magic was a tad incapable of what they were suppose to be doing. And with Pyrrhus' escape from Gringotts, it was the final nail on the coffin that was labeled with the scapegoat — _Cornelius Fudge._ It was an added bonus to the ice captain's opinion, the Minister was nothing more than a bumbling old fool for the most part, making him the perfect figurehead to manipulate.

But with every new leader into power, came and went new alliances.

Fudge's words meant nothing now, and the new Minister of Magic's meant everything — along with the _Other_ Minister. The Other Minister referred to the Prime Minister of the Muggle government of Britain, one of the few allowed Muggles to be aware of the wizarding world so that warnings of interference from the wizarding world were contained and orderly. It was a simple system, but not one for the likes of Soul Society where, the best kept secret was if the other was dead for good. Or in Hitsugaya's personal favorite, the secrets that no one knew about in the first place.

Stepping to the barred gates, a guard with an earpiece and sunglasses despite the light rain addressed them, looking at Urahara. "State your business."

"Ah, yes. I believe we have an appointment with your Prime Minister." The blonde smiled jovially, wide enough to perceive suspicion. "We are representatives of the Japanese Embassy."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the mortal opened the gates, holding an umbrella as Urahara and Soifon held parasols for the four. Entering the entrance hall of cream colored walls, the former captain waved a hand at the butler's question to take their coats while Hitsugaya and Soifon opted to allow them at their shoulders, billowing behind them as they were led to the White Drawing Room.

" ** _It appears that we are early._** " Urahara smiled as he stood behind one of the couches, fanning his person, relaxed despite the suited men at every exit. Hitsugaya appeared equally civil as he took an armchair by the couch, farthest seat from the fireplace, legs crossed and hands hovering over his stomach. While Soifon nervously took a seat beside an outstretched Yoruichi, the four of them alone in the room as Hitsugaya huffed at the blonde's comment.

 _We are early because it is better to catch your opponents off-guard and familiarizing yourself with the diplomatic area. Nothing is coincidence anymore._ The ice captain deadpanned internally when a question took him from his thoughts.

" ** _Who exactly is this new Minister, Hitsu-chan? Is he anything like the other one?_** " The she-cat questioned as Toshiro rose an eyebrow at her while Soifon scowled with a hand through her hair, not used to it's unraveled appearance.

" ** _The previous minister was an insult, Yoruichi-sama. Weak enough to bend in my interrogations without as much as a threat._** "

Careful to not mention names, the ice captain shrugged. " ** _The new minister is the now previous head of the Auror Office, hunters of sorts for Dark Wizards. Therefore unlike his predecessor, he will most likely try to have a strong stance against the threat to the wizards but knowing the wizards, they may commit a fatal mistake, one that has already cost them dearly._** "

" ** _And what is that?_** " Soifon questioned.

" ** _A false sense of safety._** " Yoruichi answered as Urahara and Hitsugaya nodded. " ** _Nothing comes good in lying to your soldiers and telling them everything is alright when in actuality, you are only digging deeper into your graves._** "

" ** _And with the predecessor in office, that would surely happen."_** Hitsugaya finished with a lingering glare. **_"But that is not to say he cannot have a prominent role anyway._** "

All four recognized one of the three reiatsus nearing their location as they all schooled their expressions; Hitsugaya and Soifon in their usual blank masks with a hint of annoyance while Yoruichi grinned playfully with Urahara who did the same behind a fan.

" ** _So, what to do, Hitsu-chan~? We do need you to manipulate the Ministry, after all._** "

" ** _Do not ask stupid questions, you annoying scum._** "

" ** _Ara, ara. Such hurtful words._** "

" ** _Enough of that. Soifon has a point, Urahara. You know well why there are four of us here rather than just me. If we were here for diplomatic conversations, I would have come here with Matsumoto. At this point, our intentions are more than just_** _diplomatic_ ** _._** "

As if on cue, the doors sounded with a knock and an announcement of their company's arrival. Palming an ebony pouch in his hand, Hitsugaya with his fellow captains, both former and current, turned to greet them.

* * *

A bony hand held his thin yew hand in the musty air of the Muggle home, almost twirling it in a whimsical manner when he stood, a large python hissing over his shoulder almost lovingly. Her master replied with a soft whisper quelling her worries as her tail curled over his bony arm. Turning to his company, the Dark Lord turned back to his company.

"Have the preparations been finished?"

The arrancar lifted his glasses to his face. "Mortal, you have no status to be questioning me. But I will indulge you. They are ready for your feared heavenly guardian."

With a gesture behind him, Voldemort smiled as he caught sight of the six arrancar, eyes glazed and bows groveling as he stood.

* * *

AN: ANNND DONE~ Order of the Heavens is officially done! I know that it has less chapters than SR but that's just how it turned up to be, and as for a sequel, it will be uploaded soon. I will repost for updates on that here. So, I would like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story even though it is not mandatory (like everyone else, yes; I do get _SUPER_ excited to hear what you guys think no matter which story you're commenting about or to just see if you like it but you don't have to, it's cool if you don't. I don't do it that often either anyway). Thank you for sticking with it, through and through, even though the updates are spontaneous and never consistent.

 ** _SapphireMoons_**


End file.
